Dorks Like Us
by JustTheQueenOfEverything
Summary: How Disney classics and a non-Disney princess brought two people together.
1. Bittersweet and Strange

Sam was walking down the empty halls on his way to the choir room. Football practice was over and he remembered that he left his history notebook after glee. Not that he was going to study or anything; he just liked to have it with him, just in case he ever had the sudden urge to sniff a textbook or something.

When he got to the door, he instantly heard noises from the inside. Not the usual sounds of someone rehearsing or shoes scuffing the floor from dancing. It sounded more like, weeping.

Always the curious one, Sam hesitantly opened the door, and made sure it shut quietly behind him. First, he looked at the piano, but no one was sitting there. Then his eyes immediately went to the back of the room, where Rachel was sitting in the back row, face in hands, crying.

Sam honestly didn't know what to do. He was really bad when it came to other people's emotions, and that was on a good day. Before he could move his feet to make a stealthy escape, Rachel looked up and saw him standing there, hands in his pockets, as awkward as ever.

Sam didn't say anything and neither did Rachel, they both simply stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak. The air was so tense it could have been but with a knife and Sam was sure he heard a cricket just for emphasis.

"Uh, hey Rachel," the blonde boy said, breaking the silence. "Are you okay?" Sam internally kicked himself. Of course she wasn't okay. She was clearly upset about something and now she probably thought he was being an ass.

Rachel didn't answer quickly. She looked down into her tear soaked hands and nodded. "I'm fine."

Normally Sam would have accepted the answer, got what he needed, and left without another word, but he picked up an immensely sad sound in the brunette's tone. Something in his gut told him that he couldn't just leave her there, alone.

"No, you're not," Sam said, walking up the few platforms to sit next to her. "I may not be good with helping people with their feelings, but I can tell that you're not fine."

Rachel sighed, wiping her hands on her skirt as a sorry attempt to dry them.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Rachel took a good look at Sam. She liked Sam. He, as well as Lauren, was the only ones that didn't make fun of or laugh at her; mainly because they haven't been in glee club as long as everyone else and didn't really have a reason to.

Nevertheless, he was a good guy.

"It's just…I always thought that Finn and I would stay together. We were perfect for each other. How could he go back to Quinn? She cheated on him and got pregnant. How could he not be done with her after that?"

Sam cringed at the thought of Quinn being pregnant. It was honestly something he just couldn't vision about his ex-girlfriend. He especially hated the thought of Finn and Quinn together, mostly Finn.

"Rachel, you and Finn were not perfect," he said.

Rachel wiped a tear from her cheek, "I'll have you know-"

Sam cut off the elaborate defense he knew she was about to give, "Finn brought out the worst in you Rachel. You know it just as well as everyone else."

Rachel, drained and upset, didn't have the energy to argue. Sam was right, her and Finn weren't perfect. If they were, she'd still be with him.

"I guess I was so committed to thought of us being together that I was blinded to what our relationship really was," Rachel confessed. "Forced and broken."

By this time, Rachel was done crying, her tears dry on her puffy face. Sam nodded, feeling good about getting through to someone as stubborn as Rachel. The whole drama with Finn and Quinn had been starting to make his head hurt. Luckily, he had the perfect way to make himself, and hopefully Rachel, feel better.

Sam stood from his seat and walked over to the piano. Sitting on the bench he started to play around with the keys. Rachel looked at him with a hint of curiosity. As far as she knew, Sam could only play the guitar.

"I didn't know you played the piano," Rachel said, walking to the front row and sitting in the center seat.

Sam continued to play, "I never really had the chance to play yet. Ya'll can't really handle all of this swag I be possessing."

Rachel laughed, finding Sam's twist in dialogue hilarious. She slowly swayed back and forth the soothing song. It didn't take until she realized that she recognized the song he was playing. It sounded a lot like-

"Are you playing _Beauty and the Beast_?"

Sam immediately stopped playing and removed his hands from the keyboard. "Uh, no."

Rachel stood and walked over to him. "Yes you were. I'd know that song anywhere."

Sighing, Sam focused on the keys, upset that he had let himself get so absorbed in playing that he absentmindedly started playing one of his favorite songs.

He looked back to an interested Rachel, "Can I tell you something, that you won't, like, tell anyone?"

"Of course Samuel. I was never one to go about telling others personal matters. If you wish to confide in me then please, make no hesitation in doing so."

Sam nodded before taking a breath, "I love Disney classics. When I was a kid, I would watch them with my mom all the time."

"That's nothing to be ashamed of."

Sam disagreed, "Yeah it is. If people around here knew I was still into Disney, my life would be hell."

Rachel traced her fingers over the keys. "That may be. I won't tell anyone. Your secret is safe with me, Samuel."

Sam smiled at her. He didn't understand why everyone was so mean to her. Sure she was bossy and self-centered and acted like a diva on her good days, but that didn't mean she deserved to be treated the way she did. If anything she should be praised for all of the ambition she displayed.

"Mind if I join you?"

Sam patted the open spot on the piano bench next to him, which Rachel thankfully accepted. He allowed his fingers to play, starting the song over. Rachel took the opportunity to include her vocals.

_Tale as old as time, true as it can be.  
Barely even friends, then somebody bends.  
Unexpectedly._

Sam smiled at the sound of her voice. Any sense of tension that was once in the room melted away.

_Just a little change. Small, to say the least.  
Both a little scared, neither one prepared.  
Beauty and the Beast._

Rachel nudged Sam in the arm. He continued to play but knew what she meant by the gesture. He joined in.

_Ever just the same, ever a surprise.  
Ever as before, ever just as sure.  
As the sun will rise_

Rachel placed her head on Sam's broad shoulder. His eyes shot open at the contact, not expecting that from the girl at all.

_Tale as old as time, tune as old as song.  
Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change.  
Learning you were wrong._

Sam closed his eyes and enjoyed the interaction. When he turned his head, his nose caught a hint of the brunette's hair. It was Vanilla.

_Certain as the sun, rising in the east.  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme.  
Beauty and the beast._

Rachel lifted her head and looked at Sam, who still had his eyes closed. He opened them to see a huge smile plastered on her face. He had to admit, her smile was beautiful.

"Our voices go well together," Rachel commented.

"Yeah, they do."

Rachel looked at the clock and frowned. It was later than she thought it was. "I should go home. It's getting late."

Sam nodded, "Do you need a ride home?"

Rachel already had her bag on her shoulder and was calling her dads to pick her up. She canceled the call and answered, "Sure."

Sam gave a goofy smile and gathered his things, including his history notebook. "Okay, let's go. I have a history test I need to study for."

The two walked down the halls side by side. Rachel's books were tightly held over her chest while Sam lazily had his book bag strap hanging over his shoulder, jiggling his keys with his unoccupied hand.

"Hey Sam?" Rachel said, breaking the silence, "What happened with you and Santana?"

Sam looked down at the floor, "You know how Santana is. Once she gets what she wants, she'll dump a guy with the drop of a hat." Sam wasn't actually sad about the Latina breaking up with him mere days after asking him out. She was like that with anyone she 'dated.'

"No offense, but I didn't think you two would go anywhere anyway."

Sam chuckled, "Yeah. She only asked me out to get Quinn jealous."

When they got outside, Rachel was surprised to see her dad's car already parked in front of the 'Visitors Only' sign. She looked at Sam. "It looks like I won't be needing that ride after all."

Rachel's dad honked the car horn, letting his daughter know where he was. "Is that your dad?" Sam asked, though he already had a pretty good idea on who it was.

"Yes. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing."

The shorter girl turned, but before walking away, she turned back to Sam.

"Thank you, for raising my spirits, Samuel."

Sam smiled, "Anytime."

* * *

Songs Used:

Beauty and the Beast—Beauty and the Beast


	2. There Are No Strings On Me

Throughout the day, Sam had a content smile plastered on his face. He smiled during all of his classes, boring ones included. The blonde boy even smiled when he saw Finn and Quinn walking down the halls hand in hand.

All thanks to Rachel.

Sam hadn't seen Rachel all day, but promised himself during glee practice that when he did see her, he would thank her. Believe it or not, the song they sang the day before really managed to put him in a good mood, even with all the drama he's been dealing with lately.

Not many people noticed his pleasant attitude. Now that he and Quinn were done, and he wasn't with Santana, Sam's status has shrunken down to an average dumb jock. But he didn't mind.

Why would he?

Quinn was a liar and a cheater and Finn was a hypocrite for putting Sam through the same thing Quinn put him through. As far as Sam was concerned, they belonged together.

Everyone was in the choir room now, waiting for practice to begin—except Rachel and Mr. Schue, which was weird because usually Rachel was the first one to get there before everybody else.

Sam tuned out the noisy chatter all the glee clubbers were making; he even ignored the goo-goo eyes Finn and Quinn were making at each other. Instead, Sam let 'tale as old as time' swing back and forth in his head until he was spoken to or told to do something.

Rachel walked in when Sam was nearing the end of the song. She didn't address anyone, and no one acknowledged her. When the Old Rachel returned, she didn't stay very long. That whole "Firework" performance was just a front, and Sam knew it.

She scanned the room, looking for an available seat. There were plenty of choices, but they were all close to the wrong people. Rachel was about to sit in the back row when she noticed Sam, smiling at her. She smiled back.

There was an empty seat next to him.

Rachel looked at the empty seat, then at Sam, who smiled even wider. Rachel took the smile as a 'just sit next to me' smile and did just that.

"Hello, Samuel," Rachel greeted with a soft voice.

"Hey, how are you?"

Rachel smiled, "I'm fine thank you. Much better then yesterday."

Before Sam could reply, Mr. Schue finally walked in the room, suitcase in hand.

"Okay guys, settle down."

While Mr. Schue went on about ideas to win Regionals and Nationals, Sam noticed that Rachel wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were wandering around the room. She was staring deep into Mercedes' weave when he tapped her on the shoulder.

"Is there something in her hair?" Sam asked with genuine curiosity.

"What?" Rachel said, then she noticed who she was staring at. "Oh. No, I was just day dreaming."

Sam leaned in closer, so no one could hear them talking, "Are you okay? I'll never seen you daydream when Schuester was talking."

"I never knew you paid so much attention."

Sam was unfazed by the comment, "Only when Finn was being a jerk."

Rachel frowned at Sam, "You shouldn't be so hard on Finn. He's a good person when he wants to be."

Sam snorted. Did she not hear what she just said? Finn was a good person when _he_ wanted to be, not when was supposed to be.

"Okay, does anyone have any ideas?" Mr. Schue asked his crowd of students.

Finn was the first to stand up and stand next to Mr. Schue. "I think Quinn and I should sing a duet," he announced with a goofy grin. Quinn smiled at him. A few people groaned while some shrugged at the idea. Someone—either Puck or Santana—fake gagged.

"Okay well," Mr. Schue started, not too sure about Finn's idea, "how does everyone fell about that?"

No one said anything. Instead they all turned to face Sam and Rachel, who were shockingly, laughing with each other. They were shoulder to shoulder, Sam whispering into Rachel's ear while she had her hand over her mouth.

"Sam, that is unquestionably the funniest thing I've heard all day," Rachel giggled, close to tears.

Mr. Schue raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat, snapping Sam and Rachel's attention to the front of the room.

"Why is everyone looking at us?" Sam questioned.

Tina answered, "Finn and Quinn want to do a duet at Regionals."

Sam frowned while Rachel shrugged, "If it's what's best for us to win at Regionals then so be it. Besides," she looked at Sam, "I don't understand why you all seem to think it's up to me and Sam. We all are a team after all."

Sam nodded in agreement.

Mr. Schue eyed the two with curiosity, but accepted her answer to the never-asked question.

"Wow," Santana said, her bitch mode turned up on high, "I half-expected Pinocchio here to blow up at the thought of Quinn and Frankenteen singing together. Way to keep it under control Berry."

Rachel rolled her eyes and slumped back in her seat, ignoring Santana's insulting compliment directed towards her nose. Sam's green eyes lit up with disapproval. Why did she always have to be such a bitch? One would think that after she got beat up by Lauren, Santana would have learned her lesson by now.

Finn sat down and Mr. Schue went back to taking suggestions. Santana's rude comment went unaddressed, as usual.

Sam leaned into Rachel, who had returned into a funk, and whispered, "Don't worry about what Santana said, your nose is fine." Rachel sat up and smiled.

"Besides," Sam continued, "even if you did look like Pinocchio, I'd definitely cut my strings for you."

Rachel beamed.

* * *

After glee, Sam took it upon himself to wait around for everyone to filter out. He wanted to talk to Rachel and he knew that she always stayed behind after everyone had gone.

When the coast was clear, he walked up to Rachel, who was standing in front of the piano organizing sheet music. "Hey Rachel, can I talk to you?"

Rachel looked up with a surprised look, she thought she was alone. "Sure Sam. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to know if you would maybe like to, you know, hang out?"

Rachel looked up from the papers, "Really?"

Sam stuffed his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth, "Yeah. I mean, why not?"

"Because you're popular and I'm not?"

Sam shrugged, "So what? That doesn't mean we shouldn't hang out."

Rachel continued to neatly file the papers, "What would Finn and Quinn say? Quinn already hates me and you and Finn without a doubt despise each other. They all would think we're only together to make them jealous."

Sam walked around the piano, closer to the brunette, "Honestly, I don't really care about what other people think. You deserve to be around someone that doesn't suck."

Rachel smiled, "And I suppose you're that person?"

He was now standing in beside her, "I don't see why not. We could be friends, Rachel."

Finally, Rachel was finished separating the music sheets. She looked up and Sam, who was hovering over her, but not in a monstrous way like Finn used to. More…comfortable, welcoming even.

"Okay," she said, "I suppose I do need a real friend. I accept your offer."

A smile took over the blonde boy's face. Rachel smiled too. How long had she never realized how handsome Sam was?

"Awesome, where do you want to go?"

"I think Breadstix in an appropriate place for two friends to hang out," she answered.

Sam smiled and took Rachel's hand, "To Breadstix!"

* * *

"Do they have _anything _vegan on this poor excuse for a menu?"

Sam chuckled and drank from his glass, "Water?"

"Ha ha," Rachel said, unamused.

"Get a salad," Sam offered.

"I would love to, Samuel, but they all have _meat _or _dairy _in them."

Sam let Rachel rant on about the importance of keeping a healthy lifestyle and so on. He smiled. Rachel wasn't really annoying; she just had a lot to say, important things. Unlike himself…or Brittany. Unfortunately for Rachel, others didn't see it that way.

After Rachel had a very long and heated discussion with the waitress, she finally managed to get something they she could eat.

"Satisfied?" Sam asked her.

Rachel looked at her food and smirked, feeling victorious, "Very."

While Rachel ate, Sam started tapping his fingers on the wood table. Before he could stop himself, he began to hum. Rachel wasn't too hungry to not notice.

"I've Got No Strings?" Rachel said, dumbstruck that Sam was actually singing a song from Pinocchio.

"Pinocchio is awesome," was his response, as he continued to hum.

Rachel shook her head and smiled. She was going to have to get used to Sam randomly singing Disney songs when they were together.

"Better to sing Pinocchio then be called Pinocchio I suppose," Rachel said with no hint of bitterness in her voice. She was just happy that Sam was so comfortable with her.

Sam smiled at Rachel's smile, singing, "They've got strings, but you can see, there are no strings on me."


	3. Cast Our Spell

It's been a whole week since Breadstix. Since then, Rachel and Sam had grown much closer. The two spent more time together, especially in the choir room. Rachel and Sam would linger around after everyone had left, then they would go up to the piano and just talk.

Rachel had grown into a habit of sitting on top of the piano, while Sam would sit on the bench and dally with the keys. In that position, the two would talk for as long as humanly possible, or at least until the sun went down. Amazingly, no one had bothered them yet.

"Samuel, who's your favorite Disney princess?" Rachel asked the jock, who was sitting on the piano bench with his back up against the keys. Rachel was sitting atop the piano next to him, her hips beside his head and her legs crossed.

"Sleeping Beauty," he answered.

"Really? Why?"

A smile graced Sam's lips. "Aurora had the best voice out of all of them. I was in love with her when I was a kid. You know who she reminded me of?"

Rachel felt like she already knew the answer, "Quinn?"

"No. Brittany. Because they're both tall, and beautiful and talk to animals and are-"

"Insanely naïve?" Rachel cut in.

"I was going to say dumb blondes, but sure," Sam answered with a light shrug.

Rachel uncrossed her legs and sighed, not wanted to be that type of person but wanting to know, "Which princess reminds you of Quinn?"

"Uh, Belle probably."

"Why?" Rachel wondered. Belle was without a doubt one of the most independent of all the princesses. Quinn wasn't very independent, always needing a high hierarchy boyfriend so she could stay on top. There were some similarities personality wise, but Quinn looked nothing like the princess.

Sam's answer almost sent Rachel into hysteria, "Because their current choices in lovers are ridiculous."

Rachel couldn't help but to burst out into a laughing fit. He was talking about Finn and the Beast. She laughed even harder when she pictured the two side by side for comparison.

"To Finn's defense," she said, wiping away a tear, "he isn't _that _beastly."

Sam looked amused, "I know, but they are pretty similar."

Rachel's laughing toned down. "I won't argue with a professional."

"Wanna know who Santana reminds me of?" Sam asked with a crafty smile. He knew she was going to like this one.

"Not a princess a hope."

Sam smirked, ready to drop the blow, "Maleficent."

Rachel heaved over with laughter, holding tightly onto her sides. She fell back onto the piano, almost bumping into Sam. He stood up and smiled, watching his friend enjoy a laugh. He hadn't seen Rachel with a smile that big on her face in forever. He soaked up every minute of it until her hearty laughs subsided into soft giggles.

"That by far," Rachel said, trying to sit up, "was _the _funniest thing I have ever heard."

Sam grinned ear to ear, "Mistress of All Evil."

"Definitely," Rachel chuckled in agreement. "Which princess do I remind you of?"

Sam tapped his chin, "None of the Disney ones."

Rachel slightly frowned, "Who then?"

"Anastasia."

Rachel tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Why her?"

"Isn't it obvious? She didn't need some prince like all the others. She didn't need help from mice, little woodland creatures or fairies. Anastasia was a princess from the start and she didn't even know it. Just like you."

Rachel's heart melted at Sam's gentle words. She sat just as speechless as ever, close to tears, but not tears of laughter.

"That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me," she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"Well," Sam reached out and tucked back the same loose hair that managed to find its way back in front of Rachel's lovely face, "expect a lot more nice things if you're going to be hanging with me."

Rachel smiled and nodded.

"Cool." Sam retook his place on the piano bench and motioned for Rachel to sit next to him. She slid herself off the surface the instrument and calmly sat beside to him. Sam gently started to play a song that Rachel, gratefully, knew well.

_Heart, don't fail me now, courage, don't desert me,  
Don't turn back now that we're here.  
People always say, life is full of choices,  
No one ever mentions fear.  
Or how the world can seem so vast,  
On this journey...to the past.  
Somewhere down this road, I know someone's waiting,  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong!  
Arms will open wide, I'll be safe and wanted,  
Finally home where I belong.  
Well, starting now, I'm learning fast,  
On this journey...to the past._

Sam took the time look at Rachel. Her face so angelic when she sang soft songs. Unlike other times, when she would flare her arms and what not. He like this side of Rachel's singing.

_Home, Love, Family,  
There was once a time I must have had them too.  
Home, Love, Family,  
I will never be complete until I find you._

_One step at a time, one hope, then another,  
Who knows where this road may go?  
Back to who I was, on to find my future,  
Things my heart still needs to know.  
Yes, let this be a sign,  
Let this road be mine,  
Let it lead me to my past,  
And bring me home...  
At last._

Sam slowly clapped after Rachel dragged out the last line. Rachel playfully bowed at the single attention, "Thank you, thank you," she joked.

"You're amazing Rae."

"Well thank you Sa- wait," Rachel stopped her gratitude, "Did you just call me Rae?"

Sam gulped, embarrassed that he had let the nickname slip. "Yeah, but if you don't like it I-"

"My dads used to call me Rae when I was little," she confessed, cutting him off from his soon to be rant.

Sam tilted his head, "So, is it okay if I call you that?"

Rachel pursed her lips, thinking, "Only if you let me call you Blondie."

Sam wasn't too sure about that. Blondie was sort of a chick name, but he did like the sound of getting to call her Rae. "Okay, but we have to be alone when you call me that."

Rachel smiled, "Deal."

Sam looked and his Bieber watch, "We should be getting home."

Rachel sighed. She didn't want to go home and have to wait another twenty-plus hours before she got to be with Sam again.

"Come on," Sam said, putting on his letterman jacket, "I'll buy you coffee on the way."

* * *

The next morning, Sam bumped into Rachel on his way to the bathroom, as soon as her saw her, he instantly smiled.

"Hey Rach," he greeted, walking up to her. When she didn't respond, he noticed that she looked distracted. She was looking at Santana, Brittany and Quinn, who were standing by the lockers next to Principle Figgins' office, talking.

"I want that, Sam," she said quietly. "I want friends who aren't afraid to talk to me in the hallways."

Sam looked directly at Quinn. Since when had she and Santana made up?

"That's not what you want Rachel. You don't want friends that are manipulative bitches."

"Brittany too?" Rachel asked, not thinking it would be fair to give Brittany that title due to her simplemindedness.

Sam shrugged, "Didn't she steal your style last week and take all the credit for it?"

"Damn her too," Rachel decided without hesitation.

Sam chuckled at the shorter girl. He looked a Santana, a leader, talking to her two minions. He pictured the Latina with horns and a sly raven on her shoulder.

Rachel was still looking at the group, "Quinn and Brittany aren't as bad as Santana though."

Sam smirked, "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to Santana's forces of evil."

I didn't take Rachel long to catch on to what Sam was doing. She smirked, and looked up at him, "A forest of thorns shall be their tomb."

Sam beamed, happy that she had caught on, and followed suit, "Borne through the skies on a fog of doom."

The hallways were clearing out now, the three ex-cheerios couldn't help but notice Sam and Rachel standing on the other side of the hall, looking like they talking at the same time. While Quinn and Santana were suspicious, Brittany was simply confused.

Rachel saw the girls looking at them, but neither she nor Sam could give a damn, they were too busy enjoying themselves. Rachel continued, "Now go with the curse, and serve us well. 'Round Figgins' castle…"

Sam and Rachel both said simultaneously, "Cast our spell!"

Santana rolled her eyes at the two and turned back to the two blondes before her. She didn't know what was going on with Treasure Trail and Beiber, but she knew she didn't like the two together.

"Mistress of All Evil indeed," Rachel said.

* * *

Songs Used:

Anastasia - Journey to the Past


	4. Sylvester De Vil

Glee practice was going by as normal.

Mike and Brittany working on some complicated dance moves? Check.

Puck hitting on Lauren? Sadly.

Mercedes, Tina, and Artie talking about rap songs for Regionals? Unfortunately.

Mr. Schue wearing a vest? Duh.

Santana and Quinn bitching in the background? Wasn't that a given?

Finn looking dreamily at Quinn? Disgustingly so.

Sam and Rachel making jokes in the back row? Of course.

To Rachel's surprise, no one had noticed that she and Sam were talking more. Sam didn't think anything of it, he enjoyed being able to talk to her without being harassed by someone who didn't approve, but leave it to Rachel to freak out.

"Don't you think it's weird that no one has caught on to us yet?" Rachel asked Sam, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. "I mean, you and I have been hanging out a lot and no one was said a _thing_."

Sam shrugged uninterestedly, "Maybe they haven't noticed."

Rachel shook her head, that couldn't be the case, "Impossible."

"Maybe they just don't care."

Rachel begged to differ, "Finn and Quinn would definitely care."

"Well I don't see why, and even If they did, they don't have any right to say anything. They both suck."

Rachel giggled, "Don't be so crude."

Sam smiled along with her, masking in the moment. Sadly, his smile was cut short when he felt a strange tingle in his fingers. He paused, "Wait." Rachel looked questionably at the blonde, he continued, "I feel a disturbance."

"Wha-?"

A second later, Sue Sylvester barged her way into the room, sporting a black and white tracksuit, catching the attention of everyone immediately. She marched right up to Mr. Schuester.

"Hello, William," she said with a sly grin, then looked behind her, "Glee clubbers."

Mr. Schue sighed, "What do you want Sue?"

"Here to spy on us and report back to your little Aural Intensity?" Finn asked with a scowl.

Sam blocked out the talking that was going on. He focused on Rachel, who looked livid that Sue had the audacity to step foot into the choir room after she left. Sam noticed that she was frowning, and he didn't like it. There was only one way to fix that.

He leaned in and began to whisper into the brunette's ear, "Sylvester de Vil, Sylvester de Vil. If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will. To see her is to take a sudden chill. Sylvester, Sylvester de Vil."

The frown on Rachel's face melted away and was replaced by a huge smile. She wasn't even listening to what was being said by Sue and the glee club anymore. Rachel was all too focused on Sam singing the most perfect song for this particular moment.

Sam cupped Rachel's cheek and turned her head so she facing Sue, then he continued, "The curl of her lips, the ice in her stare. The innocent glee club, had better beware."

Sam dropped his hands and walked them up Rachel's tan arm for a creepy spider-like affect, "She's like a spider waiting for the kill."

Rachel finished the line for him, "Look out for Sylvester de Vil."

Sue and Will were in a full on debate now. Thankfully, Brad took the initiative to push the two out of the room so they could argue out in the hall, then Brad sat in an empty stool and rubbed the bridge of his nose. All the noise was giving him a headache.

Sam took the opportunity to walk up to the piano and beat down onto the keys and stomp his foot. Everyone looked confused as ever by Sam's actions, except Rachel, who knew exactly what the blonde boy was doing. He was portraying Roger.

Though Rachel knew absolutely nothing about the trombone, she lifted herself from her seat and walked up to one of the jazz players holding one. She looked at Sam who was beaming at her, nodding his head furiously, giving her the go-ahead.

"May I borrow this please?" Rachel asked the blonde haired trombone player in the sweetest voice possible. He gave her a confused and questionable look but handed over the golden instrument. Rachel gladly took it and quickly blew into it with all her might, dragging out a decent sounding note.

"What the hell are they doing?" Mercedes asked no one in particular.

Quinn looked just as angry as ever. She shot glares at both Sam and Rachel, but the glares went unnoticed by the two. They were much too absorbed in the song.

Will walked back into the room with a stressed expression on his face. When a gust a noise hit his ears, his face went from strained to bewildered.

Sam and Rachel stopped playing, but their smiles remained. The entire room was looking at them now. Rachel didn't notice or didn't care, instead asking, "What did Ms. Sylvester say?"

Will ran his hands through his luxurious hair, which Sue surly cracked a joke at, and answered, "She was just trying to intimidate us. But don't worry, she's just being Sue. Let's get back to what we were doing guys."

Rachel nodded, and looked at Sam, giving him a 'please continue' grin. He was more than happy to oblige.

"At first you think Sylvester is the devil, but after time has worn away the shock. You come to realize, you've seen her kind of eyes," Sam crept closer to Rachel, his hand covering his eyes, "watching you from underneath…" When he was standing right in front of her, Rachel pushed his hand down.

They both smiled and sang, "A rock!"

Majority of the glee club had caught on to what the two were singing. All of them smiled and listened along, except for Finn, Quinn, and Santana. The three of them displayed stoic faces. Finn and Quinn weren't happy with the couple in general, and Santana was getting tired with Rachel picking up her leftovers.

Sam pulled Rachel into a hug like dance and swung her around, "This vampire bat, this inhuman beast."

"She ought to be locked up, and never released," Rachel cooed. "The world was such a wholesome place until…"

Sam let Rachel go and smiled, both of them finishing, "Sylvester, Sylvester de Vil."

Everyone stood and cheered while some sat and sulked. Mr. Schue walked up to them, still clapping until he put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "That was great you two. When did you come up with that?"

Rachel shrugged, "It was more of a spur of the moment thing, Mr. Schue."

"Well," he said, "You certainly managed to lift our spirits with that song."

"You've replenished my love for Dalmatians," Lauren commented from the middle row. Puck smirked.

"Well done," Mr. Schue said, "That's the kind of fun energy we'll need to win Regionals."

Finn snorted.

Sam and Rachel returned to their seats, feeling better than ever. Rachel was so happy she had no problem putting her head on Sam's shoulder, who looked at her and smiled.

Sam scanned the room. Brad was still sitting on the stool, and he looked like he was sneaking something in his mouth. Aspirin? Must be a rough day for him.

Brittany had left Mike to sit with Santana, leaving him to his own dance moves. Puck was still hitting on Lauren, which appeared to be going pretty well. When his eyes wandered over to where Quinn and Finn were, Sam didn't give either of them second look, he was done with them; done with her.

Hopefully, Rachel was too.

"Oh, Samuel," Rachel sighed with her eyes closed, smiling, "You are an idiot."

Sam grinned.

* * *

Songs Used:

101 Dalmatians - Cruella (Sylvester) de Vil


	5. As Lovely As Your Name

"What's going on with you and Rachel?"

Sam slammed his locker to see Finn hovering over him, a scowl masking his normally confused face. Sam paid no attention at the feeble attempt of intimidation. Finn may have been tall, but he was no threat to the muscle bound blonde.

Sam swung his book bag over his shoulder, "It's none of your business." Done with the conversation already, Sam started to walk to his next class. Finn chased after him, visibly more upset that he was being ignored.

"It is my business," he declared, following him, "I still love Rachel, so anything she does, is my business."

"What are you, her pimp?"

Finn walked fast enough to get ahead of Sam, forcing him to stop. "Look. I know the only reason you're even talking to Rachel is because Quinn and Santana didn't want you. You need a rebound girl right? Well I'm here to tell you that Rachel isn't the one."

Sam's impassive face flipped to anger in mere seconds. "You don't know anything about us," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Finn went on, "that you're just trying to get back at me and Quinn."

Sam looked Finn dead in the eye. He was done with this. "I don't need to explain anything to you."

"Yeah, you do."

"Why do you even care? Huh? _You _dumped Rachel. _You're _the one who broke her heart. Then you manipulate Quinn into cheating on me," Sam yelled, livid. "You have no right to talk."

"Quinn-"

Sam cut him off before he had a chance to begin, "Quinn what? Didn't want me? Wanted you? Is that what you were gonna say?"

Finn's jaw clenched.

"Well, maybe that's true," Sam admitted, sounding defeated, "Maybe she only went with me because she wanted a popular boyfriend and you couldn't cut it. But do _not _drag Rachel into this. She's been through enough."

Sam didn't give Finn the chance to respond before he walked away, as low as ever, to his next class.

* * *

"Okay, today, we're going to be doing something a little different," Mr. Schue started, facing the rows of full and empty seats.

"Different how?" Mike asked.

"Today, I'm going to have each and every one of you sing from the heart. No music, no dancing, just you and your voice."

A few people groaned, not liking the idea of having to be put in the spotlight like that. Mike looked especially nervous; he just wanted to dance.

"What's the purpose of this lesson?" Artie asked.

Mr. Schue answered, "Lately, you guys have been lacking passion, always fighting and drama. This is perfect way to regain it."

Santana raised her hand, "Are you sure it's not because Brad the Piano Ham broke down yesterday?"

Mr. Schue sighed and shook his head.

"Can we sing with someone?" Tina asked, looking at Mike.

"No, but you can sing to someone," he answered. "Okay, who's going first?"

Nobody raised their hand or stood.

Sighing, Mr. Schue walked into his office mumbling, "I knew this would happen." He came back out with a black top hat, filled with little white papers. "So I'm going to pick out a name, and whoever it is, gets to go first, and so on."

Rachel swore she heard Mike gulp.

Mr. Schue reached in the hat and pulled out a little piece of paper, he looked into the tiny crowd. "Sam. Looks like you're first."

Sam's green eyes grew wide. Prayer certainly was on Mike's side when he heard the Asian sigh in relief. Rachel looked at Sam and gave him an encouraging smile. Finn saw the gesture and sulked in his seat.

"Whenever you're ready Sam," Mr. Schue said and sat next to Puck. Sam rose from his seat and walked down the platforms onto the lonesome floor. He eyed the crowd and saw Rachel shoot him a thumbs up. He smiled.

Taking a death breath, Sam quickly picked out a song in his head, and looked directly at Rachel, and started to sing.

_Cinderella, you're as lovely as your name,_

_Cinderella, you're a sunset in a frame._

Rachel looked just as surprised as everyone else. He was singing to her, which wasn't really the shocking part, but the choice of the song, and the fact that he was singing to her in front of everyone. Butterflies did summersaults in her stomach.

_Though you're dressed in rags you wear an air of queenly grace,_

_Anyone can see a throne would be your proper place._

Sam didn't care that he was being stared down by everyone in the room. He didn't care that Finn wanted to strangle him or that Quinn looked sad and angry all at the same time. All he saw was Rachel. _All_ he saw was _Rachel_.

"Cinderella," he sang, slowly walking up the steps around chairs, closer to her, "If you give your heart the chance, it will lead you, to the kingdom of romance."

Now he was full on in front of the baffled brunette. He kneeled down on one knee, grabbing her hand in his and looking her in the eye, "There you'll see your dreams unfold. Cinderella, Cinderella," Sam brought the back of her hand to lips and kissed it, shocking everyone.

_In the sweetest story ever told._

When he finished there was no applause or cheers. Sam didn't care, the song wasn't for them, it was for Rachel. He stood up and sat down next to her, not looking at anyone or anything, only her. The way he felt about Rachel was just thrown on the table, for all to see.

"Wow Sam," Mr. Schue said, "That was really intense."

Sam only nodded.

Mr. Schue looked at a speechless brunette, "Rachel? Are you okay?" Everyone turned to her direction. Rachel appeared as if she might start hyperventilating.

Sam put his hand on her shaky shoulder, an effort to calm her down. She knocked his hand away and gently placed her head on his shoulder. Sam smiled.

"She's fine," Sam answered for her.

Mercedes leaned over to Tina and whispered, "Are they supposed to be together or something?"

Tina shrugged, "I don't know, but this is like the second song he sang to her this week." Little did Tina know, it was the fifth.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said, visibly confused but not about to ask any questions, "Let's see who is next."

* * *

After heart-felt and over emotional songs, the glee meeting came to an end and soon everyone cleared out, leaving Sam and Rachel to their own devices.

"So, did you like the song?" Sam asked.

Rachel connected her eyes with his, "It was very beautiful."

"Cool," he smiled. "I thought you didn't like it at first."

Rachel shook her head, "It's not that, it's just…you basically called me a princess in front of everyone. I was, shocked, to say the least."

"Shocked? Why? With a voice like yours, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were a princ-"

"Sam," a voice cut Sam off. He looked to see that it was Quinn standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you?" She didn't acknowledge Rachel.

Sam hesitantly nodded and told Rachel he would be right back. Whatever Quinn had to say wasn't as important as spending time with her.

"What?" Sam demanded when he and Quinn were in the hallway, a good distance away from the choir room.

"What the hell was that today?" Quinn said with enough force to choke a freshman cheerio.

"The song I sang to Rachel? It was a song, Quinn."

Quinn snapped, "I know what the hell it was Sam! I'm saying, why did you sing it to Berry? Are you two supposed to be dating to get back at me and Finn?"

Sam rolled his eyes with extreme distaste. What's with everyone asking him so many questions today? Was it so wrong to hang out with Rachel without being questioned? "So what if we are? It has nothing to do with you Quinn. Me and you are over."

"Only because of Santan-"

"No," he said, cutting the blonde short. "It's because of you. You cheated on me. If you wanted to stay with me, you should have never done it."

Quinn put her hand on her hip, "So, what? I suppose you're going to woo Berry like you did with me? She's not even popular Sam. Why her?"

"Because she's a real person. She doesn't bat her lashes for jocks or rebel to seem cool. If you all weren't so busy making fun of her all the time you'd realize how cool she was."

Quinn looked down at her shoes, "So where does this leave us?"

Sam furrowed his brow, "As far as I'm concerned, there is no _us_. Now that I think about it, there never really was."

Quinn was close to tears, but Sam's mind was set. They were done.

"I'll be civil with you, Quinn," Sam said as he walked away, "Don't expect anything more."

Rachel was running her slender fingers over the piano keys when Sam walked back into the room. He sat next to her and set his head on the piano surface so she couldn't see his face.

"What did Quinn want?" Rachel asked.

Sam muffled, "Nothing important."

Rachel reached out and stroked Sam's sandy blonde hair. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Samuel."

Sam sat up and looked her in the eye, "Why do I always feel like people hate you, Rachel?"

Rachel didn't know how to answer, so she let him continue.

"There's nothing wrong with you…" he whispered.

"Well," Rachel said, reaching out to stroke his hair, "As long as _you _know that, everything will be fine."

"I just wish that people were nice to you, that's all."

Rachel nodded and let Sam wrap his arms around her tiny frame. She hated seeing her friend like this. So vulnerable. She needed to see him smile.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_  
_When you're fast asleep._  
_In dreams you lose your heartaches,_  
_Whatever you wish for, you keep._  
_Have faith in your dreams and someday,_  
_Your rainbow will come smiling through._  
_No matter how your heart is grieving,_  
_If you keep on believing,_  
_The dream that you wish will come true._

Sam beamed as he breathed, "And yet, through it all, Cinderella remained ever gentle and kind, for with each dawn she found new hope that someday her dreams of happiness would come true."

* * *

Songs Used:

Cinderella - Main Titles

Cinderella - A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes


	6. Cover Your Mad Hatter

"Samuel Evans, how am I going to get you to do better in English?" Rachel sighed as she rummaged through Sam's English tests and assignments. Never in the diva's life had she seen such poor grades.

"I can't help it," Sam protested while rolling over on Rachel's too soft bed, "It's my dyslexia."

"Don't you dare blame these scores on your dyslexia, Samuel!" Rachel yelled.

Sam buried his face in a ruffled pillow and groaned. "English is so boring. Like I care about the civil war or whatever."

"That's history, Sam," Rachel corrected, "Besides, if you were having this much trouble, why didn't you ask for my help?"

"I didn't want you to think I was dumb."

Rachel patted his arm, "Now you know I would never think that. On the other hand," she looked at one of his failed test, "maybe if you didn't sleep in class, your grades wouldn't be so bad."

"I can't help that English puts me to sleep."

Rachel shook her head at a paper with a 19% written in red pen on the front. Did he even try on that one? "Okay Samuel, what can I do to keep you focused in English?"

Sam stroked his chin and puckered his lips, "I don't know, humor me."

"Humor you?" Rachel whined, "Humor you how?"

Sam hopped off Rachel's bed and gathered his test papers, shoving them into his book bag so he could force them down the paper shredder when he got home. Rachel watched him, aggravated that he hadn't answered her question.

"That's for you to figure out Rae," he said as he walked towards the door to leave. "See you on Monday." Sam threw a wave over his shoulder and exited the room.

Rachel fell back onto her bed. This would be one difficult assignment, but the diva was always up for a challenge.

* * *

Sam was sitting in English ready to fall asleep before the final bell even rang. The whole atmosphere in the room brought all his energy down every time he walked through the door. It also didn't help that the teacher was a total monotonous bore.

Sam was in the back of the room looking straight ahead. Students were starting to file in one by one, all with bored expressions. Fortunately, Rachel being in the class kept him that much more entertained, if only a little. Just as Sam was about to lay his head on his desk, some jock sitting beside him made a loud wolf-whistle towards the door. When Sam looked up, he couldn't believe his dyslexic eyes.

Rachel, in all of her glory, was wearing a light blue short-sleeve dress that just barely covered her 'unmentionables,' and was covered by an equally short white pinafore. Her tan legs were covered by thigh-high white socks that stopped a few inches below her 'dress,' if one could even call it that. A black bow peaked over the top of her head while her mocha locks fell past her shoulders. Finally, the outfit was topped off with black Mary Janes.

"Oh. My. God," Sam drooled.

Rachel walked up to his desk, skillfully ignoring the stares and cat calls from her peers, and greeted the baffled blonde. "Hello, Samuel."

Sam just stared in awe.

Rachel giggled and leaned down to whisper in Sam's flushed ear, "Don't stare to hard Cheshire, curiosity often leads to trouble." With that, Rachel turned and sauntered away and sat two desks in front of Sam's. That way he wouldn't be too close, but the line of sight wouldn't be broken.

Sam stayed awake for the remainder of the class.

* * *

Glee was going to be brutal for Sam and he knew it. As if Rachel dressed up as Alice wasn't enough, now he had to actually sit next to her in glee. If only he could take back what he said on Saturday when Rachel was trying to help him. _Humor me_. He felt like a fool.

After English, Sam had successfully avoided Rachel and her sexy costume. He was even the first one in glee. Bumping into her could have been very bad.

Slowly, glee members began to shuffle in, in pairs of twos and threes. A few looked questionably at Sam for being so early, but he didn't really notice. His lemon head was in another world. Finally, Mr. Schue walked in and asked if everyone was here.

"Rachel's not here," Artie pointed out, to Sam's dismay.

Before Mr. Schue could comment, Rachel entered the room, still clad in her Alice in Wonderland getup. Everyone's mouths dropped at the sight of the diva, having not seen her since she changed into the costume 7th period just for Sam. Rachel didn't pay attention at anyone; instead she walked up the steps and took a seat right next to Sam.

"Wanky, wanky, wanky," Puck mumbled.

Sam didn't look at Rachel. He couldn't. Rachel being dressed as a girl, who was like 9-years-old, and being insanely turned-on, made him feel like a pedophile.

Rachel was clearly enjoying how Sam was reacting. Never had she seen the boy look so awestruck. "Tell me Samuel, why is everyone gawking at my attire? Seems to me they could learn a few things about manners," she whispered into his ear.

Sam's mouth was too dry for him to respond.

"Rachel?" Mr. Schue cut in, "Why are you dressed like that?"

Rachel said as innocently as possible, "Why, I hardly know, sir. I've changed so much since this morning you see."

"Is it just me, or is Rachel _fucking _Berry looking SUPER HOT right now?" Puck cooed, too turned on to notice Lauren shaking her head.

"What the hell is going on?" Quinn yelled.

"Really," Santana agreed.

Rachel giggled and said, "I had to find some way to keep Sam awake."

That just confused everyone even more. Brittany looked at Sam; he seemed pretty awake to her. Mr. Schue clapped his hands together, "Okay everyone, let's just get to work, shall we?"

Not everyone wanted to drop the subject, but they went off to their groups to work on songs and choreography. Finn was still staring hard at Rachel. Quinn noticed and smacked him in the back of the head.

Rachel smirked and leaned into Sam, "Why Samuel, your Mad Hatter is showing."

"You. Are. So. Evil."

Rachel chuckled, "You brought this on yourself."

"I said 'humor me,' not turn me on to the point where I can't even talk," Sam confessed. "Do you know how perverted I feel right now?"

"Should I have hired two chubby freshmen to follow me around?"

"It would have helped," Sam whisper-yelled.

Rachel smiled, "You love it."

Sam grunted, "Off with your head."

* * *

"Did you see the way Rachel was dressed today? Something is definitely going on with her and Sam," Mercedes said, standing next to Tina's locker.

"Yeah, and what's with all the Disney? Did we miss the memo?" Tina said as she silently closed her locker.

"Apparently."

Tina handed Mercedes the Tupperware container filled with tatter tots that she had stashed in the Asian girl's locker earlier that day. Since that war between her and Sue, Mercedes was extra careful with her tots. "Do you think Sam and Rachel are hanging out too much to make Quinn and Finn jealous?" Tina asked.

Mercedes popped a tot in her mouth. "Could be. Kinda sounds like something Rachel would do. I mean, she did sing that song with Puck to make Finn jealous."

Tina nodded. The two started to walk down the hall, when they were about to round the corner, they heard two voices. Mercedes stopped Tina mid-stride, and motioned for her to be quiet as they both listened.

"What the hell would Lady Lips want with Stubbles anyway?" It was Santana. "I mean, who goes to Rachel after having _this_?"

"Finn did," Brittany answered, picking at her nails.

"Finnoccence? What does he know?"

Brittany smiled, "He knows Rachel looked pretty hot in her costume."

Santana started shaking her head, not liking the picture of Rachel in her head, "No, something has to be done."

Brittany didn't understand why Santana had to make things so complicated all the time. So what if Sam and Rachel were acting like dorks? Brittany just wanted to hook up with Santana.

"Well, uh, you wanna go to my house so you could think of a plan."

Santana smirked and linked her pinkie with the taller blonde's. Santana knew what Brittany had in mind, and planning wasn't it.

Having heard it all, Tina and Mercedes looked at each other and shrugged. If Brittany had anything to do with Santana's planning, they had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Later that night, Rachel had neatly put her outfit in her closet with a successful smile on her face. Not only did she manage to keep Sam awake, but she also got a kick out of making him squirm. A very good day for her.

A loud vibration sounded though her room. Rachel glided over to her bed and retrieved it from her purse. She wasn't surprised when she saw who it was from. Sam.

_Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Bat,  
How I wonder what you're at:  
Up above the world you fly,  
Like a tea tray in the sky._

Rachel smiled. They were such dorks.


	7. Hold Your Breath, It Gets Better

"Dorks."

"Losers."

"Dweebs."

"Goobers."

"Ooo, good one," Rachel complimented, "Okay, oaf."

"Dimwit."

"Moron."

"Nincompoop."

"Nincompoop? How am I supposed to compete with that one?" Rachel asked.

Sam teasingly shrugged, "You can't."

"How did we even end up playing this ridiculous game of wordplay?" Rachel asked, regaining her concentration on their abandoned schoolwork. "We're supposed to be reading the next two chapters for English."

Sam groaned in distaste, "How can you even read this Rachel?" he asked, picking the paperback book up from the wooden coffee table. He quickly flipped through the pages and whined, "There are no pictures!"

Rachel giggled, "Well, some people use their imagination."

Sam shook his head. Imagination. Ha! The idea was so ridiculous he could spit; Rachel wouldn't be too happy about that so instead he grabbed a pillow from the couch and forced his face into it, a habit he was becoming too familiar with. Rachel watched as he fell back into the soft cushions and sighed. Sam wasn't the easiest person to work with.

Rachel heard a noise coming from behind her; she turned to see her daddy peeking at her and Sam from the kitchen. The diva immediately shot him a glare and he retreated.

"Will you stop spying on them?" Leroy asked his relentless husband from the stove.

Hiram ignored his partner and brought up earlier events, "Couldn't keep quiet, could we? Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea. Sit in the master's chair. Pet the pooch!"

Leroy rolled his eyes, "I was trying to be hospitable. Besides," Leroy added, "every time Rachel invites a boy over you get all jumpy for no reason."

"Boy?" Hiram said, defending his cause, "More like horndogs with legs!"

"Honey, Rachel is a responsible young adult. She knows what she's doing."

Hiram snorted, "That may be, but if that Evans boy does anything I don't like, like that Finn character, you're sleeping on the couch." Leroy smiled and pushed his husband quietly into the living room, passing the two teens and winking at his daughter, forcing Hiram up the stairs to occupy him long enough until Sam was gone.

Rachel chuckled at her dad's behavior; they could be so silly sometimes. Meanwhile, a certain blonde was still sulking on the couch. Rachel chuckled at him too.

_There's something sweet,_  
_And almost kind,_  
_But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined._  
_But now he's dear, and so unsure,_  
_I wonder why I didn't see it there before._

Hearing Rachel's angelic voice brought Sam right out of his funk. Sitting up, he looked the brunette in the eye—she was already smiling at him.

_She glanced this way,_  
_I thought I saw,_  
_And when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw._  
_No it can't be, I'll just ignore,_  
_But then she's never looked at me that way before._

Rachel winked at Sam and ran her fingers through his soft sandy blonde hair. "Sam? How did we end up like this? Me and you?" Rachel gently asked him.

"What do you mean?"

Rachel dropped her hands into her lap. "If Finn never broke up with me, would you even be talking to me right now?"

Sam didn't like the reality in her question. He let himself fall back on the couch and sighed, "I guess not."

"The notion is almost frightening," Rachel confessed. "I've grown so fond of your company. I'd be really lonely if things went back to the way they were, even if I was with Finn."

"Why? You have friends."

"On and off friends. Somehow I always manage to mess thing up," Rachel whispered, not looking at Sam.

"Well, you're not getting rid of me so easily," Sam smiled. "You know way too many of my secrets. I can't take the risk."

* * *

"There she is, go ask her," Tina said, turning Mercedes' focus on Rachel getting books from her locker. Mercedes strutted over to the shorter than life diva.

"Hey, Rachel."

"Hello Mercedes," Rachel said, closing her locker. "How may I help you?"

"Tina and I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out with us after school?"

Rachel raised her eyebrow at the invitation. Sure she and the voluptuous diva were on good terms since their duet, and Rachel never had a problem with Tina; the timing just seemed a little strange.

"I'm not so sure if I'll be available after school, see I have to-"

Mercedes cut her off, "Come on Rachel, you work way to hard, and I'm sure your voice needs a break from all the singing."

Rachel sighed, thinking it over, "Well, I'm sure it wouldn't hurt. Can I bring Sam?"

Mercedes smiled at Tina. That's exactly what the two girls wanted. She didn't hesitate when she answered, "Of course."

"Wonderful. Where will we me meeting?"

"Where's the only decent place in Lima for people to hangout?"

Rachel rolled her eyes as she realized the silliness of her question, "Breadstix."

* * *

Sam held the door open for Rachel as they entered the commonplace of a restaurant. Rachel scanned the area to see Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, and Blaine already seated at a booth. The diva smiled at the sight of the two Warblers, seeing as though she hadn't seen them in a while.

"Hello, everyone," Rachel greeted as she sat next to Tina, who was sharing the seat with Blaine. Across from her were Mercedes and Kurt, with Sam filling the end of the seat.

Everyone said their hellos and continued on with their conversations. Rachel had no problem joining in with Mercedes and Kurt's debate on Sue's sexuality, because as Kurt puts it, there's been some "speculation." Sam, Blaine and Tina discussed sports, particularly football. Ever since Tina almost got killed after being tackled during the championship game, she's become more interested in the sport.

Unfortunately, I didn't take long for Mercedes to get back to the reason she invited Rachel out in the first place, "Okay Rachel, Sam, enough beating around the bush," she said, getting the attention of everyone at the table and some onlookers, "What's going on between you two?"

Sam sputtered over his water while Rachel looked like a deer in headlights. "W-what do you mean-"

"Don't play games!" Kurt cut in, waving his manicured finger. "Mercedes has told me all about how much you and Sam have been hanging out-"

"Mhmm," Tina nodded her head.

"-and we want to know what's going on," he finished.

"If I had known this was going to be an intervention I would have worn my pink sunglasses to look cool and uninterested," Blaine mumbled. This moment was too foreign and too awkward for him.

Rachel glanced at Sam from across the table for assistance but it was no use; his face gave it all away. "Sam and I aren't dating, if that's what you're asking," Rachel answered honestly.

Kurt wasn't convinced, "Then what are you guys doing?"

"We're just talking," Sam said, his head down and face red.

"Mhmm," Tina mumbled again, not believing them.

"It's true!" Rachel argued with a smile.

"Girl, who are you trying to convince?" Mercedes asked.

Blaine shook his head and mumbled, "Where is an eyewear vender when you need one?"

"Guys, I assure you, me and Sam's relationship is strictly based on friendship," Rachel said.

"Mhmm."

Kurt laughed at Tina's persistence and looked at Rachel, "Okay. Say what you want for now, but it will come out sooner or later."

"And we'll be right there when it does," Mercedes laughed. "Right Tina?"

"Mhmm."

"Maybe I should just start stashing shades in my jacket pocket," Blaine thought out loud.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Rachel sarcastically said from the passenger's seat. She started rummaging through Sam CD collection while she waited for him to respond.

"Yeah, wonderful."

Rachel giggled and added, "You should have seen your face! You looked so guilty."

"Ha, ha."

Rachel smiled and continued to peruse through the blonde's glove compartment, looking for anything that was suitable for them to listen to on the ride to Rachel's house. Rachel's smile turned into a laugh when she pulled out a questionable disk.

"Disney Songs for Car Rides?" she said reading the front of the disk, "Really?"

Sam smiled, "I don't need the criticism."

Rachel giggled and slid the disk in the music player. The first song instantly began to play and, being Sam, he couldn't resist a good Disney song. He immediately followed along with the tune.

_I can show you the world,_  
_Shining, shimmering, splendid,_  
_Tell me, princess, now when did,_  
_You last let your heart decide?_  
_I can open your eyes,_  
_Take you wonder by wonder._  
_Over, sideways, and under,_  
_On a magic carpet ride._

Rachel smiled at Sam's ability to breakout in song no matter where they were. She took the opportunity to sing before he sang the part for her.

_A whole new world._  
_A dazzling place I never knew._  
_But when I'm way up here,_  
_It's crystal clear,_  
_That now I'm in a whole new world,_  
_With you._

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you._

_Unbelievable sights,_  
_Indescribable feeling,_  
_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling,_  
_Through an endless diamond sky._

_A whole new world._

_Don't you dare close your eyes.  
A hundred thousand things to see.  
Hold your breath- it gets better.  
I'm like a shooting star, I've come so far,_

_I can't go back to where I used to be._

_A whole new world.  
Every turn a surprise._

_With new horizons to pursue._

_Every moment red-letter._

_I'll chase them anywhere,  
There's time to spare,  
Let me share this whole new world with you._

_A whole new world.  
A whole new world.  
That's where we'll be.  
That's where we'll be.  
A thrilling chase,  
A wondrous place,_

_For you and me._

* * *

Songs Used:

Beauty and the Beast - Something There

Aladdin - A Whole New World


	8. Seldom All They Seem

"Okay guys, let's take five," Mr. Schue announced to the glee clubbers on stage. They'd been practicing for over an hour now and some of them were starting to get testy; especially Sam, who was exhausted from all the dancing and singing.

Even Rachel, who usually contained enough energy to power the sun, looked drained and frustrated. She gazed over at Sam who was laid out on top of the piano, pitifully so. The sight managed to crack a smile on Rachel's flushed face. Even when he wasn't trying, he was unintentionally adorable.

"Blondie," Rachel whispered into the tired boy's ear, "I understand you're exhausted and you being passed out on the piano is very entertaining, but I need you awake if we're going to start rehearsing again."

"Go away," Sam mumbled, snuggling into himself.

Man, work could sure break a person. Rachel stood straight and composed a plan that could get Sam out of his crash. A light bulb clicked as soon as she looked at her bag that was placed behind a stool.

Quickly, the diva ran to her handbag and reached for a CD she put together from her iTunes a few days ago. There was a music player on the other side of the stage, which was beginning to clear out; Rachel jogged over to it and slid the disk in. Her fingers traced the buttons, as she clicked for the right song.

When the music started playing some people groaned, not even close to being ready for more practicing, let alone standing up. Sam, on the other hand, shot up from his position and turned his head frantically to find the music source. There was Rachel, standing next to the stereo, with the most devilish grin on her face.

Sam cringed. He knew the song, he would know it anywhere. It was his weakness.

Rachel walked up to Sam and curtsied, bringing her gray dress in the air, "Your Highness."

Sam started to break out into a sweat all over again.

Rachel whispered, "You know I'm really not supposed to speak to strangers, but we've met before." The diva pulled on Sam's arm until the two were in the middle of the stage. Rachel backed up a few steps from the blonde.

_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream_

_I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam_

_Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Rachel began to twirl around Sam while cooing and harmonious "la" to match with the CD, all the while making sure her dressed twirled. She stopped directly in front of a drool ridden jock and winked, getting close enough to his face that he could feel her breath on his neck. She pulled back and swayed to herself.

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do. The way you did once-_

Sam couldn't take the arousing torture any longer. While the diva had her back turned he snuck up on her, his energy restored, and grabbed her wrists that her in the air. He finished the verse with her.

_Upon a dream._

Rachel turned to face him with a smile on her face. Sam smirked at her, "I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

Breaking out of his grasp and taking a few steps back Rachel replied, "Oh it, it wasn't that-it's just that you're a-"

"A stranger? But don't you remember; we've met before?"

"W-we have?"

Sam smiled, "Well of course, you said so yourself. Once upon a dream."

Rachel closed her eyes and walked away from him. This didn't faze the blonde boy though; he was back on his game. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam."

They both smiled at each other, not caring that there were other people in the room, staring in disbelief at their intimate display of affection. Sam took Rachel's hand and pulled her into him. Slowly, their feet began to move, allowing the pair to dance and spin to the rest of the angelic song.

_And I know it's true, that visions are seldom all they seem_

_But if I know you, I know what you'll do_

_You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_

Their dancing stopped, as did the song. Sam still had his muscular arms wrapped around Rachel's tiny body. It wasn't awkward, the way they were; at least not as awkward as it would have been if it was Finn who was the one holding Rachel. Rachel never liked Finn's height; he made her look shorter then she already was. Sam…Sam was just right.

Tina and Mercedes smirked at each other, knowing that the two on stage were practically in love; there was no denying it. If Kurt were here he would be having a full-on frenzy. Finn, on the other hand, looked livid. The tall quarterback didn't like the blonde as it was, but seeing this made the anger in chest rise up. Quinn looked just as regretful as ever, because deep down inside, she knew that could have been _her_.

Santana didn't look too happy either. Her eyes were squinted and her nosed itched with irritation. Why was Berry getting all the attention when it could have been her? She didn't like the sight one bit, and she was definitely going to do something about it.

"Oh my God," Mr. Schue clapped, a huge smile on his face, "That was extremely good you two."

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Uh, thanks?" Sam said, not really sure why he and Rachel were being praised. All they did was sing and dance.

"I feel like I'm in a fairytale," Brittany cooed, "But without the bad guys."

A few people looked at Santana.

Mr. Schue continued on, "Now _that_ is the kind of song we need for Regionals."

Quinn looked like she wanted to protest, but didn't know what to say. Day after day she sobbed and pined for Sam, while Finn comforted her, thinking her tears were caused by after pregnancy hormones.

Quinn realized now that Finn was a mistake.

* * *

"You should have seen them Kurt, they were totally smitten."

Kurt grinned, "I can't believe someone as high-maintenance as Rachel is even Sam's type. I thought he'd go for someone more like-"

"Who," Mercedes smirked, "You?"

Kurt folded his arms over his chest, "There was always likelihood."

"Maybe in your dreams, Kurt," Tina said.

"The point is," Mercedes said before Kurt had the chance to say anything smug, "Those two are definitely in love."

"You can see it in their eyes," Tina threw in.

"Well," Kurt said, "What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know, we haven't gotten that far yet."

After a few moments, an idea popped into Kurt's head. "I have a plan." No later did Kurt take out his phone to summon his army of Warblers.

* * *

"It's really cool that you guys invited us to come to the mall with you," Sam said.

"Yes, very," Rachel followed.

"Why wouldn't we invite you? You're our friends," Tina smiled.

The four stopped in front of the food court. Mercedes and Tina claimed they had to use the restroom. When Rachel offered to go with them the two girls quickly declined and said that she should go with Sam. Rachel was skeptic at first by her friend's behavior, but quickly dropped the topic when Sam winked at her.

They split ways, Sam and Rachel headed one way, Tina and Mercedes the other. Mercedes quickly took out her phone and called Kurt, "It's show time."

"Roger that," Kurt said through the receiver and hung up. He looked and Blaine and the rest of the Warblers, a few moments later, Sam and Rachel walked past them. Blaine fiddled with his jacket and began to follow the pair while keeping a safe enough distance, the Warblers right behind him.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Sam's face scrunched up, he turned to Rachel who was looking at sunglasses, "Do you hear something?"

Rachel gave a questionable face and shook her head, "No. Why?"

"Never mind."

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Its possible she wants you, too  
There is one way to ask her  
It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Sam looked around frantically, he was sure he heard singing that time. He turned to look behind him, but there was nothing out of the ordinary besides a few shoppers. Blaine emerged from behind a fake fern, as well did the rest of Warblers come out from their hiding places. Blaine instructed to his gang of Warblers, "Sing with me now."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
My, oh, my  
Look at the boy too shy  
He ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Ain't that sad  
Ain't it shame, too bad  
You gonna miss the girl_

"I swear I hear something Rachel! Don't you hear singing?" Sam argued. They were in clothing store now, Rachel was pursuing through a rack of skirts while Sam was practically digging at his scalp. The Warblers snuck their way into the store and filed in formation to continue with their 'performance.'

"Sam, are you okay, because I don't hear anything."

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

Upon hearing this, Rachel's head snapped up. Sam gave her a look that said, 'I told you so.' She soon noticed a navy sleeve poking out from behind a shoe rack. Rachel put two and two together and gasped. "Dalton Academy?"

Sam's eyebrows rose as it all finally made since to him. Kurt caught on that the two knew what was happening and so did Blaine. Suddenly, a handful of Warblers appeared out of nowhere. Rachel's jaw dropped and Sam looked stumped. They continued on.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Float along  
Listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
Music play  
Do what the music say  
You gotta kiss the girl_

Everyone in the store was looking at the pair now, all with smiles and grins on their faces. Rachel was blushing furiously and so was Sam. Somehow, Mercedes and Tina squeezed themselves into the area and were staring right at them.

Everyone expected them to kiss.

_You've got to kiss the girl  
Why don't you kiss the girl  
You gotta kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Sam gazed down at flushed Rachel. She looked so embarrassed it was adorable. Rachel didn't know what to do; she loved audiences, but not in this particular case. They both stood there dumbfounded.

"Just kiss already!" A little girl, who couldn't be older than seven, screamed at the two.

Hesitantly, Sam cupped Rachel's chin and stared into her brown eyes, searching for anything that told him she didn't want it. Rachel smiled at him lack in confidence and stood on her toes, forcing their lips together.

A few people clapped while others cheered. There were even a few wolf-whistles. Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt all had victorious grins plastered on their faces. Sam and Rachel pulled away, not able to stop the uncontrollable smiles.

"See?" Tina said, "Now was that so hard?"

* * *

Songs Used:

Sleeping Beauty - Once Upon a Dream

The Little Mermaid - Kiss the Girl


	9. At Least Out Loud

Glee practice was done for the day and the room managed to clear out in a matter of minutes. Sam stayed with Rachel for as long as he could before he had to go pick up his sister from her soccer practice. Rachel was the only one in the choir room, along with Brad, who was helping her with her song writing. Little did Rachel know, Mercedes, Tina, and Kurt were stalking about outside of the glee room, scheming.

"I don't understand why we had to dress in disguise," Tina said, picking at her pink wig.

"It's to add onto the affect," Kurt answered who was sporting a kilt, dark sunglasses, and scarf that covered his mouth.

"You're barely in disguise Tina," Mercedes cut in. "I mean, who wears a pink tracksuit to a damn stakeout?"

"Did you borrow that from Sue?" Kurt asked.

Tina ignored his question, "She would know it was me if I was wearing black."

Mercedes rolled her eyes, "I thought Asians were supposed to be masters of invisibility or something. Shouldn't you have 'stealthy ninja' in your blood?"

"Says the person wearing an afro wig and Men in Black sunglasses! Trying to be all incog_negro_," Tina spat back.

"Girls!" Kurt whisper-yelled, "Now is not the time for racial banter. We have a mission."

Mercedes eyed Tina and huffed, "You're right."

"Can we please take these ridiculous disguises off? This jumpsuit is giving me a rash."

Kurt rolled his eyes and surrendered, "Fine. Slaughter the fun."

Mercedes smiled, "Good. Operation: 'Get Rachel Berry to Confess Her Love for Sam' is underway."

* * *

"See you tomorrow Brad, thanks for helping me."

Brad nodded and gathered his things to leave. On his way out, three busybodies brushed passed him, entering the room.

"Rachel."

The brunette turned to see her three friends standing before her. They appeared to be, suspicious, to say the least, all with deviousness in their eyes. Rachel was on high alert.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Tina was the one to answer, "Rachel, it's time you admit your feelings for Sam."

"Your _true _feelings," Mercedes added.

Rachel's eyebrows rose, "I don't know what you guys are talking about."

"Admit," Kurt explained for her, "That you love Sam."

Rachel was sent back by the notion. She didn't love Sam; at least she didn't think she did. She was sure that she liked him, but not love. "You all must be mistaken. I don't love Sam. I only like him."

"Like I said before: who are you trying to convince?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her friend's behavior. The three were so tenacious it was ludicrous. She had no idea how she was going to convince them; that is, until an idea popped in her head. Rachel smirked at her friends, knowing that the only way to get them to think her way was through song.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,  
I guess I've already won that.  
No man is worth the aggravation.  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!_

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina all grinned, but they weren't going to let Rachel get away with it that easily. They joined in.

_Who'd ya think you're kiddin'?  
He's the Earth and heaven to you.  
Try to keep it hidden.  
Honey, we can see right through you.  
Girl, ya can't conceal it.  
We know how ya feel and,  
Who you're thinking of._

Rachel smirked and stood from the stool she was sitting in. "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

Mercedes poked her playfully in the chest, "You swoon, you sigh, why deny it? Uh-oh."

"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."

Kurt started swaying, while Tina gave a few, "Shoo-doos."

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson.  
It feels so good when you start out.  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl.  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.  
Oh_

_You keep on denying,  
Who you are and how you're feeling.  
Baby, we're not buying,  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling,  
Face it like a grown-up.  
When ya gonna own up.  
That ya got, got, got it bad._

"No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no."

Tina smiled at the diva, "Give up, but give in."

Rachel smiled while Kurt cooed, "Check the grin, you're in love."

_This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love._

_You're doing flips, read our lips:  
You're in love._

Rachel playfully glared at her friends. "You're way off base, I won't say it. Get off my case, I won't say it." Kurt gently pushed Rachel back into her seat.

_Girl, don't be proud,  
It's O.K. you're in love._

Rachel closed her eyes, with a content smile on her face, "Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love."

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la-ahhhh._

Rachel quickly broke out of her haze, knowing that she'd given too much away. It was too late to take anything back, Mercedes sported a gratuitous grin, as well did Kurt and Tina.

"This doesn't prove anything," Rachel argued, scrambling for her belongings, "I'm not in love with Sam."

"Yeeeeeeeeah you are," Kurt dragged on.

"You're so in love I can smell it on you," Tina joked.

Rachel sprinted to the door, mad at herself and her bothersome friends, "I will see you all on Monday. Good day."

"Yeah," Mercedes laughed, "She's in love."

* * *

"Daddy," Rachel said to Hiram while she was watching him prepare diner, "I know you don't like Sam, well, any boy I bring over, but you have to trust me; he's a good person."

Hiram continued to chop carrots, "I do trust you Rach, it's _them_ I don't trust."

The short girl stood on her toes to kiss her daddy on the check. He could be overprotective sometimes, but she knew it was out of love. "Sam's nice to me."

"I know."

"I'm going upstairs—he's been waiting long enough." Rachel turned to walk out of the kitchen, before saying, "Daddy, don't peep on us."

"Keep your door open!"

* * *

"So, where did we leave off?"

Sam signed, already missing not having to do work, and answered, "Langston Hughes."

"Oh, yes!" Rachel plopped down on her bed and lifted the textbook. "Langston Hughes. In 19-"

"Ugh! Why are we even studying on a Friday?" Sam barked in aggravation, "Please, Rachel, make the learning stop. My brain can't take it anymore." Sam fell back onto the bed and forced his eyes shut. Rachel eyed the blonde for interrupting her but didn't say anything. Instead, she placed the textbook down and laid next to him.

"Would it help if we made out a little?" Rachel whispered beside him.

Sam lifted his head, "Normally, I would say yes, but no. Maybe you can just, I don't know, sing to me?"

Not having to tell the girl twice, Rachel inched closer to Sam, so near that she could see his stomach rise and fall. "What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything."

_What would I give,  
To live where you are?  
What would I pay,  
To stay here beside you?  
What would I do to see you,  
Smiling at me?  
Where would we walk?  
Where would we run?  
If we could stay all day in the sun?  
Just you and me,  
And I could be,  
Part of your world._

Sam was halfway asleep now, due to Rachel's beautiful voice. When delicate fingers ran their way through his hair, he felt like he was in heaven. Rachel carried on.

_I don't know when,  
I don't know how,  
But I know something's starting right now.  
Watch and you'll see,  
Some day I'll be,  
Part of your world._

Rachel was finished, but Sam didn't want it to end. He wanted Rachel to sing to him forever. Nothing was needed; not food, not water, not sex or parties. All was needed was Rachel's voice. All Sam needed was Rachel.

"Rachel?" Sam yawned, his voice barely audible.

"Yes?"

"Be my girlfriend?"

Rachel couldn't suppress the beaming smile that made its way onto her face. Everything was going just the way she wanted. Sam was giving her romance; something she can honestly say she's never had.

"I'd love to."

* * *

Songs Used:

Hercules - I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

The Little Mermaid - Part of Your World (Reprise)


	10. Follow In My Footsteps

Some people couldn't believe what they were seeing. There were various whispers and wide ranges of staring. But even so, there were a few people who thought nothing of it; seeing as there were random hookups with the glee club members all the time, and this one was no different. It certainly wouldn't last.

Sam and Rachel were walking down the hall, hand-in-hand, both flashing massive smiles. Due to a vigorous pep talk from Rachel mere hours before, they easily ignored the meant-to-go-unheard-but-still-audible comments. The questionable looks and double-takes went over their heads. Rachel Berry and Sam Evans were together, there was nothing that anyone could do to stop it.

"I don't like the staring," Sam confessed, trying his best to ignore some cheerio giving him the stink eye.

"You'll get used to it after a while," Rachel knowingly said, "Just ignore the stares."

Sam wasn't too sure if we would be able to, but he didn't want his girlfriend to know, "Okay."

"Excellent, now walk me to class."

Everyone, apart from Sam and Rachel, were in the glee room waiting for Mr. Schue to arrive. Tina and Mercedes were giggling, while Finn and Quinn weren't even sitting next to each other. Puck was, for some strange reason, wearing Lauren's coke bottle glasses. Everybody was doing their own things. Mike was the first one to notice Rachel and Sam enter the room, holding hands no less.

Tina was looking at Mike, when she noticed his eyebrows rise. She turned to see the source, and smirked; nudging her partner in crime in the shoulder, Mercedes looked at the pair holding hands and fist-pounded the Asian girl.

"So it's official?" Tina bluntly asked before either Sam or Rachel had a chance to sit down.

Rachel acted nonchalant, "If you're asking about me and Sam's relationship, then yes, we are dating."

Mercedes hopped up from her seat and cheered. Tina stood and gave the elated dive a high-five on a job well done.

"Hold on," Mercedes interjected, "Kurt needs to be notified about this."

Tina nodded and started to do a little jig. She was extremely happy and felt powerful that she was able to get them together. When Mercedes got a hold of Kurt, Tina told her to put him on speaker.

"Hey Kurt, guess who's a couple now?"

"Barbra and Justin?"

Tina yelled from behind Mercedes, "Yep!"

"Oh well congratulations! I knew all of our hard work would pay off."

Finn narrowed his eyebrows, "What hard work?"

No one answered him. Mercedes continued on, "Damn straight. Now we don't have to watch them make goo-goo eyes at each other then listen to them deny ever doing it."

Rachel rolled her eyes at her childish friends for being so engrossed in her and Sam's relationship. Sure, they were the reason she and him were an item now, but still, the brunette didn't think it was that much of a big deal. It must have been the quest of it all for them.

Kurt couldn't keep the good news to himself, "Hey Blaine!" he called, "Rachel and Sam are together now."

Blaine emerged from the sofa and marched to where Kurt was standing, yelling into the cellular device. Everyone in the glee room could hear when he said, "That's great you guys. I suppose all you two needed were a little Dalton Academy push."

Tina begged to differ, jokingly commenting, "Sure, the Warblers helped a little, but it was all Directions that got them together. You may have pushed, but we shoved it down their throats."

"Indeed," Rachel agreed.

"Uh, am I the only one confused here?" Artie asked no one in particular. A few glee clubbers nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you listening?" Quinn snapped, "Sam and Rachel are dating, and apparently, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Blaine have something to do with it."

"Someone's bitter," Lauren said with a straight and uninterested face.

Mike spoke up from the back, "I think it's nice."

Finn shot him a glare.

"I think so too," Rachel confessed while squeezing the blonde boy's hand.

Mercedes wrapped up her conversation with Kurt and they both hung up. A moment later, Mr. Schue entered the room and stood in front of his students. "Okay guys, today I'm going to challenge duets for Regionals. Since Finn and Quinn wanted to do one, and Sam and Rachel have obviously been giving us signs, there are going to have a sing-off!"

Finn stood from his chair, "But Mr. Schue-"

"This is not up for discussion Finn; you want a duet, you're going to have to earn it," Mr. Schue said. "We'll have a vote, and whoever gets the most, sings at Regionals."

"How do you feel about that?" Rachel whispered into Sam's ear.

"I think it's time we finally put Quinn and Finn in their place," he replied.

Rachel smiled at her boyfriend's gumption and faced Mr. Schue, "When to we need to be ready?"

"Thursday."

"Okay guys, let's see what you got."

Quinn and Finn were up first. The taller boy had a deep look of confidence in his eyes as well and Quinn. She may not have wanted to be with Finn, but she'd be damned if she lost to Rachel and Sam. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

They sang a collaboration of 'Man Who Can't Be Moved' by The Script and 'Brick by Boring Brick' by Paramore, which turned out to pretty good. The whole while they were singing, they shot glances and glares at Rachel and Sam. The sorry attempt at intimidation did little on Sam, seeing as though he could care less about the two. Rachel, however, was a little worried to say the least.

"I don't think the song we picked will be good enough Sam," Rachel whispered-yelled as everyone were clapping after Finn and Quinn finished their number. Even a few of the band members were clapping…and they never clap.

"We're gonna do great Rach. Our song is perfect for you and fun. _They _were as stiff as a board," he assured her. "Now get up, we got a song to sing."

Rachel did as she was told and stood in front of her peers while Sam looked at her and cleared his throat.

_You were born in a palace by the sea._

_A palace by the sea? Could it be?_

_Yes, that's right. You rode horseback when you were only three._

Rachel dramatically brought her hands to her chest, "Horseback riding? Me?"

_And the horse...He was white!_

_You made faces and terrorized the cook!_

_Threw him in the brook!_

Rachel cooed, "Was I wild?"

_Wrote the book!_

_But you'd behave when your father gave that look!_

_Imagine how it was!_

_Your long-forgotten past!_

_We've lots and lots to teach you and the time is going fast!_

"All right...I'm ready!"

Sam jogged behind Rachel and playfully straightened her back, "Now, shoulders back and stand up tall. And do not walk, but try to float."

Rachel closed her eyes and walked in a straight line, "I feel a little foolish. Am I floating?"

"Like a little boat! You give a bow."

"What happens now?"

Sam tugged her wrist and kissed the back of her hand and sang, "Your hand receives a kiss."

_Most of all remember this:_

_If I can learn to do it, you can learn to do it._

_Something in you knows it -_

_There's nothing to it!_

_Follow in my footsteps, shoe by shoe!_

_You can learn to do it too!_

"Now, elbows in and sit up straight. And never slurp the stroganoff."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I never cared for stroganoff."

Sam smiled, "You said that like a Romanov!"

_The Samovar._

_The caviar._

"Dessert and then goodnight?"

Sam playfully shook his finger, "Not until you get this right!"

_If I can learn to do it,_

_You can learn to do it!_

_Pull yourself together._

_And you'll pull through it!_

_Tell yourself it's easy,_

_And it's true!_

_You can learn to do it too!_

Sam ran over to the white board and pointed at scribbled on names that went unnoticed, "Next, you must memorize the names of the royalty." He pointed at the first name, "Now here we have Kropotkin. Shot Potemkin, in the Botkin."

Rachel acted surprised, "Oh!"

He pointed at the fourth name, "And dear old uncle Vanya; loved his vodka. Got it Rachel?"

She bewilderedly shook her head, "No."

Sam smiled and traced his finger over the fifth name, "The Baron Pushkin-"

"He was…?"

"Short!" Next name, "Count Anatoly-"

Rachel shrugged, "Had a…?"

Sam nodded, "Wart!" Then he went on to the last name.

_Count Sergei_

_Wore a feathered hat._

_I hear he's gotten very fat!_

Rachel added, "And I recall his yellow cat!"

Sam looked impressed, "I don't believe I told you that."

Rachel twirled around the room, "If you can learn to do it, I can learn to do it!"

Sam shrugged, "Don't know how you knew it."

The brunette mirrored his shrug, "I simply knew it! Suddenly I feel like someone new…"

"Rachel, you're a dream come true!"

_If I can learn to do it,_

_You can learn to do it!_

_Pull yourself together,_

_And you'll pull through it!_

Sam grabbed Rachel's hand and tugged her to the piano, "Tell yourself it's easy."

_And it's true!_

Sam helped Rachel stand on top of the piano, catching Brad off guard. Sam looked her in the eyes, "You can learn to do it-"

"Nothing to it!" Rachel surprised everyone, including Sam, when she flipped skillfully off of the piano and landed on her feet. She smiled at their shocked faces and finished, Sam right behind her.

_You can learn to do it too!_

Not even a second after they finished, everyone stood and cheered. Puck was in the back screaming, "Encore, encore!" Rachel grabbed Sam's hand and bowed, pulling him with her. No one even noticed how wobbly her legs were from the flip.

"That was great!" Mr. Schue complimented the pair.

Sam smirked, "Yeah, well, ya know."

Mr. Schue went on, "And I definitely didn't expect that flip from you Rachel."

"Practice makes perfect Mr. Schuester."

Finn and Quinn tried to look like they weren't totally amazed by the performance. Finn internally cursed himself for not being more energetic. Quinn appeared to be a bit worried, but the blonde still had faith in her and Finn's song, as immobile as it was.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Schue said as he was passing out pieces of paper, "Write down who you think did the best, and whoever has the most votes, gets to sing a duet at Regionals."

It didn't take long for everyone to write who the wanted to win. Mr. Schue saw no point in letting Sam, Rachel, Finn and Quinn vote because it was obvious that they would only vote for themselves. That left eight votes. Mr. Schue hoped it wouldn't be a tie.

Mr. Schue counted the votes, "And the winner is…Sam and Rachel!"

A few people clapped. Sam and Rachel smiled at each other while Finn and Quinn looked defeated.

Santana gazed and Quinn and picked up the furiousness in her mask. She caught the ex-cheerio captain's attention and knowingly nodded at her. This wasn't over; far from it.

"I. Don't. Want. Them. Together. Anymore."

Santana smirked at the return of Quinn's forcefulness. Personally, she had missed the bitch Quinn could be. That, after all, was what their friendship was built on.

"Tell me what you want then," Santana asked with a devious smirk.

Quinn breathed hard, "First: I want Sam back. Second: I want Rachel to wish she'd never gotten with him."

"What about Finnoccence?"

Quinn shrugged, "What about him?"

The Latina's smirk grew wider before asking, "What do I get out of this?"

Without hesitation, Quinn answered, "You get the satisfaction of tearing ManHands apart."

"Now _that's _what I wanted to hear." Santana flipped her hair before taking out her phone to call a few jocks, "May the Slushie Facials begin."

Songs Used:

Anastasia - Learn To Do It


	11. Will My Song Go Winging

If you asked Sam how he ended up with a black eye, in the girl's restroom, near tears with his head on Rachel's shoulder, he honestly couldn't tell you without breaking out into hysterics. Rachel could probably explain, but she was much too exhausted to do anything but keep her boyfriend from hurting someone else, or himself.

It all began earlier that morning. Sam was walking Rachel to her third class of the day. Their morning was going by decently enough: the stares and whispers had subsided to gentle unheard and uncared for hums.

Everything was going great.

That is, until Azimio and Karofsky, called out their names, and threw a cold, red slushie on both of them.

Rachel let out a gasp from shock. The diva hadn't been slushied in months, and after the championship game, she thought the football players and glee members were at an unsaid truce. Sam, on the other hand, was livid.

"What the hell man!" the blonde boy shouted, furiously wiping off red chunks of slush.

"Sorry dude," Karofsky smirked, "But that's what happens when you date a loser like Rachel."

Rachel ran into the nearest restroom, not caring which gender it was for. Sam watched her and without hesitation, lunged at Karofsky, but before he could get a hit in, he was being held back by Puck.

"Chill out man, we can't get into any more trouble before Regionals," he instructed, trying to hold him in place.

"Aww, look, Puckerman and Lady Lips hugging in public," Azimio teased.

"Shut the fuck up Azimio," Puck demanded. "I thought we were cool."

Karofsky smirked, "Well you thought wrong." With that said, Azimio and Karofsky turned around, laughing on the way. Sam was still furious when Puck let him go.

"Hey man, you okay?" Puck asked.

Sam nodded, but didn't want to say another word. He went looking for Rachel to see if she was okay. Some freshman told him she was in the girl's restroom. Sam entered the florescent room, not caring that he wasn't allowed to be in there.

"Rachel? You in here?" Sam scanned the room, thankfully, no one was there aside from Rachel, who had already cleaned herself up and was standing in front of the mirror.

"You shouldn't be in here Samuel, this is the _ladies _restroom."

Sam shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

Rachel sighed, "I'm fine Sam. This isn't the first time this has happened."

Sam went up to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel buried her face into his neck before mumbling, "I suppose we rushed our relationship—people obviously weren't ready to see you and me together as a couple."

Sam stayed quiet.

Rachel went on, "I think it would be a good idea if we kept our distance from each other for the rest of th-"

"No."

"But-"

"No, Rachel. I'm not gonna let these idiots think they can intimidate us with slushies just so they can get their way," Sam said with authority.

Rachel sighed, "Very well."

"Good. Now go to class. I'm going to clean myself up."

* * *

Unfortunately, the day didn't go about the way Sam thought it would. So far Sam and Rachel had gotten slushied more times since the first one, each time by a different jock. Rachel was strong, seeing as though she had been through much worse in her day. Her extra sets of clothes had definitely come in handy. She spent the day calming her boyfriend down.

It was Sam's fifth slushie facial that broke him.

Rachel wasn't with him this time; he was waiting for her outside of her math class. The blonde boy was skipping his 6th period, the third class he had skipped today in fear of blowing up at his teachers or any of the students. About ten minutes before the bell would ring, Sam heard laughing coming from behind him. By the time he turned it was too late, because his fifth slushie of the day was blasted into his face by none other than Karofsky.

"Oops," Karofsky smirked, "Sorry about that Bieber."

Before anything else was said, Sam lunged forward and punched the jock dead in the face. It only took a millisecond before the boys were in a full out brawl. For being a lightweight, Sam's punches weren't as hard as his opponents, but he was twice as quick than the ogre. A teacher must have heard the loud sound of bodies being slammed into lockers, because the brawl was soon broken up by Coach Beiste.

"Hey!" she yelled, getting in between the two, "Knock it off!"

Karofsky got one last punch in, hitting Sam straight on his left eye. Sam was sent back by the force of the blow, and tumbled onto the ground. There were dozens of people in the hallway now, even though class was still in session, watching the brawl in enjoyment.

Beiste sent Karofsky to Figgin's office, listening to him make more crude remarks as he stomped away. Sam was leaning of his elbows, trying to force himself up. When his coach tried to help him up, he swatted her hand away in embarrassment. Once he was on his feet, he ran through the crowd, not knowing where he was going. Sam just knew that he couldn't let Rachel see him like that. Weak.

* * *

Everyone knew about the fight by the time 7th period started. When it caught Rachel's ears, she couldn't believe it. And she couldn't ask Sam what happened; no one had seen him since the fight.

It was time for them to go to glee now. Everyone was talking about the fight, including ridiculous rumors they heard. Puck had to say that the most ridiculous one he had heard was the one about Sam using his Lady Lips to swallow Karofsky whole.

Rachel, for the first time in her life, wasn't concerned about glee. She was looking around campus for Sam.

Sam, emerging from hid hiding place, went straight to the choir room. His left was black and he could hardly open it without wincing. His leg was also in pain, causing him to slightly limp. Even so, he wasn't about to miss glee rehearsal over a couple bruises, plus Rachel was for sure worried about him.

Limping into the room, eyes immediately focused on him. Sam stared back at them, "What?"

"You look like hell," Lauren bluntly stated.

Sam shrugged his aching shoulders, "Where's Rachel"

"Treasure Trail?" Santana knowingly asked with a smirk, "She's probably out wiping slushie off her face."

Sam wasn't sure why, but he didn't like the way Santana said "Treasure Trail." The Latina has insulted Rachel countless times before, but it was this one particular instant, that it just got under his skin.

"Santana. Shut. The. Fuck. Up."

Santana was taken aback, but only for a moment, "I don't-"

"Shut up!" Sam yelled, "I don't want to hear anything you have to say. I don't want to hear anything any of you have to say!"

Finn was the first to stand up, "Dude, chill-"

Sam cut him off, "Why should I? You guys just let her talk crap about Rachel and never do anything about it! Why do all of you have to be such asses when it comes to Rachel?"

No one said anything. They were all shocked and the usually calm boy's forcefulness.

Sam singled out Finn first, "Finn, you don't have any rights to Rachel. All she's ever tried to be was a good girlfriend to you, but you're so fucking stupid you took advantage of her. You knew as well as everyone else that you weren't over Quinn and you were wrong for letting her on and _then _breaking up with her for cheating on you while you guys were taking a break!"

Before Quinn could open her mouth, Sam went on to her, "And _you_. How is it that you have no problem calling everyone around you a hypocrite but always seem to skip yourself? You and Finn are the biggest hypocrites in the room but you try to act like fucking saints!"

"Sam," Tina said, trying to calm down the situation, "Maybe you should calm down."

Sam ignored her, "Do any of you know how nice of a person Rachel is? Finn claimed to love her but not once have I ever seen or heard him stick up for her. Rachel sticks up for all you guys all the time."

Santana snorted.

"Fuck off Satan. Just the other day some girls were talking shit about you saying that you were such a slut that your dad had to give you monthly abortions."

Santana's jaw dropped. "What-?"

Sam cut her off, "You know what Rachel did? She stood up for you. Wanna know why? Because Rachel _cares _about you, believe it or not."

Finn obviously was still stuck on the part where Sam called him out and hadn't heard what was said after that. "You don't deserve Rachel."

"Oh, and you do? Face it Finn, it's over. Rachel can do better. Rachel _has _better."

Quinn spoke up, not liking what she was hearing, "So what does this mean? You and I will never get back together?"

Sam didn't even look at her, his only answer being, "Once a cheater always a cheater."

That sent Quinn off, "What's with you guys and Rachel? Is she that much more special than the rest of us?"

"Yeah," Sam said without hesitation, "She is."

When Rachel walked into the room, tired and short on breath, everyone went silent.

"What's going on Sam? I've been looking everywh- Oh my Moses! Your eye." Rachel marched to where her beat-up boyfriend was standing and gently traced her finger over the blueness surround Sam's eye. "Did Dave do this to you?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "It's just a scratch."

"Explain that to your limp," Lauren mumbled.

"Limps and scratches can talk?" Brittany asked no one in particular.

Rachel protectively tugged at Sam's sleeve, "Come on, I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

"I don't want-"

"I don't care about what you _want _Samuel, you _need _to go to the infirmary," Rachel sternly said.

Not in the mood for anymore yelling or fighting, Sam nodded. He gave everyone in the room one last look before submitting completely to Rachel's pull. Who knew such a small girl could be so strong, but then again, Sam wasn't in the best of physical conditions.

Before the two were even half-way to their destination, Sam's leg gave in and he lost his balance. The blonde fell to his knee in pain, not knowing that his leg was in that bad a shape, or how it even gotten that way. Rachel gasped at her boyfriend's pain. It was such an awful sight to see. Sam cursed himself; this was exactly what he didn't want Rachel to see.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked with deep concern.

Sam struggled to get back on his feet, but when he did, he answered, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

Rachel didn't believe him for a second. He was obviously putting on a tough guy act so she wouldn't worry him, but Rachel knew better. "No you're not," she said. She scanned the area for a place to Sam to sit, knowing they wouldn't make it to the nurse's office without her ending up having to carry him. There was a restroom a few feet away. Rachel helped him get his footing and walked him through the door with the stick figure wearing a dress on the front.

Rachel sat Sam down on the cold tile floor. He looked exhausted from everything that happened today. Rachel pushed up his pants, examining his leg, trying to find the problem. To her surprise, it was covered in bruises. Sam winced in pain as she touched him.

It was his black eye that bothered her the most. It looked so blotchy and out of place. It was like an insult to Sam's perfect features. Not only that, but it prevented Rachel from seeing _both _of his green eyes.

"You look terrible Sam."

Sam huffed in response.

Rachel crawled over his body and sat beside him. She carefully pulled him into an embrace and allowed him to put his head on her shoulder. Sam's breath was heavy, sounding the whole room. His eye ached so bad he was close to tears. Rachel felt helpless knowing that there was nothing she could do to help him besides stroke his hair.

"Sing to me," Sam whispered, breaking the melancholy silence. Rachel's mind was at a blank. What was there for her to possibly sing at a time like this? She nodded as an appropriate song popped in her head.

_I wonder, I wonder_  
_I wonder why each _  
_Little bird has someone_  
_To sing to sweet things to_  
_A gay little love melody?_  
_I wonder, I wonder_  
_If my heart keeps singing_  
_Will my song go winging_  
_To someone who'll find me_  
_And bring back a love song to me?_

Opening her eyes, Rachel turned to see Sam staring right at her, through black eye and all. "That's my favorite song," he confessed to her.

Instead of answering, Rachel leaned in and gently kissed Sam's black eye. He flinched at first from the sudden contact but the pain soon washed away when Rachel began to trail kisses down to his cheek and finally to his busted lip. The kiss was meant to be gentle since Rachel didn't want to cause any more pain then was already inflicted, but Sam didn't care. He hadn't gotten to kiss his girlfriend all day and he wasn't about to pass on this opportunity.

Just as he was about to deepen the kiss, Lauren waltzed her way into the restroom, snapping Sam and Rachel out of their moment.

"Sorry to ruin your shagging on the floor," Lauren half-heartedly said to the two, "But I gotta pee like a race horse at the Kentucky Derby." She strutted her way into a stall slammed the door with a loud thud.

Rachel giggled at Lauren's ability to be unconcerned and nonchalant about things. The newest member was without a doubt a breath of fresh air to the usually stuffy and drama filled atmosphere.

"We should go before anyone else shows up," Rachel said. Sam nodded as she helped him off the floor and slung his arm across her shoulders for support. Once they finally got to the nurse's office, the nurse pushed the curtain away and helped Rachel set Sam on one of the empty cots.

"What happened here?" the nurse asked while gathering up supplies from the cabinets to help Sam.

"Much too much to discuss," was Rachel's only answer.

"Hey," Sam said with a smile, "That rhymed."

Rachel giggled. It seems that Sam was back to his old self. The diva sat back in an available chair and watched as the nurse tended to her boyfriend's wounds. The day's events were definitely rough, what with the relentless slushies and avoidable fighting. All that mattered to her was that Sam was okay, which he was. Still, for some strange reason, Rachel had this gut-wrenching feeling that things would only become worse.

* * *

Songs Used:

Sleeping Beauty - I Wonder


	12. Wonderful Phrase

Sam didn't go to school the next day. When Rachel drove him home the day before and his mom her son sporting a leg brace and black eye, she wasn't too happy about it. It took Rachel a good thirty minutes to convince her to not call the police and press charges on Karofsky. For the remainder that evening, Rachel hung out Sam with by playing videogames and singing the occasional song here and there.

When it was time for Rachel to leave, Sam practically begged Rachel to skip school and spend the next day with him. It was difficult for Rachel to say no, but she couldn't let his puppy dog eyes ruin her perfect attendance, even if it was a "just a Friday."

It was fourth period now. Rachel was listening intently to the teacher and taking notes. She would internally curse herself when some of her notes turned out to be hearts surrounding her and Sam's name.

To Rachel's surprise, her day was going by without flaw. Not one jock or cheerio came near her with any kind of corn syrupy substance. The diva hoped it would remain like that for the rest of the day, because she was out of backup sweaters.

Quinn and Santana had the same fourth period as Rachel. While Rachel sat in the front of the class, the two girls usually found themselves in the back cackling about unimportant things, or making fun of Rachel; whichever was funnier.

Unfortunately, today was not the day for giggles. Since class started Quinn was been glaring at the back of Rachel's head while Santana's been filing her nails down to a nub.

"I hate her."

Santana wasn't concerned about Quinn at the moment, "I wanna know who the hell had the nerve to call me a slut. Monthly abortions?" Santana rolled her eyes, "I wish a bitch would say it to my face!"

The teacher glared at Santana, but went back to teaching the class.

"What does he even see in her?" Quinn mumbled.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe it's all the argyle. People have weird turn-ons, like Britt always wanting me to lick her armpit."

Quinn sneered, "I need to do something. The slushies obviously aren't working to my advantage; but, what else it there?"

"Don't ask me," Santana said, "I'm all out of cash to pay people off. Who knew slushies were so damn expensive? Are they taxing those fuckers now?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. She'll figure out something.

* * *

"Hey, Rachel?"

Rachel closed her locker to see Brittany leaning against the adjacent lockers. The blonde looked befuddled, like she was thinking hard, but that was frequent.

"Hello, Brittany," Rachel politely said back. From the corner of her eye, she scanned around the hall for Santana, not wanting to start any confrontation; after all, it was outlandish seeing Brittany by herself since the two were talking again.

Brittany swung back and forth on her feet, giving Rachel the impression that she did something wrong and needed help. Before Rachel could ask what the problem was, the blonde spoke up, "I'm sorry about how San's been treating you."

Rachel softly smiled, "That's very kind of you Brittany, but you don't have to apologize on Santana's behalf. Besides, she's not the only one."

Brittany shook her head, "Yeah but it's kind of my fault. I haven't eaten Santana's fruits in like, a few weeks, so she's been more bitchy than usual."

Rachel cringed at the visual image that was now forming in her head. Not the image she wanted to think about. She tried to dismiss the extremely provocative picture but to no avail. "I didn't need to know that Brittany."

"Oh, sorry."

Rachel smiled, "It's fine."

Brittany gently placed her hand on the shorter girl's shoulder. "I'll hook up with San tonight and probably the weekend, that way she'll be super happy on Monday and leave you alone."

"Why thank you Brittany, that's very thoughtful of you."

"Don't thank me," Brittany said as she let go of Rachel's shoulder, "Thank the power of Britney Spears. If it wasn't for her, I'd still be in my slump."

* * *

Rachel was the first one in glee, or at least she thought she was. She didn't notice there was someone sitting in the back row until the person cleared their throat. Rachel jumped a little, looking up to see it was none other than Santana.

"Uh," Rachel muttered, "Hello Santana."

Santana crossed her legs. "Hey."

The two girls remained silent. What was there to say at a time like this? Santana and Rachel had nothing in common, let alone even liked each other. This was one of the rare times Rachel wished she didn't come to the choir room so early. However, what was weird about the situation was that everyone knew Rachel was always the first person to show up. Clearly, Santana had something on her mind.

"Berry, I need to talk to you," Santana said, standing up and walking over to where Rachel was standing by the piano.

"About what?"

The Latina became face to face with Rachel and crossed her arms. "Sam told us about what you did, you know, defending us."

Rachel's eyebrows rose, "Really?"

"Well, particularly me." Santana sighed. This was definitely not her kind of thing. "Did you really defend me when those bitches said I got monthly abortions?"

Rachel nodded, "Of course I did. Santana you have to relaize realize, just because you hate me doesn't mean I'm going to let people talk bad about you."

Santana uncrossed her arms, "But why? I'm a bitch to you."

"That doesn't change anything. Underneath your HBIC persona you're a pleasant person to be around."

Santana's eyes softened, "Yeah well, thanks. Besides Britt, no one really stands up for me."

Rachel nodded in understanding, "Anytime."

With that, Santana grabbed her purse and marched towards the door. Rachel was confused by the girl's actions and asked, "Where are you going? Rehearsals are going to start soon."

Santana didn't turn around, "I'm going to go find those soon to be dead bitches who had the audacity to talk shit about me. Give me their names, it be ass whoopin' time!"

* * *

"So how's your eye?"

Sam shrugged, "I can see through it now."

Mercedes clapped, "Good sign, good sign."

Sam, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine were all spending their Friday evening at Rachel's house. Her dad's where out so Rachel found no harm in inviting her friends over. Currently, the five teens were all in her basement, lounging around talking about simple things.

"Hey Tina, what's going on with you and Chang?" Sam asked.

Tina looked down at her hands, "Oh, you know, Asian problems."

"I see," Kurt cooed.

Rachel was softly humming in Sam's ear while her friends went on about relationships and school. Rachel never thought she'd be so happy to be surrounded by people who actually cared about her, especially Sam. Sam was certainly not the boy Rachel thought she would end up with, let alone fall for him so quickly.

"Hey lovebirds," Blaine called out to the two, "give us something to do."

Rachel broke herself away from Sam and offered, "We can sing?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes but shrugged, "Eh, what the hell?"

"If we must," Kurt sighed.

Sam quickly sat up and limped to the stereo, pursuing through some CDs. "I know just the song."

Everyone looked at him and waited for the song to start. When the music sounded the room, a larger than life smile crept on Rachel's face. Sam immediately started singing.

_Hakuna Matata!_  
_What a wonderful phrase_  
_Hakuna Matata!_  
_Ain't no passing craze_

Everyone in the room smiled at the song they all knew and loved. Kurt was next to add in his voice, "It means no worries. For the rest of your days."

Everybody in the room joined in.

_It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_

_Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze_

Caught up in the moment, Blaine lifted Kurt and spun him around, "It means no worries, for the rest of your days."

"Yeah, sing it Blaine!"

_It's our problem-free philosophy_  
_Hakuna Matata!_

Before another verse was sung, Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck before anyone knew they were in a full on tongue war. Mercedes and Tina were so shocked they almost tripped over their own jaws that were glued to the floor. Rachel didn't look surprised at all, she saw her dads kiss all the time. Sam, on the other hand, looked just as uncomfortable as ever.

"You go girls!" Rachel yelled.

Little did they all know, this wasn't the first time Blaine and Kurt locked lips. The two boys have been 'hooking up' since the morning Blaine woke up in Kurt's bed. Keeping it a secret until they were sure what their relationship was at first, but became a nuisance when Kurt couldn't kiss Blaine in public. The male diva decided now was a perfect time as any to let it all out.

Rachel nudged her boyfriend in the arm, "Hey Sam, what's-a-motto with you?" Rachel burst out in laughter at her own corny joke, irking Sam.

"Oh my virgin eyes."

* * *

Songs Used:

The Lion King - Hakuna Matata


	13. No Matter What They Say

It was a Sunday, and Rachel was currently driving to McKinley to retrieve some sheet music that was forgotten after her talk with Santana. If there was one thing Rachel liked about her school was that the doors were always unlocked.

Skipping through the halls, Rachel was eager to retrieve the papers so she could get back to Sam at his house. Lately the two had been spending very little time apart, not that either of them were complaining. Now, of course, Rachel knew basically everything there was to know about her boyfriend. She knew that his left arm was stronger than his right, even though he was right handed. She knew that besides Sleeping Beauty, his only other weakness was desserts. Rachel can successfully say she's gotten Sam to break many diets, vegan food or not.

It didn't surprise her that Brad was in the choir room playing the piano. He was always here. No one knew why, they were all sure he had a wife at home, but no one ever questioned him. Not even Rachel.

Rachel didn't interrupt his music with a proper greeting. Instead, she gave him a kind wave and quietly scurried to get her sheet music. Once she got it, she walked back into the hallway. So engrossed in the music Rachel didn't notice anyone else was in the hallway until she bumped into a body.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" Rachel immediately ended her apology when she realized who she bumped into. "Quinn?"

Quinn caught herself before glaring at Rachel, "Watch where you're going, Stubbles."

"My apologies-"

"I don't want your fucking apologies, I want you to watch where you're going," Quinn spat with a snarl.

Rachel was getting sick of this. There was no point for Quinn to be so mean to her because she was with Sam. It was time Quinn took responsibility for her own mistakes, "What is your problem Quinn?"

Quinn rolled her eyes as if Rachel's question was the most obvious in the world. "My problem? My problem is _you_," she spat.

"But why?" Rachel practically shouted, "What did I do that made you hate me so much?"

"Don't flatter yourself."

"I-"

Quinn cut her off, "He doesn't want you, Rachel. He's only with you to make me jealous."

Rachel didn't believe her, "That's not true."

Quinn smirked at how easily Rachel was falling into her trap. "Of course it is. As a matter of fact, no one wants you."

Rachel remained quiet.

"But can you blame them? I mean, have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?" Quinn paused, waiting for any type of reaction from the girl. When there was none, the ex-cheerio took it a step further, "You're _disgusting_."

That did it. All of Rachel's confidence was thrown out the window. She couldn't move, or speak. Rachel simply stood there, dumbfounded. Quinn flashed a grin so devilish it would make Lucifer proud. Quinn knew she had finally gotten under the girl's skin. Step one was complete.

* * *

Rachel's legs were like cement blocks underwater. Quinn had long since walked away, leaving her victim in a state of shock. While Rachel's body went motionless, her mind was going rapid. She had been called many things, but never in her life had anyone ever called her disgusting.

"Rachel, what are you doing just standing in the hallway?"

Rachel knew the voice but she couldn't turn to see who it was. Her body was as immobile as a rock.

Brad tried again, "Rachel, are you okay?"

Miraculously, Rachel was able to turn and respond, "I'm fine."

Brad shook his head, "Really? You look a little pale."

Rachel assured Brad that she was fine before excusing herself to the bathroom. The older man sensed something was wrong, seeing as that he knew Rachel better out of all the others, but let it slide. After watching that documentary on Mary K. Letourneau, Brad knew better then to get too close to students.

Rachel stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like hours. Her hands were shaking as were her legs. Tears built up in her eyes and carelessly dropped into the sink to be forever lost in the drain. Rachel stared at herself harder. Was she really that repulsive?

A vibration broke her out of her thoughts; digging through her pockets, she fished out her phone and checked to see who the message was from.

_What's taking so long? Do I really have 2 watch Pocahontas by myself?_

Rachel had actually forgotten all about Sam. Quinn's words were so powerful, not even a text from him could lighten her spirits. Even so, Rachel couldn't just leave Sam to his own devices; he wasn't the brightest when left alone.

* * *

Rachel stood in front of Sam full body mirror forever. The minute she walked through the door she made up some excuse about forgetting something important in his room and darted up the stairs. This made Sam even more confused. It was bad enough his DVD player was getting cold, but now he had to see what his girlfriend was up to.

"Rach?" Sam pushed open his already ajar bedroom door to see Rachel looking at herself closely in his mirror. He scratched his head, "What are you doing?"

The short girl gave a quiet shriek and turned around, upset with herself that she had been spotted. "Uh, nothing."

"Then come on, we shou-wait," Sam walked closer to Rachel and leaned down to get a closer look at her face. "Were you crying just now?"

Rachel internally cursed herself for not thinking rationally and wait for her eyes to set back to a regular state before returning to Sam's house. She quickly became defensive, "No."

"Then why are your eyes so puffy?"

"I have allergies," Rachel quickly lied.

Sam gripped her chin and raised her face so he could get a better look. He eyes were definitely red and her body was shaking. "What the hell happened? Why are you shaking?" Rachel broke out of his grasp and turned her back to him. The image she saw looking back at her was pitiful. It's eyes were red. It's hair was wild and uncurled. Quinn was right.

"I'm I really that hideous?" she whispered.

Sam wasn't sure she heard her right, so he said, "What?"

Rachel turned to him with tears burning in her eyes, "Am I ugly, Sam?"

Sam felt like he'd just been punched in the face. Why would Rachel ask him a question as insane as that? "What the hell are you talking about? Of course you're not ugly. Where would you get an idea like that?"

Rachel didn't answer him. Instead she continued to stare at her reflection.

"Say something."

"What's pretty about me?"

Sam's face became hard and stoic. It was amazing how he could go from happy to confused to angry in a matter of seconds. Why would she ask questions like that anyway? He knew Rachel knew that she was beautiful, so why would she think otherwise? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. As long as Sam and Rachel have been together, not once has he ever told her she was beautiful.

Not. Once.

Sam instantly felt like the most horrible boyfriend in the world; he should have complimented Rachel every day. He couldn't remember a time _anyone _gave Rachel a compliment. Guilt ran though his already sore body like toxins. Sam didn't think twice before he hugged Rachel from behind and buried his face into her neck.

"What's not pretty about you Rachel?" Sam said. "You're gorgeous."

Rachel wasn't sure she believed him, "Why haven't you ever said it to me before?"

Sam gave the most honest answer he could think of, "I thought it was already a given."

"_Look _at me Sam. Tell me what you see."

Sam tightened his hold on her. "I see, a beautiful girl."

Rachel sighed.

"Where is all of this coming from anyway?"

Rachel cringed at the remembrance of what Quinn said to her. She didn't want to say anything. It would only infuriate Sam to the point of no return. What Rachel couldn't figure out was why she was letting Quinn's words get to her. Never before had anything the ex-cheerio said ever have this much of an effect on her. Rachel's only answer was, "I've always felt like this." Needless to say, it wasn't exactly a lie.

"Well I don't like it. Can we just forget about this and go back to watching the movie?"

Rachel nodded, a small smile on her face, "Okay."

Rachel and Sam spent the remainder of the afternoon watching old Disney movies. It wasn't until Sam popped in Hercules that managed to lift Rachel's spirits and keep her laughing throughout the rest of that day. The two sang along to the songs they remembered and one time Sam forced Rachel to dance without ever getting up from the couch. As awkward as it was, Rachel appreciated the gesture.

Before they knew it, the sun was going down. Rachel was peacefully napping on Sam's shoulder after a long day of insults and movie watching. Sam was wide awake, running his fingers thought Rachel's dark hair.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right._  
_Just take my hand, hold it tight._  
_I will protect you, from all around you._  
_I will be here don't you cry._  
_For one so small, you seem so strong._  
_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm._  
_This bond between us, can't be broken._  
_I will be here don't you cry._  
_'Cause you'll be in my heart._  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart._  
_From this day on, now and forever more._  
_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say._  
_You'll be here in my heart, always._

Rachel stirred in her sleep and mumbled, "Sam, unless you want me to have provocative fantasies about some wild jungle man seducing me, I would suggest you end the song."

Sam could only laugh.

* * *

Sam woke to hear noises coming from his bathroom. It was 2 in the morning. It was bad enough his leg was in an uncomfortable position that he would have to walk off, but now he was sure Rachel was in the bathroom doing something she wasn't supposed to, like, organizing his soaps. Sam didn't even remember how he got to his room, or that Rachel had stayed the night. Painkillers were not his memory's friend.

Getting up, Sam limped around his bed and pushed the half open door all the way in. He was shocked at what he saw.

There was Rachel, clad in only her bra and panties, with her hands on her hips, looking at herself confidently in the mirror.

"Rachel?" Sam was rightfully confused now, and slightly embarrassed at seeing Rachel in this state. He blushed.

Rachel turned to him, "No need to be ill at ease Sam; in fact," Rachel walked up to him, "take a closer look."

Sam closed his eyes, "Rachel! What are you doing?"

"When I woke up this morning Sam, in your arms and saw your smiling face, you looked so happy to be with me. Then you kept whispering how beautiful I was. I felt so…wanted," she whispered.

Sam never opened his eyes, "That's because I _do _want you Rachel."

Rachel reached and removed Sam's hands from his eyes, allowing him to look at her fairly exposed body. She was wearing lacy red panties with a matching bra. Now that his eyes on her, he couldn't look away.

"Wow, Rachel," he cooed.

"Take off your clothes."

"W-what?"

Rachel explained herself, "It's not what you think Sam. We are going swimming in your pool."

"Naked?"

"No," Rachel said, rolling her eyes, "In our underwear."

Sam's confused expression quickly changed into a look so perverted it would make Puck proud. "I'm liking this Rachel."

"Of course you are, Blondie," Rachel teased as she swayed out of the small room, letting Sam get a good view of her behind, "Now hurry up, we're burning moonlight."

* * *

"I can't believe we're actually doing this."

"Have some adventure, Samuel."

Sam splashed Rachel, "Adventure _that_."

Rachel made no hesitation in splashing her boyfriend back. Sam ducked Rachel under the water a few times and she had no problem throwing a beach balloon at his head. Before long he had the tiny girl pressed up against the side of the pool and was softly singing in her ear.

_When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
If your heart is in your dream  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do_

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and brought her lips to his. The kiss was gentle, not rushed or forced. When they broke apart, Rachel couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Sam's eyes. She knew right then and there, that she loved him.

* * *

Songs Used:

Tarzan - You'll Be In My Heart

Pinocchio - When You Wish Upon a Star


	14. Rinky Tinky Tinky

Mondays were always slow for Sam. He'd drag his body through the halls and mumble when spoken to. Songs could bring him out of his huff, but only for a while. Rachel would love to sing to him every period, but who had the time? As far as everyone knew, Sam could have been the walking dead, or at least, that's what his little sister tells him. This Monday was different. Not only did Rachel transform into a whole new person the morning before, but she went a step further by pulling him into the janitor's closet and forcing him into a full-on make out session before lunch. It got so heated that Sam "accidentally" ripped Rachel's sweater off and had no choice but to give her his plaid button shirt. While Rachel was insanely embarrassed, Sam sported a languid grin all through the rest of the day.

Sam was still grinning as he and Rachel walked into glee with her wearing his shirt. Rachel prayed that no one would notice but she was sure that people had already seen Sam and would notice something was missing. Not only that, but Rachel wearing flannel was definitely out of the ordinary, especially since she was wearing a skirt and knee high argyle socks.

Artie instantly knew something was amiss the second Sam and Rachel walked in. Sam had on this lazy smile, but not just any lazy smile, the 'I just got some,' lazy smile. After having Brittany as a girlfriend, he would know. Rachel, on the other hand, looked a little self-conscious. Artie was sure something sexual had gone down, but he wasn't going to be the one to question it first.

"Okay, Lauren, you said you had a song for us today?" Mr. Schue asked.

Lauren was standing next to the piano. "Damn straight," she answered.

"Whenever you're ready."

Lauren smirked, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the Puckasauras." Lauren winked at Puck, and he smirked. Rachel raised her eyebrows. What was going on there? Rachel looked to Sam for any kind of unsaid answer, but he looked just as confused as she did. Lauren cleared her throat.

_He's a tramp, but they love him.  
Breaks a new heart, everyday day.  
He's a tramp, they adore him.  
And I only hope, he'll stay that way._

Once Mr. Schue knew what the song was he sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

_He's a tramp, he's a scoundrel.  
He's a rounder, he's a cad.  
He's a tramp, but I love him.  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad._

Brittany took out her phone and waved it in the air. Santana sighed at her best friend's actions but didn't try to stop her. Tina shrugged and took out her phone too, copying the ditzy blonde's movements.

_You can never tell when he'll show up.  
He gives you plenty of trouble.  
I guess he's just a, no 'count pup.  
But I wish, that he were double_

Puck was smirking like mad now. If there was ever a time to feel like a complete stud, now was a better time as any. It took a lot to keep Puck from jumping Lauren's bones right then and there.

_He's a tramp, he's a rover.  
And there's nothing more to say.  
If he's a tramp, he's a good one.  
And I wish that I could travel his way.  
Wish that I could travel his way._

Puck was the first one to stand and clap once the song was over. Lauren hand her hands on her hips while she waited for the rest of the crowd to stand and cheer.

"Now _that_, was damn entertaining," Sam applauded. Lauren grinned while Rachel and Mr. Schue just shook their heads.

It was a good Monday.

* * *

"Okay, who does Noah remind you of?"

Sam didn't even take any time to think about that one, "Gaston."

Rachel figured as much. Both characters where sex driven jackasses.

"What about Tina? And please don't say Mulan."

Sam scratched his head, "To be honest, I'm not really sure. I can't think of a single character that reminds me of her. If anything, I would have to say Hinata from Naruto."

"Who?"

"It's an anime thing."

Before Rachel could respond, Sam's phone started ringing. He dug it out of his pocket and answered it without looking to see who it was. While he was doing this, Rachel took the opportunity to mess with him.

"Hey Mercedes…" Rachel tuned out the conversation as she leaned in to nibble on Sam's earlobe. Sam instantly jerked his head and almost dropped his phone. The diva continued to kiss down his neck with a devil-like grin on her face. Sam struggled to hear what Mercedes was saying; all he heard before he hung up was something about Mike having a party at his house and only the glee club was invited. Sam could care less about the party at the moment.

"Who was it?" Rachel asked, now breathing kisses on Sam's collarbone.

"It was…uh…Mike's having a party."

Rachel pushed her boyfriend down on the couch and straddled his waist. "Are we going?" she asked, as she continued to kiss his neck.

"Why wouldn't we?"

Rachel sat up and looked down at him. If they went to the party she was sure she would see Quinn there. The shorter girl never told Sam about what Quinn said to her the morning before and she didn't plan to. It would only infuriate him. But, she didn't want to go if Quinn would be there to cause her all kinds of hell.

"Don't you think Quinn and Finn would start something?"

Sam shrugged, "They won't bother us if we just stick to each other and not get too wasted."

Rachel ran her hands through her thick curls. That didn't sound like a bad idea to her. "Okay. When is it?"

"Tomorrow. His parents are supposed to be out of town for some Chinese opera." A hearty laugh escaped Rachel's lips before she swooped down for more lip locking.

* * *

The party was already crazy by the time Sam and Rachel arrived. Mercedes and Tina were on the Mike's very expensive looking couch laughing up a storm, all the while trying not to spill anything in their red plastic cups. Mike was off in his own little corner doing the robot. Brittany was topless and giving Santana a lap dance, which Puck and Artie had no problem watching as they high-fived each other, missing terribly. Quinn and Lauren were taking shots, getting madder more angry after each one. Rachel made a mental note to stay away from those two train wrecks in fear of getting bitched at. Blaine and Kurt were totally smashed. Don't ask him how but Kurt was completely shirtless sitting in Blaine's lap, who had a Sharpie and was writing on the boy's chest.

It wasn't long before Rachel and Sam were liquored up. The two were tightly clinging to each other, slow dancing to the fast music that was playing. Quinn was glaring at the two. Her drinking buddy had long since left her to make out with Puck while her "boyfriend" was shaking his head at all of his friends. Finn was the only one who wasn't drinking; somebody had to be the designated driver.

Out of nowhere, Mike, in his drunken stupor, demanded the attention of the entire room. "Attention-hic-me and Tina-hic-are going to sing a little song for you-hic-guys."

A few people cheered. Tina giggled and pathetically tried to stand up. Mike stumbled over to his karaoke machine and pushed a button. The dance song that had been on repeat for the past half-hour was cut short and some weird Asian beat filled the air. Tina grabbed one of the microphones and handed one to a tipsy Mike. Everyone was facing them, including Finn, who was ready for a disaster.

_We are Siameeiz if you please.  
We are Siameeiz if you don't please.  
Now we lookin' over our new domicile.  
If we like we stay for maybe quite a while._

Finn began to rub his temples at their choice of song. Sam, on the other hand, gave a loud "Awesome!" and started to make out with Rachel. Unfortunately, Mike passed out before the song was finished. Finn caught his teammate and dragged him over the couch. Sam wasn't happy about the song being over, so he pulled Rachel over to the karaoke machine.

"It's me and Rae Rae's turn!" the drunken boy announced. Rachel was dancing to herself while Sam did his best to pick out the right song. Lucky for him, it was actually there. Picking up the mic, Sam started to sing.

"Everybody wants to be a cat, because a cat's the only cat, who knows where it's at. Tell me, everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat, 'cause everything else is obsolete."

Rachel's eyes went wide as she picked where Sam left off, "A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born, every time he plays."

"But with a square in the act, you can set music back."

"To the cave man days, cha cha ba dum bo day."

Sam looked dead at Finn, "I've heard some corny birds who tried to sing," then, Sam pointed at himself, "Still a cat's the only cat who knows how to swing."

Rachel didn't notice the gesture or Finn now livid face. She continued to sing, "Who wants to dig a long haired gig or stuff like that, when everybody wants to be a cat?"

Sam gave Rachel a hard swat on the butt and looked at her, "A square with a horn makes you wish you weren't born, every time he plays."

Artie raised his vodka filled cup in the air, "Oh a rinky tinky tinky!"

"With a square in the act you can set music back, to the cave man da-"

"Oh a rinky tinky tinky!" Mercedes shouted before the verse was finished.

_Everybody wants to be a cat.  
Because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at.  
While playin' jazz you always have a welcome mat.  
'Cause everybody digs a swinging cat._

When the music became fast and jazzy, everyone stood and started to dance around. Santana and Brittany were practically dry humping each other while standing up. Quinn, Puck, Mercedes and Tina were standing on a very strong coffee table fist pumping in the air. Lauren and Artie were trading glasses with each other while Kurt and a now shirtless Blaine were drawing on each other like mad.

Finn watched his friends in complete and absolute horror. The tall boy was still fuming about the way Sam called him out during the song. Finn suddenly didn't give a damn about being the designated driver and grabbed a bottle of scotch and started chugging it. It was much better to drown your sorrows in alcohol with friends then at home, alone and sober.

* * *

Rachel woke up in a daze. She didn't know where she was and the smell of alcohol hit her nose fast and hard. Her eyes remained closed as the night before flooded into her mind. She remembered her and Sam singing, then wild dancing, and then making out. There was nothing after that. Attempting to sit up, Rachel felt a strong grip holding her tight. The diva opened her eyes to see a mess of sandy blonde hair.

"Sam?"

Sam didn't stir and the sound of his name being called. Rachel didn't bother to wake him, seeing as though she wasn't fully awake herself. After closing her eyes to go back to sleep, Rachel heard a door open, and then the sound of people yelling in Chinese.

"Michael Chang! Zài shìjiè shàng shì shénme ne? Wǒmen shuō, méiyǒu yěshēng de yànhuì!"

Needless to say, neither Mike's parents nor Mr. Schue were pleased with the events of Tuesday night.

* * *

Songs Used:

Lady and the Tramp - He's a Tramp

Lady and the Tramp - The Siamese Cat Song

Aristocats - Everybody Wants to Be a Cat


	15. Happiest Things

"Samuel, you're going to have to come out sooner or later," Rachel hollered from her bedside. Sam had locked himself in the diva's bathroom for the past twenty minutes and still refused to come out no matter how much Rachel toyed.

It all started after Mike's parents returned to their home to see a dozen teenagers passed out in their living room. First, they started yelling in a language no one understood but Mike. Then, they kicked everyone out of the house, even their son. Everyone had hangovers and hung on each other for support. The instant light from the sun almost blinded Artie and Lauren. Somehow, they all managed to get to school, late. When glee came, Mr. Schue noticed almost immediately that something was off. Puck was leaning on the piano and behind him everyone were laid out in different areas of the room.

Brittany was the first one to say, "We got hangovers" before burying her blonde head in Santana's lap. Mr. Schue gave an extremely loud lecture about alcohol and how disappointed he was. No one really paid attention.

Rachel had been clinging to Sam all day, so when it was time to go home, he had no chose but to walk her to her house. Her dads knew something was up, but didn't ask any questions. Rachel, in her sobering up stupor, demanded that everyone in the house play a game of Charades, including Sam.

Rachel partnered up with Hiram, and Sam was partners with Leroy. Miraculously, Rachel and Hiram won.

Sam immediately wished Rachel hadn't made a bet on the game.

As losers, Hiram told his husband that he had to mop the floor, which didn't sound so bad at first, but not only did he have to mop the floor, but he had to be shirtless, and sing 'Oh, Sing Sweet Nightingale.' Sam had to dress up as Peter Pan and do a little role playing for Rachel.

So now, he was sporting green tights (that he was sure belonged to Rachel), a tight green t-shirt, (that he was sure belonged to one of her dad's), and had to keep a silly knife by his waist. Sam cursed himself; he didn't even like Peter Pan that much. "Why do I feel like you planned this out Rachel? Why?" he yelled from the bathroom.

"Sam, I can assure you that this was not planned. Besides, it's not my fault you lost at Charades. Now come out of the bathroom!"

"You and your dad cheated!"

Rachel smirked.

"I heard that smirk!" Sam shouted.

"Come out of the bathroom Sam, or no more sexy times," Rachel instructed calmly.

Sam sighed. He did like sexy times with Rachel. Sam's hand ghosted over the shiny doorknob. Flinging it open, he lunged out of the tiny room and suddenly felt like exhibit A. Rachel looked Sam up and down, then checked to see if her door was locked. "You look so adorable," she cooed while staring at his chest that was poking out of his shirt.

"Whatever."

Rachel laid back on her bed and instructed for Sam to stand at the end of the bed. She snuggled into her pillows before saying, "Quotes. Now."

Sam grunted, but nodded, "I say, Captain, do you hear something?"

Rachel shook her head at Sam unenthusiastic attempt, "You're not being dramatic enough, Peter. Now tell me: how do I get to Never Land?"

Sam put on a fake smile, "Fly, of course."

Rachel sat up and grinned. Torturing Sam was defiantly entertaining. "Fly?"

Giving monotonous answers was getting him nowhere. If Sam wanted to get his lips anywhere near his pain in the butt of a girlfriend, then he'd have to go all out. "It's easy! All you have to do is to...is to...is to...Ha! That's funny," Sam scratched his head and made a face.

"What's the matter? Don't you know?"

"Oh, sure. It's... It's just that I never thought about it before." Sam paced around the room, his hand on his chin, then snapped his fingers. "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought."

"A wonderful thought?"

"Yes."

Rachel stood from her bed and walked closer to the boy in costume, "So, thinking of the happiest things is the same as having wings?"

Sam reached out and placed his hands on Rachel's shoulders and said with a genuine smile, "Exactly. Now, close your eyes and think of the happiest things."

Rachel eyed Sam suspiciously before slowly closing her eyes. Happy thoughts ran through her mind like a tornado. The vision of her kissing Sam made the diva smile the most. Without warning, Sam scooped a distracted Rachel up bridal style and made a quick and backbreaking haste to put the small girl on his shoulders. In less than 10 seconds, Rachel's head was almost touching the ceiling.

"Oh! Sam. Put me down!"

"I thought you wanted to go to Never Land? You can't get there without flying!"

Rachel forgot all about the role playing and gripped onto Sam head for dear life, "Oh my God Sam, please don't drop me."

Sam chuckled and looked out the open window, "Second star to the right and straight on till morning." Rachel didn't move an inch. Sam now had the upper hand and they both knew it. The next thing Sam did almost made Rachel jump out her skin. Slowly, the blonde boy turned around so that his and Rachel's back were facing her bed. Rachel's question's on what he was doing went unanswered, then, carefully, Sam leaned back and dropped Rachel's body on her bed, causing her to yelp.

"Ah!" Rachel yelled as she hit the sheets. Sam took no time to wait for her to yell at him more before he pounced on her bed and was soon hovering over her body with a smirk on his face. Rachel just had a look of shock. Sam kissed the shock right off her face before he started singing.

_Think of a wonderful thought,_  
_Any merry little thought,_  
_Think of Christmas, think of snow,_  
_Think of sleigh bells,_  
_Off you go, like reindeer in the sky,_  
_You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_

Rachel scowled at her boyfriend, "I don't like heights, Sam."

The blonde buried his head in the crook of Rachel's neck and mumbled, "You're the one that wanted to fly."

"Correction. I _never _said that I wanted to fly." Sam pulled his head up and looked into brown eyes.

_Think of the happiest things,_  
_It's the same as having wings._  
_Take the path that moonbeams make,_  
_If the moon is still awake,_  
_You'll see him wink his eye,_  
_You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!_

Rachel finally cracked a smile at Sam's silliness. With a sigh, she gave in to his adorable dorkiness and pushed her lips on his before breaking apart and saying, "You're so-"

Sam cut her off with a kiss, "Girls talk too much."

* * *

At school, Sam found himself late for class, but he didn't really care. Skipping class didn't sound like a bad idea at all. On his way to the main entrance double doors, he was shocked when Quinn popped out of nowhere from around the corner.

"Sam."

Sam didn't look her in the eye, "What do you want, Quinn?"

Quinn's face was set on bitch mode, Sam saw. She skillfully rolled her eyes before pouting her lips. "I have something you might want to see."

"I'll pass." Sam started to walk again, but Quinn grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"I wouldn't walk away if I were you, _Peter_."

Sam's head jerked at the mention of the name. There was no way. "What?" he said.

"Don't play dumb Sam. I know what you and Rachel were up to last night, and I have to say, green doesn't suit you."

Sam's face went hard, "You were spying on us?"

Quinn smirked, "_Jacob _was spying on you. Besides, it's not my fault Berry likes to keep her window open."

"So what are you gonna do? Tell people?"

"Nope. I'm going to _show _them." Quinn reached into her bag and took out a brown envelope and opened it. Inside, were well developed pictures of Sam in his homemade Peter Pan outfit.

"There's a lot more where these came from."

Sam's teeth gritted, "What do you want?"

Quinn shrugged as if it were the most obvious question in the world. "Simple," she said, "First, I want you to dump Rachel. Second, I want you to get back with me."

Sam's arms crossed, "And if I don't?"

Quinn smirked, "Then these pictures will be seen by _everyone_."

Sam looked Quinn hard in the face. At the moment, he couldn't remember what he'd ever seen in the manipulative girl. The sweet, strong girl that he thought he loved was about to ruin whatever was left of his reputation with the snap of a finger. Quinn simply smirked at his stoic expression.

"I'll give you until Friday," she said, before carefully tucking the pictures in her bag and walking down the hall.

Sam didn't even need that long; he knew exactly what he was going to do.

* * *

"I can't believe she was watching us. And I thought I was a creeper."

"Will you please sit down?" Sam asked Rachel, who was frantically pacing back and forth in front of the couch. The blonde almost immediately regretted ever telling Rachel about his earlier confrontation with Quinn.

"How can I? Just as things are finally going well, here comes Quinn trying to sabotage our relationship. She already has Finn, what more could she possibly want?"

"Maybe she finally realized that Finn is an idiot," Sam suggested with a shrug.

"Maybe…" Rachel said in a sorrowful manner. Sam picked up on her change in tone and asked her what the problem was. Rachel was hesitant when she asked, "You're not thinking about getting back with her are you?"

Sam pulled his delicate girlfriend into his lap and nuzzled his head into the crook of her neck. "Now why would I want to be with her when I can have you?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Quinn and I only dated to make each other look good. I'm with you because I actually like you, Rachel."

"Really?" Rachel choked.

"Duh. Now," Sam started, "I have the perfect idea on how to resolve this problem."

Rachel wrapped her arms around Sam's neck, "How so?"

"Well, first, you and I need to take a ride down to the costume store…"

_Friday…_

People couldn't believe their eyes. Jaws were dropping and making cracks in the floor. Lockers were left unclosed, forgotten by their owners who were gawking at the display. Walking through the halls, were Sam and Rachel. Sam, wearing an authentic Peter Pan outfit, and Rachel wearing an insanely short green dress that was cut into wedges at the hem. Followed by that was a high ponytail, baby doll shoes with white balls on the top, and some realistic looking wings.

"What the hell is going on?" Rachel heard Mike cry out. That didn't stop her, or Sam, though. The pair continued to walk down the halls, ignoring the insults and whatever else was being said about their choice in attire.

Quinn was standing by Finn's locker, barely listening as the tall boy rambled on animatedly about football or something. It was when she heard a freshman gasp when she finally saw Sam and Rachel, in all of their Never Land glory. Her jaw dropped at the sight. Then it hit her.

Sam honestly didn't want her anymore.

Here he was, looking like a complete fool in his green tights and feathered hat, ruining his reputation, a reputation that she helped him build. And Rachel, looking equally ridiculous. Quinn didn't understand.

Finn laughed out loud when he saw Sam, but blushed when he saw how tight Rachel's outfit was. Quinn only scowled. Neither Sam nor Rachel acknowledged either of them. Instead, the locked their hands together and continued walking down the hall, ignoring the two.

Sam and Rachel were officially done with Finn and Quinn.

"Do you think this was a good idea?" Rachel asked, noticing a few hockey players gripping slushies.

Sam brushed off her worry but kissing her on the forehead. "Of course it is. Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!"

* * *

Songs Used:

Peter Pan - You Can Fly! You Can Fly! You Can Fly!


	16. Only For You

"Rachel?" Sam said as he was making a left turn, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

Rachel looked up a Sam a shot him a questionable look. "I haven't the slightest idea Samuel," she answered. "Pay attention to the road; now is not the time for riddles. We're already late picking up your little sister from her soccer practice and I don't need you getting all distracted with gratuitous word puzzles."

"Kenny's a tough kid, she can handle herself," Sam protested.

"Yes, because all eleven-year-olds are blessed with the skill of defense," Rachel scoffed playfully. Sam rolled his eyes when they pulled into the sandy parking lot. They weren't that late, seeing as there were dozens of parents picking up there little athletes in training. Sam and Rachel exited the car and made their way the open field. Rachel noticed a small group of girls huddled around each other talking, Sam's little sister was with them.

"Hey Kenny!" Sam yelled at his younger sister. Not a second later was he surrounded by a flock a short pre-teens, not including McKenzie, who went straight to Rachel.

"Hey, Rachel," the short dark haired girl asked.

"Hello, McKenzie," Rachel greeted. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but," McKenzie glanced at Sam, who was now entertaining her teammates by talking about how awesome Justin Beiber was, "Is _he _ready?"

"Go get him."

McKenzie nodded and marched to where Sam was being bombarded. "Okay, break it up!" she shouted at her friends, "There's nothing to see here. It's just Sam. Nothing special!" Sam rolled his eyes at his sibling and managed to break apart from the pre-teen mob. It wasn't long before Sam had his arm wrapped gently around McKenzie's neck and was giving her a noogie. Rachel giggled at the display of immaturity Sam was showing. She realized that Sam loved to torture McKenzie whenever he got the chance, and vice versa. The loving nature of it all always saddened her a little bit; sometimes, Rachel wished she had siblings.

"I don't mean to break up your sibling bonding, but it's getting late you two."

Sam let go of his sister and grabbed her duffel bag for her, "Come on Kenny, you're holding up progress."

McKenzie nudged the taller boy in the stomach, "Shut up."

Back at Sam's house, Rachel was in his room looking for music sheets while Sam and McKenzie were downstairs in the loft.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think it's really cool that you're dating Rachel."

Sam cracked a smile. McKenzie usually hated any and every girl he brought home, especially Quinn. Though she wouldn't admit it, the soccer player was very protective when it came to her older brother. "Really?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Well, at first I hated her, because she talked a lot and used big words I didn't understand, but now that I've gotten used to her, I realize that she's much better then Quinn. Quinn was a bitch."

"Yes," Sam smiled, "I know this now."

McKenzie laughed, "Rachel is definitely good for you. I can tell."

Sam raised his eyebrows. "Oh, really?"

"Duh. We call that women's intuition."

"If you say so."

Sam wondered what was taking Rachel so long. Just as he was about to get up and check on her, McKenzie grabbed his arm. "Wait," she said.

"What?"

McKenzie looked uncomfortable and a little embarrassed now. Sam wondered what the problem was before she built up the courage to ask him, "How do you find someone like Rachel?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. Did his little sister just ask him for relationship advice? Surely there was some unwritten rule about that. "Why? You're not interested now in boys are you?"

McKenzie blushed.

"Who?"

"There's this boy, on the baseball team," she whispered.

"Oh God. Whatever happened to cooties?" Sam sighed to himself. The blonde boy didn't like the sound of his baby sister liking a boy, especially when she was so young.

"It's not that I'm afraid of having a boyfriend or anything," McKenzie started, "It's just that, I don't know what to look for in a guy. This is all new to me."

Sam didn't know how to answer. He had no idea what to look for in a guy. Rachel was probably the person McKenzie should be confiding in, not him. Just as Sam was about to call Rachel down from the stairs, a solution popped in his head.

"Now, it's like this little sister. All you gotta do is…look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, old Mother nature's recipes, that brings the bare necessities of life."

"Wha-?"

Sam cut her off by grabbing her hands and swinging her around the room. "Wherever I wander, wherever I roam, I couldn't be fonder of my big home. The bees are buzzin' in the tree, to make some honey just for me. When you look under the rocks and plants, and take a glance at the fancy ants, then maybe try a few."

"Sam, what the freak are you taking about?" McKenzie frantically said, trying to break out of her brother's surprisingly strong hold.

"The bare necessities of life will come to you."

"Oh my God Sam, you're so weird," the shorter girl stated.

Sam ignored her insults and continued to sing. "They'll come to you." Sam finally let her go and turned to see Rachel leaning in the doorframe, shaking her head. It wasn't long before he grabbed her and demanded that she sing with him.

Rachel giggled at Sam's childishness and McKenzie's irritated expression, but she was always up for a good song. "Look for the bare necessities, the simple bare necessities, forget about your worries and your strife. I mean the bare necessities, that's why a bear can rest at ease, with just the bare necessities of life."

"Correction," McKenzie said, rolling her eyes, "You're _both _weird." Sam and Rachel were dancing with each other now, in the goofiest way possible.

_Now when you pick a pawpaw,_  
_Or a prickly pear,_  
_And you prick a raw paw,_  
_Well next time beware._  
_Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw,_  
_When you pick a pear,_  
_Try to use the claw._  
_But you don't need to use the claw,_  
_When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw._

Sam let go of Rachel and leaned into his sister, "Have I given you a clue?"

"No," she answered, "You haven't given me anything!"

Sam laughed, "The bare necessities of life will come to you. They'll come to you."

McKenzie rolled her eyes. "I'm going upstairs. When I come down for dinner, hopefully things will make sense again."

Rachel and Sam watched McKenzie dramatically storm to her room before bursting into fits of laughter. "Where did the song come from Sam?" Rachel giggled.

"Kenny wanted to know what to look for in a guy."

"And you told her to look for the bare necessities?"

Sam shrugged, "It was all I had to go on."

Rachel playfully pushed Sam and shook her head, internally happy that he didn't know how to answer his little sister's question. "I'll go talk to her," Rachel offered.

"You sure?"

Rachel kissed Sam on the cheek, "Somebody has to."

Rachel gently knocked on the white mahogany door and rocked back and forth. Footsteps were heard on the other side before they stopped and the door swung open.

"What?" McKenzie said with an irritated look on her face that Rachel couldn't help but smile at.

"Sam tells me that you wanted some advice about relationships? Well, I'd be happy to help seeing as though the only advice Sam could give you was a childish song," Rachel cheerfully offered. Not one to be picky, McKenzie allowed the brunette into her room. Having never been in the room before, Rachel wasn't shocked to see so many trophies and medals. The pre-teen was quite the athlete. Rachel couldn't help but feel a little Sue Sylvester vibe going on though.

"So," Rachel said as she pulled a desk chair out and placed it beside McKenzie's bed. "What is it that you want to know?"

McKenzie was sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, facing Rachel in the chair. There were a lot of things she wanted to know, but was too afraid to ask in fear of not getting the answer she wanted. So instead, McKenzie stuck to her previous question. "What are some good qualities boy's should have?"

It didn't take Rachel long to answer, "Well, it really depends on your taste in boys, but, if we're looking at a typical standpoint, you'll want a boy that's nice and caring. Protective, but not to the point of obsession. Someone who's not embarrassed to be seen with you in public. Someone like…Sam."

"Eww."

Rachel chuckled, "I know it sounds weird, because he's your brother, but Sam is a very good example for a boyfriend."

"And I repeat: eww."

"Well, I suppose Sam isn't the _best _example for this situation. But I'll tell you this, as long as he has good intentions, he's okay," Rachel finished.

"It sounds as if you love Sam." Then it clicked in McKenzie's head. "You don't love him, do you?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

Rachel leaned back in her seat and considered the question. Of course she loved Sam, there was no denying it; but did she want other people to know? It seemed as though every time the brunette confessed her love for someone, things always took a turn for the worst. Well, in her case it was only Finn she actually loved, but still. It always turned out bad.

After a few moments of silence, Rachel confessed, "Yeah, I do."

"…Eww."

"One day," Rachel said, uncrossing her legs and standing up to leave, "When you fall in love, you'll understand."

McKenzie scoffed, "Yeah, we'll see."

Rachel left McKenzie to herself and returned downstairs to see Sam lying on the couch watching ESPN. Rachel contemplated on whether to bother him since Sam was a beast when it came to his football.

"Sam?" Rachel cautiously beckoned. To Rachel's expectations, she didn't receive an answer. The blonde quarterback took his football much too seriously, even when she was around. It would be wrong to blame him though, seeing as though Rachel possessed the habit of always tuning him out whenever Oprah was on. Instead of waiting for the game to go to commercial like normal, Rachel sat next to her nearly possessed boyfriend and chanted in his ear.

_I'm wishing,_  
_For the one I love,_  
_To find me,_  
_Today._  
_I'm hoping,_  
_And I'm dreaming of,_  
_The nice things,_  
_He'll say._

Rachel finished her hum to notice that Sam focus was no longer on the TV, but her. The brunette stared deep into his green eyes smiled. Sam returned the gesture and smiled back at her before allowing himself to continue with the lullaby of a song.

_One Song.  
I have but one song.  
One song.  
Only for you.  
One heart.  
Tenderly beating.  
Ever entreating,  
Constant and true._

Rachel ran her fingers through Sam blonde hair. Her other hand was busy tracing the now healed scar on his lip. It took every power in her being for her not to kiss it. If it wasn't for the beautiful song he was singing to her at the moment, she would.

_One love.  
That has possessed me.  
One love.  
Thrilling me through.  
One song.  
My heart keeps singing.  
Of one love,  
Only for you._

Neither of them said anything when the song was finished. It Rachel's opinion, there wasn't really much to say. Everything that needed to be said was all in the song. As a substitute for conversation, Sam let Rachel silently hum in his flushed ear. While she was doing that, Sam was in deep thought. He wanted to tell her. He'd wanted to tell her for so long, but never found the right time. But now, was the most perfect of all moments.

"Hey Rachel?"

"Hmm?"

Sam took a deep breath and whispered, "I love you."

Rachel's hand dropped from the blonde boy's mane. That was the last thing she expected him to say. But at the same time, Rachel sort of already knew.

"I love you, too," she said, and to prove that her words were true, Rachel pressed her lips to his. _This _was what real love felt like. All of the songs and kisses, the looks of affection and passion. It was love. Undeniably indescribable _real _love.

* * *

Songs Used:

The Jungle Book - Bare Necessities

Snow White - I'm Wishing/One Song


	17. So This Is Love

Rachel promised herself she would never wear white again. Red corn syrup was without a doubt the hardest of all syrups to get out. Blueberry, grape and orange were the second toughest. Lime and lemon were probably the easiest if one was quick to run home and wash their ruined clothing in cold water, but strawberry was untamable. Rachel wasn't surprised though. After that little stunt she and Sam pulled the other day with the costumes, people were bound to slushie the hell out of them. And they did. This was Rachel's fourth slushie this week and it wasn't even Thursday; like one a day wouldn't suffice.

Before Rachel could push the restroom door open, she heard hushed sobbing on the other side. The diva walked in anyway, assuming it was just some random girl crying about her own personal problems. She was right.

"Santana?"

The Latina flinched at the sound of her name. Rachel's annoying voice was the last thing she wanted to hear at the moment. "What do you want, Berry? Can't you see I'm trying to wallow in my own misery?"

_And they call me dramatic._ "Santana, may I ask why you're crying?"

"No."

Rachel sighed, "Why do I have the feeling this has something to do with Brittany?"

Santana shuddered at the sound of Brittany's name; that name was practically taboo around her. "I don't know what you're talking about," Santana lied.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Enough with the charade Santana. We all know what's going on between you and Brittany, except maybe Finn, but he's just as dense as dense can get. You and her have been ridiculously sad lately, too." Santana didn't respond so Rachel went on, "Come on, you'll feel better if you talk about this."

"What is it with everyone wanting to talk about their feelings?" Santana stressed. "Fine! I love Britt okay? I love her, I love her, I love her."

Rachel nodded, "Yes, I know. Does she know?"

"I told her a few days ago, but she said she couldn't leave Artie because it, 'wouldn't be right.' She chose him." Santana was on the verge of tears again, but be dammed if she would let them fall in front of Berry and appear weaker than she already felt.

"How does she feel about you?"

"She loves me back, but she loves him too."

Rachel walked closer to the tearful girl and took a risk by stroking her hand. "She'll come around. I can tell that she loves you more than she could ever love Artie. Just give her some time."

Santana shook her head, "What if she doesn't, Berry? What if she stays with him?"

"It's just something you'll have to deal with Santana. You've denied Brittany numerous times, you can't expect her to still be available and run into your arms when you finally realize your true feelings."

Santana broke herself from Rachel's touch and ran her fingers through her hair, pacing around the small room. "This sucks!"

"Indeed it does. If anything I would call it bad karma. I mean, when have you ever been nice to people just to be nice?"

Santana rolled her eyes, but nodded, "Okay, I admit that in the past I've been a nasty. And they weren't kidding when they called me…well…a bitch. But you'll find that nowadays, I've mended all my ways, repented, seen the light, and made a switch. And I fortunately know a little magic, it's a talent that I always have possessed. And dear lady, please don't laugh, I use it on behalf, of the miserable, the lonely, and depressed. Pathetic."

Rachel smirked, "Really Santana, since when have you mended and or repented anything?"

Santana wiped away the remainder of her tears and returned the smirk, "Well, only when it came to those poor unfortunate souls, in pain, in need. Cheerios longing to be thinner, jocks that wanted to get the girl, and did I help them? Yes, indeed."

"_Santana_," Rachel smiled, "Since when have you helped anyone but yourself?"

Santana winked at the shorter girl, "Those poor unfortunate souls, so sad, so true. They come flocking to my cauldron, crying, "Spells, Santana, please!" And I help them, yes I do."

Rachel furrowed her brows, "Why do I feel like you're trying to get me to do something I don't want to do?"

The Latina playfully shrugged, "Now it's happened once or twice, someone couldn't pay the price, and I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals. Yes I've had the odd complaint, but on the whole I've been a saint, to those poor unfortunate souls."

"Okay," Rachel said, leaning her back against the sink, "I get it. What do you have in that devious mind of yours?"

Santana smirked, back on her bitch horse, "Now, here's the deal. You help me get Britt back, and I'll keep Fabray off your ass."

Rachel took the proposition into deep consideration. Having Sam to herself without Quinn trying to sabotage their already screwed up reps and relationship did sound pretty good.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I help you, what will happen between you and Quinn? Aren't you two supposed to be friends?"

Santana shrugged, "She'll have your looks, her pretty face, and don't underestimate the importance of her reputation with Finn."

The answer didn't satisfy Rachel enough. "But what about Artie? It wouldn't be fair to him if we just broke him and Britt-"

Santana cut her off, "Do you ever breathe when you talk Rachel? I don't know what Sam sees in you. You know, the boys around here don't like a lot of blabber, they think a girl who talks a lot is a bore. Yet on land it's much preferred for ladies not to say a word, and after all dear, what is idle babble for?"

Rachel smirked, but shrugged her shoulders.

"Come on Rachel, I'm not all that impressed with conversation, people like me avoid it when they can. But I dote and swoon and fawn on a lady who knows what she wants, it's she who holds her tongue who gets her man."

"Santana," Rachel uttered, "I don't think this would be a good idea. If Brittany loves Artie, we should leave them be."

Santana ignored the diva's comment. "Come on you poor unfortunate soul. Go ahead, make your choice. I'm a very busy woman and I haven't got all day, it won't cost much…"

Rachel crossed her arms, "Says your voice."

"You poor unfortunate soul, it's sad but true. If you want to cross the bridge, my sweet you've got the pay the toll. Take a gulp and take a breath, now go ahead and sign the scroll."

"Oh my God Santana, you're really over doing it."

"This bitch is on a roll." Santana ran up to Rachel and put her hands firmly on the shorter girl's shoulders. "You poor! Un-for-tun-ate soul!"

Rachel was shaking her head when Santana finished. All Rachel wanted to do was change her shirt and be on her way, not bump into a tear-stricken Santana who was in the mood for reciting a villain song. "It took all of that just to say that you needed my help?"

Reality hit the Latina when she realized what she'd just done. She just sang to a fucking Disney song to Rachel, in attempts to get Brittany back. This was surely Santana's lowest moment.

"Good God!" Santana yelled, "What has become of me?"

"Love."

Santana sighed, knowing Rachel was right. She turned to face the other brunette, "So are you going to help me win Britt back or what?"

"If it keeps Quinn out of my hair, I suppose I could. But, we can't actually _hurt _anyone, okay?"

"We all can't be held responsible for our actions when it come to love Berry," Santana argued, "If I get caught, I'm pleading insanity."

* * *

"Guys, we have to do something about the girls," Finn declared in front of an audience consisting of Puck, Sam, Mike, and Artie.

"No," Sam protested, "You have to do something about _your _girl. Just because you and Quinn are having problems doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Puck begged to differ, "Finn's right. Lauren still hasn't let me get into her gigantic panties, and the Puckster can only wait so long before he starts to stray."

Mike nodded, "Tina's been acting weird too. She doesn't even massage my abs like she used to," the Asian pouted.

"Brittany's been really quiet lately, too," Artie confessed, "I don't know what's wrong with her."

Finn went back to his rant, "See? Santana and Brittany are both acting weird, Tina and Mercedes keep to themselves, Quinn's acting all bitchy, Lauren is too roughneck, and Rachel-"

"Is fine," Sam finished for him.

"Fine, whatever. The point is we need to get the girls in good spirits before Regionals."

"Whatever happened to having a girl worth fighting for?" Mike said aloud.

There was a simultaneous "huh?" from everyone besides Mike. The dark haired boy just shrugged his shoulders, "That's what I said, a girl worth fighting for. I'd want her paler than the moon, with eyes that shine like stars."

Puck poked out his whore-lips and flexed his biceps "My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars."

Artie leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "I couldn't care less what she'll wear, or what she looks like, it all depends on what she cooks like: beef, pork, or chicken."

Puck nudged Sam in the arm, "Bet the girls in your old town thought you are quite the charmer."

Sam raised his eyebrow but went along with it. He nodded towards Puck's letterman jacket, "And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor."

_You can guess what we have missed the most,_

_Since we've been off to war_.

Mike pumped his fist in the air, "What do we want?"

_A girl worth fighting for!_

Artie smiled, "My girl will think I have no faults."

Puck puffed out his chest, "And I'm a major find."

"Uh," Sam scrambled, "How about a girl who's got a brain, who always speaks her mind?"

_Nah!_

Puck stood up and flexed his muscles before kissing his bicep, "My manly ways and turn of phrase, are sure to thrill her!"

Sam leaned into Artie and loudly whispered, "He thinks he's such a lady killer."

Finn grinned, "I've got a girl at home, who's not like any other."

Puck snorted, "Yeah, the only girl who loves him, is his mother."

_But when we come home in victory,_

_They'll line up at the door._

Mike and Artie chanted together, "What do we want?"

_A girl worth fighting for!_

"Wish that we had…"

_A girl worth fighting for!_

"Wow."

All the boys turned to see Lauren standing in the doorframe, looking a tad bit annoyed.

"That was the gayest thing I've ever seen." She rolled her eyes and didn't say another word or let anyone else say anything for that matter. Instead, she walked away from the door and continued her way down the hall. Some of the guys looked a little embarrassed, but Puck just looked mesmerized.

"What a woman."

* * *

"Hey Blondie," Rachel whispered into her boyfriend's ear, "You ready to go?"

Sam zipped his backpack and shrugged it over his shoulder before kissing Rachel softly on the cheek. "I'm more ready to devour those vegan cookies you made." Rachel smiled and took Sam's hand. She loved making him her famous vegan friendly desserts just as much as he loved eating them. Rachel once made a cake that was apparently so delicious Sam claimed it could replace sex.

"Hey, uh, Rachel?" Sam and Rachel both looked up to see Finn standing by the door with his head down. Sam immediately turned on his protective switch and squeezed Rachel's delicate hand, and quietly snarled.

"Yes, Finn?" Rachel sternly said.

Finn either didn't recognize the tone in the diva's voice or successfully ignored it, "Can we talk?"

Rachel didn't look to Sam for approval, already knowing what his reaction would be. The backup quarterback definitely couldn't trust Finn to be around Rachel after that bull he pulled with Quinn. But he did trust Rachel.

"How about you go wait in the car sweetie. I'll be right there after I'm finished talking with Finn, okay?" Rachel whispered to her alerted boyfriend. Sam didn't like the idea with leaving her alone with a traitor like Finn, but nodded and told her to call him if there were any problem. On his way out, Sam ignored Finn's glance like he wasn't even there.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel asked without hesitation.

The taller boy took a few steps closer to her and bluntly stated, "Rachel, I don't understand why you're with him, when I _know _that you still love me."

Rachel didn't even want to hear it, "We're not having this conversation Finn."

"Why not?" Finn persisted. "You know I'm right, that's why you're afraid to talk about it."

Rachel was seriously getting sick of dealing with all the drama. How hard was it for Quinn and Finn to just get over themselves and accept the fact that they lost. "Finn, I'm going to be as honest as possible here. I don't love you anymore. I love Sam. It's over between us, okay? You got what you wanted."

"I didn't get you."

Rachel sighed, "You already _had _me Finn. But you threw it all away no matter how many times I tried to reconcile. Now you have Quinn, and you've wanted her all along."

Finn dropped his shoulders, "What do you even see in him?"

"Sam? He's everything you're not. He stands up for me, unlike you. He's okay with not having sex, unlike you. He isn't embarrassed to be around me, unlike you."

"Rachel-"

"It's over Finn. Just, please, let it go." Rachel didn't give Finn the chance to respond before she walked out of the room and headed to the parking lot. Sam was leaning up against the car, playing with his fingernails.

"Stop picking at you nails Sam, you know how much I hate that."

Sam dropped his hands and pulled Rachel into a hug at her return. "What did he want?"

"Don't worry about it," Rachel said, "Just know that I love you and I'm not going to let him or Quinn or anyone else change that."

Back at Rachel's house, despite his diet, Sam was shoveling cookies down his throat. Rachel didn't want to disturb him, one bad move and she could easily lose a finger. There wasn't much to talk about anyway; Rachel and Sam had come to a comfortable place in their relationship to where they didn't need to talk to fill empty space.

"Hey Sam?" Rachel hummed.

"Hmm?" Sam mumbled with a mouth full of cookie.

Rachel giggled and reached across the counter to run her fingers through his hair, "I love you."

"I wuv you too," Sam smiled, trying to talk though the unswallowed food.

Rachel only giggled and let Sam continue to gorge while she stroked his hair.

_So this is love, Mmmmmm_  
_So this is love_  
_So this is what makes life divine_  
_I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm_  
_And now I know_  
_The key to all heaven is mine_  
_My heart has wings, Mmmmmm_  
_And I can fly_  
_I'll touch every star in the sky_  
_So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of_  
_Mmmmmm_  
_Mmmmmm_  
_So this is love_

* * *

Songs used:

The Little Mermaid - Poor Unfortunate Souls

Mulan - A Girl Worth Fighting For

Cinderella - So This Is Love


	18. Perfect Distraction

"Michael?"

"Here."

"Blaine?"

"Present."

"Sam?"

"Behind you babe."

"Santana?"

"We're all here Berry, stop wasting time."

"Okay," Rachel said, "Gentlemen, Santana, here's the story: Santana is in love with Brittany." Sam and Mike nodded as if it didn't surprise them. Blaine tilted his head and seemed confused, but didn't say anything.

"And…?" Mike stressed.

"And, we're going to help her win Brittany back."

Mike immediately didn't like the sound of the idea, "I don't know, Artie's my friend. I can't just…betray him like that." Mike looked to Sam to see if he would have the same reaction, the blonde nodded in agreement.

"Look," Santana sighed, preparing herself to release some bent up feelings, "I know you two and Wheels are pals or whatever, but, I really love Britt. I can't lose her to him, she's my life. So, please, just help me get her back, please." Mike and Sam were surprised by Santana's heartfelt confession. The two teammates looked at each other and nodded, knowing that the Latina could only be this emotional due to her actual love for the ditzy blonde.

"Okay," Sam said.

Santana seemed relieved while Rachel continued with their objective, "Good. Now, each of you has your own specific talent as to why you were summoned here. Mike," Rachel glanced at the Asian, "Agility."

Mike nodded, made perfect sense to him.

"Blaine: Stealth."

"Stealth?" the bushy browed Warbler questioned.

"Indeed. The way you were able to make Sam go crazy in the mall without being seen was pure covertness," Rachel explained. "Your skill, if used properly, will definitely help us succeed." Blaine shrugged his shoulders with a confused smile.

"Okay, Sam," Rachel looked at her boyfriend, "Diversion. If there is any crossfire, you can easily use you abs-o-fury to distract, while the rest of us discharge."

"So," Sam said, "I'm just a piece of meat?"

Rachel rubbed her boyfriend's arm, "Think of it more as a sacrifice. Now," Rachel went on, disregarding Sam's distraught, "Santana. Your skill is seduction."

"Clearly."

"And me," Rachel said while smoothing out her skirt and standing up, "My impeccable leadership skills."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course."

"So what's the plan?" Mike curiously asked.

"Right, well, Mercedes has informed me that tonight Brittany and Artie will be at the mall shopping for a present for Artie's grandmother for her birthday. All we have to do is find a way to split the two up so Santana can talk to Brittany."

Sam raised his hand, "Um, can't you just talk to Brittany now?"

Santana looked down at her hands and whispered, "She won't answer my calls. I don't know why."

"Anyway," Rachel continued, "What we need to do is find a way to separate Brittany and Artie for a while so Santana can talk to her in hopes of getting her back."

Blaine spoke up, "What do you plan on saying to her?"

Santana didn't answer.

"Um," Rachel sputtered while trying to change the subject, "We'll all meet up in the parking lot in front of the Barnes & Noble by 8:30. We won't have to worry about parking because that particular parking lot is always deserted, especially at night."

"8:30? How much time do we have?" Blaine asked.

"Approximately three hours. Next, our positions." Rachel dug into her bag and pulled out a thickly folded square. The diva laid the object on the piano surface and unfolded it so it lay flat.

"A map of the mall?" Blaine asked, "Really?"

"I take things like this very seriously," Rachel explained. "We're not going to know where to find Brittany and Artie without asking them, which we can't do because it would blow our cover, so we're going to have to split up."

"I got this part," Santana said, slightly pushing the shorter girl out of the way. "There are five of us, and five major sections in the mall: the food court, the Gap, Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister, and Hot Topic. Lucky for us, each store is a good enough distance away from each other so we'll have a better chance at finding Britt. Okay, Mike, you're going to be in the food court by the Panda Express. It will be easy for you to blend in because all the Asians look alike."

"I'm going to try to take that as a compliment," Mike scoffed.

"Whatever floats you boat," Santana shrugged. "Bushy Brow, you're going to be here." Santana slammed her finger on the map, "The Gap."

"What?" Blaine frantically stuttered, "Can't I, uh, be somewhere else?"

Rachel shook her head, "No. The Gap store is in the heart of the mall. That that gives you more room to act if you see them; notify the rest of the team without being seen."

"Froggy Lips, Abercrombie & Fitch. If anyone gets suspicious, you can just take your shirt of and pretend to be one of the models," Santana explained. "The store is in the back of the mall downstairs too, so you handle that area."

Sam gave an insulted two-finger salute.

"I'll handle Hollister upstairs, there are a few furniture stores up there too that I'll be loitering around, just in case Wheels wants to buy his granny a grandfather clock or whatever," Santana explained.

"And I'll be stationed by Hot Topic," Rachel stated, "Which is also where most of the electronic departments are; who knows, Artie might buy his grandmother an iPod."

Mike nodded, "Sounds good to me."

"We need codenames," Sam suddenly threw in. "We can't use our regular names on a mission as serious as this."

"Well played," Rachel said.

"Fine," Santana said, rolling her eyes, "Blaine, you're Frodo. Mike, you're the Situasian. Sam, you're Lemon Head because Lady Lips is way too obvious. Berry, you're Argyle. And I'll be-"

"Maleficent," Sam demanded while cutting her off. Blaine and Mike snickered at the choice in name while Rachel was trying to hold in a laugh. Santana simply rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest in a huff.

"Fine, whatever. Can we just move this along please?" the Latina requested.

"Of course," Rachel said. "Mission: 'San_**tit**_tany' is now a go."

* * *

As planned, the five teens met up in the front of the Barnes & Noble parking lot around the same time. There were practically no cars in the lot, as Rachel predicted, so each of the three cars were parked side by side.

"Is everyone ready?" Rachel said before she was even fully out of Sam's car. Santana almost flung herself out of her own car with haste while Mike and Blaine were already leaned up against the Asian's car, ready to go.

"You damn right I'm ready," Santana answered.

"Excelle-wait…why are you guys wearing all black?" Rachel scanned each of her teammates to notice that each of them, including Sam, was dressed in black from head to toe.

"Weren't we supposed to?" Mike questioned confusingly.

Rachel rubbed at her temples at her teammates inability to realize how suspicious they would look by wearing all back in the mall. "Whatever. Let's just get in and get out."

Blaine was digging through the backseat of Mike's car and pulled out a black bag and pulled out a small black device. "I brought walkie-talkies. I figured they'd be a lot quicker and more discreet than putting each other on speakerphone." Blaine tossed one each person.

Sam looked at his and was the first to say, "Nice!"

"Good thinking Blaine," Rachel complimented the Warbler. "Very tactful."

Santana tucked her walkie-talkie in her jacket pocket and pulled out a small glimmering object and slid them onto her knuckles. It only took Rachel a few seconds to realize what they were.

"Oh my God Santana!" Rachel gaped, "Are those brass knuckles?"

Santana was throwing a couple of practice punches in the air before turning to the shorter girl and saying with a satisfied smirk, "Damn straight. Never know how rough this might get."

"Good God! You can't wear those in the mall!"

"Why not?" Santana shrugged. "Mike brought his nunchucks and ninja stars." Santana motioned towards Mike, who was swinging his nunchucks skillfully around while Blaine was playing with his ninja stars.

"Is that even legal?" Sam questioned.

"Are you guys trying to get us thrown in jail?" Rachel ranted. "Look, this is _Brittany _we're talking about. We don't need _weapons _to separate her from Artie, Okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes and reluctantly removed her brass knuckles and placed them back in her pocket. "Whatever. Let's just get the hell inside; these mosquitoes are getting a little crazy."

* * *

"You guys getting any progress?" Rachel chimed in.

"Nope."

"No."

"Nothing."

"Hell no."

"Language, Maleficent, language." Rachel sighed. They'd been in the mall for over twenty minutes and still no sign of Brittany or Artie. Luckily for her, no one was becoming impatient or too agitated. Rachel wouldn't have to worry about Mike though because he was too busy shoveling his face with egg rolls.

"Frodo to team, we got a problem," Blaine spat through the device.

"What is it?" Santana was the first to ask.

Across from the Gap entrance where Blaine was currently hiding behind a shrub, was Brittany, who was pushing Artie in his wheelchair. Next to them was a much older woman, who had to be in her seventies, in a power scooter. Blaine answered, "I see the targets but, um, I think Artie's grandmother is there with them."

"Fucking smashing," Santana mumbled to herself. She should have known better; Artie was definitely the type to be a grandma's boy and bring her with him to pick up her own birthday present.

"We should have prepared for something like this," Rachel voiced to her team. "We have to get grandma away from them to make this work."

"You want us to go granny kidnapping?" Sam asked, not liking the sound of the idea at all.

"Well, it shouldn't be that hard. I remember Artie telling me about his grandmother being hopelessly confused or something," Mike explained.

"Guys, guys! Brittany's using the restroom in front of the Gap! Now's the time to strike," Blaine frantically instructed.

"Roger that." Rachel made a quick pace to Blaine's area as did the rest of them team. "Maleficent, hurry to the restrooms. Situasian and Frodo, find a way to get rid of Artie; slightly push him down a ramp without him seeing you or something. Lemon Head and I will distract granny. Move team move!"

It didn't take much for Mike to ditch his egg rolls and sprint his way through the late night shoppers. Blaine quickly met up with him by a vending machine and nodded towards Artie who was waiting for Brittany outside of the restroom doors. Artie's grandmother was a few feet away from him, appearing to be talking to herself. Mike and Blaine noticed Sam and Rachel gratuitously hiding behind a plastic fern. Santana was sitting on a deserted bench holding a magazine in front of her face trying to look inconspicuous.

Blaine brought his walkie-talkie to his lips, "We're going in." Lucky for Mike and Blaine, the position of Artie's wheelchair was at the perfect angle for them to be able to 'accidentally' bump into him and send him flying rolling down the slope. Being the faster of the two, Mike walked at a fast pace until he was a few feet behind Artie. Before the Asian got close enough to push him, a twinge of guilt shot through his stomach. Blaine immediately noticed and took a major risk by slightly nudging the handle of the wheelchair, which, miraculously, was enough to send Artie down the slope.

"What the-?" Artie yelped as his wheelchair quickly rolled down the slope, surprising catching enough speed to send him a few yards. Blaine noticed the sudden change in Mike's demeanor and pulled him into the nearest store. Santana watched as the wheelchair bound boy flew past her, but didn't break her stride. The Latina jumped up and practically ran into the restroom to find Brittany. While she was doing that Rachel and Sam cautiously stepped up to Artie's grandmother.

"Excuse me Miss," Rachel politely said to the older woman, "but do have any idea why a raven is like a writing desk…?"

Santana burst into the tiny room, desperately scanning for anyone who resembled Brittany. To her complete dismay, the room was completely empty. The agitated Latina fished her walkie-talkie out of her pocket, "Brittany's not in here? I thought you said she went to the restroom Frodo!"

"She did. I saw her," Blaine persisted. "But on the other hand, I think Mike's having a nervous breakdown."

"I can't believe I almost pushed my friend to his death…" Mike mumbled to himself while leaning against a rack of clothes. Blaine shook his head and fanned him with his hand.

While Rachel was still distracting Artie's grandmother, Sam turned his head and saw Brittany helping Artie by pushing him back in their direction. He furiously shook his girlfriend's shoulder and pointed towards the couple. Rachel's eyes shot wide as she hollered through the small device, "Mayday, mayday! Brittany and Artie are heading in our direction. We're all going to be caught if we don't act fast. Abort mission, I repeat, abort mission!"

Sam, in a panic, lifted Rachel of the ground and took off in a haste, all the while abandoning a very confused grandmother. Santana was next to shoot out of the restroom doors and follow behind them. Blaine had to practically slap Mike to bring him back to Earth before the two ran out of the department store, following Santana's tracks. As insane as they all probably looked, it didn't stop them from running all to their cars.

Once in the safety of the parking lot, sweaty and out of breath, Santana yelled, "What the hell Bushy Brow? You said she was in the restroom!"

"She was!" Blaine barked.

"Wait," Rachel said, coming to a realization "Are you sure went into the _women's _restroom?"

Blaine brought to palm to his forehead, knowing that what Rachel had said made perfect sense now. Mike was leaning on the trunk of his car, heaving and weaving. Blaine took his attention away from Rachel and patted the Asian on the back.

"What's wrong with Mike?" Sam asked.

"He started freaking out just before he was about to push Artie, so I had to do it," the Warbler explained. Santana shook her head.

"Weak."

Rachel walked up to Mike and rubbed his back, "That's very honorable of you Michael."

"I think we should call it a night you guys," Sam said to his team. "We did the best we could. Santana, it looks like you're on your own."

Rachel turned to Sam, "No. I promised Santana I'd help her get Brittany back, and I don't go back on my promises."

Sam shrugged his shoulders at the situation and got into the driver's seat of the car. Blaine pulled Mike of the trunk and took his car keys, knowing the Asian wasn't fit to drive. Rachel helped him into the passenger's seat while Blaine took the wheel. They said their farewells as the car pulled out, leaving Rachel and Santana alone outside.

"Don't worry Santana; I'm a sucker for true love. I'll help you in any way I can."

Santana let out a smile, "Thanks."

"No problem, but, can I ask you a question? If all you needed to do was talk to Brittany, why couldn't you just do it at school?" Rachel asked with serious curiosity.

Santana sighed, "I confessed my love for her at school. When she rejected me, I cried in the janitor's closet for like, forever. I just couldn't bring myself to talk to her at school and risk being shot down again."

"And you couldn't go to her house?"

"Artie's always there."

Rachel nodded in understanding. She could relate to how hard it was for Santana; it wasn't too long ago that the diva was in the same position. So Rachel did the only thing she knew how to do in situations like these: she hugged Santana.

"We'll get her, Santana, don't you worry."

* * *

In glee, Mike was surprisingly quiet, no matter how much Tina tried to get him to say something. Once Artie started talking about how his trip to the mall with Brittany, Rachel knew she wouldn't be hearing the Asian speak for the remainder of the week.

"I don't know how it happened, but somehow my wheelchair just flew down the ramp," Artie said to Mercedes, "It was almost like someone pushed me or something."

While Sam and Mike were looking guilty as hell, Rachel and Santana were the only ones who could keep a straight face. Santana, of course, didn't really care about what happened to Artie; it wasn't like he could break his legs or anything. Rachel was just happy they weren't caught.

"Yeah, and some old lady was following us around the mall the entire time we were there," Brittany explained, "I don't even know where she came from."

Hearing this, Santana immediately buried her face in her hand. Sam suppressed a laugh while Rachel felt like a complete fool. Before anything else could be said that would irritate her more, Santana raised her hand, "Mr. Schue, before we start, I kind of have a song I want to sing." Mr. Schue nodded at the Latina and gave her the go ahead. Rachel followed her and pulled out two stools for them to sit on.

"I'd like to dedicate this song, to a certain person in the room," Santana announced while taking a longing glance at Brittany. She sat down next to Rachel and whispered to the diva, "Remember Berry, you're singing _backup_." Rachel giggled and nodded at Brad for him to start. Santana cleared her throat.

_For the way you changed my plans_  
_For being the perfect distraction_  
_For the way you took the idea that I have_  
_Of everything that I wanted to have_  
_And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah_

_For the ending of my first begin_  
_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_  
_And for the rare and unexpected friend_  
_(Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)_  
_For the way you're something that I'd never choose_  
_But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose_  
_And never wanna be without ever again_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_So when you were here I had no idea_  
_You the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_

Santana was looking dead at Brittany now. All the other faces faded into the background. At that moment, Santana didn't care that Artie was probably giving her the meanest eye, or that she was practically announcing to the entire room that she was in love with the blonde. Santana simply didn't care anymore; all she wanted was Brittany.

_My accidental happily_  
_(Ever after)_  
_The way you smile and how you comfort me_  
_(With your laughter)_  
_I must admit you were not a part of my book_  
_But now if you open it up and take a look_  
_You're the beginning and the end of every chapter_

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_So when you were here I had no idea_  
_(When you were here)_  
_You the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_(That I needed)_  
_So now it's so clear, I need you here always_  
_(Now it's so clear)_

_Who knew that I could be_  
_(Who knew that I could be)_  
_So unexpectedly_  
_(So unexpectedly)_  
_Undeniably happier_  
_Sitting with you right here, right here next to me_  
_Girl, you're the best_

A huge smile was plastered on Santana's face now. She looked to Rachel, who was grinning ear to ear. Focusing back onto the crowd, she saw Sam give her a thumbs up and Mike flashing a chill smile.

_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_(Said I needed)_  
_So when you were here I had no idea_  
_(When you were here, said I had no idea)_  
_You're the best thing I never knew I needed_  
_(That I needed)_  
_So now it's so clear I need you here always_  
_(Now it's so clear, so clear, so clear, I need you always)_  
_Now it's so clear, I need you here always_

The room erupted with claps and cheers. Santana pulled Rachel into a hug, which the diva gladly accepted. Quinn sneered and the gesture. The two girls returned to their seat while Mr. Schue raved about how good the number was. For the remainder if the period, both Santana and Brittany sported large, knowing smiles.

* * *

"Hey."

Santana turned from her locker to see Brittany walking up to her. The Latina gave her friend a small smile, "Hey, Brittany."

"That song you sang, it was for me, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Santana nodded without hesitation.

Brittany nodded, "You've been avoiding me at school."

"You haven't been answering my calls."

"Charity swallowed my phone," Brittany explained, causing Santana to give her a confused look. "I won't get my replacement until next week."

"Okay Brittany look, I love you alright? But, seeing you with Artie, _knowing _I can't have you…it hurts. It hurts so much being around you when I know that you're going to go right back to him," Santana confessed. Tears began to stream down her flushed face; Brittany was more than willing to wipe them away, but didn't in fear of being pushed away.

"I know it does San, that's why…Artie and I broke up."

A jolt of joy ran through Santana's body, causing her to sputter, "Y-you did?"

"Yeah. He told me that he loved me, but he knew that I loved you way more than I could ever love him. He seemed a little upset about letting me go, said that he only wanted me to be happy; and San, I'm only at my happiest when I'm with you."

Overcome with elation, Santana forced herself onto Brittany and wrapped her into a big hug. The onlookers went completely unnoticed and uncared for. It took everything in Santana's being not to kiss her blonde right then and there, but, she didn't want to risk anything so soon. Rachel and Sam watched as the two girls laced their fingers together and made their way down the hall.

"Well how do you like that," Sam said to himself.

"That whole mission was a complete waste of time," Rachel sighed to herself. "All it took was a song."

Sam chuckled and wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders, "Look at it this way Rae, you helped bring two of the most unlikely people together. _That_, you should be happy about."

"I suppose," Rachel smiled.

Sam went on, "You know, I always did think Maleficent and Aurora would make a hot couple in the movie."

* * *

Songs Used:

The Princess and the Frog - Never Knew I Needed


	19. Stand Out

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Report cards came out and mine was atrocious to say the least. After my mom slapped the brown off my cheek she took my laptop.

* * *

The ride to Regionals was endless for Sam. His legs were restless from not being able to stretch due to the seat in front of him and his butt was just as sore as his leg was when he fought Karofsky. Blurs of green and brown flew passed from outside the window and was making him dizzy. Sam hated it. He'd been on buses dozens of times for football games and what not, but to no avail. The only thing that was keeping him remotely sane was the tiny brunette next to him who occasionally hummed sweet songs in his ear.

It was completely out of Rachel's nature to sit in the back of the bus during times like these. No words of encouragement or pep talks could be heard or cared for in her and Sam's position, but, to the singer's displeasure, Sam loved to sit in the back. It didn't take much convincing though; all the blonde quarterback had to do was sweet talk her and pout his lips to get his way. Needless to say, no one complained.

"We're almost there Samuel, stop your fidgeting," Rachel ordered Sam, who couldn't keep his legs still if the competition depended on it.

"I can't help it, you know I get antsy on buses babe. Even with the footrests."

Rachel shook her head, "Just shut up and start kissing me. You know I like a good make out session before a performance."

"Yuck, keep it in your skirt Berry," Santana teased the two from the other side of the bus. Rachel simply winked at her and nodded towards Brittany, who was seductively running her fingers over the Santana's thigh. Rachel wasn't the only one who wanted back-of-the-bus sexy times.

* * *

Watching Aural Intensity perform almost put Sam to sleep. Even the overly peppy attitudes and flashing red outfits weren't enough to keep him awake. It wasn't so much as the performance as compared to the fact that religious songs had the power to send him into a state of hibernation. Sam made sure he kept close contact with Rachel's shoulder. Fortunately, the Warbler's performance woke him up…well, not initially. Rachel had to practically stab her boyfriend in the side of his stomach with her nails to bring him to life.

"Wake up," she hissed, "Kurt's singing."

Sam reluctantly raised his head from the diva's shoulder and tried his best to focus on the stage. The first thing that came to his mind was where everyone got the fake candles. Instead of asking for one, he just took Rachel's and waved it in the air. In return, she playfully punched him in the arm, which he brushed off with a chuckle.

Rachel couldn't help but smile at how happy Blaine and Kurt looked on stage. The two certainly weren't fooling anyone what with the 'fuck this crowd and kiss me now' glances. She'd know; she got those looks from Sam all the time. Soon, the Warblers burst into 'Raise Your Glass' and the crowd went wild. Sam was grateful for the number—woke him the hell up.

Backstage, all of the New Directions were gussying up and chatting away, waiting for their call to go onstage. Rachel was standing in front of a vanity mirror buffing her eyelashes when Finn walked up to her.

"Hey," the taller boy said with a small smirk, "Break a leg."

Rachel didn't feel the need to turn and face him, instead talked to his reflection in the mirror, "You know, the last time we were here, you told me you loved me." Finn's eyes focused on the floor. "It's funny how things change, isn't it?" Rachel asked in a rhetorical manner.

Finn's smirk fell, "Yeah well, uh, good luck out there." Finn walked away, leaving Rachel to her thoughts. Sam eyed the taller boy as he walked past him to meet with his girlfriend.

"Hey babe," Sam smiled, "You ready?"

Rachel turned from the mirror and kissed him on the cheek, "As ready as I'll ever be."

_And now from William McKinley High in Lima, Ohio: The New Directions!_

"That's your cue," Sam said as he playfully smacked Rachel on the butt. "I'm right behind you. Knock 'em dead Rach."

A calm applause roared over the crowd as Rachel walked out on stage. She stood in front of the bedazzled pink microphone and glanced back at Sam who shot her a thumbs up. She smiled and stared out into the audience.

_In a perfect world,_  
_One we've never known,_  
_We would never need to face the world alone._  
_They can have the world._  
_We'll create our own._  
_I may not be brave or strong or smart,_  
_But somewhere in my secret heart,_  
_I know,_  
_Love will find a way._  
_Anywhere I go,_  
_I'm home,_  
_If you are there beside me._  
_Like dark, turning into day._  
_Somehow we'll come through._  
_Now that I've found you,_  
_Love will find a way._

Sam slowly walked out onto the stage, looking Rachel straight in the eyes, completely ignoring the crowd of hundreds watching.

_I was so afraid,  
Now I realize,  
Love is never wrong,  
And so it never dies.  
There's a perfect world.  
Shining in your eyes._

Sam gently took Rachel's hand, as they both started to sing together.

_And if only they could feel it too,_  
_The happiness I feel with you,_  
_They'd know,_  
_Love will find a way._  
_Anywhere we go,_  
_We're home,_  
_If we are there together._  
_Like dark, turning into day._  
_Somehow we'll come through._  
_Now that I've found you,_  
_Love will find a way._  
_I know love will find a way._

Everyone in the audience stood and cheered when the song was over. Rachel, to Mr. Schue's horror, hit Sam hard on the butt, making him jump. The Spanish teacher rolled his eyes as Rachel spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen, we're the New Directions."

Rachel and Sam turned to see the entire glee club already onstage and in formation. The two ran to their positions. Once the dancing started, Rachel was the first to begin the song.

_Some people settle for the typical thing,_  
_Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings._  
_It ain't a question of 'if', just a matter of time._  
_Before I move to the front of the line._

Santana glided past her with a cocky grin, "And once you're watching every move that I make, you gotta believe that I got what it takes."

Everyone joined in.

_To stand out! _  
_Above the crowd,_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud._  
_'Til mine is the only face you see,_  
_Gonna stand out 'til you notice me._

Sam avoided Quinn's gaze and looked at Rachel, "If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walking by. There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting you to notice I'm alive."

Rachel smiled back at him, "All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance will prove, I got whatever it takes."

Mike pushed Artie's wheelchair across the stage as he sang in a high voice, "It's a piece of cake."

_To stand out!_  
_Above the crowd,_  
_Even if I gotta shout out loud._  
_'Til mine is the only face you see,_  
_Gonna stand out!_  
_Stand out, hey,_  
_Stand out!_

Mercedes belted out, "Yeah, yeah, yeah!"

_Stand out!  
'Til mine's the only face you see,  
Gonna stand out!  
'Til you notice me._

Mike came out of nowhere pushing a slushie machine on a cart. Everyone grabbed a cup (Santana watched Brittany playfully drink out of hers) and slushied the crowd with red confetti.

The audience stood and roared with applause. Sam noticed that Finn was about to give Rachel hug and wouldn't have it. The blonde skillfully tugged Rachel and roped his arms around in a huge bear hug. When their little celebration on stage was over, they all ran backstage and were soon congratulated by Mr. Schue.

"You guys did great! I am so proud of all of you."

"Yeah," Puck high-fived Lauren, "Hopefully the judges don't screw us over."

* * *

_And now to announce our winner, Lieutenant Governor Stevens' wife Carla Curlington-Stevens._

There was some small applause as she walked out. Santana noted to herself that the short woman looked a little sloppy, even with the pearls.

"My husband," Carla started, "Is verbally abusive and I have been drinking since noon." Besides Lauren's snort, no one said anything or made any comments. Carla went on, "I'm bored, let's just see who won, huh?" Carla fumbled with the letter before she pulled out the paper and announced:

"The New Directions you're going to Nationals in New York."

All of the glee club went wild before Carla even had a chance to finish. Artie had his hand covering his mouth in shock while Mike was bouncing up and down and Mercedes shoulders. While Mr. Schue held up the trophy in victory, Sam lifted Rachel from the ground and swung her around. None of them cared that Aural Intensity looked royally pissed. The Warblers seemed let down, but clapped anyway.

Sue's face was stoic, but deep down inside her gut was burning with fiery anger. The former cheerio coach slowly walked up to Carla, who looked like she wanted a drink, and forcefully punched her in the face, sending her flying back. Sue didn't even react as she turned and marched away, leaving everyone on stage in complete shock.

* * *

Rachel was giggling with Sam when Mr. Schue walked into the room, talking on his phone. He slipped his phone in his pocket and faces his students, "Miss Holliday sends her best wishes and can't wait to congratulate you all in person when she gets back from her mediation retreat. Now, we all know that winning Regionals was a team effort, and Nationals isn't going to be any different but, like in sports every winning team has a player that rises above to help carry their teammates to victory: the MVP." Mr. Schue grabbed a small trophy from the piano surface. "I would like to start a tradition of honoring that player at every one of our competitions."

Finn glanced at Rachel.

"So, per a unanimous vote by all of you, our Regionals MVP is…Miss Rachel Berry."

Everyone clapped while Rachel looked a little surprised. Sam nudged her and told her to go up there and get her trophy. Mr. Schue handed the diva the small star trophy and told her congratulations.

"If I could just say a few words?"

Santana playfully rolled her eyes, "And here she goes making me regret voting for her."

Rachel ignored Santana's comment and began her speech, "First of all I just want to say how amazing it is that all of you have caught on to all the Disney and was actually okay with us singing it at Regionals, I was so inspired. You know it's funny, I've won a lot of trophies before: singing competitions and dancing competitions, but, I've always felt like the girl who never got the brass ring."

Quinn and Finn looked at each other.

"And maybe I never will but, today, and at Regionals," Rachel took a shaky breath, "The way you guys believed in me and, took a chance with me…all I've ever wanted was to feel special, and to feel chosen and, I just um, wanted to thank you guys so much giving me that."

Everyone nodded with wide smiles on their faces. Even Quinn and Finn were grinning from ear to ear.

"That's all."

Sam was the first one to run up and hug Rachel, followed by the rest of the glee club, all joining in for a group hug.

Rachel could honestly say she never felt more wanted.

* * *

After glee, Sam, Mike, Puck, and Artie were the only ones to stay in the choir room. Sam stayed behind after Rachel was invited to have girl time with Mercedes and Kurt. Artie clearly had nothing to do with his time now that he and Brittany had broken up, but it was much too depressing to go home and mope. Tina had an appointment with her Asian doctor and Lauren's "Aunt Flow" was visiting and Puck was definitely not in the mood for that.

Sam was idly playing with a pen when he sounded his voice through the mild chatter. "Guys, I want to do something really special for Rachel, but, I don't know what to do."

"Buy her chocolate," Puck was the first to say, "Chicks love that."

"_Lauren _loves that," Artie corrected, "Besides, I don't even think they make vegan chocolate."

Mike was rubbing his chin, thinking. "Buy her dumplings. Tina loves it when I buy her dumplings."

"Dude!" Puck snorted at his Asian teammate and lightheartedly punched him in the arm, then put his focus back on Sam. "Come on Sam, Rachel doesn't care about stuff like that. She would want something straight from your heart." Puck hesitated, "You love her right?"

Sam didn't hesitate to nod.

"Then do something from the heart. Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah," Artie agreed. "No homo or anything, but, what girl wouldn't like a guy like you doing something nice for her?"

With raised eyebrows, Mike ran up to Sam and slung his arm around his neck. "Ohio, the city of losers is glowing this evening. True, that's because it's on fire, but still, there's l'amour. Somewhere out there in the night, her heart is also alight. And I know the guy she just might be burning for."

Puck grinned and joined in with helping Mike.

_A guy like you._  
_She's never known, kid._  
_A guy like you,_  
_A girl does not meet every day._  
_You've got a look,_  
_That's all your own, kid._  
_Could there be two?_

Artie shrugged and pointed at Sam, "Like you?"

_No way!_

"Those other guys," Mike sung, releasing Sam from his hold and nodding at Puck, "That she could dangle, all look the same from every boring point of view. You're a surprise, from every angle. Mon Dieu above, she's gotta love, a guy like you."

It was Puck's turn to give a manly hug to Sam. "A guy like you, gets extra credit, because it's true, you've got a certain something more."

Mike grinned, "You're aces, kid."

Puck pushed Sam down to size so he was next to Artie, who sung, "You see that face, you don't forget it. Want something new?"

Mike poked the blonde in the chest, "That's you. For sure!"

Pulling a mirror out of nowhere, Puck winked at his reflection. "We all have gaped, at some Adonis. But then we crave a meal more nourishing to chew."

"And since you're shaped," Mike picked up Sam's arms and flared them around, slightly irritating him, but still causing him to grin, "Like a croissant is."

_No question of,  
She's gotta love,  
A guy like you!_

"Okay!" Sam yelled with a smile on him face, "I get it. I get it. I'll figure something out." Sam slipped on his letterman jacket and waved goodbye to his goofy friends before walking out of the room.

"Make sure it's from the heart!" Sam heard Artie yell from down the hall. The quarterback grinned and kept walking. It would take a while and loads of thinking, but whatever he did would be totally worth the smile it could put on Rachel's face.

* * *

"_Sam? How do I know that you love me for sure? Because, I've been told that I was loved before, and I fell for it. How do I know that your love is any different?"_

_Sam hated when Rachel threw random "how do I know you're legit" questions in their normal conversation. It ran him off the road every time. Ignoring the question like he always wanted to do was never the answer, and neither was trying to divert the subject. All he was capable of was giving her the most honest answer manageable._

"_I don't know Rachel, that's the thing about love. It isn't predictable. If it was, you would have come straight to me instead of wasting time with Finn."_

_Rachel was quick to reply, "So, in all validity, you love me?"_

_The blonde quarterback furrowed his dark eyebrows. "Tell you what Rachel, if you sing to me right now, I will tell you when you'll know my love is truly sincere, okay?"_

_The diva almost immediately rolled her eyes. "What does a song have to do with our affection for each other, Samuel?"_

"_Sing to me and I'll tell you." Sam put aside Rachel's irritated expression and crawled closer to her, putting his head in her argyle lap. Annoyance didn't stay on Rachel's features for long, seeing as though she secretly loved when Sam aggravated her, but defused the aggravation almost instantly by doing something cute._

"_I feel like I've been singing to you a lot lately."_

"_But you love it," Sam said with his eyes closed, "Keeps your vocals on point."_

_Rachel giggled and tried to think of a song to sing to her adorably frustrating excuse for a boyfriend. She'd sung almost every single Disney song there was to sing, and still he wanted more. Rachel scanned her room for any kind on inspiration, and then it hit her._

_Dancing bears, painted wings,  
Things I almost remember.  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December.  
Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory._

_Rachel began a harmonious 'ah' melody for as long as her voice could carry it, trying her best not to lose her breath._

_Someone holds me safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory.  
Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember.  
Things my heart used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember.  
And a song,  
Someone sings,  
Once upon a December._

_Rachel finished and opened her eyes to see Sam staring into them. His green irises could have caused her to melt right then and there, but she wouldn't let them. "Okay, you got what you wanted. Now tell me how I'm supposed to know that you truly love me."_

_Sam sighed and reluctantly lifted his head from Rachel's comfortable lap. "Well, first of all," he said, positioning himself so that he was sitting in front of Rachel, face to face, "You should already know that I love you, because I've told you. I tell you every day and I actually mean it; and I'm not one to toss around the words lightly."_

_Rachel looked displeased, "Is that your answer?"_

"_No," Sam said. "Listen, I love you Rachel. I love you more than I've ever loved any other girl."_

"_But how will I know when you'll love me unconditionally?" Rachel whispered. "To the point that you wouldn't want anyone else?"_

_Sam didn't blink. "The day you'll know that, is the day I embarrass you…publicly."_

_Terror was immediately stricken across Rachel's face. That certainly wasn't the answer she had been expecting. The confused diva assumed Sam would say something like giving her his grandmother's ring or saying that he'd wait to have sex with her until they were twenty-five or even that he would put his dreams on hold so she could fulfill hers; not that she would have to be publicly humiliated. She went through enough of that as it was._

"_W-What?" Rachel stuttered. "You'd have to embarrass me? That doesn't make the slightest bit of sense Samuel!"_

_Sam wasn't fazed by her frantic outburst. "Who ever said love made sense?"_

"_Surely someone with standards, standards you seem to be lacking."_

_A hearty chuckle came from Sam's throat, "Don't insult me for being truthful, or would you rather prefer a Finn answer?"_

_Rachel answered him by burying her head in her hands. "For the love of Streisand, please tell me you're only joking," she mumbled through her fingers._

"_Sorry, babe."_

_Groaning and falling back onto fluffy pillows, Rachel wasn't sure how she felt. A part of her appreciated Sam's honesty, but another part of her wanted to punch him hard in the gut. Was this the price for real love? Embarrassment? Rachel could only moan louder._

"_I love you, too," Sam smiled. When Rachel put a pillow over her face and turned on her side, Sam took the opportunity to lie beside her and wrap his strong arms around her waist. The attempt was clever, because Rachel almost instantly snuggled her back closer to him._

_He had done it again; aggravated, then defuse with irresistible adorableness._

_It was the weakness she loved the most._

* * *

Rachel waited for Sam in the choir room. Rehearsals had begun and he was nowhere to be seen. Now that she was thinking about it, she hadn't seen that much of him all day. Rachel wasn't one to let paranoia get the best of her—well, that was a lie—but with Karofsky and Azimio constantly on the hunt, anything was possible.

Just as Mr. Schue decided to get on with rehearsals, the P.A. system sounded, getting the attention of the entire school, including the choir room. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes and waited for whatever announcements were about to be made.

_McKinley High students and faculty please excuse the interruption, but I have an important announcement to make._

Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions. The voice over the intercom wasn't even close to sounding like Principle Figgins, or Sue for that matter, to Mr. Schue's relief.

Rachel's eyes shot open. If she wasn't mistaken, the voice a lot like…

_For those of you who don't recognize my voice, please take note that my name is Sam Evans. I repeat…Sam Evans._

Jaw hitting the floor, Rachel was complete and utterly shocked. Why in the world was Sam taking over the school intercom? How did even get to one without being caught?

_And I am in love with Rachel Barbra Berry._

A loud snort erupted from Lauren in the back of the room. She, along with Mercedes and Puck, burst into fits of laughter. Santana and Tina looked just as smug as could be while Brittany and Mike appeared sympathetic and confused all at the same time. Sitting in his wheelchair, Artie simply shook his head. This was not what he and Puck meant when they told him to do something from the heart. Remorse and regret overcame both Finn and Quinn, who were now sulking in their seats. Meanwhile, Rachel, along with Mr. Schue, was completely mortified.

_I know some of are wondering, "How can someone as awesome as Sam Evans be in love with someone like Rachel Berry?" Well I'm here to tell you that there's no way I couldn't be. There are so many things I love about Rachel Berry I can't even remember; but lucky for me, I wrote a list._

Rachel couldn't move. It was as if her butt was super glued to the seat she was in. Is this what Sam meant when he told her that the only way she would know when was sincerely in love with her was the day he publicly embarrassed her? And as if it wasn't bad enough that Sam was running her full name like a motif, but now everyone in the room was staring at her. The singer silently prayed that Sam would end it there, but she knew, as everyone else in the entire school, that he was only getting started.

_Things I Love Most About Rachel Berry. Where to even begin? There are just so many things on this list that I love about her. I love the way her gorgeous tan legs run on for miles. I love the vanilla shampoo she uses that I can't help but breathe in almost every day. I love the way she raps Nicki Minaj songs in her sleep then denies ever even listening to rap when she wakes up. Even though I've seen it, I love how she thinks I don't know about that cute little gold star she was tattooed on her butt-_

"Oh my God!" Rachel screamed as she pounced from her seat and ran out of the choir room with murder in her eyes, now on a hunt. As far as she knew, there were only two microphones that could be heard school wide through the P.A. system: the one in Principle Figgins' office, and the one in Sue's office. Sue was definitely in her office, probably laughing at this entire situation, so Sam couldn't be in there. Then Rachel remembered that Principle Figgins never showed up that morning. Rachel ran to the direction of his office and burst through the glass doors, only to see Sam, sitting in a leather chair, still speaking into the microphone.

"Samuel Austin Evans! What the hell do you think you are doing?" Rachel frantically yelled with all the anger that was in her stomach. Sam didn't even jump at how livid his girlfriend was. She stood before him, out of breath with fire in her eyes, Sam answer being:

"I'm telling everyone how much I love you."

"And you felt the need to tell everyone about my tattoo? What, are you going to tell them about my other tattoos, too? Have you gone completely insane?" Rachel shouted.

Sam kept a straight face. "Only insane about our love."

Rachel noticed that their voices were echoing every time either of them spoke. The microphone was still on. Before anything else was said, Rachel marched to the other side of the desk and yanked the microphone cord out of the wall.

"What in Walt Disney's name is wrong with you? I can't believe you would do something so unmistakably embarrassing and-" Rachel's rant was cut short when Sam stood from the leather chair and forced his lips onto hers. Rachel resisted for all of six seconds before she gave in to the kiss and allowed it to become more passionate. Finally, she remembered that she was supposed to be furious and broke apart from Sam's face.

"I'm still mad."

Sam chuckled and sat back down. "Now you know my true feelings."

"Yes," Rachel sarcastically spat, "Now I know how uncontrollably chaotic you can be."

"Oh, come on Rachel, you're overreacting." Sam reached out for Rachel and pulled her petit body into his lap. Slowly, he began to run his fingers up and down her long legs. Rachel cursed herself; Sam was doing it _again_. Her favorite weakness was showing.

"I just can't believe you actually just did that," the brunette cheeked. "You do realize that now, it will probably be harder for us at this school now, right?"

"Yeah, how so?"

"Well for one, guys will find me more attractive now that they're more aware of my legs and know about my tattoos."

Sam didn't see fazed. "They don't have the balls."

"Your _secret _love for Disney isn't much of a secret anymore. Karofsky and just about everyone else will have a field day."

Sam shrugged, "I always did like to share secrets. Sharing is caring, Rachel."

"Finn and Quinn will never get over us and will probably still attempt to break us up."

"To no avail."

Rachel smiled, "So, you'd risk your reputation, safety, and getting suspended, just so everyone will know how much you love me?"

Sam nodded, "You know it."

Rachel shook her head but kissed him softly on his forehead. "I can't believe it took of that, just for you to finally realize that you love me unconditionally, and probably forever. All I can say is 'wow.'"

It didn't take long for everything that Rachel said to actually sink into Sam's brain. Not only had he just embarrassed Rachel and himself, but now, they were probably going to be the main targets for any form of bullying. It only took another second for Sam to realize that he didn't even care.

"Rachel," Sam breathed, "Have I gone mad?"

Rachel smiled as she replied, "I'm afraid so. You're entirely bonkers. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."

* * *

Songs Used:

The Lion King 2 - Love Will Find a Way

A Goofy Movie - Stand Out

The Hunchback of Notre Dame - A Guy Like You

Anastasia - Once Upon a December


	20. Friend Like Me

"Taffy? People don't even eat taffy. Wouldn't it make more sense if we sold Skittles or Snickers or, I don't know, candy people actually give a damn about?" Sam asked.

Artie nodded. "Yeah Mr. Schue, taffy is whack."

Rachel looked to Brittany's direction. The blonde had a mouth full of saltwater taffy and was ignoring Santana's scolding for it, something about 'getting high off her own supply.' Mr. Schue was shaking his head at his students, internally wishing they were more enthusiastic about the whole idea. After all, it was basically the only way they could make any money for Nationals.

Mercedes spoke up. "Can't we get some sponsors or something? Because I am not down with pushing saltwater taffy. That's a slushie to the face waiting to happen."

"Finding a sponsor in Lima who's willing to give up over five-thousand dollars to a club that's not even guaranteed a win at Nationals?" Tina contemplated aloud. "Do you know how hard that would be?"

"Damn near impossible," Puck sighed.

Mr. Schue took his hands out of his pockets and flailed them in the air. "Guys! We gotta be more optimistic about this."

Santana nodded with a smirk on her face. "Don't worry guys, I got this. My dad has a bank account bigger than Julia Roberts' mouth. I'll just call him up and ask him to toss some dollars at us."

Everyone nodded in unison, it sounded like a good idea to them. Besides, Santana's parents were loaded. All she had to do was sweet talk her dad well enough and they would be set. Hell, they might even get first class plane tickets and stay in 5-star hotel rooms if Santana played her words right. While the Latina called her old man, Sam leaned over to his girlfriend and whispered in her ear. "Do you think there are any Disney songs about phone calls?"

Rachel suppressed a giggle and shook her head. "No, Sam. Just...no."

After a second try, Santana finally got a hold of her dad. The entire room listened in the call, much to the girl's dislike. She rolled her eyes at everyone's monitoring and decided to have her conversation with her father in Spanish. Only a few in the room were fluent with the language.

"Oye papá," she greeted. "Sabes cómo se rompió el grupo coral es la correcta?...Así que necesitamos el dinero para los Nationals...Cuánto?...Cinco mil dólares." After saying how much they needed, the line went dead and a continuous ring sounded Santana's ear. "Hola? Hola?" There was no answer. She slowly slid her phone closed and sank in her seat. Mr. Schue, listening the whole time, just rubbed his nose in frustration.

Totally not understanding what had just happened, Finn spoke up from the back. "So...what did your dad say?"

Embarrassed, Santana mumbled, "He, uh, hung up on me."

Lauren snorted. Brittany would have comforted her seemingly humiliated girlfriend, but she was too busy with a hand full of taffy.

Mike snorted because he thought Santana being hung up on by her dad was pretty damn funny. She glared at the Asian boy but he just laughed even harder. As long as the two have known each other not once has Mike ever seen or heard about Santana being turned down by her father, so a moment like this was pretty rare. The Latina was getting more upset by his chuckling, but before any fists could be thrown, Miss Holliday entered the room.

"Sup everybody?" the blonde substitute greeted. Every person in the room either clapped or cheered; Puck wolf-whistled, which earned him a slap in the back in the head from Lauren. Sam smirked at the formal bad boy's whippedness.

Mr. Schue went on telling Miss Holliday about how they needed money for Nationals. Sam would have threw some comments in along with Rachel if he wasn't so busy still trying to think of a Disney song about phones. Rachel nudged him to get his attention a few times and he kept on hearing the word 'neglected,' but that wasn't enough to break him out of his trance.

Rachel rolled her eyes at her distracted boyfriend. He only ignored her with a blank expression when he was thinking about something irrelevant. Her ears went back to the conversations between the two adults and her teammates. Finally, Mr. Schue decided they would hold a benefit and sell tickets to raise money, but they were only doing neglected artists or songs. Everyone agreed that it was a good idea and that it was much better than selling water taffy. After that, he dismissed the glee club, following behind Holly as she was the first to leave the room.

One-by-one, the glee members and band left the room in pairs of twos and threes, discussing songs they planned on doing. Eventually, Rachel, Sam, and Mercedes were the only ones in the room. Mercedes looked to a distracted Sam and asked, "So what do you think you want to sing, Sam?"

Sam didn't answer. He was rubbing his hand hard on his chin and his face looked stressed. Mercedes faced Rachel, who was putting her raincoat on, and raised her eyebrow as if to say, 'what's wrong with your man?' Rachel just shrugged and said that he was probably thinking about something.

"Well it must be something important if he's making a face like that," Mercedes commented.

Unexpectedly, Sam threw his hands in the air, earning a squeal from both divas. "I got it!" he shouted. "The Kim Possible theme song."

Mercedes scratched her weave in confusion. "Say what?" Rachel shrugged, just as confused.

Sam was smiling like mad. "Remember? I asked you if there was a Disney song about phones and you said no. Well there is!"

Mercedes contemplated on whether she wanted to stay in the room or not. If she left, it would seem kind of rude, but if she stayed, she would have to witness the weirdness she knows was about to take place. Decisions.

"See you guys tomorrow!" the larger diva nearly yelled as she grabbed her bag and jetted out the door. Rachel shook her head at the thought of being ditched. Her thoughts were cut short when strong arms wrapped around her waist and plump lips were pressed to her ear.

_Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me_  
_When you wanna page me it's ok_  
_Whenever you need me baby_  
_Call me, beep me if you wanna reach me_

"Sam!" Rachel squirmed with a smile. It was no use, seeing as though Sam was five times stronger that she was, but the last thing the brunette needed was for her boyfriends to go on a Disney high so late in the afternoon. "Let go of me."

_Doesn't matter where, _  
_Doesn't matter when_  
_I will be there for you_  
_'Till the very end_  
_Danger or trouble_  
_I'm there on the double_  
_You know that you always can call_  
_Kim Possible_

Rachel knew the last line was coming up, but she cut him off before he could finish the song. "Sam, I swear to Moses if you say 'so what's the sitch?' I will hurt you."

Sam laughed and released his annoyed girlfriend. "What's the matter with you, Rae? Don't you like it when I sing to you?"

A guilty expression struck the brunette's face. That was not the message she meant to send when she instructed for Sam to free her. "I _love_ when you sing to me Sam, you know that. It's just now I need to focus on the upcoming benefit."

Sam's eyes crossed. "Benefit?"

Clearly Sam was not a multi-tasker. Rachel just rolled her eyes and answered. "If you had been paying attention you would have heard Mr. Schuester announce that we are having a benefit and selling tickets to raise money for Nationals. We're only doing songs by neglected artists, or just neglected songs in general. So, on that note I can't spend time messing around."

"But," Sam said in a whiny voice, "Our sexy Disney role-playing..."

"Will have to wait until _after_ the benefit."

Sam resisted the raging desire to stomp his foot. Rachel knew how much he loved their sexy Disney role-playing nights. But he knew better than to get in the way of her determination. Their sexy times were going to have to be put on hold. "Fine," the disappointed boy sulked. "But you owe me. After this crap is finished, I want you on my bed in a yellow and blue dress, a red bow in your hair, and a red apple in your hand while you're singing 'Whistle While You Work.' Got it?"

Rachel slightly frowned. "You can't be serious, Sam."

Sam looked at her with a straight face. "As serious as the Magic Mirror."

* * *

"So what are you singing, Sam?" Mike asked as he, Sam, Mercedes, Rachel, Lauren, and Tina were walking down the hall.

The blonde shrugged his shoulders like he's been asked a thousand times. Having Rachel as a girlfriend, he probably has. "I'm singing 'Out There' from the Hunchback of Notre Dame." Mercedes stopped dead in her tracks. The others looked at him with questionable stares. "What?" Sam asked. "The Hunchback of Notre Dame is one of the most neglected Disney movies ever made. How many of you can even tell me the words to the song?"

"Not from the top of my head..." Lauren jested. Sam shot her a playful glare.

"Sam makes a good point," Tina commented with a smile on her face. "I've changed my mind; I'm going to sing 'Reflection' from Mulan. Now _that_ is a neglected song. People only remember 'I'll Make a Man Out of You' from that movie."

Mike nodded in agreement. "You know what? I'm gonna dance to 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo.' It's always been a favorite of mine."

"I think you guys are forgetting one of the most neglected movies ever: Cinderella," Mercedes said. Sam looked at the diva like she was picking her nose. She couldn't be serious?

Sam spoke up. "Cinderella is, like, the biggest princess known to man."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Not the cartoon Cinderella, the live action Cinderella. You know—the one with Brandy and Whitney Houston?"

Everyone nodded and made a long 'oh' sound, it all making perfect sense to them. Rachel couldn't agree more with her fellow diva. "Mercedes is right, Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella is an amazing movie. Bernadette Peters did an amazing job in it. You know, I was planning on doing a Celine Dion song at the benefit, but now I think I want to do a song from that movie."

Mercedes seemed flattered by her influence on Rachel's decision and nodded. "Totally."

"You know, I never really got that movie," Lauren said. "It was just too colorful."

"What? The outfits?" Tina asked.

Lauren shook her head. "No, the characters. I mean, how can a white king and a black queen give birth to an Asian prince?"

Sam wanted to agree about interracialness of the movie and Rachel was on the verge of raging about how the movie was based on musical talent and not race, but they didn't get the chance due to Finn walking up on the group.

"Hey, you guys remember Sunshine Corazon?"

Sam didn't know how, but somehow he ended up in the auditorium listening to Rachel bark at Sunshine. Well, the whole glee club actually. Sam was sitting while she was next to him standing up. He didn't feel it was his right to speak because he really didn't know Sunshine. It would be better if the blonde just kept quiet while everyone else talked.

The short girl went on talking about how she wasn't a spy and how she wanted to help with her twitter followers. It sounded like a good idea to everyone expect Rachel, who didn't look convinced at all. Sam scratched his head when Sunshine walked up on stage and his girlfriend sat next to him with a pissed expression. The backup quarterback made a note to pay more attention when people were talking instead of daydreaming about magic wands.

All the glee members took seats and waited for the Filipino girl to start her song. Sam chuckled as she lowered the mic stand, then he noticed Rachel still had her arms crossed in defeat. The jock didn't like that one bit so he reached across the torso and tried unlatch her arms. Rachel still wanted to be upset so she put up a small fight, but then Sam threatened to lick her face. She let go. The blonde kissed the back of her dainty hand in victory and waited for Sunshine to start singing.

Brad began to play at Sunshine's demand as did the rest of the band. She looked out into the small crowd and released the breath she's been holding in.

_I'm as mild and as meek as a mouse_  
_When I hear a command I obey._  
_But I know of a spot in my house _  
_where no one can stand in my way._  
_In my own little corner in my own little chair_  
_I can be whatever I want to be._  
_On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere_  
_and the world will open its arms to me._  
_I'm a young Egyptian princess or a milkmaid_  
_I'm the greatest prima donna in Milan_  
_I'm an heiress who has always had her silk made_  
_By her own flock of silkworms in Japan_

Rachel sat completely mortified when Sam pulled a lighter out of his pocket, flicked in a small spark, and began waving the flame slowly side to side. All she could do was curse and blow the gratuitous fire out.

_I'm a girl men go mad for love's a game I can play with_  
_cool and confident kind of air._  
_Just as long as I stay in my own little corner_  
_All alone in my own little chair._  
_I can be whatever I want to be._  
_I'm a slave from Calcutta, I'm a queen in Peru._  
_I'm a mermaid dancing upon the sea_  
_I'm a huntress on an African safari...it's a dangerous type of sport and yet it's fun_  
_In the night I sally forth to seek my quarry_  
_And I find I forgot to bring my gun._  
_I am lost in the jungle all alone and unarmed when, I meet a lioness in her lair_  
_Then I'm glad to be back in my own little corner,_  
_All alone in my own little chair._

Neither Sam nor Puck cared about how ridiculously mesmerized they were by the song. The Mohawk-headed boy was close to tears while Sam used the bottom of his shirt to wipe away the river of salty drops falling from his eyes. Rachel appeared appalled by the two, but not a single fuck was given.

Sam stood up and cheered, "Bravo!" Puck followed suit and clapped right along with him. Rachel, not amused, pulled her boyfriend back in his seat.

"So, can I perform with you guys?"

* * *

"I can't believe she's going to perform with us!"

"Rach, please, it's not that big if a deal," Sam stressed. Rachel flipped her hair and made a 'hmph' sound before storming out the door into the parking lot. "Besides, do you want to go to Nationals or not?"

Rachel looked as if Sam had just slapped her in the face. "How could you even ask me a question like that? You know how much I've been waiting for this." They were at Sam's car now. The tiny diva leaned against the passenger door and stared her boyfriend in the eye, waiting for his reply. Sam wasn't giving in to her antics. This was all an attempt to test his will. Grinning, he stepped closer, now mere inches from the girl. Green eyes met brown ones and the staring battle began. Neither of them was going to let up, both stubborn in their own ways. Sam, being the coy person he was, swiftly ran his hands up Rachel's carousel sweater. When her breath hitched and broke eye contact, he smiled, and then dropped his hands.

"I win."

Rachel internally kicked herself for giving in so easily, but she couldn't have Sam groping her in the school parking lot just so she would chill out. Her eyes looked past Sam's shoulder and scanned the lot for any onlookers. The brunette silently gasped when she saw a very pissed looking Finn staring back at her from a few yards away. She didn't know why, but for some reason she always felt...dirty, for messing around with Sam when her taller ex-boyfriend was near. "Just take me home," she demanded, her attitude taking a ninety degree turn. "I need to rehearse."

The blonde boy suddenly felt guilty for what he had done. Every so often, there were times when the shorter girl felt uncomfortable with intimate public displays of affection. He watched as she got in the car and he followed after her, circling around the vehicle to get behind the wheel. Rachel buckled her seat belt and focused straight ahead. But all of her attention went to Sam when he gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable Rachel, I know how you feel about sexual stuff like that where people can see and-"

Rachel cut him off. "It wasn't so much as that Sam, really. It's just...Finn...was looking at us."

Sam expressed a look of disgust before snarling. What the hell kind of creeper did stuff like that? "Fucking creeper."

"Not like that Sam," Rachel reasoned on Finn's behalf. "I don't think he was 'creeping' at all. He probably just happened to walk by and saw you with your hands up my top and just didn't like what he saw."

Sam seemed confused. "So you're defending him?"

Rachel sighed. Being outvoted by the glee club and getting into a petty argument with Sam over Finn was not how she wanted to end the school day. Instead of answering Sam's question, she decided to explain the previous situation a little further. "Samuel, you and I have been a couple for almost three months, but...Finn and I were together for about half a year if you include the summer. It's not that I don't want to have sexy-times with you because I do. It's just sometimes I feel kind of guilty for being so intimate with you when I wasn't that intimate with him."

"But, we're not even having sex yet," Sam argued.

Rachel nodded. "I know, but I feel like we're headed that way pretty soon."

That shocked Sam. He and Rachel had talked about sex before, but she would always gently turn him down and tell him she wasn't ready yet. Sam knew how Rachel could be, so he knew when to stop and never pushed—but only suggested—sex. On an honest note, he never really needed it. Rachel wasn't the prude everyone made her out to be. There have been countless times where Rachel let Sam touch her basically wherever he wanted and he can't even remember how many times she's willingly dressed up for him. There were even a few instances the brunette instructed for Sam to dress up for _her_. Rachel may have been hard to work with, but a prude she was not.

Sam told Rachel to look at him. "I told you, you don't have to have sex with me until you're ready, Rachel."

"I know," she quickly responded. "And I think I'm close to being ready. But...I just can't focus straight because I'm too busy thinking about how much Finn would hate me—mostly you—if we did."

Sam snarled. He was sick of hearing the awkward boy's name. "Rachel, we've talked about this, remember? We don't care about what Finn and Quinn think or do. Caring fucks things up."

"Language, please," Rachel said. Sam apologized. "And I know. But I don't think you understand how hard it is for me; close to having sex with a boy you've only been with three months while you weren't even close to having sex with your ex-boyfriend of six months. Plus, he was _watching_ us, Sam. It just made me feel dirty."

Sam's eyes were set hard on the leather covered steering wheel that his dad thought was the coolest thing ever when he bought it during his midlife crisis before giving it to his son. Sam smiled at the memory then hesitantly looked at her. "Finn makes you feel that way?"

Rachel nodded. "Sometimes."

Leaning back in his seat, the blonde boy sighed. Finn was being a major cockblock and he didn't even know it. It wasn't Sam's fault that he has more sex appeal than the taller quarterback could ever dream of having. This needed to be fixed, and Sam was going to be the one to fix it.

"It's okay babe," he promised in Rachel's ear. "I'll take you home so you can rehearse. You want somebody to sing to?"

The brunette perked up and flashed a small smile.

* * *

Finn waited patiently in the choir room. He was a bit skeptical at first, after reading a suspicious note he found in his locker telling him to go to the choir room during lunch, but decided to show up anyway. The taller boy was hoping it was Rachel—only she would leave notes in lockers—trying to talk to him again, because quite frankly, Finn was sick of Quinn and her constant drama. Ever since she started shoving the whole 'Prom' thing down his throat, he'd decided he had had about enough, internally. Besides, there was no point in breaking up with the blonde when he knew he had no one else to turn to.

Sam strolled into the room, hands in pockets and noticed Finn sitting at the piano bench. "Good, you're here," Sam said aloud to get the other jock's attention. "We need to talk."

Finn suddenly felt like an idiot. Sam was the absolute _last_ person he would have expected to walk through the door. He snarled. "_You're_ the one that wanted to talk to me?"

Sam nodded with a stoic face.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Finn said in what was supposed to be a threatening tone. Green eyes rolled with irritation. Finn's attempt at intimidation was not only lacking but severely pathetic. Anyone with a brain could tell that Sam could kiss his ass, but that wasn't the reason he asked Finn to show up.

"Dude, get over yourself," Sam stressed, aggravated with Finn's presence already. Fighting was the last thing on the blonde boy's mind at the moment. "Look Finn, I've seen the way you act with Quinn and Rachel. You only want them when you can't have them. When Quinn was with me, you wanted her and now that's Rachel's with me, you want her again."

Finn snorted. "Get to the point."

Sam took a few steps closer. "I need you to fuck off. Rachel told me she doesn't want you anymore. She loves me. _You_ are cockblocking; Rachel feels guilty about having sex with me because she never had sex with you and you two were together longer."

The quarterback's hand's formed into fist by the words exiting the shorter boy's mouth. "You had _sex_ with Rachel?" Finn practically yelled, now furious.

"No," Sam sighed with slight disappointment, but not enough disappointment to be made a big deal out of. "But that's not the point. The point is I need you to let her go. Stop creeping around her all the time when you should be focusing on fixing your relationship with Quinn."

Finn was now on his feet. Sam was stepping over boundaries now. "What Quinn and I do has nothing to do with you. I can't help it that I love her and Rachel both."

"Do you know how crazy that sounds?" Sam asked. "Being in love with both of them at the same time? It's _selfish_. You're not doing either of them any good by confusing them with your feelings." Sam stuffed his hands back in his pockets, finding no reason to have them out anymore. Finn wasn't going to fight. "Look, what you and Quinn do is your business as long as you're not hitting her or anything like that. But, if you really love Rachel, you'll let her be happy with me, okay?"

Finn was no longer furious. He felt more guilty if anything. Though he hated to admit it, Sam was right. It wasn't fair for him to date one girl and drag the other one around until he grew tired of the one he was with; because that's really the reason why Finn goes back and forth: boredom. When he gets bored with Rachel, he claims that she did something 'inexcusable' and says he still has feeling for Quinn. When he's bored with Quinn he'll start throwing hints toward Rachel's feelings and confess that he still loves her. Finn doesn't know why did does it besides the fact that he has problems making up his mind. But it was a game he played well.

The entire time Finn was in thought, Sam had taken it upon himself to leave. When Finn finally came back to, he was alone with only his thoughts of regret to keep him company.

* * *

"You ready for this duet?"

Rachel nodded, "So ready." She and Mercedes had just finished practicing their vocals along with the rest of the New Directions when Santana barged in the room saying that neither Sunshine nor any of her twitter followers showed up. Rachel wanted to scream "I told you so!" in every single one of her teammates faces, but now was not the time.

Puck soon followed in after Santana. "Was just in the auditorium, there's like six people in there! I saw we blow this whole thing off and hit the arcade." Sam shrugged and grabbed his jacket; sounded like a good idea to him. And after his argument with Finn the day before, Sam had lost all interest in performing anything.

But, to Sam's irritation, Finn stood up. "No. We're still performing."

For the first time in a long time Rachel actually agreed with something her ex-boyfriend said. "Finn's right. Tina," the Asian girl looked in Rachel's direction. "You're up first."

XXXX

It wasn't a sexy song, but Tina decided to go for the sexy approach anyway. As the intro music played, the Asian girl drug the microphone stand by the neck while slowly strutting to the front of the stage.

_Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect bride,_

"You suck!"

"Where's Rachel Berry?"

_Or a perfect daughter._

"Showtunes, showtunes, showtunes!"

_Can it be,_  
_I'm not meant to play this part?_  
_Now I see,_  
_That if I were truly to be myself,_  
_I would break my family's heart._

"Boo!"

"Is this even music?"

_Who is that girl I see,_  
_Staring straight, back at me?_

"Kiss my ass!"

Finally the words took effect. Tine stopped singing completely and could only stare out into the six-man crowd in shock. She could hear the echoes of the booing in her head before running off stage. Before she knew it, she was back in the choir room crying her eyes out, Mike comforting her.

Artie immediately wanted to call it off, but Mr. Schue wasn't having it. It amazed Sam at how insensitive he was being towards Tina being booed off stage. The blonde was beginning to think Schuester just didn't like Tina. Now that the teacher was giving another encouragement speech after throwing a crap apology Tina's way, Sam started to tune him out. Not out of distraction or disinterest, but because of the apathetic character Mr. Schue was showing. Buck up? If that were Rachel or Quinn or Kurt or even Santana, Mr. Schue would have been all sympathy, hugs and kisses. But since it's Tina, all he can say is to Buck up?

Don't get Sam wrong, he loved Rachel more than anything, but Tina was his friend and he cared about her too. The boy just felt that out of all the girls, Tina got less spotlight, and when she finally did get to shine, there was always something or _someone_ knocking her lights out. And from the sound of it, Mr. Schue was permitting it.

Mr. Schue was done talking now and the glee members decided to take an intermission while Quinn gave the taffy to the hecklers. Sam leaned into Rachel's bubble and asked, "Is it just me or is Tina always getting screwed over with no one but Mike or Artie caring?"

Rachel looked confused. She cared about Tina. "What do you mean?"

"Whenever something bad happens to Tina, nobody seems to give a damn besides Mike or Artie. She's always being pushed to the side during performances and stuff too," Sam explained. Rachel nodded, but was becoming a little skeptical by her boyfriend's close examination on the Asian girl.

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

Sam flinched, hearing the jealousy in Rachel's voice. He regained his composure. "I'm trying to say I'm sick of seeing Tina being thrown under the bus, and you should be too. She is part of the reason we got together after all. Tina's our friend and its time we start treating her like one."

"Well what do you suppose we do about it?"

Sam tapped his chin before a light bulb went off. "Just sit tight. I'm gonna go talk to Tina." Before he walked away, Sam pressed a quick kiss to Rachel's forehead. "Love you, 'kay? Don't get jealous." Rachel rolled her eyes and nodded. She knew Sam wasn't the type to stray; she just wanted to add dramatics.

"Hey, Tina?" Tina looked up to see Sam, hovering over her with a smile. She quirked an eyebrow in question. Sam noticed that she still had tried tears on her cheeks before he started talking again. "I'm really sorry about what happened out there."

Tina shrugged. "I'll get over it."

"I feel like that's been happening often though," Sam said. "You hardly get solos and you're an awesome singer. I don't think it's fair at all because everyone deserves their time to shine, even if we are putting on a show for a bunch of jackasses. So…I was wondering if you wanted to sing with me."

The girl shook her head. "No thanks, Sam. Have you seen how Rachel gets when it comes to her relationships? No way, I am not trying to get involved in some non-existent love triangle."

Sam laughed. "It won't be like that at all. Rachel's okay with it. Besides, it's just a song."

It still sounded like a bad idea. "I don't think I can go out there again."

"It's not like you're going out there alone. I'll be there with you."

Tina changed the subject. "Whatever happened to you performing? I thought you were doing that song from The Hunchback of Notre Dame."

Shrugging, Sam said, "I was, but I called it off because I wasn't really up to it. Now, I feel like singing again."

"And you just have to sing with me?"

"I don't see why not. You're my friend. Friends sing songs together."

Tina sighed. He drove a hard bargain and he was relentless. Arguing was only a waste of breath. "Fine."

"Awesome," Sam beamed. "We'll go up after Mike. I'm gonna go introduce him on stage, then when I get back, we can work on a song."

With that decided, Sam and Mike both went out to the stage. On the way there, Sam told Mike about him singing with Tina. Being the guy that he was, Mike didn't see a problem with it. The dancer liked the idea of Tina redeeming herself. Sam patted and spoke into the microphone.

"And now, please enjoy the dancing stylings of Mr. Mike Chang as he busts a move to 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo.'" Sam nodded for some kid to hit the music.

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Put 'em together and what have you got_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_It'll do magic believe it or not_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

It sucked that he couldn't stay. Sam loved this song and Mike's dancing. The two went so well together, too. He turned to leave, but lucky for him, the music was just loud enough to catch a few extra verses on his way out.

_Salagadoola means mechicka booleroo_  
_But the thingmabob that does the job is_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_  
_Put 'em together and what have you got_  
_Bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi, bibbidi-bobbidi-boo_

On his way back, Sam saw Miss Holliday brushing past him. When he asked where she was going, she told him she was going to have a little chat with the hecklers. Sam wondered what he had missed, but quickly got over it when he noticed Tina talking with Santana.

* * *

"You ready for this?" Sam asked the slightly shaking girl.

"Nope," she muttered. "They're going to boo me off the stage again, I know it."

Sam rested his hand and Tina's shoulder, his attempt at comforting her. "Then we get booed off together. Now, everyone's in the audience, including Mike—and I know you don't want to let him down—so we got a full house. We're going to give it our all with no regrets, okay?"

"A full house? Why is everyone out there?"

Sam shrugged. "Probably because I made a big deal about adding an extra number, but none of that matters now. Just follow my lead like we practiced."

Before Tina could reply, Sam ran out onto the stage. The New Directions cheered while the hecklers booed and yawned. Once the music started playing, Sam pointed at Tina—who was still behind the curtains—and said, "Tina! I don't think you quite realize what you've got."

Tina was still behind the scenes. Sam ran up to her and forced her on the stage. Some band member who wasn't playing wheeled out and positioned a computer chair in the middle of the stage. Sam forced Tina into the seat. "So why don't you just ruminate whiles I illuminate the possibilities."

_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves_  
_Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales_  
_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_  
_You got a brand of magic never fails_  
_You got some power in your corner now_  
_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_  
_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_  
_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

Sam knelt down to Tina's level and let her rub his blonde hair. She laughed and he smiled along with her. Then he stood up. "And I'll say:"

_Misses Tina, ma'am_  
_What will your pleasure be?_  
_Let me take your order_  
_Jot it down_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Any insecurity Tina possessed before was washed away by Sam's kooky singing and dancing. When it was time for her to follow up on her part of the song, she acted right along with him.

_Life is my restaurant_  
_And you're my maitre d'_  
_I'll just whisper what it is I want_

Sam cut her off, "You ain't never had a friend like me!"

Tina stood up from her seat and danced with Sam. Their moves weren't congruent at all and earned laughs from their friends in the audience, but that was exactly what Sam wanted. When Tina wasn't paying attention, Sam carefully pushed her back in the chair which sent her rolling across the stage. Sam ran after her and stopped the chair from rolling off the stage.

_Yes ma'am, we pride ourselves on service_  
_You're the boss_  
_The queen, the shah!_  
_Say what you wish_  
_It's yours! True dish_  
_How about a little more Baklava?_

Unplanned, Sam spun Tina in her chair. He hopped on the wheels of the chair and spun with her, still managing to sing.

_Have some of column "A"_  
_Try all of column "B"_  
_I'm in the mood to help you dude_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Sam ran backstage and quickly returned with three microphones. Tina had no idea what he was bout to do with them, then was completely amazed when he actually started juggling them. Sam just kept on singing. "Can your friends do this?"

Tina shook her head.

Sam threw each mic in the air and caught them all with one hand. "Can your friends do that?"

"Can your friends pull this," Sam improvised since he didn't have a hat and used his sleight of hand to pull flowers from backstage out of his shirt. "Out their little hat?" Tina smiled and took the flowers, wondering how the hell Sam was pulling all of this crap off.

_Can your friends go, Woo?_  
_Well, looky here_  
_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let her rip_  
_And then make the sucker disappear?_  
_So don't just sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_  
_I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers_

Tina threw the flowers back and Sam and just caught them like it was a football. She was still surprised at how easy it was for him to pull everything off the way he was. She sang, "I got you bona fide, certified. I got a genie for my charge d'affaires. You got a powerful urge to help me out-"

Sam ran back to her and got in Tina's face. "So what-cha wish? I really wanna know. You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt, well all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh!"

_Misses Tina, ma'am, have a wish or two or three_  
_I'm on the job, you big nabob_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_  
_You ain't never had a friend like me_

To finish the song off, Sam decided to do a few backflips away from Tina. The he ran up to her and slid on his knees.

"You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!"

The auditorium erupted with applause. The entire New Directions plus Blain and Kurt were on their feet. Even Sandy was cheering. Tina and Sam simply bowed before running off the stage. Sam, exhausted from all the running he had been doing, practically collapsed on the floor. Lucky, Mike was there to catch him.

"Whoa," the Asian boy said. "You okay?"

Sam could hardly nod. "Yeah," he gaped. "Blood sugar…low…need Kool-Aid."

Tina turned her head as if a pitcher of Kool-Aid would magically appear. When nothing showed up, she went for their second option. "We got saltwater taffy."

"You trying to kill me?"

Just then, Rachel popped up beside Mike and squeaked at seeing her boyfriend in the dark-haired boy's arms. Sam, not wanting to look weak in front of Rachel stood up and patted Mike on the arm as a thanks for the support.

"You okay?" Rachel asked.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, just tired. I haven't been hitting the gym lately and I'm kind of out of shape."

"Well," Rachel cooed, "You did great. There's no way Mercedes and I can follow up after a performance like that. I agreed, and you know how much I love to perform."

Sam wrapped his arms around his girlfriend's torso and pulled her into a tight bear hug. Rachel didn't expect the hug, but didn't fight it either. Instead, she buried her head into his collar and sighed in content.

"The Asians are kissing," Sam chuckled, noticing Mike and Tina tapping tongues like frogs. "Something we would be doing if I wasn't so damn tired."

Rachel didn't seem to mind. "Later."

"Awesome. Bring Kool-Aid."

* * *

Songs Used:

Kim Possible Theme Song

Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella - In My Own Little Corner

Mulan - Reflection

Cinderella - Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo

Aladdin - Friend Like Me


	21. A Spoonful of Sugar

A/N: Big thanks to WMHSCheerioBrittany for the ideas! Oh-so-very helpful you are, my dear.

* * *

Sam hated being sick. He _hated_ it. His sinuses were clogged up with mucus, coughs were taking over his throat, and all he could do was sleep. Now wasn't even the time to be sick. Nationals were right around the corner and Sam needed to be on his A-game. That seemed nearly impossible now that he was so bedridden. Sam just thanked God that it was the weekend. It was a perfect Saturday, too. No rain. No snow. Just the sun, clouds, and light wind. Not that he would be able to enjoy any of it though. The blonde could only admire the weather by staring out his window.

The only perk to being sick is that no one bothered him. Sam could get pretty cranky when he was under the weather. Fortunately for him, both his parents were at work and McKenzie was at early morning soccer practice. On her way out, Sam's mom told him to drink lots of liquids and left an eight-pack of Gatorade by his bed. McKenzie, being the loving sister that she was, brought him a huge can of soup and told him to heat it with his "burning up" forehead. Just as Sam was about to doze off again, he heard his door creep open.

"Sam?"

Sam was too tired to turn his body, but there was no need anyway. He could recognize the voice anywhere. "Rachel, how did you get in here?"

Rachel sighed disapprovingly. "Is that your way of saying 'hello?'"

Sam groaned.

Rachel walked over to the bed and sat on the side right beside of Sam's chest. She carefully ran her fingers through his disheveled and lightly moist—probably from the sweat—hair. "Your mom informed me that you were ill and I told her I'd watch you. She allowed me to use the extra key under the grill in the backyard."

Sam groaned again. His mother trusted that key with anybody. "Thanks babe, but I'm fine. You should go home before you get sick too," Sam lied. He wasn't fine at all. Crap was the only way to describe how he felt at the moment, but he didn't want any help.

"Oh," Rachel remembered. "That reminds me." The brunette dug through her purse and pulled out a mask. Putting it on, Sam just looked at her like she was crazy. "Much better."

"You're crazy," Sam uttered through a fit of coughs.

Rachel waved her index finger. "Ah, ah, ah, there will be no talking for you. I need to get you well before your cold can get any worse. So just lay back while I get the thermometer."

Sam wanted so bad to put up a fight, but just didn't have the energy. The easiest way to do this would be to do whatever Rachel asked no matter how much he didn't want to. Rachel brought a huge bag full of necessary 'get better' tools to help her bedridden boyfriend get better. The girl slid on some latex gloves, a la Ms. Pillsbury, and pulled out a small white thermometer.

"You're not going to stick that in my butt are you?" Sam joked with a hoarse voice.

"Keep talking and I just might," Rachel replied in a serious tone. It hurt too much for Sam to laugh so he simply smiled. Rachel told him to open his mouth and he did so with no fight. It took a few seconds after she stuck it under his tongue until she got the correct temperature. "Good heavens, 101.2."

"Baby stuff," Sam said.

Rachel ignored her boyfriend's outlandish comment and went back to her bag. She pulled a bottle of cough syrup and a tiny measuring cup that came with it. Sam stared at the contents in disgust. He gave a weak attempt at shaking his head. "No. Keep that stuff away from me."

"It isn't optional, Sam." Rachel poured the oozy liquid into the plastic cup until it as halfway full. "You're drinking this so you can get better."

"Screw getting better," Sam groaned. "That stuff tastes like thousand-year-old jellybeans."

Rachel rolled her brown eyes. "Must you be so stubborn?"

"Must _you_ be so stubborn?" Sam spat back.

The diva sat up with a huff and left the room without a word. Sam instantly felt bad and tried to call her back, but all that came out was a hoarse croaking sound. The boy slumped back in his bed in defeat. There was some rumbling going on downstairs and for a split second Sam thought Rachel was setting his house on fire in a rage, but quickly shook off the notion. Rachel was gone longer then Sam though she would be, so he started to nod off for the umpteenth time that day.

Sam whined when he felt a light tap on his leg. Rachel was kneeling in front of him with a soft smile on her features. Sometimes Sam forgot how beautiful Rachel really was. If it wasn't for his cold, he would have kissed her.

"Sit up, please," Rachel instructed the boy with a whisper. Sam didn't want to, but sat up anyway, struggling along the way. Rachel, ridded of her mask and gloves, sat in the far end of the bed and once again offered Sam the plastic cup of medicine. Sam could only glare at the contents in disgust.

"Are you really going to make me drink it?"

Rachel nodded. "Please, Sam. If you drink it, plus anything else I give you, I promise when you get better, I'll put on my mermaid costume."

Sam's green eyes immediately restored to their natural glow. "With the purple shell bra?"

"Mhmm."

Sam practically snatched the medicine out of Rachel hand and gulped it down like it was water. His face quickly scrunched up in distaste afterward. A giggle escaped Rachel's lips at the face her boyfriend was making. After her laugh, the girl reached for a spoon she brought from the kitchen along with a jar of sugar. Sam quirked his blonde brow while Rachel dipped the silver spoon in the jar and scooped a spoonful of the sweet ingredient.

"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down," Rachel spoke. "In a most delightful way, too. So, say 'ahh.'"

Sam happily obliged and allowed Rachel to spoon feed him the sugar. She was happy that Sam didn't try to put up a fight. She moved to get off the bed, but was pulled back by Sam's hand. Rachel asked him what he wanted and he just looked at her with pleading eyes. She cracked a smile, knowing exactly what it was that he wanted.

"Fine," she said, positioning herself back in her original spot, "But after this you need to rest, okay?" Sam nodded. He'd been trying to sleep for the past half hour, but if he wanted a song, bringing it up was not a good idea. Rachel told him to lay back down so hopefully he'd fall during her little lullaby.

_A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_The medicine go down-wown_  
_The medicine go down _  
_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_In a most delightful way_  
_A robin feathering his nest_  
_Has very little time to rest_  
_While gathering his bits of twine and twig_  
_Though quite intent in his pursuit_  
_He has a merry tune to toot_  
_He knows a song will move the job along - for_  
_A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_The medicine go down-wown_  
_The medicine go down _  
_Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down_  
_In a most delightful way_

Soft snoring filled the room after the last verse was sung. Finally, Sam was fully sleeping. Rachel was a little insulted that he had fallen asleep while she was still singing, but quickly got over it when she noticed how cute he was when he slept. His snoring sounded like a light chainsaw buzzing and his chest rose really high when he breathed. Rachel was tempted to snuggle next to him, but remembered that he was contagious.

It wasn't even noon yet. Rachel was wide awake in her boyfriend's house with absolutely nothing to do. Of course there was always the option of going home, but Rachel couldn't risk Sam not taking care of himself when he woke up. No, she was going to stay and find _something_ to do.

Rachel quietly descended down the stairs into the living room. The family area was very comfortable and welcoming, something she always like about the place. Rachel flipped through the DVDs and found it ridiculous at how many western movies there were. She settled for Hercules that was hidden underneath a stack of very violent looking videogames.

During the end of the film, Rachel still wasn't tired and was about to search for another movie until she heard footsteps and some loud hacking. She sighed. An hour and a half was not a long enough nap for someone who was sick.

"You watched Hercules without me?" Sam asked through coughs. "What kind of girlfriend does that?"

Rachel was not amused. "Sam, you're supposed to be sleeping. Your cold will never go away if you're always on your feet."

Sam ignored her hushed scolding and peeked over the sofa to get a good look at her. "You worry too much, Rach. It's just a cold. As long as I stay out of the rain and wind, I'll be fine." Rachel slightly shook her head before turning her attention back to the TV screen. Sam picked up on her upset look and circled the sofa before sitting at the end by her feet.

Rachel leaned up and looked at him. "Do you need anything?"

"You?" the sick boy tried. That put a smile on his girlfriend's face, but she wasn't going to budge.

"How about some soup?"

That wasn't exactly what Sam was hoping for but it would have to do for the time being. He shrugged and Rachel hopped up and jogged up the stairs. She came back with the jumbo can of chicken-noodle soup in her arms and entered the kitchen.

Sam fell back on the sofa, taking Rachel's original place. Picking up the DVD remote, he pressed play on the Hercules start menu. He was sure Rachel wouldn't mind watching it again seeing as though she makes him watch Funny Girl at least twice a day when he stays over. Once the soup was on the stove, Rachel re-entered the living room and groaned when she saw five black Muses singing.

A few hours later, after numerous Disney movies and enough soup to bathe a small infant in, Sam was beginning to feel better. Of course he didn't listen when Rachel advised him to return to him room for better chances at recovering so, being the stubborn mule that he was, he stayed in the living room. Rachel found no reason to leave so she stayed, too. Unbeknownst to her, she would fall asleep in Sam's arms and snuggle into his germs. When she woke up with his arms wrapped around her, she freaked.

"Ah!" Rachel yelped, wiggling out of Sam's hold. "Germs. Germs. I need soap. Disinfectant spray. Something!"

Sam rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head. "Calm down, babe," he mumbled.

Rachel wasn't listening. She figured spraying herself with the nearest chemical (which happened to be a can of Raid), was not the best idea. Instead, Rachel ran up the stairs, shedding her clothes along the way. Sam was not up to chasing after her, but he knew that a loose Rachel in his room could only lead to disaster.

Forcing himself off the sofa, Sam was slightly confused to see Rachel's clothes trailing up the stairs. When the shower from his room switched on, he laughed. Rachel was so fearful of getting sick and having it ruin her voice that she had to take a shower. That was what he loved about her so much; her overdramatics.

Rachel couldn't even find the time to close the bathroom door. If Sam wasn't so sick he would have taken that as an invitation for him to join. Of course he knew it wasn't and left his girlfriend to her own devices. Listening to her sing her heart out was a good enough trade for tempting him so bad for leaving the door open.

When the water switched off, Rachel's singing didn't. The soft humming continued on as she wrapped a clean blue towel around herself and walked into Sam's room. Not expecting Sam to be there on his bed, she yelped when she saw him.

"You hate my hugs that much that you had to shower?" he joked.

Rachel blushed. "It was proper protocol! The common cold has the power to hoarse a person's voice dramatically and you know as well as I do that we need my marvelous voice in order to win Nationals."

Sam chuckled, then nodded, "Just put some clothes on or you may catch a cold from the chill in here."

Rachel suddenly remembered that she was completely naked aside from her towel in front of Sam. Though he wasn't complaining in the least, she needed to get dressed. "Can I borrow some of your clothes?" she asked.

Sam shrugged, "Sure. I don't have any bras or panties, though."

That earned an eye roll from the brunette. Sam just smirked and told her that she could drop her clothes in the washer downstairs and put them back on before she left so no one would get the wrong impression. The jock went through his dresser and pulled out some pajama bottoms that he used to wear back in the eighth grade and one of his smaller t-shirts. When Rachel asked him what she was supposed to wear for underwear, he tossed her his smallest pair of boxer briefs. The diva switched her crossed look from him to his clothes, but decided not to argue and turned to get dressed in his bathroom.

After collecting her clothes and tossing them into the washer, Rachel went back to Sam's room where she found him on his bed texting. Clearly his cold was going down because he hadn't been coughing or sneezing much within the last couple hours. When he noticed her enter the room, she put his phone to the side, taking in how adorable she looked in his clothes.

The plaid pajama pants that were too short on him were too long on her, almost swallowing her feet. Not only that, but the waistband of the pants weren't tight enough so they kind of sagged, showing at least two inches of the boxer briefs Rachel was wearing. Her shirt was loose, but not loose enough to hide her nipples that had no problem poking out. Altogether, it was on hell of a sight for Sam.

"What are you staring at?" Rachel questioned her boyfriend with her hands on her hips.

Sam wanted to say, "Your nipples," but refrained from doing so. He averted his eyes and focused on the thermometer on the table beside his bed. Since he was feeling a lot better than before, he looked to Rachel and asked, "If my temperature went down and I take a shower and change my bed sheets, will you lay in bed with me?"

That didn't sound like a bad idea at to Rachel. She'd wanted to snuggle with him since she got there but didn't want to risk it. As a response she nodded and grabbed the thermometer. Sam immediately opened his mouth, tongue already lifted. His temperature had gone down to 99.9. Technically, Sam wasn't sick anymore.

The first thing Sam did was snatch the sheets off his bed and change them. Rachel opened both of Sam's windows to get that 'sick person' smell out. After that, Sam hopped right in the shower while Rachel popped Alice In Wonderland in Sam's DVD player and left it on the start menu until he got out the shower.

Sam finally stepped out, a wave of steam following behind him. Rachel was happy to see that he was fully clothed as wasn't trying to pull anything just because he wasn't sick anymore. In celebration of his temperature going down, Sam placed a much needed kiss to Rachel's lips and told her to start the movie.

For the first time in a long time, Sam could give a damn about Alice or the Mad Hatter or even the Cheshire Cat. His mind was too busy focusing on how good Rachel looked in his clothes. Good enough to rise his temperature all over again. And it didn't help that Rachel had her arms wrapped around his re-warming body. Sam didn't want to push any boundaries and try to get all up in that because deep down he knew there was still some sick stuck in him and if he got Rachel sick there'd be no sexy-times for a while.

After a while, the brunette picked up on how warm her boyfriend was. "Sam, is it just me or are you really warm?"

Sam wasn't trying to say the wrong thing because he knew if he did Rachel would practically fly out of the bed. "I have an excellent idea: let's change the subject."

Instead, Rachel touched the back of her hand to Sam's forehead. It was warm, but not to the point where she would have much to worry about. "Maybe you should get under the covers," she suggested.

"But it's hot under there," Sam whined.

"Good. You can sweat out the rest of your fever."

Sam made a loud groan and pushed Rachel off of him. He was warm enough as it was, so pulling the comforter over himself would most likely cause a heat stroke. Rachel looked hurt at being pushed off and was about to say something, but Sam shook his head and told her not to worry. Slowly, he began peeling off his shirt. Rachel's eyes widened as he did so but she didn't try to stop him. Before she even had time to admire how wonderful his abs were, Sam started sliding his pants down to his ankles before kicking them off.

Now was the time for her to say something. "S-Sam? What are you doing?" Rachel tried her best to not look at the bulge coming from her boyfriend's boxer briefs, but that was a battle she could never win.

"It's hot," Sam simply asked as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He didn't even pick up on Rachel's change in tone and stuttering. Instead, he went back to their original position by pulling Rachel to him and wrapping his arms around her petite body.

Rachel was blushing furiously now. Not because of Sam's half-nakedness, (he was half-naked all the time), but because of his surprisingly big 'bump' sticking her in her hip. Though he didn't even seem to notice it, Rachel was very aware of its presence. "Sam, I don't mean to be a prude but…your _bulge _is a little too close for comfort."

Sam knew what she meant by that, but didn't budge. "He doesn't bite, Rach," he smirked.

"He?" Rachel questioned with wide eyes. "Samuel, please don't tell me you've named _it_."

Before he could think of something clever to say, both Rachel and Sam heard the front door open and close. While it didn't faze Sam in the slightest, Rachel had to practically pry herself out of Sam's hold in order to panic.

"Oh my God your parents are here. They're going to see me in your clothes and see you half-naked and think we had sex! What do we do? What do we do?"

"Calm down," Sam said. He got up from the bed and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "That's probably just Kenny getting dropped off from soccer practice by one her friend's moms. My parents don't get off until later, okay?"

That didn't satisfy Rachel at all. "So your _sister _is going to think we had sex? How is that any better?"

"How it that any worse?" Sam countered. Rachel didn't have an answer. "Look," Sam said, "We didn't have sex, so don't freak out about it. Now, go downstairs and put your clothes in the dryer because they probably have been finished for a while. If Kenny has something to say about you wearing my clothes, ask her if she has a boyfriend yet. That topic always throws her off."

"Using your little sister's love life as a counterattack?" Rachel commented in disapproval. "That's just cruel."

Sam shrugged and hurried his girlfriend down the stairs. Fortunately, McKenzie was the only one downstairs, her head deep in the fridge. Rachel thought about tiptoeing past her, but the soccer player saw her before she could.

"Hey, Rachel. What are you doing here?"

_Just act cool, Rachel, just act cool. _"I was, uh, just taking care of your brother."

McKenzie snorted as she pulled a soda out of the refrigerator. "Yeah, _that _doesn't sound sexual."

Rachel sputtered. For an eleven-year-old, McKenzie was no naïve little girl. Rachel felt the need to explain the situation. "It's not what you think."

"Oh, yeah?" the girl spoke with a grin on her face. "Then explain to me why you're wearing his clothes."

"Because I love the way the fabric feels against my skin?"

"Nice try."

McKenzie chuckled at Rachel's mortified expression and told her she was just joking. The little sister noted that her brother must have been doing alright seeing as though Rachel looked like she just got out of someone _else's _bed. The diva just huffed and went to put her clothes in the dryer. When she returned, McKenzie was still in the kitchen leaning against the counter.

"Hey, Rachel, can I talk to you about something?" the shorter brunette asked.

Rachel stepped deeper into the kitchen. "Sure."

McKenzie straightened her posture a little before she began. "I've told you about Rodger, right?"

Rachel nodded, "The boy on the baseball team that you like? Yeah."

"Well, I've like him for a really long time, right? Like, for five weeks now. But I've never told anyone besides you and Sam because I didn't want it to get out. Yesterday, when I was talking to my friend Jessica, he came up to us." McKenzie's voice cracked a little during the last sentence and after that her face went melancholy.

From the look of McKenzie's face, Rachel sort of felt like she knew what the girl was about to say, but she didn't want interrupt so she just nodded for girl to continue.

"I was panicking at first because Rodger had only ever said hi to me before. I had absolutely no idea what I was going to say. Jess was looking at me like I was some kind of freak. Then…when he finally got to us, he…" McKenzie trailed off. Rachel honestly didn't expect tears, and she didn't get any; McKenzie was a tough kid. So, Rachel took a chance at continuing the story for her.

"He asked pulled Jessica to the side and told her he like her, didn't he?" Rachel predicted.

McKenzie shook her head. "Worse. He asked her out, right in front of me."

Rachel sighed. That was worse. She could only imagine how bad McKenzie must have felt witnessing that. "So, what did you do?"

"I just walked away," McKenzie shrugged. "Jess texted me after that and told me about how she and him were going to the movies."

Movies? To watch what, exactly? They were a bunch of eleven and twelve year olds. But then again, it was Lima. People went to go see whatever they wanted at any age. Five-year-olds could go to see a movie about a psycho killer slaughtering teenage girls in the woods and nobody would object. Rachel just put her hand on McKenzie's shoulder. "So how are you feeling about all of this?"

"Honestly, I'm pretty mad."

"You don't seem upset to me."

McKenzie shrugged. "I took all my anger out on the soccer field."

That explained the excessive about of grass stains. Rachel knew their mom would have a hard time working those out. "Well, if you're looking for my intake on all of this, I'd have to say it wouldn't be fair for you to be mad with Jessica because she didn't know you were interested in Rodger."

"So I can be pissed with Rodger?"

Rachel smiled, "You know you can't."

McKenzie sighed in defeat. "I know. It's just, I wish I wasn't so secretive with my feelings, you know?"

That wasn't something Rachel could side with. The diva has always been upfront with everyone about her feelings. It wouldn't help telling McKenzie that, though. "What do you propose we do about this unfortunate sequence of events then, McKenzie?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of resisting the urge to dropkick the both of them."

Rachel went wide-eyed. "Is that healthy?"

"I'll tell you what you should do, Kenny," a slightly hoarse voice declared from the bottom of the stairs. Rachel and McKenzie turned their heads to see Sam, still only in his underwear, with a goofy smile on his face. "You should make sure you always let your conscience be your guide."

Rachel buried her face in her hands and McKenzie looked disgusted from all the skin her brother was showing. She just knew that he was about to annoy the hell out of her. "This is going to get worse before it can get better," she said. Rachel simply buried her head deeper into her hands.

Sam just walked closer to the two. "I couldn't help but overhear the conversation between you girls and well, Kenny, maybe you and I had better have a little heart-to-heart talk."

McKenzie just rolled her eyes. "Why?"

"Well, you wanna get a boyfriend don't you?" Sam asked even though he already knew the answer. McKenzie nodded. Sam smiled, "Alright. Sit down, sis."

There weren't any chairs in the kitchen, so McKenzie hopped up and sat on the counter. Rachel, still shocked that Sam didn't have the decency to cloth himself before descend down the stairs, just watched.

Sam sat on the counter across from McKenzie and said, "Now, you see, the world is full of temptations."

The girl just raised her eyebrow. "Temptations?"

The blonde nodded, "Yep, temptations. They're the wrong things that seem right at the time, but even though the right things may seem wrong sometimes, or sometimes the wrong things, may be right at the wrong time, or vice versa."

Even Rachel didn't comprehend all of that.

"Understand?"

Both Rachel and McKenzie shook their heads.

"Nope," McKenzie said. "But I'm gonna do right, I guess."

That's what Sam wanted to hear. "Atta girl, Kenny! And I'm gonna help you." Sam hopped off the counter and stepped closer to his sister. "So anytime you need me, just whistle."

McKenzie didn't look convinced. "Whistle? Sam, you know I don't know how to whistle."

"Come on Kenny. All you have to do is purse your lips, adjust your tongue, and blow."

McKenzie wasn't even about to try. "Sam…"

Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, fine. Maybe a song will help."

The girl immediately looked horrified. "Wait! I'll try, I'll try!" But it was too late. Sam was in full-on Disney mode and nothing was going to stop him.

_When you get in trouble and you don't know right from wrong,  
Give a little whistle!  
Give a little whistle!  
When you meet temptation and the urge is very strong,  
Give a little whistle!  
Give a little whistle!  
Not just a little squeak,  
Pucker up and blow.  
And if your whistle's weak, yell-_

Rachel was feeling a little left out so she yelled, "Sammy Evans!"

Sam smiled at his girlfriend and said, "Right!"

_Take the straight and narrow path,_  
_And if you start to slide, _  
_Give a little whistle!_  
_Give a little whistle!_  
_And always let your conscience be your guide._

"Okay!" McKenzie yelled. "Enough with the singing. Gosh! This is exactly why I can't be alone with the two of you. No help whatsoever." The girl left the kitchen if a huff and went upstairs to the safety of her room. Sam just laughed.

"Siblings," he said, "You gotta love them."

"Sam, would you like to explain to me the moral to that song?" Rachel asked with a burning need to know.

Sam looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Eleven-year-olds shouldn't have sex and should always do the right thing."

Surprised by his answer, Rachel leaned in and kissed her boyfriend on a job well done. He and McKenzie could act like they hated each other all they wanted but deep down Rachel could see how much they loved each other. "Well done, Blondie."

"Well done? Don't I get a badge or something?"

"Do I look like The Blue Fairy to you?"

* * *

Songs Used:

Mary Poppins - A Spoonful of Sugar

Pinocchio - Give a Little Whistle


	22. I Stayed the Same

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I bought the Sims 3 Generations and have been burning _a lot_ of my time playing it. It's just so much more stuff to do now. I mean, have you seen the imaginary friends on that game? Creepy.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"I honestly can't believe Finn fractured your nose, Rachel."

"I'm sure he didn't mean to do it on purpose, Samuel."

Sam sighed and looked around the doctor's room they were in. "I know."

Rachel flashed her boyfriend a smile, even though the stretch of her muscles hurt her nose. "Since Mr. Schuester canceled rehearsals, how about you go and watch McKenzie play? You've been seeing me so much lately and it's been a while since you've attended one of her games or practices."

That was true, but Sam had no intentions of leaving his girlfriend alone. "Yeah, but what about you?"

"It's okay. I'll have my dads pick me up and meet up with you if there's still time." Rachel shot down all of Sam's protests and insisted that he go watch his sister. Sam really wasn't up to leaving Rachel alone because he hated hospitals and what happened to people in them. Of course, Rachel won the argument and Sam left, but not before kissing her goodbye on the cheek.

The injured diva was left in the cold and pale room by herself before a knock came to the door. She wondered why a doctor or nurse needed permission to enter the room but gave whoever was on the other side the go-ahead. Rachel wasn't very surprised to see Finn peek his head through the door before hesitantly walking in.

"Hey, Rachel," he greeted.

"Hello, Finn." Rachel wasn't really in the mood to talk to Finn of all people. And she thought it was amazingly convenient that Finn showed up right _after _Sam left.

"Rachel," he sighed. "I'm _really _sorry about all of this."

"I know you are Finn, don't beat yourself up about. I should have known better than to stand near you during a dance number so it's partially my fault." Rachel didn't mean for any of it to be an insult, it just came out that way. In the past, she used to think Finn's bad dancing was cute, but now it's just dangerous.

Finn didn't seem insulted at all. Bad dancing was something he had come to accept, along with the jokes. He decided to change the subject. "Sam and I talked the other day."

"Really?" Rachel asked, shocked that Sam had never mentioned that.

Finn nodded, "Yeah. I didn't want to hear what he had to say but I did…and, he's right. It's not fair that I keep going back from you and Quinn whenever it's convenient for me. So on that note, I'm going to try to fix my relationship with Quinn."

Taking responsibility was the last thing Rachel expected Finn to own up to when he came in. the diva half-expected another argument over Sam and Finn wanting to get back together. "Finn," she mumbled, "I really don't know what to say. This is so unexpected from you."

The quarterback smiled proudly. "And about me and you; I'll back off. We can still be friends if you want and hang out in groups, but I won't try to pry you from Sam anymore. I can tell how much you two love each other."

Without warning, Rachel bounced from her seat and gave Finn the biggest hug she could manage without bumping her nose. Finn didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his tiny friend in response. "Thank you so much, Finn," Rachel mumbled against his stomach.

"There's just one thing, though," Finn said, breaking the hug. "When you finally do, you know, _it _with Sam, please don't let on about it around me. I had a hard enough time dealing with Puck getting Quinn pregnant and losing my virginity to a lesbian. The last thing I need to is to know that my ex-girlfriend is doing _it _with a guy I don't like."

Rachel was about to laugh, but the doctor finally entered the room and instructed her to sit back in the chair. Then he pulled out an x-ray and announced that her nose was definitely broken. Finn instantly felt like crap again and Rachel looked defeated.

"It's a clean break, so I won't have to set it," the doctor explained. "Considering your deviated septum, I'd consider this a terrific opportunity for a little vanity adjustment."

Rachel was speechless. He was suggesting a nose job, which was the most ludicrous idea the diva had ever heard in her life. Rachel didn't need a nose job, nor did she want one. She loved herself enough to know that.

Then the doctor explained how a nose job could improve her singing.

Rachel Berry was now taking a nose job into consideration.

* * *

Sam did not like the idea at all when his girlfriend announced in glee the next day that she was considering a nose job. She and the doctor must have had one hell of a discussion after he left. What pissed the blonde off even more was that Rachel he was learning about it now when he should have been the first person she told.

"So what do you all think?" Rachel asked.

Tina spoke up first. "I don't think it's a good idea." Both Mercedes and Mike nodded in agreement.

Normally never one to stop an adjustment that would prevent him from getting stabbed in the face, Puck protested from the back row. "I know its normal for Jew girls to get nose jobs but you're not going to be as hot afterwards, Rachel. Don't go messing around with the 'nose' phase."

"Please refrain from dragging our religion into this, Noah," Rachel argued with an eye roll.

"The flower that blooms in adversity is the most rare and beautiful of all."

All looks of confusion went to the blue eyed blonde sitting next to a very perplexed Latina. "Brittany?" Santana spoke.

The dancer shrugged and clarified, "Rachel's hot. I like her big nose because it grows when she lies."

Puck couldn't hold in his snort. "Santana, you're just gonna let your girl call another girl hot like that?"

Puck must have been asking for it. "Chill out, Puckerman," Santana demanded. "Rachel's _okay _looking but we all know who the fairest one of all is."

"Your beauty may be famed, _Majesty_," Puck cited in a ridiculous old English accent, "But alas, she is more fair than thee."

The Latina snorted, "Alas for her."

The two continued to squabble about who was hot and who was not despite caring about the fact why they were arguing in the first place. Soon enough, everyone was busy in the ridiculous discussion along with conversations of their own and Rachel's nose job was long since forgotten.

The diva was never one who tolerated being ignored, especially during serious topics, but for once she was okay with it. This way, her rhinoplasty idea wasn't obscured any longer and anyone who wanted to add on what they thought of it couldn't say they never got the chance to express themselves.

Mr. Schue wasn't paying much attention to his students either. He was talking with Brad about some good song choices for Nationals. The only people in the room who weren't talking were Rachel - who was on the verge of leaving the room to her locker - and Sam.

At her locker to find a replacement bandage for her sore nose, a very ticked off Sam abruptly walked up to her.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this?" Sam whispered, but with enough force and anger to let Rachel know he was serious.

"Talk to you about what?" Rachel played dumb.

Unfortunately for her, Sam was not in the mood for games. "Don't, Rachel. Why didn't you tell me you were getting a nose job?"

"It's not confirmed yet, Sam," she argued, hoping it would be enough to end their rising dispute.

"It doesn't matter whether it's confirmed or not!" Sam hissed through gritted teeth, causing Rachel to flinch. "The point is why you felt you didn't need to tell me. I'm your _boyfriend_, Rachel. Besides your dads I should have been the first to know!"

Rachel hated when Sam got like this, even if he had a right to be. When his natural loving and laid-back nature converted into a fuming and tangible character, it wasn't wise to egg him on. Now would be an even worse time to tell him that Finn was actually the first to hear about it. The brunette reached for her boyfriend's arm, "Samuel, you temper…"

Sam pulled his arm back for she could touch him and took a second to calm himself. "What the hell happened to you? You used to be so confident. Whatever happened to the Rachel who stood in front of my mirror in her underwear and realized how beautiful she was? Huh?"

Rachel didn't respond and looked down at her hands in shame.

Sam sighed, "You don't _need _a nose job, Rachel. I adore your nose the way it is."

The diva tried again to reach out to Sam and show physically that she heard what he said. This time, he didn't pull away and allowed the smaller girl to push her arms under Sam's - whose were tightly bound to his sides in frustration - and clung to his waist in a hug. Sam didn't hug her back and kept his arms at his sides.

"I apologize for not informing you when the doctor advised it yesterday," Rachel apologized sincerely against his chest. "I just knew your reaction would have been similar to the one you're presenting now."

"That's not a good enough excuse, Rachel. You shouldn't be afraid of my reaction."

Her arms only clutched tighter before she breathed, "I know I shouldn't, because you're not _that _type of person, but still. No girl wants to do or say anything she knows will upset her boyfriend. Maybe Santana, but not me. Again, I'm sorry for not telling you."

Rachel knew was forgiven when strong arms tightened around her shoulders. Although it hurt, she couldn't help but smile. Looking up at Sam, he wasn't exactly smiling, but he was frowning or upset anymore either.

"Are you serious about this, Rachel?"

"Not as much as I was before after witnessing your reaction," she mumbled. "How would you feel if I got one? Be honest."

It didn't take long for Sam to think about it. "Honestly, I probably would hate it. A different nose would throw off your whole face. It…it wouldn't be the face I fell in love with."

The diva's head pulled back so she could get a better look into green eyes. "May I point out that the comment you just made sounds pretty selfish?"

"Just being honest," he shrugged.

Rachel pulled away from him. "While that _is _what I asked for you must also take into consideration how my voice-"

"Away with that whole 'it'll make me a better singer' crap, Rachel," the blonde spat, his blood beginning to heat up again. "You have the best voice in this whole school. Why mess with that?"

The diva turned her back to him. This was getting too familiar to the way her and Finn would argue. Still, she answered his question, "My Broadway career, Samuel. If I'm ever going to be as great as Barbra Streisand or Patti Lupone or Angela Lansbury, I have to have the best Broadway-capable voice out there." Rachel pronounced her idol's names with such passion it almost hurt. Everyone knew Rachel was going to be a star even if they made fun of her for it.

Who was Sam to keep her from her dreams?

But even with all that, the blonde quarterback couldn't allow it. He loved Rachel and only wanted the best for her, but she didn't need some appearance changing operation that may or may not upgrade her already magnificent voice.

Sam took a step closer to his girlfriend and from behind, wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Rachel closed her dark eyes and waited for him to say something. "You know I want all of that for you, Rachel," he said. "I want you to get out of here and take New York by storm. You don't need a nose job to do that and you know it."

* * *

Seeing as though he was her biggest competition, Rachel was more than happy to have Kurt return to McKinley, as was the rest of the glee club. Apparently, Karofsky was backing off and Burt and Blaine found it safe enough for him to come back.

Hugs and kisses were all over the top hat clad boy while Sam was off wondering why the hell there was a piano in the middle of the courtyard. He was half tempted to start playing until he looked up and saw the Warblers in formation at the top of the steps. He watched as Blaine separated himself from the others and approached Kurt. Sam was too far away to her what they said, but not far enough to not hear Blaine start singing.

_If I never knew you_  
_If I never felt this love_  
_I would have no inkling of_  
_How precious life can be_  
_And if I never held you_  
_I would never have a clue_  
_How at last I'd find in you_  
_The missing part of me_  
_In this world so full of fear_  
_Full of rage and lies_  
_I can see the truth so clear_  
_In your eyes_  
_So dry your eyes_  
_And I'm so grateful to you_  
_I'd have lived my whole life through_  
_Lost forever_  
_If I never knew you_

Blaine was choking up now and Kurt was, too. It was a pretty emotional song so it was understandable.

Sam knew the song well so he was sure Blaine couldn't have been finished, but the Warbler's face was so close to tears it didn't really matter anymore. The blonde was still by the piano and Blaine was far from it, so Sam took the initiative to take over the piano and help Blaine along. When the tear-stricken boy heard the keys playing, he looked up and nodded at Sam before continuing.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful_  
_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right_

All the other Warblers had left and the New Directions were a far enough distance apart. Now it was just Blaine and Kurt, mere feet apart, staring into each other's eyes. Kurt was the first to break the gazing when he ran to Blaine and forcefully wrapped his arms around his blazer wearing boyfriend.

"I'm going to miss you, Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"I'm going to miss you too Blaine," Kurt said. "But look on the bright side, Westerville is less than a few hours away."

Beautiful moments like this made Rachel want to cry. She held them back though because the combination of salty tears and a bruised nose did not go well together. Then she noticed Finn, who awkwardly had his arm around Quinn's shoulders. The sight almost caused the diva to tear up again; because Finn was _trying_.

"Somebody pull 'em apart!" Rachel heard Mike yell. The diva turned her attention to witness two very passionate boys swap spit like there was no tomorrow. While the onlookers gawked, a very disapproving Finn and amused Puck separated them.

"Hey!" Santana yelled, pissed that her freaky entertainment was being cut short. "Let them get their nookie-nookie on!"

"Not in public, Lopez!" Finn spat back.

Brittany pulled her now hot and bothered girlfriend by the waist and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry Santana, me and you can have our nookie-nookie times at my house, you know, if you'd be so inclined." The brunette's eyes perked with lust and Blaine and Kurt were soon forgotten. Puck laughed and shook his head. Santana was a sucker for freaky sex.

"Do you think Kurt and Blaine are, you know, doing it?" Tina asked Mercedes as she watched Finn tell Kurt to put his top hat back on and show some decency.

"Judging by that display of affection we just saw," Mercedes said, "I'd say 'oh hell to the yes.'" Tina just laughed as she and Mercedes joined the group that was surrounding their long awaited friend.

* * *

Santana was putting her books away for the day and was about to hide from her afternoon classes in the parking lot until glee started. The brunette didn't find a reason to go to class because her afternoon classes were jokes to her and didn't teach her anything.

Mother Nature was not on her side in this instant though because as soon as she was within a few feet from the exit doors, heavy rain fell from the clouds.

Santana stopped in her tracks with an aggravated stomp. "Damn Ohio weather," she grumbled to herself. Unless she wanted to b-line to her car and get drenched - which she was not in the mood for - then her only options were going to class or hiding out in the choir room and mess around for a few hours.

She chose the latter.

One her way out of the restroom after a little nose checkup, Rachel took her time on her way to class. Science wasn't her favorite subject and it was practically the end of the year so she didn't mind missing anything.

Originally, Rachel assumed it was Brad playing when she heard gentle keyboarding coming from the music room. It was always him, so when she poked her head in to see that it was Santana, the brunette's curiosity to see what the her fellow brunette was doing got the best of her.

"May I ask you what you're playing?"

The Latina jerked at the sudden voice and cut her playing. There was no need for her to turn and see who it was because only Rachel lurked in the hallways during class hours. After her initial aggravation from the diva's intrusion, Santana was a little embarrassed that Rachel had heard her playing; she wasn't the best at piano but she was decent.

"You shouldn't sneak up on people like that, Berry," Santana uttered. "Didn't I tell you to wear a bell around your neck so people would know when you were approaching?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and walked closer. "I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

Neither of the two said anything for a while. Figuring Rachel wasn't going to leave anytime soon, Santana went back to playing. Don't get her wrong, Santana was on good terms with Rachel and secretly considered her a friend, but there were times when the diva's presence still annoyed her or had bad timing. It was still _Rachel Berry _after all.

Rachel wasn't leaving. Watching Santana play was much more entertaining than going back to class a listen to the teacher drone on for thirty more minutes. She didn't even know the Latina was to do anything virtuoso besides singing and dancing. Before grabbing a chair Rachel asked, "I don't mean to intrude on this private moment you were having Santana, but I really don't want to listen to Mrs. Lundell talk about molecules."

Santana looked at her and raised her brow. "Mhmm."

Rachel wasn't sure on how to respond to that so she just chose what was best. "I can leave if you want."

The brunette stopped playing. "No. Actually, I'm glad you're here."

"There's no need to lie."

"I'm serious," Santana defended.

There was more silence. The two's eyes went around the room, searching for something to look at besides each other. Then, Rachel's nose began to ache. A nose job was sounding pretty damn good to her nose if it meant ending this on and off again pain. Santana picked up on her fellow brunette's scrunched expression and simple stated, "You shouldn't get the nose job."

Rachel looked up in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

"The nose job," Santana repeated. "You shouldn't get it."

Rachel almost wanted to laugh. This was coming from the girl who got a boob job at sixteen to get attention. Santana picked up on this too and quickly backed up her comment.

"Look, I know I said if you didn't like what you saw in the mirror you should change it, but…I don't know. There's no need for you to get one. I thought you said you loved the way you looked?"

Rachel quickly nodded, "I do, Santana."

"Then if you already like what you see, you shouldn't change anything." After adding her thought on the topic, Santana only hoped that the conversation would be over and the two would go back to being silent while she played, but that wasn't the case.

"Is that why you got them?" Rachel whispered.

The Latina was really getting sick of having to stop playing. She just played dumb. "Got what?"

"Your breast enhancement."

She knew it was only a matter of time before someone actually questioned her about it besides Brittany and Sue. Santana had successful gone months without having to go deep into it by striking fear into the people around her. But of course, Rachel was another story.

Santana sighed. "I just wanted people to notice me more. I thought that-that if I got a boob job…I don't know…I'd be more liked. But now, when I look at them, I wish I hadn't done it. The day after the surgery I woke up and it felt like this huge weight was on my chest that I couldn't push off."

Rachel tried to imagine something like that happening to her, but she couldn't. "They don't still feel like that, do they?"

Santana shook her head. "No not anymore. It took a few weeks before I got used to them. What I'm trying to say is you don't want that, Rachel. You don't want to be stuck with something that you're going to regret."

Rachel was surprised that Santana wasn't in tears. If it were her, she definitely would be. But then again, she was sure Santana has had more than enough time to cry over it. Santana was done talking and told Rachel to just drop the whole subject, but she didn't want there to be anymore silence in the room.

"I need your help."

Now it was Rachel's turn to raise an eyebrow. She'd been down this whole 'help' road with Santana before. "No more missions Santana. You saw what happened the last time."

Santana shook her head. "Not that, Berry. I-I want to sing a song for Brittany, but this time in private."

In no time, Rachel was by Santana's side with a huge smile on her face. "How may I be of service?"

"Well first you can wipe that stupid smile off your face," Santana answered, but Rachel only smiled wider. The Latina rolled her eyes and said, "Just listen okay?"

Rachel nodded and went back to her original seat to give her friend more space. Santana wondered what the hell she was doing; singing to Rachel and whatnot, but now was not the time for over thinking. Grazing her fingers over the keys, Santana took a deep breath and began to play.

_When somebody loved me,_  
_Everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_  
_And when she was sad,_  
_I was there to dry her tears_  
_And when she was happy,_  
_So was I_  
_When she loved me_  
_Through the summer and the fall_  
_We had each other, that was all_  
_Just she and I together,_  
_Like it was meant to be_  
_And when she was lonely,_  
_I was there to comfort her_  
_And I knew that she loved me_  
_So the years went by_  
_I stayed the same_  
_But she began to drift away_  
_I was left alone_  
_Still I waited for the day_  
_When she'd say I will always love you_  
_Lonely and forgotten,_  
_I'd never thought she'd look my way_  
_And she smiled at me and held me just like she used to do_  
_Like she loved me_  
_When she loved me_  
_When somebody loved me_  
_Everything was beautiful_  
_Every hour we spent together lives within my heart_  
_When she loved me_

Rachel couldn't hold the tears in her eyes and let them fall while applauding like a mad woman. "My God Santana that was so passionate. The Sapphic-ness of it all was simply wonderful."

There was a word Santana didn't care for, but she chose not to ruin the moment. "Do you think Britt will like it?"

"I think she'll love it."

The bell rang and the two went their separate ways; Santana happy with her song and Rachel completely mind blown by her friend's talent. Still swooning in the song, Rachel shrieked when she bumped her nose into something hard. "Ow!"

Sam turned to see who it was that bumped into him and saw his girlfriend holding onto her nose. "Babe," Sam said, "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

Rachel looked up at Sam, but kept her hand over her nose and her mouth as she mumbled, "Immot gewing a noze job. I hanged muh mind."

Sam didn't understand a word that was said and pushed her hands from her face. "I can't hear you Rach."

"I said I'm not getting a nose job. I've changed my mind."

Hearing that, Sam felt like he could kiss a rainbow striped unicorn. Rachel's face may have hurt from the smile she was giving when the happier-than-life boy picked her up and swung her around, but she didn't care. Sam was happy again, and that was all that mattered.

A few yards away, Kurt and Mercedes stared at the pair in confusion. "You wanna know what's going on?" Mercedes asked her single-suspender wearing friend.

Kurt pulled a body of hair shine out of his locker and coated his mane. "A mouth as big as Rachel's, I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Songs Used:

Pocahontas - If I Never Knew You

Toy Story 2 - When She Loved Me


	23. Golden Afternoon

Rachel was insanely thrown off when Santana called and informed her that there was to be an emergency glee meeting in the choir room that Monday morning. Apparently, Mr. Schue and Sue got into it the night before about some video that involved some of the glee members. Now, Mr. Schue has called for the entire glee club to show up before school even started. Rachel wondered what video could be so important that she had to be at school an hour early. Worse than that, now she was going to have to drive to Sam's house and force him up.

After a short drive, a bucket of water, some angry swearing and another drive, Rachel and Sam finally made it to McKinley. After having water poured on him, Sam was fully awake, but wasn't too happy with his girlfriend at the moment. Rachel was too focused on the emergency meeting and what could possibly be a problem when they were so close to Nationals.

"Okay, what's the emergency?" Rachel demanded as she stormed into the room. Sam followed behind and took a seat at the piano bench so he wouldn't have to walk so far.

"We don't know yet," Tina answered.

"Mr. Schue just told us all to meet here. He should be here any minute to show us some video Sue has," Puck continued. "It better be a fucking sex tape for waking me up this early."

Mike nodded. "Yeah. And I'm talking crazy aerobic type sex. I wanna see people defying gravity and eating glitter." Tina was appalled by what she heard come out of the Asian boy's mouth and smacked him in the back of the head.

Mr. Schue walked in with his briefcase and a very tired looking expression. Behind him, a few cheerios wheeled in a flat-screen TV with a DVD player hooked to it. The glee members looked on in confusion.

"What the hell is going on?" Finn asked.

"We don't know," one of the cheerleaders answered nonchalantly. "We're just following orders."

Brittany shook her head and whispered to a yawning Santana, "Robots. The lot of them."

"Mr. Schue, can you please tell us what the hell is going on?" Mercedes pleaded with force while taking rollers out of her hair. There were a lot of them so completely out of her character, Santana offered to help, which threw just about everybody off. Brittany explained that Santana was an angel when she was sleepy. The Latina brushed that theory off and said that she was the only one besides Mercedes who knew how to work with hair of the faux variety.

Mr. Schue went on rubbing the back of his head. "Sue said she had a video that involved some of you guys. Something about 'the mistreatment of the disabled.'"

Rachel quirked an eyebrow. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Sam, along with Mike and his abs-o-fury, felt a disturbance in the force, but Sam was sure it couldn't have been anything too horrible. Mike didn't look so sure.

"And how is this video relevant?" Quinn yawned.

Mr. Schue shrugged. "I don't know, I haven't seen it, but Sue says it's a threat to us going to Nationals and she had no problem using it."

"Where _is _Sylvester, exactly?" Lauren questioned.

One of the cheerios answered, "She's not coming. This is the time of day when she feeds her pet dragons or something."

Sam snorted and commented, "How can Sue be feeding her dragons when Maleficent is here with us?" That earned a laugh from everyone in the room except Santana, who threw a roller at the blonde-haired boy.

Mercedes, hair now freely flowing, scanned the room and noticed not everyone was present. "Wait, where's Kurt?"

Santana, wanting to get on with whatever it was they were doing, said, "We'll fill him in."

The cheerios left after they put the DVD in. Mr. Schue instructed for everyone to take a seat while pressed the play button. Rachel just prayed to Moses that she wasn't about to partake in watching a sextape made by someone in the room. She placed her head on Sam's shoulder and waited to see what the damage was.

The screen was blue for a couple seconds before showing what looked to be the inside of the mall; the Gap and a few other stores to be exact. There were people walking and carrying bags or cups of late night coffee. From the high above angle of the scene, the camera that captured it was most likely a security camera.

Then, Artie, Brittany, and the old woman in her power chair were seen in front of the restroom.

It only took Rachel a second to realize what she was watching. Mission Santittany! Sue. Had. Film. Of Mission Santittany. The astonished brunette was in complete and absolute disbelief.

Mike was second to pick up on what he was seeing. Everything in his entire body froze. The Asian dancer never wanted to relive this moment. To him, this was the night that he: 1.) betrayed his friend. 2.) almost pushed said friend to his untimely death. Call him a dramatic but that was how he saw it.

Sam wasn't even paying attention to the video and was on the verge of drifting back to sleep until he saw two guys running up and hiding beside a vending machine. After that, a very visible Santana could be seen opening a magazine and holding it close to her face while Sam and Rachel ran up to a giant plastic plant.

Santana's eyes went wide. "Oh shit."

"Wait…is that…is that you?" Finn asked Mike, who was sitting next to him. Mike didn't seem to hear the taller boy at all. Finn leaned in closer in order to get a better look at the screen, "And…Blaine?"

Brittany shushed Finn and told him that she was trying to watch. While she was crazy invested in seeing herself on TV, Santana was in full on panic-mode, which was never good when it came to Santana. The Latina looked to Rachel and gave her a 'what the fuck do we do now?' look. For once, Rachel was speechless and honestly did not have an answer. The diva was usually prepared for anything; instant performances, slushie facials, she even carried protection incase her and Sam got too heated. But never in a million years would she be prepared for _this _to be thrown back in her face.

"When did the seven of us go to the mall together?" Artie questioned himself while rubbing his head. It would be long before he caught on. "And why are you guys creeping around like that?"

Realization finally hit the striped vest wearing boy when Blaine pushed him down the slope just moments before Brittany exited the men's restroom. Everyone gasped (except Lauren, who laughed), and Mr. Schue had a look of horror stricken across his face. At this point, Mike was so paralyzed with guilt he was practically hunched over and leaning his head into his lap. While Santana was in the women's restroom and Sam and Rachel were talking to the old lady, Artie was staring intensely at Santana.

Sam sighed in content when all five of the accomplices ran out of the shot when Brittany was pushing Artie back up the slope. But his contentment was cut short when the camera switched to an outdoor security camera in the parking lot that had a perfect shot of their three cars.

Before anything else could have been revealed, Sam announced, "That's enough," and stopped the video. Puck and Lauren, who were enjoying the video way more than they should have, were disappointed.

"Dude! It wasn't over."

"What the hell did I just watch?" Mercedes asked with a legit want to know.

Santana stared at Rachel, silently begging for her to do something. The diva nodded and stood up to face the bewildered crowd. "Before you all jump to asking questions, which I know you all have, I'd just like to say that it was all Santana's idea."

The Latina shot up and got the diva's face. "Hold the hell on, Berry. The mission was _your _idea, not mine. All I did was ask for help."

"Exactly," Rachel said. "_You _asked _me _for help, not the other way around. Santana, you _sang _to me. Any argument you have in invalid."

"Let's not blame each other," Sam declared. "All five of us had a part in it."

"A part in what? What did you guys do?" Mr. Schue finally demanded.

Mike wasn't going to say a word. Keeping quiet and pretending to be invisible while sweating profusely was all he was good for at the moment. Sam innocently bit at his fingernails—which irked Rachel to no end—and waited to see what the brunettes in front of him were going to say. Rachel was on the verge of explaining, but before she could, Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her as far away from their friends as possible.

"What the hell were you about to say to them?" Santana hissed quietly.

Rachel shrugged. "The truth?"

"What? You can't do that," Santana declared. This confused Rachel even more. "If we tell them the truth, then everyone will be crazy pissed that we pushed Artie, Tina and Britt especially."

"Well it's not like _we _pushed him. Technically it was Blaine." Sounded like Rachel was using the blame card. It didn't sound like a bad idea to Santana.

"So we blame the Warbler?"

That wasn't the impression the diva was trying to make. "No, Santana. We can't do that, especially if Blaine's not here to defend himself."

Whether he was here or not didn't make a difference to Santana in the least. Getting off easy was all she gave two fucks about, but of course Rachel wouldn't be okay with that. "Fine," Santana said, "I get it. I'll tell them."

Rachel stood beside her fellow brunette when she explained Mission Santittany, why it happened, and who was involved. Sam continued to try and look innocent while Mike sat in the back in complete shame. Nobody seemed too pleased.

"So…you guys tried to kill Artie," Mercedes said. It wasn't a question.

"No," Rachel said. "We just needed to…you know…be rid of him. So Santana could talk to Brittany."

Artie's face was a mix between horrified and disgusted. "You guys are the reason I flew down the slope?" From the vain the popped out his neck, anyone could see he wasn't too happy.

And neither were Brittany and Tina.

Sam saw how his girlfriend and Santana were taking the heat—since Mike was of absolutely no help—and went to stand beside them. "Come on guys, don't make such a big deal out of this."

"I could have broken something," Artie argued.

"Well…" Santana started before Rachel gabbed her in the rib to keep from saying something that would dig them in a deeper hole then they were already in. Now was not the time for word vomit. It wasn't as if Santana wasn't right, though. Having a nonfunctioning limb wouldn't be new to Artie, but still.

"Whose idea was is to push Artie?" Tina questioned.

Sam and Santana both threw glances at a very guilty looking Rachel. "It was in the name of love!" she cried.

Lauren shook her head. "That's pretty scummy."

Puck shrugged, "It's not that bad. I've done worse." Rachel would've kissed Puck for saying that if it wasn't for Sam. Santana grinned, Puck was a good bro.

"And okay, originally Mike was supposed to be the one to do it," Sam declared, which caused Tina and Brittany to look at the Asian in disapproval, "But it was _Blaine_, who actually did it. Mike didn't have the heart."

Sam must have chanted some type of spell because right after he said that, Kurt—accompanied by the Warbler in question—finally entered the room hand-in-hand. The timing was like clockwork for Santana because before either boy even had a chance to greet their friends, she sung like a canary. "It was all Blaine's fault!"

"Santana!" Rachel scolded. Damn word vomit.

Blaine looked like a dear caught in headlights. Looking at his confused boyfriend, he whispered, "Why do I feel like we just walked into a bad situation?"

"Because you did," Mercedes hollered.

"It's not that bad," Puck stated again, clearly not seeing a problem.

Finally, Mr. Schue had had enough. "Yeah, it is that bad. I can't believe you four would do something like that to a fellow teammate." The four New Directions involved all tilted their heads down in shame.

Blaine continued to look confused until he finally remembered what he could have done that was so bad. "Oh. _Oh_. Oh shit."

"What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked, wanting to know what the hell was going on.

Quinn answered for him. "Apparently, Mike and Blaine tried to kill Artie."

The blonde's words were enough to awaken the shamed Asian. "Oh my God! It's no true. It's no true."

"Let's not get out of hand, Mike," Santana warned. Knowing him for years, she knows how bad he can get when he feels guilty or was under too much pressure.

Tina wasn't concerned with her boyfriend at the moment. If anything, she was pissed. Turning to him, she expressed herself. "I can't believe you would try to do something like that. Just because I'm not with Artie anymore doesn't mean I don't care about him. You guys could have _hurt _him." She didn't even give Mike a chance to respond—not that he was capable of doing anything without saying the wrong thing—before getting up, going over to Artie, and pushing his chair to leave.

Santana's heart almost broke when Brittany followed behind them.

"Britt…" she tried, but the blonde stuck her nose up, completely ignoring her, and continued to leave.

Mr. Schue didn't feel sorry for Mike or Santana at the moment. Surely he was doing something wrong if this was how his students behaved outside of school. "I'm really disappointed in you guys," was all he could say.

* * *

Throughout the whole day, Tina avoided Mike. And as if it wasn't bad enough that she was ignoring him, but she was acting as if she didn't even know him. He didn't know what he was going to do. Never had he felt so alone and out of place.

Santana wasn't much better either. Brittany wasn't wasting time ignoring her girlfriend; because she was too busy being _untraceable_. The blonde was doing an excellent job at avoiding Santana all together. Santana went to all the spots they would usually meet between classes—in hopes of at least getting a glimpse of her girlfriend—but Brittany was nowhere to be found.

But what was worst of all, was that Mike and Santana both knew that their girlfriends were going to be spending time with enemy number one: Artie.

Santana was sick of being left in the dark and Mike was just pitiful, so a few hours before glee practice the Latina pulled the Asian out to the parking lot so they could wallow in their shame together. Neither of them said anything at first. Mike plopped down on the concrete and pulled a bag of Cheetos out of his backpack. It was almost ridiculous that he didn't even have the energy to open the small bag.

So on edge from not having Brittany by her side, Santana pulled a cigarette from the pocket of her overalls. She offered her companion a smoke, but he mumbled a decline and told her dancers didn't smoke. She shrugged and lit her cigarette. Mike just looked at her; Santana was the only person he knew who smoked on school campus in plain view. He may have been glum but he wasn't stupid, so he pulled Santana down to sit next to him. It wasn't the best because she could have still been seen, but at least she wasn't standing were she was easily spotted.

Mike was just staring down at the orange bag in his hand when Santana broke the silence, saying, "We fucked up."

He nodded. "I know. We should have thought of a better plan that didn't involve hurting anybody."

Santana exhaled. "We didn't need a damn plan to begin with. If I wasn't such a coward I would have just been straight up with Britt."

Mike couldn't express how right she sounded. Now that he thought about it, that entire mall incident seemed pretty dumb. "Has Brittany talked to you today?"

The question was almost laughable. "Talk?" Santana scoffed. "I haven't even _seen _her. She's been avoiding me all day like a fucking pro."

"Yeah. Tina's avoiding me too."

Santana ran her hand through her hair and took a long drag before releasing a puff of smoke. "Was what we did that bad? Puckerman has done way worse than just pushing people and no one says shit to him."

Mike didn't respond right away, but nodded because it was totally true. Santana was getting tired of looking at the concealed bag of Cheetos in his hands and offered to open them for him. Mike passed them to her without questioning if she just wanted them for herself; surprisingly, she passed them back after she opened them.

After popping one cheesy stick in his mouth, Mike finally said, "I don't think it's so much as to what we did, Santana. If we would have done that to some kid outside of glee club nobody would have gave a damn. It was _Artie_. We don't do stuff like that to our teammates, no matter what the circumstances, without the others getting upset."

Santana had half a mind to tell her teammates to fuck off right then and there.

Mike went on saying, "Plus, it wasn't too good for us that both Brittany and Tina dated Artie."

"I don't understand why they care so much when they're not even with him anymore," Santana confessed.

"Just because they're not with Artie anymore doesn't mean they don't care about him," Mike explained. It made perfect sense, but Santana wasn't trying to hear any of that. Mike noticed this and asked, "You're not with Puck anymore, but you still care about him, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then you shouldn't expect it to be any different with our girls."

Times with Mike amazed and pissed Santana off sometimes. He was just so…wise, and it just frustrated her. When he didn't feel too much pressure he saw things with such clarity. With all the smoke in her air, Santana was sure she's never have clarity like that. And at the moment, she wasn't trying to. Finishing her cigarette, she flicked her bud on the concrete and used her heal to grind it into the ground. Then she placed her head on Mike's shoulder and closed her eyes. Mike didn't mind; after Matt, Santana was his next best friend.

The Asian boy leaned his head back against the car door and followed Santana's actions by closing his eyes. No more than two minutes later did he feel something furry brush against his arm before feeling something lick his hand. Mike opened his eyes to see an orange cat with white stripes staring at the Cheetos he never took the time to finish. Though he wasn't a big fan of cats, Mike dumped the remainder of the crunchy snack onto the ground and watched as the cat dove into its early dinner.

Wondering why Mike was moving so much, Santana opened her eyes, and all she saw was a cat. Some wannabe Garfield stray that was mooching off of Mike. Santana hated cats.

"I fucking hate cats," she grumbled while standing up.

Mike chuckled and rubbed the feline behind its ears. "Then how in God's name to you put up with the Pierce household?"

Santana simply shrugged as she pulled out yet another cigarette from her pocket. The Latina wasn't a chain smoker but during times like these she made an exception. She answered Mike's question, saying, "You know the only reason I go to Britts' is through hopes of getting a _different _type of pussy."

Mike snorted because he totally believed her. What swiped away his smile was seeing the brunette in the midst of lighting up again. "You know Brittany hates it when you smoke. She'll be even more pissed if she caught you."

Santana's face became hard again. "I know."

Rachel knew something needed to be done during the end of the day when she discovered Mike in the parking lot, sitting with his back to Santana's car, watching an ally cat eat Cheetos of the ground while a very frustrated looking Santana was next to him, who was standing and stomping out a cigarette. It was such a sorry sight to see, and Rachel couldn't help but feel partly responsible. So, she instructed for the two to go home and sleep off their depressions and then meet at her house the next day after school. At this point, they were willing to do anything.

* * *

"Michael. Santana. I see now that you two have a growing problem seeing as though your girlfriends are missing in action. I propose we figure out a solution in order to rectify this situation."

"We wouldn't need to 'rectify this situation' if the Warbler would have just taken the blame," Santana mumbled. Mike was grateful that Blaine wasn't with there, because the Warbler had no problem defending himself and the last thing they needed was more conflict.

Rachel was delighted to see that both Mike and Santana actually showed up at her house after school like she had instructed. The diva was sure Santana would blow the whole thing off and Mike wouldn't have even left his house. Now, the four of them were located in the Rachel's modernly decorated basement. Mike was stretched out on the khaki colored loveseat with his head resting on a cheetah print pillow while Santana was sitting in a leather armchair staring at a very familiar looking pink bra that was sticking from under a footrest.

"Let's not point the finger, Santana. We all were a part of it and are responsible for our own actions," Rachel said from her sitting spot on an orange footrest. Sam, who was sitting on the floor with his body between Rachel's legs, nodded.

"Well what the hell are we going to do now?" Mike grumbled. "I miss my little Asian vampire Victorian princess."

Sam looked at him like he was delusional. "Your what?"

Mike realized his slip of the tongue and quickly diverted the subject. "So what are we going to do?"

Sam continued to give his friend a look while Rachel tried to conjure something up in her head. They weren't doing anything unnecessary like the oh-so-flawed Mission Santittany. Actions like that only took up time and energy. Now was the time for arrangements that were more tactful.

The diva snapped her fingers. "Music! It's worked before and it can work again."

"Isn't that kind of tired?" Santana questioned while still staring at the bra.

"I don't know, how did that previous song with Brittany go?"

The lustful smirked that appeared on the Latina's face answered Rachel's question.

Mike wasn't so convinced music would be on his side. He played practically every instrument ever made due to his parents wanting him to achieve excellence, but none of it was useful if he couldn't sing behind it. Dancing was always an option for him but that would just be awkward and random.

"I know what you're thinking Michael," Rachel blurted after watching the Asian in thought. "You're not the best singer but you're not the worst. I'm sure Sam could help you with your singing and song selection."

"I'm actually not too sure if I want to sing to her," Mike admitted.

"I don't think dumplings and egg rolls are going to win her back, Mike," Sam chuckled. Mike was like a brother to him but the kid was definitely not a romantic. Anyone who thought oriental food was the answer to their romantic issues was seriously deranged.

After many conversations based on what and not what to do, the four came up with a way that would help Mike and Santana get their girls back. Rachel—being the hardcore romantic that she was—suggested that Santana sneak into Brittany's window, get down on one knee and sing to her. It all sounded okay it Santana except for the whole getting down on her knees thing. Just because she was with a girl didn't mean she had to do things a boy would do.

Sam offered to help Mike with singing _and _dancing since just singing wouldn't sound so great and just dancing wouldn't have the much of an affect. Whatever it was they were going to do, Mike hoped it would work. If not, he'd have to bust out the fortune cookies.

* * *

"Hey Britt, can I talk to you for a sec?" The tall blonde turned to see Artie staring back up at her. She figured it was only a matter of time before he, Tina, or Santana came up to her seeing as though see went home Monday and was skipping classes Tuesday. None of it was intentional or out of spite; she just needed some thinking time.

"If this is about Santana I don't want to talk about it. I'm mad at her right now." Brittany continued to exchange books in her backpack with the ones in her locker that she needed for her next class.

Brittany must have been able to read minds because that was exactly why he wanted to talk. Artie didn't want to make his ex-girlfriend upset, but something needed to be done. Since Brittany wasn't talking to Santana, the Latina's had been on a rampage, especially in glee. That, mixed with Mike's dancing being totally thrown off, the club was having a pretty hard time rehearsing.

"Brittany, I know that you're upset with Santana, but, I think you should give her a break. What she did wasn't that bad. I think you, Tina and I just overreacted the other day." Nothing he said was a lie or con to use on Brittany. Artie honestly didn't even think he had a chance to react due to Tina wheeling him out of the room before anyone had a chance to _fully _explain themselves.

Brittany was not too convinced. "It doesn't matter. Santana knows how I feel about stuff like that. How hard was it for her to just come up and talk to me herself?"

Artie shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it's just harder for her to put herself out there like that."

He was right on the money with that one. Santana was the most insecure person Brittany knew, though she would never say it out loud in risk of hurting her girlfriend's feeling more.

"Look," Artie continued. "All I know it that you two love each other. Anyone can see that she loves you more than anybody else in the world and that you positively adore her, but now, with you guys not talking, everything is off. Mother Nature is not happy."

That last sentence hit the blonde like a sack of potatoes. Mother Nature? The last thing Brittany was trying to do was piss off Mother Earth's wife. Who knows what could happen. Artie made his point, Brittany didn't know what, but she was going to do something.

* * *

Mike was first to win his girlfriend's attention back. Rachel had informed him that Tina attended some Asians Anonymous meeting every week after school on Wednesdays and that's when he was going to do it. At first, Mike was perplexed. Being Asian, he hadn't even heard of Asians Anonymous and knew nothing about it. But that was something that was going to have to wait till later.

He and Sam waited outside the church where the meetings were held. Mike thought it was pretty creepy that they were waiting behind a bunch of trees and bushes, but Sam dismissed his worry.

"It's a great location. You're supposed to surprise her, and this is the best way to do it."

Well it was surely going to be a surprise, Mike had no doubt about that. "It just feels stalker-ish is all."

Sam's attention was taken when people slowly began to file out of the church. It was a shame that he couldn't pick any of them out because they all looked so much alike. Fortunately, he was able to point out Tina, who was the last one out. If it wasn't for all that black she was wearing she would have slipped past him like an assassin the night.

"There she is," Sam pointed at her while tapping Mike's shoulder. "And nobody's with her. Now's the time. Start singing."

Singing from afar was Sam's idea. It would through Tina off because she would've had no idea where the singing was coming from. As planned, Mike began to sing while still in hiding.

_I like a cheech-a-cheech- chee-roni _  
_Like they make at home or _  
_A healthy fish _  
_With the big backbone _  
_I'm Abraham deLacy _  
_Giuseppe Casey _  
_Thomas O'Malley _  
_O'Malley, the alley cat!_

Spontaneously hearing music, Tina stopped mid-stride. She wasn't even going to full herself into thinking that she didn't just hear something because she knows she did. But now was not the time for her to full a Sam Evans mall scene so she continued to walk to her car.

Mike, being the smooth operator that he was when he was on the verge of a dancing high, practically glided on concrete out of the bushes onto the sidewalk she was walking on. Tina jumped at his sudden appearance. Mike was fully aware of her presence and that she was staring at him, but he acted like he hadn't even seen her and continued to sing to himself while doing some fancy footwork in her direction.

_I've got that wanderlust _  
_Gotta walk the scene _  
_Gotta kick up highway dust _  
_Feel the grass that's green _  
_Gotta strut them city streets _  
_Showin' off my Eclat, yeah _  
_Tellin' my friends _  
_Of the social elite_

Finally, Mike stopped right in front of his now very amused girlfriend and smiled.

_Or some cute cat _  
_I happen to meet_

Now was the hard part for Sam that was all Rachel's idea. Just like in the movie, Thomas O'Malley was messing around in a tree and lazily shook the braches above Duchess's head so flower pedals would drift down and rain on her. Mike said there was no way he'd be able to pull that off while trying to sing to Tina at once.

So Rachel suggested Sam do it.

She said something about it being more than romantic and that it would add a nice touch. Sam was not trying to do anything like that at all, but when Mike and Rachel both shot him puppy-dog eyes, he really didn't have much of a choice. Santana just laughed at him.

So the whole while Mike was charming Tina, Sam spent his time climbing the tree that had the most colorful leaves or flowers or whatever on it and prayed that it was the tree Mike stopped Tina under. When they did, Sam tried his best not to fumble and shook the branches as if his life depended on it. When he flower pedals (along with a few leaves and twigs), actually fell, Sam knew luck was on his side that day.

Mike didn't bother to look up because he would have given Sam away and ruined the charm he was trying to set. He just continued to sing and pretend like the falling pedals was simply Mother Nature doing her job.

_I'm Abraham deLacy _  
_Giuseppe Casey _  
_Thomas O'Malley _  
_O'Malley, the alley cat!_

Tina couldn't hold back her smile as she dusted the pedals off her shoulder. "Mike," she laughed, "What is all of this?"

Mike shrugged and didn't answer her question. Instead, he easily hopped on the stonewall fence that was separating the sidewalk from the parking lot.

_I'm king of the highway _  
_Prince of the boulevard _  
_Duke of avant arde _  
_The world is my back yard _  
_So if you're goin' my way _  
_That's the road you wanna seek _  
_Calcutta to Rome or _  
_Home-sweet-home in Paris _  
_Magnifique, you all_

Tina watched as he strutted on the wall all the way down to the stop sign at the end of the corner. There, he wrapped his hand around the pole and spun around it as he slid down. Tina was impressed that the actual sign didn't seem to get in his way at all and she clapped.

_I only got myself _  
_And this big old world _  
_When I sip that cup of life _  
_With my fingers curled _  
_I don't worry what road to take _  
_I don't have to think of that _  
_Whatever I take _  
_Is the road I make _  
_It's the road of life _  
_Make no mistake, for me_

Once again, Mike made way to his girlfriend and began to hop around her.

_Yeah, Abraham deLacy _  
_Giuseppe Casey _  
_Thomas O'Malley _  
_O'Malley, the alley cat! _  
_That's right _  
_And I'm very proud of that _  
_Yeah_

Sam wasn't sure what was going on below him because he was too busy struggling on how to get down from the tree. The wind was beginning to pick up and he was sure there was a storm a brewing. Looking down to see what was going on, Sam laughed when he saw Mike and Tina making out as if they were alone.

"Horny Asians," he mumbled. The blonde really didn't want to interrupt the two, but he had no intentions of staying high above the ground any longer then he needed to. "Hey, guys, I don't mean to interrupt but could one of you please help me down."

Mike broke their kiss and looked up to see Sam's legs dangling from a mess of leaves. Tina now had a look of confusion on her face and Mike told her that he'd explain later. Right now, they need to help Sam, but not before a little teasing.

"I don't know man," Mike jested. "Tina and I got stuff to do."

"Will you just help me?"

The two Asians laughed as they assisted their oh-so-very afraid of heights friend.

* * *

Santana stared at Brittany's house from across the street. It was the first time in a long time she actually _walked _to the blonde's house and now she had no idea what to do. The more she stood there and thought about it, the less of a good idea sneaking into a window and singing sounded. Santana had half a mind to call up Rachel and tell her she wasn't doing it.

But she didn't, because she had to stop being so afraid. Sticking to her (Rachel's) plan, Santana noted that the only car in the driveway was Brittany's. Santana gained a little bit more confidence knowing that she was the only one home.

Then Santana thought about how ridiculous she was being. She was _Santana fucking Lopez _for Christ's sake. Being afraid to talk to the love of her life was ridiculous. She sucked it him and ran across the street, around to the side of the house wear Brittany's room window was usually always open.

Santana was always grateful that Brittany lived in a one-story house because climbing trees or buildings in heels was _not _something she was good at. Casually sliding the window up, she went in feet first, avoiding the wooden desk like a boss. Fully in, the Latina was surprised to see a different blonde sitting on Brittany's bed instead of Brittany herself.

"Munchkin?" Santana asked in reference to seeing Brittany's little sister petting a very fat Lord Tubbington. "What are you doing in Britt's room?"

The little girl looked up at Santana nonchalantly. She knew all about what she and her big sister did so Santana being in the room wasn't a big shock to her. To her, Santana was practically part of the family. Not bothering to answer the question, she said, "If you're looking for Britt, she's in the back yard watching the clouds."

Santana knew now wasn't the time, but she asked, "How do you know I wasn't looking for you, Alyssa?"

"In Brittany's room?"

This was why Santana hated kids. They were too quick to say something. Alyssa was different, though. Not because she was Brittany's little sister or that Santana had known her since she was born, but because she wasn't like Brittany in the least. Unlike her big sister, Alyssa was very calm and didn't say much. Her aloof demeanor intrigued Santana, because it wasn't the way a kid was supposed to act. Kids were supposed to be loud and get on people's nerves and stuff like that.

Santana held back a snaky remark and smiled at the girl. "I'll see you around Munchkin."

Alyssa nodded and responded with, "Okay. But the next time you stay over, can you and Brittany try to keep it down? Just because mom sleeps like a log doesn't mean I do."

Blushing, Santana nodded and winked at the blonde—who winked back—before leaving out the way she came in.

Brittany had the greenest yard Santana had ever seen. It was always freshly groomed and so commercial friendly. In the center of the lawn she spotted her blonde, lying down with her arms spread with her head turned to the side.

Taking off her designer heals and leaving them on the patio, Santana stepped onto the surprising dry grass and approached the blonde, only to find her…sleeping.

"Wonderful," Santana grumbled to herself. Her whole plan at getting Brittany to talk to her was being thrown for one hell of a loop. Once again, she blamed Rachel. The diva with her elaborate plans and such were beginning to piss Santana off.

But not enough to make her want to make Brittany up. Instead of that, Santana just sighed and laid down with the blonde beauty. Looking at her, Santana couldn't help but notice how beautiful Brittany looked. Her freckles were fully present and practically gleaming in the just perfect sunlight. She was indeed, a most wondrous fair, what with the gold of sunshine in her hair and lips that shamed the red, red rose.

Santana didn't know what it was about the sun that seemed to make the dancer even more beautiful - if that was even possible - then she already was. Santana promised herself right then and there that if she and the blonde were ever to have a girl that looked like Brittany, that she would name her after the dawn.

After tucking a piece of loose hair away from Brittany's face, Santana carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping beauty, curled into her and looped her arm around her waist. Not even five minutes after closing her eyes did Santana drift off to sleep.

_Santana opened her eyes to find herself still in Brittany's back yard, only now light snoring couldn't be heard beside her. When she turned her attention, shining blue eyes stared back at her._

_Brittany flashed a bright smile at her girlfriend and asked. "Would you like to talk to the flowers, Santana?"_

_The Latina stared back at the blonde and raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Britt? Talk? That's nonsense, flowers can't talk."_

_Brittany only smiled and wrapped Santana's arm more tightly around her. "But of course they can talk, San. I mean, if there's anyone worth talking to…or about."_

_Santana continued to look confused, but she decided to go along with so not to upset Brittany. "What, can they sing to?" There was a bit of sarcasm in the question, but she couldn't help it. Brittany was being more bizarre than usual._

"_Of course they can sing, Santana. Would you like to hear it for yourself?"_

_There was no way that was humanly possible and Santana knew Brittany knew that. Surely this was just some game the blonde was trying to play because there was no way she could have been serious. Brittany may have talked to animals, but plants were a whole different story._

_Just as she was about to say something, Brittany leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Just listen."_

_Rolling her eyes, Santana knew there was no way out of this that wouldn't hurt her girlfriend's feelings. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting out a deep breath. When she opened then, all of a sudden there were flowers everywhere. And if that wasn't enough, the flowers were high above them, almost three feet tall. No matter how much she wanted to sit up and freak out about what was going on, she couldn't, like there was this harmless invisible keeping her in her place._

_Out of the various colorful flowers surrounding them, there was a red rose that stood out the most. Santana's eyes practically bugged out of her head when the rose waved the stem of a much smaller rose and tapped it on a leave. Brittany smiled, "They're about to start."_

_Soon, Santana heard a variety of harmonies that were so soothing she had no idea how to describe it._

_**Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips  
And the sun is like a toy balloon  
There are get-up-in-the-morning glories  
In the golden afternoon  
There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside  
Strings of violets are all in tune  
Tiger lilies love the dandelions  
In the golden afternoon  
There are dog and caterpillars and a copper centipede**_

_It was like Santana was in a trance. All around her were flowers and the sounds of harmonious singing. Not to mention a very pesky horsefly that seemed to bother the lot of the floral._

_**Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life  
They lead...  
You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June**_

_Then, Santana's attention went to the most beautiful flower she had ever seen. Bounded by curtains made of glistening spider webs was a lovely and elegant white rose. It had so much poise it made Santana almost want to cry._

_**There's a wealth of happiness and romance**__  
__**All in the golden afternoon**_

_Now, there was a lot of instrumental tunes coming from the faceless flowers. Santana's attention was on the peculiarly yellow and brown butterflies until Brittany began nibbling below her ear, trailing down her neck then back up to her ear, whispering, "I told you they could sing."_

_**All in the golden afternoon, the golden afternoon…**_

The chill from the wind woke broke Santana from her dream. She didn't know how long she's been outside but now the sun was long gone and was replaced by darkening clouds. She looked around to see that there wasn't a flower in sight and Brittany was still sleeping soundly beside her. Unless she was in the mood for getting rained on, now was the time to wake her up.

Unloosing the arm that was around Brittany's waist, Santana straddled the blonde and shook her shoulders. "Brittany, wake up."

Slowly, the blue-eyed beauty opened her eyes and blinked, wondering why Santana was on top of her. Santana, still in awe from her dream, couldn't care less if Brittany was still upset with her. The brunette forced her lips onto Brittany's, not caring if she would be pushed away. Surprisingly, Brittany full accepted the kiss and opened her mouth for Santana's tongue to enter. The kiss became more heated, Santana ran her hands up Brittany's tank top, but before she could even get close to her bra, it started pouring down rain.

Force of habit, Brittany pushed Santana off of her and stood up to make a run for the awning covered patio, but not before taking her girlfriend's hand and shouting, "Run!"

Santana was happy she decided to ditch her heals as the two made their seven-yard dash to the patio. Once secure from the rain, Santana and Brittany were both soaked from head to toe. But being soaked and cold didn't bother Santana as much as something else did. "You pushed me."

The blonde was wringing out her hair when she said, "I'm sorry San. It was a life or death situation."

"The rain?"

"Yeah."

After going into the house and drying off and changing clothes, Brittany and Santana settled in on the couch to watch whatever was on. Whatever differences that were present between them before were forgotten as the two snuggled into each other. But something was still on the brunette's mind.

"Why were you sleeping outside, Brittany?" Santana asked.

Shrugging, she answered, "I was just thinking about what I was going to say to you about the whole Artie thing. I guess I was thinking too much and fell asleep."

That damn video. "Are you still mad at me?"

Brittany shook her head. "Not anymore. I still don't like that you were a part of it but, I realize you only did what you did because you loved me."

There was a giant weight lifted off Santana's back. Screw Rachel and her getting down on one knew idea. Brittany was so simple all it took was a nap to get her back. Santana was forever grateful for that. The brunette slowly told her girlfriend she loved her and Brittany said it back with a yawn. Then, as Brittany slowly began to drift off to sleep again, Santana sang a little lullaby to help her long.

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers  
For especially in the month of June  
There's a wealth of happiness and romance  
All in the golden afternoon_

* * *

Songs Used:

_Aristocats - Thomas O'Malley Cat_

Alice in Wonderland - All in the Golden Afternoon


	24. Strength of His Heart

"So I hear that Sue is reviving The Muckraker."

Sam looked at Kurt confusedly. "What's that?"

"It's the school newspaper. It got discontinued a few years ago though."

"Which was a good thing," Mercedes commented as she pulled a can of hairspray out of her locker and handed it to Kurt. "My cousin told me it was nothing but made up crap. A few years ago, she said there was a story about a teacher who gave birth to a reptile baby in the janitor's closet and ended up making shoes out of it."

Sam laughed, "That's ridiculous."

"Exactly what I said," Kurt agreed. "Nobody wears alligator shoes anymore. Well…unless you're a pimp."

Mercedes chuckled from her friend's accurate statement as she retrieved her hairspray. The Muckraker wasn't much of a concern on Sam's part. Rumors weren't really his thing because he had better things to do besides worry about what people were saying about him. Still, curiosity got the best of him as he asked, "Why would why bring The Muckraker back anyway? Doesn't she ever get tired of screwing with people?"

Kurt scoffed. "Are you new? Sue is relentless. I mean sure, she doesn't show as much animosity for me as much as she does everyone else, but still. Once she gets that itch there is no stopping her."

"And I have a feeling she's doing it to mess with the glee club," Mercedes added. Kurt nodded.

Sam scratched his head, "But didn't she already try that with the video?"

"The only reason she flashed that video was to get at the glee club from the inside. I'm convinced that she wasn't even planning on showing anyone. It was all just to cause more drama that would throw us off since we're so close to Nationals," Kurt explained. Now that Mercedes and Sam thought about it, it made a lot of sense.

"So her plan backfired because now Tina and Mike and Santana and Brittany are closer than ever?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yep. Now she's probably going to make up these horrible lies about everyone in glee club just to get us off track."

"Oh come on," Sam said, not that convinced. "The guys aren't that gullible to believe something that Coach Sylvester made up."

Kurt closed his locker and allowed Mercedes to loop her arm through his before saying. "Maybe, maybe not. But I can almost guarantee that they will get mad." With that, the two divas left the blonde to his own devices. There was nothing for him to worry about though. Nobody was going to believe anything as outlandish as something Sue Sylvester or her little minions would write.

* * *

Sam was wrong.

The very next day, trolling through the halls, Becky was passing out Muckrakers left and right. They were everywhere and the students were eating it up like an all you can eat buffet.

There were all kinds of things Sam was hearing, but he paid no attention to any of it because it was more than obvious that it was all garbage. When Becky handed him a copy, he thankfully smiled at her before tossing it in his locker along with the rest the crap he didn't care about.

Sam and Mike were the first ones in glee. Neither of them discussed any of the rumors they had heard because they really didn't give a damn. Everyone shuffled into the room in groups of twos and threes and for a split second, Sam thought there was going to be no problems and that Sue had lost again. It wasn't until a very pissed off looking Finn stormed into the room gripping a Muckraker and shouting, "Sue needs to be stopped!"

Grabbing everyone's attention, Puck was the first to ask, "What's wrong, dude?"

Finn was so furious he fumbled trying to flip through the pages. "'_While star quarterback and New Directions co-captain Finn Hudson certainly knows how to lead his teams to victory, the jock seems to have a problem leading other things to victory. It is rumored that Hudson has troubles with impotence, otherwise known as erectile dysfunction_!'"

No reaction could have possibly been made due to Santana's sudden hysterical laughter. This wasn't the average hysterical laughter where you tear up and hold your stomach either. This was the fall-outta-your-chair-because-Richard Pryor-came-back-from-the-dead-and-just-told-the-funniest-joke-ever laughter. Brittany was forced to latch herself onto her girlfriend to keep her from losing her balance.

This pissed Finn off even more. "It's not funny Santana!"

This only made her laugh harder. Brittany failed to keep her hold and the brunette who was now on the floor, one hand holding her side while the other was curled up into a fist and pounding the ground. Santana was hollering like a hyena on laughing gas. Not funny? This was by far the funniest thing she had ever heard. Her laughing was so infectious that soon enough, Lauren, Tina, and Mercedes where hooting it up right along with her.

None of the guys wanted to say anything because having your penis talked negatively about, especially around girls, was hardly a good thing. Puck gave his best friend a sympathetic look, as did the rest of the guys, before sitting down beside Lauren.

If it were any other person, Kurt would have laughed right along with the girls, but it was Finn. So instead, he said, "Don't worry about it Finn."

"No," Finn spat back. "Now everybody thinks I can't get a hard-on. Santana," he faced the Latina who was now wiping away her many fallen tears, "tell them. Tell them I don't have erectile dysfunction!"

Quinn wasn't too comfortable with the fact that her boyfriend had to ask _another _girl to confirm something that was so personal. It was no secret that Santana got around but still, it was shameful that Finn couldn't ask the person he was with. It was then when Quinn realized she had to fix this. It was very clear that Sam and Rachel were disgustingly in love. All of her attempts at getting him back were futile as well. There were no other choices but to settle for Finn. After all, that was the plan from the very beginning.

Finn was still angry and Santana hadn't even attempted to give him a response because she was much too busy wiping away late tears. From the stories the brunette had told her, Brittany was fully capable of defending (or offending) Finn, but before she could do that an even more furious than Finn short diva stormed through the door.

"Samuel Austin Evans! I specifically remember you assuring me that you and I were alone Saturday night!"

Sam looked at his girlfriend like she had three heads. Saturday night? What were they doing Sunday night that was so importa-_oh_. Suddenly remembering the events between him and Rachel, he answered, "We were, Rach. My parents weren't home and Kenny was at her friend's house. What are you talking about?"

"Clearly you haven't taken any interest into The Muckraker," she mumbled. In full on diva-mode, Rachel snatched the rumor filled tabloid out of Finn's hands and flipped through a few pages. When she found that page she was looking for, she forcefully shoved it into Sam's hands and pointed to the column she wanted him to read. Sam quickly skimmed over the black font, but instead of getting as upset as Rachel was, he snickered.

Rachel was appalled. "You're laughing? How can you laugh at a situation like this? I am very curious to know, Samuel."

Evidently, Jacob was more of a creep than he let on. Laughing really wasn't the wisest thing to do but he couldn't help it. "Babe, it's not that bad."

"What's not that bad?" Artie asked.

Sam wasn't sure if he should answer or not. Judging by the vain popping from Rachel's neck, it wouldn't be a wise idea to explain. Unfortunately for Rachel, unfiltered Brittany had read all about their little 'role-playing' and was more than happy to explain.

"I read the article," the blonde started. "Apparently, Sam and Rachel like to dress up as Disney characters before they have sex."

It wasn't entirely true, but it was that blunt.

"Wanky!" Santana and Puck shouted in unison.

"Well I have to say I'm shocked and amazed, Rachel," Kurt admitted. He wasn't alone on that one. "Here we all were thinking you were the Oprah Winfrey of prudes _just _to discover that you're a freak under the sheets."

"How does that even work?" Tina wondered. "Do ya'll sprinkle fairy dust on each other's privates or something?"

Mercedes chuckled before scrunching her face and saying, "Oh my god, I bet they do."

Rachel was downright horrified now. This was neither the time nor the place to be having this discussion. Sam just scratched the back of his head with an awkward grin on his face. The smile was enough confirmation for Santana and Puck.

"Dude," Puck said, "Are you and Rachel finally doing the nasty?"

"That's hardly any of your business, Noah!" Rachel yelled while stomping her foot. "What Sam and I do is of our own occupation."

"Judging by how calm Berry has been lately and that goofy grin that's always on Sam's face, whatever you two are doing, you're doing it _well_." If looks could kill, Santana would be one dead Latina because Rachel was glaring at her like she was some guy shoveling bacon down his throat.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Quinn spoke, annoyed. For once Rachel was on her side. The entire situation was beginning to be too much for her. And even though Finn was trying—and failing—to appear uninterested, it was clear to Rachel and Quinn that it was bothering him.

Santana noticed Finn's constipated expression and Quinn's irritation from not being able to read her book in peace. She cared for the blonde, but the Latina wasn't about to pass up an opportunity to fuck with her. "Awww, is Quinnie upset that her boyfriend can't keep it hard?"

"They have pills for that you know?" Brittany suggested more seriously than she probably should have. Lauren snorted.

"Fuck off, Santana," Finn mumbled with defeat in his voice. There were only so many jabs about his penis a guy can take before anger or shame got the best of him. Puck, picking up on it, patted his friend on the back. Quinn shot Santana a death glare but she only smirked in return and basked in the feeling of an easy victory.

Even with the side conversations, Rachel was still not happy about any of this. It was no one's business whether or not she was sexually active, which she wasn't. Her plans to not have sex until she was twenty-five were still standing and all it took was an article by Jacob to mess it up. It wasn't any better that Sam found the lies amusing. That was just adding fuel to the fire. She was sure he wasn't doing it to make himself look good, but it her it was inappropriate.

"We're not having sex."

That didn't come out of Rachel's mouth, surprisingly. Sam said the words with such simplicity; she almost didn't think they came from his. It was more than true, though, and she was happy he cleared the air. Puck, Santana and Brittany were highly disappointed to say the least.

"There's nothing wanky about that," Puck grumbled.

"If you're not getting down and dirty, then what's the point of being in a relationship?" Lauren asked. She made a valid point. What was the point of being in a relationship in high school if you weren't planning on having sex for another decade?

That didn't change Rachel's mind, though. Defending her morals, she said, "You don't have to have sex to be in a decent relationship, Lauren."

Lauren scoffed. Who was Rachel kidding? The kids in Lima thrived off sex. It was the only thing to do in the godforsaken town. Some people got it sooner and more often than others, but still, it was practically a necessity.

But what they didn't understand was that Sam really didn't care for sex that much anymore, well, to some degree. It's not that he didn't want it, because he did. Sam was a guy after all. But he didn't _need _it. Being with Rachel and having every sexual advance denied or cut short managed to take its toll, but in a good way. Her morals taught Sam patience and tolerance for others. It wasn't just about him and what he wanted anymore. Now—though he didn't want to seem obsessive or creepily devoted—his life practically revolved around his girlfriend's happiness.

Rachel was very grateful for Sam's patience too. Every guy she's ever been with expected her to put out. All-in-all it wasn't fair and even more selfish that her feelings weren't taken into consideration.

Eventually, everyone had calmed down when Mr. Schue walked in all enthusiastically. Ecstatic that the topic was dropped, Rachel sat in Sam lap for the remainder of glee with a content smile on her face. But it wasn't over for Puck. He wanted-no, he _needed _to know how Sam got by without sex for so long. Whispering to Lauren about his plans, she was all game.

* * *

"Okay there was got to be something in this library that explains how a dude could go so long without nookie."

"Calm your tits, Puckerman," Lauren said from behind her laptop. She should have known better than to bring him to the library and ask _him _to search for books. "Just look through these pamphlets I took from Pillsbury's office.

Being the whipped boyfriend that he was, Puck did as he was told and took the seat opposite of Laruen. There were numerous pamphlets, but they all looked ridiculous. "_The Asexual Revolution?_" he mocked as he read one of them. "The fuck is this shit?"

Lauren shrugged, not really sure. This was going to be a tough case for them.

"Hey, what are you two losers doing here?"

Turning his head to see who was looking for a beat down, Puck softened his expression when he saw Santana smirking back at him. By her side was Tina, who didn't want anything to do with their soon-to-be bickering and took a seat next to Lauren.

Puck smirked back at the Latina. "Hey Twaterfall, what's up?"

A loud smack echoed through the small room which caused the librarian to scan the room confusedly. Rubbing the back of his head, Puck didn't regret a thing. But as a semi-apology, he offered her the vacant seat across from Tina. Santana punched him in the arm for good measure before sitting down.

Lauren wasn't paying much attention to her boyfriend or the violent brunette. Her focus went to Tina. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Santana and I wanted to do something different in glee and were searching for some old Josephine Baker records."

"Who's that?" Puck questioned as he showed Santana the asexual pamphlet. Their quarrel forgotten, they both laughed that Ms. Pillsbury would even have it in the first place. Tina thought it was funny that the pair could make up so easily without saying a word.

Santana answered, "She was like, the first black superstar."

"Sounds kinky," Puck muttered.

"What are you two doing here?" Tina asked, wondering how in god's name Lauren managed to get a guy like Puck in the library in the first place.

"Trying to figure out the hell Sam gets by without sex," Lauren answered.

Santana chortled. "Is that why you guys got all these useless pamphlets?"

Ignoring her friend's rhetorical question, Tina said, "Well this isn't the way to do it." She loved the glee club but sometimes her friends were too moronic for their own good. Reading books and trolling the internet was fine and all, but it wasn't accurate, at least not to her standards.

The other three were perplexed. "How would you know?" Puck said.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Hello. I'm _Asian_. We're freaks."

This was news to Santana. As long as she's know Tina, she never saw her as the down n' dirty type. Mike never gave away anything either. Damn Asians and their secrets. "No wonder Chang started humming again when you two starting dating."

Tina shrugged with a grin. Good ol' Asian get down.

Though Asian kink was good and all, they were getting off track here. Puck was on a mission and didn't want to get sidetracked. He turned his attention to Tina. "So what the hell are we supposed to do then?"

"Well, asking Rachel or Sam wouldn't do us any good because we all know how she can be. Their role-playing must be really good since it's keeping Sam so tame. If you want to know how they gets down, you're gonna have to pull a Jewfro."

There was no more explanation needed. It was so simple that Puck and Lauren were ashamed they didn't think of it before. A stakeout. All they had to do was camp out outside of one of their houses at the right time and scope through the window. Puck knew that Rachel always kept her window shut during intimate encounters so they would definitely have the most luck at Sam's. But the question was: when? They couldn't just waste time creeping around his house every night. Neighborhood Watch didn't play these days.

Then Santana said something that made Puck want to give her a big wet kiss.

"I overheard Berry say she was going over to Lady Lips' house today in the girl's restroom."

Bingo. This was more than perfect now. Lauren and Puck looked to each other with knowing smirks. If they wanted to do this right, tonight was basically the only the time to do it.

"Whatever you guys are planning, I'm in," Tina spoke enthusiastically. That was more than okay with Puck. Who was he to turn down the chances of a possible threesome. "Santana?" Tina insisted.

Santana wasn't too sure. There was a chance this could backfire and have Rachel upset with her. She wouldn't admit it, but the diva had been a very good friend and she cared about her. But then again, she wanted to see just how Rachel and Sam did get down. Whatever the consequences were, she'd worry about them when the time came.

"I'm in." Santana noticed the huge smirk on Puck's face. "Keep it in your pants, Puckerman. There's no foursome for you tonight."

* * *

Once the sun went down, Lauren and Puck drove to Sam's neighborhood. Parking behind his house down the street, Puck texted Santana and told her they were there. Santana was right around the corner when she got the message and soon parked right behind Puck's truck.

"Okay so what's the plan?" Tina asked.

Lauren pointed to Sam's house, then the trees and bushes that separated his backyard from the adjacent house. "We checked. Only Sam's car is in the driveway so I'm guessing he's the only one home. Since it's a school night, Berry will probably be here soon. We-"

Puck cut his girlfriend off when he caught sight of headlights far down the street. Quickly telling everyone to hide in the bushes, he was the first one to jump over the shrubs, the girls close behind. He came to halt when he found a spot that had a perfect view of the back of Sam's house.

"Now we play the waiting game," Puck mumbled to himself as he shrugged off his backpack and dug out four pairs of binoculars. Lauren popped up beside him and took a pair for herself. Lagging behind her was Santana (regretting wearing boots with heals), who settled into a decently clear looking area and got down on one knee before being tossed her share of binoculars by Puck.

Lauren looked around and noticed something was off. "Where's the Asian?"

Hearing some shuffling behind her, Santana pulled a femme and gripped onto Puck's jacket, thinking the worst since Tina was missing in action. Puck looked at the girl clenched onto him like she was crazy, and tried to shrug her off but Santana's grip was tight. It wasn't until she heard a female voice when she let go.

"Man, these lousy thorns," Tina mumbled to herself as she appeared out of a barrage of prickly bushes.

"What the hell took you so long?" Santana hissed, not happy that she had to cling onto the nearest boy for protection.

Tina was frantically picking prickly thorns off her hoodie. "I had to go back for my phone then find you guys on my own. I got caught in some pricks and now they're all over. This is bullshit. I won't be able to sit for a week." The Asian took a seat next to Santana and tried not to prick herself as she plucked thorns from her butt. Santana wasn't quite sure, but she found the sight hilarious and stared laughing. Tina glared at her. "It's not funny, Santana."

The Latina must have had the giggles that day because she only laughed harder.

"Hey, shut up," Tina droned. When Santana continued to laugh Tina blindly picked up a twig and threw it at her. It was dark and Santana didn't react fast enough so it hit her square in the middle of her forehead. The abrupt contact stopped Santana mid-chuckle. There was no way Tina was getting away with that. In retaliation, she fumbled around for a rock. Instead, she found something that felt kind of like a seashell—which confused the hell out of her because they were nowhere near the beach—and blindly threw it at her thorn covered friend. Tina skillfully dodged the throw like she was in The Matrix, but that didn't stop the shell from bouncing off a tree and hitting Puck in the back of the head,

"Ow!"

"Will you two knock it off?" Lauren hissed at the girls behind her.

Santana tried to play it off like she didn't egg Tina on. "Well she started it."

"Look at you guys," Lauren said to the both of them, unimpressed, before looking back at the house. "No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain."

"Man, I hate dangling," Tina whined as she continued to rid herself of burdensome thorns.

"Yeah," Lauren agreed with a sarcastic tone. "If it wasn't for Sue and her little army of meatheads the glee club wouldn't have any problems. We'd be practically running the joint."

Santana could taste the jock/cheerio hate creeping up from the two and would rather not be a part of it. Instead, she grabbed her binoculars and focused on the darkness of the house. They'd only been out there for about five minutes but it felt longer than that. Night time did seem to make time stretch longer than necessary.

Tina and Lauren went on. "Man, I hate those damn football players."

"They're so pushy."

"And hairy."

"And stinky."

Then Tina and Lauren smiled at each other and said in unison, "And man are they _uuuuuuuuuugly_."

Rolling his eyes at the two girls now laughing hysterically behind him, Puck felt the urge to defend himself. "Hey, we jocks aren't all that bad."

Tina shrugged her shoulders in the dark. "No offense Puck but you're not all that important anymore."

Lauren, being the main cause of that, smirked and agreed with Tina. "Yeah, like Sylvester. I hate to say it but that's power."

"Tell me about it," Tina complied. "I just hear that name and I shudder."

Lauren laughed and tested that logic with a hiss. "_Sylvester_."

The Asian girl held back a smile as she actually shuddered from the name. it surprised the hell out of her too, seeing as though she was simply joking before. Wanting to be sure if it was a legit reaction, Tina nudged Lauren in the arm. "Do it again."

This time Laruen grinned and drug the name out, "_Sylvester_."

Tina trembled again.

"_Sylvester_, _Sylvester_, _Sylvester_!"

Tina was in a shaking fit now and was holding her stomach as she giggled from the ridiculousness of the thrilling sensation. "It tingles me," she chuckled.

Santana rolled her eyes and mumbled to herself, "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Guys! We got action!" Puck whispered to the group. After waiting for what felt like forever, finally a window on the second story shined light from the darkness of the house. The four where hidden in the darkness of the bushes mere feet away from the light coming from the house, but had a perfect view on the window that someone, who appeared to be Sam, was opening.

XXXX

"Sam, are you sure it's a wise idea to have the window open after all of this mess today?" After the events with the Muckraker, one would think that Sam would be more cautious with his actions for Rachel's sake. The scolding she gave him in the parking lot should have been even more convincing, but Sam like open windows. Sue him.

Getting into another argument was not on the agenda either. The house was empty and Rachel's dads were attending some dinner party. Role-playing was on and be damned if Sam was going to let paranoia mess it up. But the brunette wasn't so easy to persuade. He was going to have to get her mind off the negative first.

"Babe, please, I don't understand why you're so worked up about this." Sam knew his attempts were futile, but it never hurt to try. Rachel continued to pace in front of him while he sat on the end of his bed patiently. The brunette was beautiful when she was anxious.

But Rachel scoffed at her boyfriend's reassuring words. "God! You're just like the rest of them. You only worry about yourself and your needs." It wasn't true, but it was better if he let her get it all out. "Do you have any idea how this scandal makes me look? I'm not just 'Rachel Berry' anymore. Now, I'm 'Rachel Berry who didn't stay true to her word about saving her virginity until she was a very successful married Broadway star in her mid-twenties and gave it up to a boy she's only been dating for three and a half months!' While you prance around with people thinking you're some kind of God for being the first one to get in my skirt, I feel like a complete fool!"

Sam never thought about the situation from that perspective. Rachel _did _have something to lose in all of this, but he was being too insensitive to notice. Softly calling out her name, Rachel just sighed and turned her back to him. It wasn't a bad view, but staring at her ass was not what a good boyfriend would be doing at a time like this. Sam stood up and snaked his arms around his girlfriend's waist then placed his head on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he cooed. "I shouldn't have been so impassive and played this whole thing off as a big joke. Things like this are important to you and sometimes I forget because you and I are so different."

"Apology accepted," Rachel sighed.

Now that the easy part was over, Sam felt more at ease. Now he had to deal with the harder part, and that was managing to get Rachel to engage in role-playing sexy times before the night was over. The diva was always up for it because it kept Sam happy, but due to the day's previous events, it might not be so simple.

His only choices were to go first. "Tell you what," Sam started as he let Rachel go and sat back down on his bed.

"How about you wait here while I go change in the bathroom. When I come out, you'll forget all about this whole mess."

XXXX

"I think he just went into his bathroom," Puck announced when Sam disappeared from his vision. It was about time too. He was beginning to think Jacob's entire article was trash. Behind him were Santana and Tina—both bored from the comforting Sam and Rachel engaged in—leaning against each other back-to-back.

"Slackers," Lauren mumbled to herself before turning to her boyfriend. "What do you think their theme for the night is?"

"Damned if I knew."

"Twenty bucks he comes out in nothing but a loincloth," Tina snickered giddily. Santana chuckled while Puck made a disgusted face in the dark. Balls were the last thing he was interested in.

Santana shrugged, "I doubt it. Lady Lips is pretty big and I don't think some small cheetah print fabric is gonna be able to cover anything."

"Unless Berry is really into that," Lauren smirked in the dark.

Puck, feeling the need to comment after Santana's previous remark referring to Sam, said, "Please. You should be more worried about my Puckasauras. Now _that's _bulge that can't be tamed. Right, Santana?"

The Latina was not amused at his attempts at stroking his own ego. "You really wanna go down this _narrow_ road, Noah?"

"Ssshhhhhh!" an agitated Lauren hissed when she noticed Rachel's looking in the direction of Sam's bathroom. "Shit is about to go down."

XXXX

The creaking of the door grabbed Rachel's full attention. The bathroom door was ajar, but not fully open. From the other end, Sam declared in a deep voice, "Pardon me, Rachel, but it seems to me that what you need is a hero."

The brunette had no idea what her boyfriend was getting at. She still hadn't seen what he was wearing so she wasn't too sure about what to say. Amused but slightly confused, she responded, "Yeah? And who are you?"

Sam, in full on character, stepped out of the bathroom. "I'm Hercules," he said as he put his hands on his hips along with his nose in the air, "and I happen to be...a hero."

Rachel couldn't help but giggle adoringly at Sam's realistic Hercules costume. His blonde hair appeared to be slightly curly—which was probably like that before but wasn't noticed due to her previous attitude—and style with a red headband. Underneath his light-brown body armor, (which Rachel couldn't help but laugh at because he was basically wearing a skirt), was a brown sleeveless tunic. At Sam's shoulders were the buttons that attached a short blue cape. His wrists were covered with dark brown wristbands and to top it all off, on his left hip, was a pretty real looking sword.

Rachel was swooning. Sam in his costume was undeniably the cutest thing she had even seen. Seeing him like this really did up her spirit in so many ways. He is the only boy she knows who would go this far in order to make her laugh because once Sam got into character, original motives of actually having sex were thrown out the window. They did it for the enjoyment, and Rachel loved every second of it.

But getting back into character, Rachel pretended to look at Sam like he was a joke. "Is that so? Have you ever saved a town before?"

Sam's dapper smile fell, "Uh...no, not exactly. But I-"

"Have you ever reversed a natural disaster?"

"Well...no."

Finally standing from her spot on the bed, Rachel sauntered up to Sam and ran her finger flirtatiously up and down his armor. "Well _Wonderboy_, it seems to me that you're just another chariot chaser. _This _I don't need."

Sam acted as if his heroic heart had been wounded. "Aren't you...a damsel in distress?"

Backing away from him, Rachel shrugged playfully. "I _could _be a damsel. I _could _be in distress. But I'm sure I'd be able to handle it."

XXXX

"No fucking way!" Santana hooted. She, along with everyone else, couldn't believe the Sam had actually dressed up as Hercules. It was almost too good to be true.

Tina couldn't believe it either. Secretly, she had been a skeptic to the whole thing, thinking it was just Jacob being ludicrous as usual, but no. Here in plain view was one of her friends attired in a damn Disney cartoon character outfit. Jacob wasn't bullshitting. It was actually legit. "This is beyond kinky. I mean Mike and I do different stuff too, but nothing like this."

Lauren made a face. "Good to know."

"This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Puck loudly mumbled. "And I've seen some freaky shit."

"If only we could hear what they were saying. Watching them won't be enough." Santana had a point. Puck and Lauren came here to be all up in it, not just watch from the sidelines. The only guy of the group scanned the backyard for anything; a shed, a ladder, a tree…

"There's a tree between the house and the pool. If one of us can get up there, they could use the walkie-talkie to tell the rest of us what's going on." Puck turned his head and waited for one of the girls to volunteer, but none of them appeared to be enthusiastic about the idea. "Oh come on," Puck hissed, "I can't go up there and you guys know it. What if I get caught? I'm on my second strike!"

"Well don't look at me," Santana said, wondering when she missed the sale on walkie-talkies that everyone seemed to have. "These shoes were not meant for monkey tree climbing."

"Don't even look over here, Puckerman," Lauren spat before Puck even had the chance to. He sighed. Women were seriously useless to him sometimes. Their only choice now was Tina, and he was sure she was going to give him a similar answer.

But to his surprise, she didn't. "I'll go. I can climb anything, besides I want to hear what they're saying."

Lauren showed her approval by patting the Asian girl on the back. "My ninja."

XXXX

While Tina was working on that, Rachel urges had long ago gotten the best of her. There was just something so attractive about a guy being able to wear a skirt while being fully secure with his masculinity that turned her on. Sam had been pushed back against the bed and was now being straddled by a very seductive brunette. It surprised the hell out of him how much lust was in her eyes.

Sam almost thought that tonight might actually _the night_.

His suspicions were only heightened as Rachel trailed loose kisses from below his ear to his neck. Figuring it'd be a better time as ever to push his luck, Sam snaked his hands up Rachel's tan thighs until he reached the elastic of cotton panties. A shiver went through her body from the chill of his rough hands. This wasn't the first time the jock's hands were found under Rachel's skirt since Rachel expanded her limits on how far Sam was allowed to go, but tonight wasn't the night.

"Sam," she mumbled with her lips brushing against his blushing ear. "I know what you're doing."

Sam knew what he was doing to; he just wished Rachel would _actually _let him do it. "Trying to get all up in that?" he pretended to joke.

Rachel sat up, looking more serious now. She loosened the grip Sam had on her panties which only caused him to get frustrated. As an attempted to soothe his agitation, Rachel took both of his hands in hers and laced their fingers together. "Samuel, I am going to be very honest with you right now."

Sam didn't know what she was about to say, but for some reason he expected the worst. Rachel had never started a conversation like that. All the things he could have possible done wrong that would cause her to want to have another deep conversation ran through his brain like a long-distance race.

"I want to have sex with you."

It was some type of trick. It had to be. Either that or Sam was going crazy and was hearing the most impossible of things. "W-what?"

Rachel predicted his reaction to be in shock, but she meant every word. "I want to have sex with you, Sam."

Hearing it a second time was all Sam needed.

XXXX

"Tina to base camp, I'm not a hundred percent on this but I'm sure I heard Rachel tell Sam she wanted to have sex with him. Over."

On the other end, Lauren, Puck and Santana were all huddled around the one walkie-talkie Puck was holding. None of them believed her. "Stop lying, Tina," Santana huffed. "Over."

But Tina didn't have time for a comeback due to the noises coming from the window. Brown eyes bulged out of their sockets with perverseness as they witnessed Sam practically flip Rachel over.

XXXX

"Sam," Rachel squired under her boyfriend's hold. "We're not _actually _going to have sex."

Now he was getting mad. After what felt like forever, Rachel finally confesses she wanted to have sex, just to talk it back. There were no words Sam could conjure up that could make this situation any better. Rachel was under him now, staring up at him as if she didn't recognize him at all. That broke him.

In a frenzy, Sam roughly pushed himself off of Rachel. Item by item he snatched off the costume and threw them randomly. Rachel looked on, realizing her mistake and wishing she could take back her words. The look in his eyes after she told him they weren't going to do anything frightened her, and she knew she had to explain before Sam started punching holes in the walls.

"Sam, please, let me explain." Her voice was barely above a whisper, in fear that if she were louder, Sam would get even more upset.

The jock yanked his sword off, trying to tune the brunette out, and let it drop to the ground with a clunk. He didn't look at her when he began talking. "You know Rachel, I put up with a lot of your crap on a daily basis. I go to vegan stores in the middle of the night when you have cravings. I've spent at least a hundred dollars buying you gold star stickers and rhinestones just so you could stick them on me when I'm sleeping. Hell, Rachel I let you call me _Blondie_. The only person who's ever called me that was my granddad before the stroke."

Rachel was about to say something, but he cut her off.

"Don't even ask, Rachel. I do all of these things because I love you. It's that simple. I love you so much that things you do that aggravate other people don't even faze me. But this," Sam motioned his hand between himself and her furiously, "this was just fucked up."

Rachel hopped off the bed and inched closer to him. "You told me that us not having sex until I was ready was okay."

Turning in his heel, Sam came face to face with his girlfriend and stared her down. "That doesn't mean I don't want it. You don't dangle sex in front of a guy like that then just pull it from under him and expect him to be okay."

She was on the verge of tears now, but Sam wouldn't look her in the eye. This was how it always went. Every argument, Sam would get mad and Rachel would start crying. Then, like clockwork, he would comfort her, tell her that everything was going to be okay, whatever it took to make the tears stop.

But not this time.

"No. You're not going to just start crying and expect me to hug you and kiss your tears away, Rachel," Sam said. Hearing this, the tears fell from brown eyes faster that Rachel wanted them to. Sam just stared over her head.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered, trying to push her tears back. Rachel straightened herself up a bit and shamefully used her sleeves as a substitute for a Kleenex to wipe her eyes. "But you didn't let me finish."

In Sam's mind there really wasn't much she could say at the moment. Giving her a response would be the same as not giving her one - she would talk anyway. Sighing, he yanked off the rest of his costume, (thanking god that he decided not to wear Donald Duck boxers that day), until he was clad in nothing but his underwear. Rachel looked her boyfriend up and down, her raised eyebrow silently questioning if he was going to cover himself. Sam paid no attention to his indecent exposure and brushed passed Rachel to sit on his bed before telling her to explain herself.

XXXX

"Damn, Santana, you weren't lying about Sam being big," Tina whispered, admiring Sam's body like the Peeping Tom she was.

Santana snatched the walkie-talkie from Puck. "Told you. But after all this dramatic fighting that's been going down, I don't think homeboy is going to be using it."

This did not please Lauren at all. "Such a waste. For a second there I honestly thought I was gonna watch two teammates get down-n'-dirty."

"Would have been the second time I watched porn with friends," Puck added. Santana looked at him with distaste. It was a shame he and Lauren were so okay with that. And Tina - Tina was up front and center. Pervs, all of them. Santana had her moments too but she had standards.

"That flip was pretty awesome though," Lauren comment. "For a second there I legit thought Sam was going to get it in."

Santana nodded. She had a point there.

XXXX

Rachel wasn't sure how to start with Sam staring her down like that. The blonde's face was completely expressionless and his crossed arms let on his waiting for her to begin. Only problem was, Rachel had no idea how to begin. She couldn't even remember her reasons for telling Sam she wanted to have sex with him in the first place. There were good intentions involved that were supposed to bring them closer as a couple, but everything went too fast.

Taking in what seemed to be her umpteenth breath, the brunette began her journey on digging herself out of this hole. Rachel too her chances by sitting beside him, thinking it would be better compared to standing though her explanation. Sam didn't react, (or look at her for that matter), when she unfolded his arms to hold his hand in hers.

"Sam, I realize now that my unprompted decision to tell you…you know…that I wanted to have sex with you, was a very selfish thing to say when I wasn't planning on acting on my words. Don't miscomprehend that I meant what I said, every word. I _do _want to have sex with you, I'm just not ready for it."

Sam finally looked into her glossy and puffy chocolate eyes. There wasn't a hint of deceit in them, but sometimes that wasn't enough. "If you weren't ready then why would you even say it?"

"Because I wanted you to know where we stood with our sexual progression. What we already do is enjoyable, but I know ultimately that you'll want more." Rachel sighed and attempted to place her weary head on Sam's bare shoulder. Pulling an internal backflip when he didn't shrug her off, she continued. "I don't want you to think that I'm simply leading you on."

"That's good to know I guess."

Rachel bobbed her head. His voice was calmer, less hostile. "Want to know something so truthful its almost criminal? You, Samuel Evans, are the only boy with whom I've actually had a deep physical attraction to."

This confession managed to stroke Sam's ego to life. "Really?" he asked smugly. "What about the other dicks you've dated?"

Rachel was happy to see that her boyfriend was returning to his normal self. It showed how quick he was to let things go even if he was trying to be tenacious. Nodding her head in content, she smiled, "Don't be so crude. And to answer your question, the other _boys _I have been with in the past have _never _been as sexually alluring to me as you are."

Suddenly, their entire argument became a thing of the past. This was brand new information and it made Sam feel like a brand new man. "Explain."

The brunette wrapped both of her hands around Sam's muscular biceps along with lifting her legs to the bed for a more comfortable position. "Well, Jesse and Noah were just too pushy and it was a real turnoff. I always had the impression that Jesse simply wanted to have sex with me just so he could say he was the one who took my virginity and upset Finn. Noah I feel wouldn't appreciate me at all. What would make me different from any of the other girls he's ever had been sexually intimate with?"

Sam couldn't think of a single thing besides the fact that they were both Jewish. And that was hardly anything because Puck got busy with Jewish girls too.

XXXX

"Okay, Rachel just kind of called you out, Puck."

The mohawk-headed boy practically ripped the black device from Santana's hands. "What did she say?" Puck demanded as he ignored the crazed look he was getting from the Latina beside him.

Tina whispered from the other end. "Calm your tits, it's not that bad. She just said she never had sex with you because you were too pushy and wouldn't appreciate her."

The boy was slightly insulted to say the least. "That's not true man, I totally would have!"

That earned a snort from Lauren. "Sure, Puckerman."

XXXX

"And Finn," Rachel sighed at the thought, "Finn wasn't much of a sexual being. He always looked…constipated. On occasion a believed he truly was having difficulty with defecation. In reality he was just awkward, and clumsy. Honestly, I don't think I would have been sexually satisfied if I had sex with him."

"Wow," Sam breathed as he ran his feed hand through his hair. "So what you're saying is, I'm gonna be a freaking GOD in your eyes when we finally do it?"

Rachel giggled and shook her head. Such a boy question. "If that's how you want to interpret it, then sure."

A great physical strength ran through the jock's bare body. Sam resisted the urge to put his costume back on, (seeing as though now was the perfect time to be wearing it), and instead opted to lift his abandoned sword from the floor and gallantly hoisted it into the air with heroic vigor, chanting, "For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart."

"You. Are. Ridiculous," a very tickled brunette giggled. It was silly aftermath moments like this that in a way made the fighting and arguments worth it. At the end of the day their relationship was always stronger for it. "Now please Sam, I beg of you, put some clothes on."

Sam dropped the act along with the sword, laughing to himself and his girlfriend's sudden issue with his half-nakedness. "What? Afraid the neighbors might see?" he joke as he looked out the window. Rachel gave a firm nod and reminded him that it wouldn't be the first time it happened. Agreeing, Sam walked towards the farther wall to finally close the relentlessly open window.

XXXX

Tina's eyes fluttered in horror as she witnessed Sam walk towards the window. If he took the slightest peek outside, she knew he would be able to see her, or at least notice something fairly large in the tree.

_Don't panic, Tina._

"Get the hell out of there before he sees you!" came hissing through her walkie-talkie. Brown eyes looked down to see three bodies rushing to leave. They were actually about to leave her behind. Tina suddenly began to freak. There was no way she'd be able to climb down without being noticed. When she felt something crash into her arm, she turned her head furiously to see Puck, arms extended, at the bottom of the tree.

"Come on Mulan, we ain't got all day!" he hissed. "Just jump!"

* * *

Tina limped into glee the next day mad as hell. Mad at Mike for not carrying her to every class when she asked him to. Mad at Mercedes for thinking her staggering was funny. Mad at Puck for dropping her. Mad at herself for joining Puck and Lauren and climbing that damn tree in the first place. She was more than sure that her ankle was broken or at least some kind of hairline fracture - and even if it wasn't, Tina was going to act like it was.

As if that wasn't enough, her accomplices from the night before, were the only ones in the room. The Asian girl shot a death glare intense enough to burn a hole at Puck and limped to a chair in the front row. A feeling of guilt took over the Jew's insides as he shot her a sympathetic look.

"So how's your ankle holding up?" Lauren had the sense to ask.

Tina shrugged sarcastically after making a cynic face. "Well at first there was this excruciating pain that was strong enough to make my whole leg go numb. Then my mom made me soak my entire leg in a bamboo-made bucket filled with panda oil my grandmother whipped up. It helped, but now my leg smells like Korea."

Santana thought her friend's sarcasm was amusing. "So…you're good?"

"All of you can kiss my ass."

Halfway through glee, barely listening to whatever Mr. Schue was going on about, Puck and Lauren observed how happy Sam and Rachel looked. They didn't get it. From what they saw, Sam still didn't have sex, still he managed to display a thousand-watt smile and whisper sweet nothings into Rachel's ear.

"How the hell are they so fucking happy?" Lauren hissed into her boyfriend's ear.

Puck didn't have a single clue. He knew for a fact he would be pretty upset if a chick said she wanted to have sex then wouldn't put out, even if she apologized. "No fucking idea, babe."

The wrestler sighed. "We should have planned everything out more carefully. We didn't get anything last night but bug bites, plus we almost lost one." The pair took a glance at Tina, who had her leg lethargically resting in Mike's lap.

Puck nodded as he stared Sam down. His friend was sitting in the back row w few chairs away, with his arms wrapped indolently around Rachel, who was sitting in his lap and listening attentively to what their instructor was saying. Every time Mr. Schue would turn his back to them, Sam would do something to grab her attention, like nibble on her earlobe or make funny faces that always earned a light laugh. Then, when Mr. Schue asked for song selections, Puck was amazed to not see Rachel's hand shoot up in the air.

Instead, the diva pushed blonde bangs from her boyfriend's face and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before resting her head on his shoulder. It was through that loving display of affection when Puck finally got an answer to his question.

"Hey babe, I think I know how Sam gets by without nookie," Puck whispered to Lauren.

She raised an eyebrow, thinking he was about to give some ridiculous answer. "Yeah, how?"

The usual badass didn't even care that he was about to sound like a complete pansy and that Lauren would probably know him over the head for it. He finally got his answer, and be damned if he was going to keep it to himself. Looking at Lauren, and sighed and uttered one simple word:

"Happiness."

Needless to say, Tina had plenty of panda oil for the lump growing on the back of Puck's head.


	25. A Very Merry Unbirthday

Rachel just couldn't take it anymore. It's been bothering her for the past few weeks and now it's simply gotten out of hand. She tried to be reasonable about it before, she really did, for the sake of her boyfriend's feelings because for some unknown reason, he liked it. But Rachel Berry is not one to hold her tongue—enough was enough.

"Sam, for the love of all that is good and Jewish, please…Cut. Your. Hair."

"No way, I like it."

The brunette furiously ran her hand through her curls. "Please explain to me why you feel the need to keep it at the length it is, because you look like a schmuck."

Sam knew Rachel didn't like his hair the way it was now. The annoyed glances and avoidance from touching it told him that. Even so, Sam wouldn't cut it. He thought it was too funny watching Rachel _and _his little sister get frustrated by his mane. But of course Rachel was too nice to tell him to cut it so early in their relationship, and Sam used that to his full advantage. Making big fusses about his hair and forever grooming it let on that he was all too serious about his appearance, and he knew Rachel wouldn't say anything about it—at least not to his face.

All of it was buildup. Sam has been planning this since the day his ends began to curl, all just for the day Rachel would break and amuse him. Clearly, today was the day.

"I want to grow it out until it hits my shoulders," he explained, trying to hold back his smirk after seeing his girlfriend's horrified face. Sam decided to be cruel and take it one step further. "Then I want to dye it brown and get dreadlocks like Tarzan."

She couldn't believe her ears. Formulating a decent argument wasn't even an option at the moment. Rachel made good friends with the sofa, falling into its cushions dramatically and rubbing at her aching temples. Preposterous. Surely she was being toyed with. No one in their right mind would be foolish enough to do something as absurd as Sam was suggesting.

But then again it was Sam.

That didn't matter though, Rachel was completely against it. "Out. Of. The. Question."

This was exactly the reaction Sam was aiming for. Disapproval from her was good, but the fact that he was already shirtless and wearing shorts was even better. Attempting to get even deeper under his girlfriend's skin, the devious jock leaped on the sofa, opposite of Rachel. When she ignored the motion, Sam slowly crept closer to her on his knuckles like the jungle man himself would.

Looking up, Rachel squeaked when dark green eyes stared back at her, snaked closer and closer. She wasn't sure why because she knew it was just her Mad Hatter of a boyfriend, but she was kind of disturbed. "Stay back," she warned, using her foot to keep him at bay. "No, no do-don't come any closer, please, don't." Of course Sam continued to play clueless and act as if he'd never seen feet before and began playing with Rachel's toes. "What are you doing?" she asked before she started giggling and held onto the armrest for support. "Oh please don't, that tickles. No get off, get off-"

Sam smirked when he lifted the hem of Rachel's skirt and attempted to look up it. Pushing the last straw, Rachel sternly told him to get off before using the bottom of her foot and pushing Sam backwards. The blonde furiously shook non-existing water from his hair and looked at the brunette wildly.

Rachel shrugged as she pulled her knees up to her chest. "It serves you right. You stay away from me, like the very good wildman you're behaving like."

When Sam burst out laughing, Rachel knew he was done playing. She wasn't amused in the least and was on the verge of scolding him before she heard the front door opening. In came McKenzie, squirting water in her mouth from her water bottle and dropping the soccer ball that was tucked under her arm, striding into the living room. The first person she acknowledged was her brother, grimacing at his bare chest. "Hey, Jacob Black, mom said to help her with the groceries."

The Twilight reference made Sam scowl while Rachel chuckled and greeted the soccer player. The two watched as the boy scurried out the house to help his mom.

Once he was out of sight, Rachel made a dash to McKenzie. "You have to help me get Sam a haircut."

"Huh?"

"I just can't take it anymore, it's driving me insane!" Rachel went on as she began pacing back and forth in front of the shorter girl. "He insists on keeping his hair styled the way it is just to irritate me, I know it. I mean, I can't be the only one who thinks this."

Completely understanding where she was coming from, McKenzie nodded. "You're not the only one."

That stopped Rachel from wringing out her hands. "Really?"

"Yeah," McKenzie shrugged, "I can't stand how it is now. Sometimes I think he looks like a girl. If he wasn't forever without a shirt the neighbors would think so too."

"So you'll help me?"

"Sure, but…only if you help me with something else."

XXXX

Sam found his mom fishing bags out of the truck, her back turned to him. Still on his high from freaking Rachel out, now was a better time as ever to mess with his mom. Creeping closer to the older woman, right on the verge of striking-

"Don't even think about it," she warned without even turning around.

Sam dropped his arms and released the breath he had been holding. "How'd you know it was me?"

Amanda ran her free hand though her dirty blonde locks and sighed at her son's inability to understand mother's instinct. "I'm your mother, I know everything. Now where have you been? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

Sam chuckled slyly and grabbed as many bags as possible. "I thought you knew everything."

Amanda rolled her eyes and treaded into the house, Sam right behind her. The living room now empty, Sam wondered where the girls were. His mother interjected his thoughts when she dismissed him outside to retrieve whatever was left in the trunk. Amanda was halfway done with putting everything when away when Sam came back in with the rest of the groceries.

"So…what do you want to do for your birthday?"

And there it was. Sam knew it was only a matter of time before she would ask him. Every year, the older woman would always ask Sam what he wanted to do for his birthday, knowing she'd get the same, simple answer.

"Mom, you ask me this every time."

"That's because every time I wish you'd give me a different answer."

Taking her by surprise, Sam hugged his mother from behind. Amanda was shorter, almost as short as Rachel, so Sam was able to lift her off the ground like he did with majority of his hugs. This action wasn't remotely new to her in the least and she simply accepted the alarm embrace with an annoyed smile until her feet touched the floor again. Amanda wasn't airborne, but Sam still had a hold on her.

"You know how much I hate birthdays. It's just another year closer to-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Amanda interjected as she shrugged herself out of her son's clutch. "God, you sound more like your father every day."

They both laughed and continued to put away the groceries. A few minutes later, footsteps were heard descending down the carpeted stairs. Rachel crept through the doorframe and quickly made her way to Amanda, greeting her with a hug and a beaming grin. Sam smiled at the friendly interaction. It was as loving as an actual mother and daughter.

Rachel found Sam soon after, wrapping her arms around his bare torso. She had to admit though, having a constantly shirtless boyfriend did have its perks. And if the eye candy wasn't enough, Sam had a habit of flexing, which made his abs burst from his chest, like…he was doing right now. The brunette instantly felt awkward, having her cheeks pressed against his rippling abdomens with Amanda right next to them.

The older woman cleared her throat and watched the teens break apart. "Save it for his birthday, Rachel," she joked. It was a very un-parent thing to say judging by the blushes she earned, but Amanda was one of those kind of moms.

Then Rachel realized what Amanda just mentioned. "Birthday?" she almost screamed, changing her tone and attitude completely. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was coming up?"

"Because it's not that big of a-"

Rachel didn't seem to hear him. Instead, she began her huge tirade-like speech on the importance of couples sharing birthdays with each other and how it strengthens relationships etc, etc. Then she went on about how appalled she was that he didn't tell her about his birthday from the beginning so she had more time to plan. During Rachel's rant, Sam didn't even try to hold back the glare he was throwing his mother. She should have known better than to bring up events like this around Rachel.

Amanda wasn't fazed by her son's glower in the least. The cabinet seemingly had been calling out her name because she pulled out a flute and began pouring herself a glass of wine, enjoying the diva's over-the-top speech.

Finally, Sam cut his girlfriend off with a quick and languid kiss to her still moving lips. Amanda wasn't interested in seeing any of that so she refilled her wineglass before treading upstairs, leaving the two in the kitchen alone. Rachel gave up with her ranting and melted into the kiss, bringing them closer by wrapping her arms around his neck. Just as Sam was about to physically lift Rachel onto the counter, the front door opened.

"Whoa, I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

"Yeah, you kinda are, old man," Sam groaned, rolling his eyes and releasing his girlfriend.

"Hello, Mr. Evans."

The older man rubbed his beard disapprovingly. "Rachel…"

The brunette sighed, but flashed a small smile. "Hello, Thomas."

"I prefer Tom, but I guess that'll have to do for now."

Tom was a very…strange character in Rachel's eyes. He always sported different types of beards and mustaches. Every time she ran into him, whether it was in the privacy of a home or in a public place, his facial hair was always altered in some unique way. The first night meeting him, Tom wore a beard that was only on his chin, making him look like a billy goat. Not even a week after that, Rachel was patiently waiting for Sam downstairs and instead of finding her boyfriend, she found Tom with some weird mustache/sideburn combo that made him look like he owned a circus.

Don't get Rachel wrong, Tom was a very handsome man. He looked just like Sam except for the fact that Tom's blonde hair was most likely authentic and was always perfectly cut and even sometimes parted. It was simply his choices in facial hair that Rachel questioned. She wondered how Amanda thought of it and if Sam - god forbid - would pick up on his father's habits. Sam would assure her that he may have gotten his kookiness from Tom, but he wouldn't go that far. Rachel wasn't convinced in the slightest.

Before Tom had a chance to embarrass his son or his girlfriend, Sam informed him that Amanda was upstairs drinking. A Cheshire-grin crept on the older man's face as he grabbed the nearest bottle of alcohol before sauntering upstairs.

"Sam, I get the feeling that your parents may be too fond of alcohol," she examined.

"How long have you been wanting to tell me that?" Sam jabbed as he pulled her into him. Rachel happily obliged and snuggled against his chest, which was still bare. She didn't mind much now, being with Sam, it was something to get used to. He finally said, "They don't overdo it. They just like to get tipsy when they don't have to work the next day." Rachel nodded, understanding. All of this was a diversion from the important subject though.

"I'm still doing something for your birthday."

"No, babe," Sam whined with persistence. "Can't you just buy me some chapstick and call it a day?"

Rachel scoffed. Like that was an option.

* * *

"His birthday, hmm? To be honest I'm not really surprised that he hasn't said anything. You're in a relationship with a very clandestine man."

"I just can't believe he never told me," Rachel admitted as Kurt started working on her second hand. Mismatch nail polish was never a love of hers, but during sleepovers she made an exception. "Where's the trust?"

Mercedes and Tina both rolled their eyes. "Oh come on," Mercedes said. "Maybe he just wasn't thinking about it. I know it may be hard to believe but some guys don't like to make big deals about things like that."

Truthfully, in Rachel's mind, it didn't make sense. Of course, Mercedes makes a good point, but still. Who wouldn't want to celebrate the day they were born? It's a time to goof around with friends and family, just enjoying the life you're lucky to have. Apparently not everyone saw it that way.

"The real problem is what you plan on doing for him now that you know," Tina voiced. That was the other issue. What was Rachel going to do for Sam? It wasn't she like she had much to go on, seeing as though she only found out a few hours earlier.

Rachel whimpered, "I honestly have no idea what I'm going to do. I want to do something special, but…what?"

"Maybe now's the time to give him a little peek at the muffin?"

Kurt brought his hands to his mouth in shock. "Tina…"

The Asian girl shrugged. "What? Mike knows my goodies inside and out and we're happier than ever."

"My girl has a point."

"While I appreciate the counsel Tina, I don't believe that's what I was going for," Rachel insisted, wondering how she never picked up on her friend's sexual endeavors beforehand. "Sam and I have already discussed this-"

Tina held back a grin, she knew all about that.

"-and we've decided that we should wait until I was absolutely committed to the act. He told me the last thing he wanted was for me to regret it when I woke up the next morning," Rachel finished.

After hearing all of this, Kurt finally perfected the diva's nail and moved to work on the other diva's. "I don't mean to be all pushy or whatever, dear, but when _do _you think you'll be committed enough? Because it seems to me that you're the only one who _wants _sex but isn't having it." Both Mercedes and Tina nodded at his logic.

Rachel couldn't argue with his reasoning. There were times when she couldn't resist Sam and how hot he made her, no matter how much she wanted to. Just two days ago at Sam's house, Rachel found herself practically in heat and drooling when she walked in on Sam striding out of his bathroom, soaking wet with nothing but a very short towel wrapped around his business. The towel really didn't leave much to the imagination and the diva had to fight the demanding urge to pounce him.

The only thing that stopped her from doing so was the thought of her actually being ready for it.

She decided that she wasn't and that it wasn't even the right time, so she allowed Sam to shoo her out of his room so he could get dressed. The memory of Sam with water running down his rippling pectorals never left her mind though. It led to a very heated make out session and plenty of feels being copped though.

So the main question was when Rachel would feel that the time was right.

"Is this your way of saying that you and Blaine are doing it?" Mercedes asked, interrupting the other diva's thinking.

Kurt was always one for elusiveness, but his averting eyes were a dead giveaway. "We're not talking about me here."

Tina snickered, "How _is _the sex, Kurt?"

"We're not talking about me here!" he shrieked, earning a laugh from all three girls. "We're talking about Little Miss 'My Headband' giving up the goods."

When Tina mumbled something crude under her breath that only Kurt could hear, he tackled her off the bed and onto the floor, leaving Mercedes' nails, the current conversation, and his composure behind. The two were (playfully?) rumbling on the carpet, causing a racket. Mercedes shook her head, internally placing a bet with herself on who was going to win. Rachel, not even trying to break them up, turned her attention to her fellow diva and her abandoned nails.

"What do you think Mercedes? How are your feeling on all of this?" Rachel grabbed the deserted nail polish and finished the job on the cuticles Kurt neglected. "Be honest."

"Well, honestly, I have no idea what you should do. Sex is a huge step in a relationship, Rachel. It's practically make or break. But then again, I've never had sex, so I can't give you much advice."

There was a loud bang that caused the bed to vibrate. Kurt gave a grunt while Rachel saw Tina's fist shoot up in the air in victory. The two divas on the bed peeked over the edge to witness Tina's arm looped around Kurt's neck in a one arm headlock, struggling to break free. Rachel had no idea that he was so weak. Being gay was no exception to allow a girl to beat your ass and she made a mental note to inform Sam about this; get Kurt in the gym or something.

"Baby, that's just sad," Mercedes sighed.

"You'd think the workout he gets from Blaine would've toughened him up a little," Tina agreed. "He barely put up a fight and he _started _the fight."

The boy struggled. "Don't talk about me like I'm not in the room! And unhand me, Tina!"

The onyx-haired girl chuckled, like that was going to happen. Instead she drew her attention to the previous topic. "I think you should go for it, Rach. Nothing soothes the mind more than a smooth and naked body on top, or under, yours. Tell 'em Kurt."

"Is this what it feels like to be a woman in the fifties? Forced into submission?"

"And wouldn't you just _love _to be a woman in the fifties, Kurt," Mercedes joked, receiving an eye roll and a grin. Rachel stifled the giggle she knows will irritate Kurt more. Her friends were awesome. They caused trouble and unnecessary drama, but they were awesome. She politely ordered Tina to let Kurt go.

In spite of that, Tina was far too hyped up to release the boy now. The Asian vigor was too powerful and more torture was essential at this point. Even so the headlock and hurt or his pride wasn't enough. Tina thought for a second, trying to remember something she knew Kurt despised.

Then it popped into her head and a mischievous grin appeared on her face. Tina snaked her lips to the shell of Kurt's flushed ear, ready to go in for the kill.

_With a smile and a song_  
_Life is just a bright sunny day_  
_Your cares fade away _  
_And your heart is young_

Kurt was mortified and made an even bigger struggle to get away, kicking his legs as he did. "Oh my God, Tina, NO."

_With a smile and a song_  
_All the world seems to waken anew_  
_Rejoicing with you_  
_As the song is sung_

"Stop it, Tina! You know how much I hate Snow White. Adriana Caselotti's voice was so _annoying_. It's no wonder Walt Disney wouldn't let her make another movie. Have you seen her biography on Wikipedia? It's naked! Naked I tell you!" Kurt was frantic now, but his words went unheard. Just for good measure, Tina made sure to make her voice shaky and high, just to get under his skin even more.

_There's no use in grumbling_  
_When the raindrops come tumbling_  
_Remember, you're the one_  
_Who can fill the world with sunshine_

"You two are ridiculous," Mercedes sighed even though she wanted to giggle at the confrontation.

_When you smile and you sing_  
_Everything is in tune and it's spring _  
_And life flows along_  
_With a smile and a song_

"God you sound just like her!" Kurt squirmed when the song was over. "Now I'm definitely going to have nightmares of poisoned apples and seven little midgets who don't want to wash their hands!"

Deciding enough was enough, Rachel ordered Tina to let Kurt go. She reluctantly released him, but not after cackling like an old hag. This scared the crap out of the boy and he quickly ran into Rachel's bathroom, mumbling something about his bladder being filled with the black of night.

Feeling proud of herself, Tina dusted herself off in victory and seated herself next to a very disapproving Mercedes. The two struck up some inapt conversation while Rachel listened to the hum of the faucet running. Kurt emerged into the room - straitening his silk pajamas - and threw an annoyed (but was more like a bitch-you-betta-watch-yo-back) gaze Tina's way.

A few hours after midnight, after all nails were dried and a deathly pillow fight had taken place, everyone was fast asleep in various spots in the room, everyone but Rachel that is. The brunette was wide awake in her bed, listening to Kurt's light snoring while staring up at the ceiling. This was absolutely ridiculous, she thought. The fortune of sleep was not in her favor tonight - or, this morning. If she didn't know any better, she'd think she was going through some insomnia-like binge.

But there was no fighting it. Rachel's mind was stuck on one thing and one thing only: what was she going to do for Sam? At this point she had three reasonable options that would satisfy him.

1.) Chapstick. Lots and lots of chapstick.

2.) Disney's newest release on Blu-ray.

3.) The intercourse of sexual.

Being the competent young woman that she was, Rachel scrutinized her choices. Chapstick was always and forever a plus when it comes to Sam, no doubt about it. Majority of the time he didn't even care what the brand was. ChapStick, Blistex, Carmex, Nivea; was all the same to him. Last resort, lip gloss, but only if it was already on her lips.

Then there were the movies, which was a tough bet because Sam already owned every single Disney movie created on DVD _and _VHS. Plus, he pre-orders every movie before it comes out of the vault months in advance. Rachel would be shit out of luck in that department.

Lastly, there was the most complicated of all choices that could ever be considered: the intercourse of sexual - or at least that's what Rachel was calling it because for some reason just saying "sex" was too vulgar to her at the moment. It amazed her, how a simple three letter word could have so much meaning and complication behind it. Because to Rachel it wasn't just sex, how could it be? Maybe to people like Puck or Santana it was, but to her it never could be.

It was hard for her to even explain how important it is because she's never had it. Never has she engaged in so much foreplay that it led to the shedding of clothes up to the point where both parties were completely naked and taking each other in. She hasn't felt the pleasure of someone else's hot and sweaty body over (or under, as Tina would say) hers. None of it. Yet, it was all so important to her.

Another hour passed and Rachel hadn't slept a wink. Deep contemplation had taken over the uncounted sheep and bedtime lullabies. After a while she couldn't take the immobility and quietly crept from the bed - avoided stepping on any of her houseguests - and descended downstairs.

Passing the den, the diva was surprised to see Hiram, passed out on the loveseat and snoring peacefully. Clearly her daddy had one too many margaritas at that late night house party and couldn't handle it. He was such a lightweight sometimes it was ridiculous. There was no point in trying to get him in his own bed, because all he did was stumble and take people down with him, the loveable oaf.

Instead, she decided a glass of vegan-friendly soy milk would do her worries some good. Halfway through her glass, her ears heard footsteps tiptoeing into the kitchen. Just as she was about to tell her daddy to go to bed, a tousle of dark hair peeked through the doorway.

"Midnight snack? And why was I not invited to this late night rendezvous?"

"Well you were snoring so peacefully I didn't want to wake you."

Kurt made a face. "I _don't _snore. Now I may breathe noisily in my sleep just a little, but I do not snore."

Rachel quirked her brow and motioned towards the house phone on the wall. "You want to bring Blaine into this?"

"You wouldn't," he challenged her. Kurt must have forgotten who he was dealing with here because as soon as he said that, Rachel skipped to the phone, admitting that she knew the Warbler's number by heart and wasn't afraid to call him at three in the morning to prove a point. Kurt took chances but he wasn't fool enough to call her bluff. He ran and shielded the phone before she could get to it.

Rachel triumphantly placed her hands on her hips. "Is there a problem Kurt?"

"Just get the damn cookies and explain to me why you can't sleep."

The diva laughed and shuffled through the wooden cabinets. "Why aren't _you _asleep, Kurt? After that beat down from Tina you should be close to unconscious. I know I would be."

"It was that vile excuse for a joyful song she crooned in my ear," he explained with a cringe. "The minute my head hit that pillow I found myself running through a forest where every tree had an evil face. And then Sue Sylvester was all hag looking and had the nerve to offer me fruit. Bitch was crazy."

Rachel didn't suppress her giggle, annoying her friend as she laughed. "Excuse me for laughing, Kurt but I find your nightmare extremely humorous."

Kurt told Rachel that there was nothing humorous about it and that he was without a doubt scarred for life. The singer snickered one last time before she began explaining why sleep was not on her side tonight.

"Seriously Rachel? That's what's causing you to stay awake? Chapstick?"

Well of course it sounds silly when he says it like that.

Rachel took a bite out of a cookie. "I don't mean to sound repetitive but this is very important to me. I don't want to ruin anything by making quick and unforeseen decisions. I mean, did you and Blaine do, you know, _it _early in your relationship?"

The gratuitous innocence caused Kurt to roll his eyes. "I know it's not in my nature…but…yes."

No words could explain how shocked Rachel looked.

Kurt went into defending and explaining himself before the diva had a chance to blow a fuse. "Well you have to understand that it was something we _both _wanted, especially me. Neither of us saw a valid reason to hold ourselves back from each other-"

"Wait, wait, wait. _You _wanted it? I thought you were insecure about stuff like that because you claimed to have the sex appeal of a penguin?"

Kurt smirked brazenly. "That's what he thought too. It only took a few hours to convince him otherwise. Baby penguin was thrown out the window."

Rachel didn't react much from this information. None of it was new, seeing as though she two gay dads who weren't shy in the least once they had a few drinks in them. What surprised Kurt was the reveal that they had done it so early—and from the sound of it, it looked as though Kurt was the dominant one.

But Rachel could care less on whether or not Kurt was a top. That was an unneeded visual for the ages.

"Sam is a very good friend of mine and even a blind person could see that he absolutely adores you. I'm sure whatever you decide to do will make him happy, so stop stressing." With that, Kurt snatch the last cookie from the diva's hands before treading back of the stairs, nibbling and yawning on the way.

Believe it or not, the conversion did offer some aid. Kurt made a valid point. What was the point in holding herself from Sam when she wanted it just as badly as he did? Rachel went over her choices again. Sam would be happy with chapstick. He would happy with a movie that he didn't already own. Sex would make him downright ecstatic. With his past of do-nothing birthdays, Rachel wanted him more than simply happy.

Why settle for happy when she could have him ecstatic?

* * *

Rachel spotted the blonde in the hallway by his locker chatting it up with Puck. They were both smiling and gesturing their arms animatedly. Their conversation seemed to lively Rachel waited for them to finish before she approached them, small bag meant for presents in her hand.

Before Rachel was able to say a word, Sam caught sight of her and pulled her into a big bear hug. When the brunette asked him why he was so happy, he exclaimed, "Puckerman got me a new PSP and all the Kingdom Hearts games to go with it for my birthday. Isn't that awesome?"

Indeed it was, but Rachel knew better. "Yeah, almost too awesome." She faced Puck, her expression demanding an explanation, "Noah?"

He smirked. "I know a guy."

Of course he did. "You never buy people gifts that aren't alcohol."

For the first time today Puck flashed a genuine smile. "Sam's a good friend and he treats you like the Jewish-American princess you are. Much better than me or Finn ever did. This is my way of showing how much I appreciate it."

"By adding fuel to the fire?" Rachel joked, but it went unheard by a certain blonde who was too engrossed in his new and growing obsession. Puck simply shrugged before catching Lauren's 'get over here now' face down the hall. The boy gave his Jewish-American princess a quick hug (while whispering something about the auditorium in her ear) and mumbled a happy birthday to his distracted bro before jogging down the hall.

"Well, I _was _planning on being the first one to present you with a gift on your birthday but it looks as though Noah has already beaten me to it." The singer's words went on deaf ears. Sam had already fired up his handled game and was beating the buttons brutally. Rachel stomped her foot like a spoiled child, annoyed that she was being ignored by her boyfriend.

The blonde forced himself to tear hid eyes from the tiny screen, snapping his head up. "Huh?"

"You were ignoring me," she huffed indignantly.

Sam tried to look guilty even though he really wasn't. "No I wasn't. I totally heard everything you said." Before Rachel had a chance to demand that he repeat her words, he noticed the small gift bag that said, "Happy Birthday!" in some goofy font on the front. Placing his games in his open locker (making sure to keep the game on pause), Sam reached for it. "Aww, is that for me?"

Rachel pulled away before he could get it. "Oh, so now you're interested in what I have to offer? Samuel Evans you are something-"

Her rant was cut short by the soft feeling of soft lips on hers. The kiss was sweet and quick, but only because they were in a crowded hallway. That being the case their lips parted. Unfortunately, Rachel's train of thought quickly returned to her. "Nice try."

Grinning sheepishly, the birthday boy smirked, "You're just jealous that Puck got to wish me a happy birthday _and _give me a present before you did, and I think it's adorable."

She nodded and sighed in defeat. "Well I will say that I am a bit disappointed that Noah beat me to the punch and one upped me on the gift bearing…"

"I'm more than sure that whatever you got me will be just as badass as what Puck got me." Sam reached for his gift a second time. "I really hope its chapstick because-" but before he could finish, a smile broke on his face in genuine joy. He chuckled first before pecking Rachel on the cheek in gratitude.

The diva smiled, "I know how much you like to switch it up so I got your favorite brands. Don't eat the Carmex though," she scolded, "I know how you are."

"I like the flavor," Sam shot, defending his honor, then he offered Rachel a small smile, "Thanks, Rae."

"Happy Birthday, Sam."

Little did he know the chapstick was only one-third of his birthday gift. As Sam escorted Rachel to her first class, she told him this.

"You mean there's more?" Sam smiled, more jubilantly than the brunette had expected. This was awesome. The chapstick was good but the news that there was more was great. Sam felt like a kid on Christmas Eve, getting a taste of the first present and can't wait for the rest.

"Yes, Sam, there's much more," Rachel teased with a wink. "You'll get them, eventually."

* * *

"I cannot believe I agreed to do this," Puck complained as he pulled up his white collar and let Kurt straighten his oversized powder blue bowtie. "The fifty bucks almost isn't worth it."

"I know you're not whining," Mike snapped to his friend as he straightened his equally oversized orange bowtie and red-orange waistcoat. "You're not the one with fake bunny ears and a puffy tail."

It was certainly a sight to see. Since Rachel couldn't find a single movie Sam didn't already own, she decided a birthday-related roleplay was the next best thing. There was only one movie she could think of and there was no way she would be able to do it alone.

So, being the good girlfriend that she was, Rachel paid both Mike and Puck fifty dollars each (Kurt was doing it for the fashion of it all), and asked them to set the auditorium stage up to make it look like the "Unbirthday Scene" from Alice in Wonderland, alone with Mike as the March Hare, Puck as the Mad Hatter, and Kurt as the Dormouse. There were a few other characters along the way, along with Artie and some of his AV buddies doing some special effects.

"Oh hush you two," Kurt scolded. "We're doing this for Sam. It's a shame that he doesn't like to celebrate his birthday and Rachel wanted to do something about it." The diva of the three fixed his fuchsia waistcoat and pink bowtie before fixing the mouse ears on his head. Puck still wasn't too enthusiastic about this, but he had to remind himself that he was doing it for Rachel, Sam be damned.

Mike took out his cellphone and checked the time. "It's five-thirty. In an hour and a half the school will be empty and everyone should be in their places. We have more than enough time to do a little rehearsing until then."

"Fabulous," Kurt smiled. "Puck, get your top hat ready."

* * *

Sam was exiting his English class—the after school tutor long since gone, as well as the rest of the students and faculty - and looked around. The halls were dark, but there was still some visibility. Rachel was supposed to meet him when he was done, saying something about part two of his birthday present, but the singer was nowhere in sight. Then, Sam heard whistling coming from his left, followed by a few ceiling lights cutting on for clarity.

There was Rachel, clad in a grey skirt, orange waistcoat, and golden buttoned undershirt with the collar slicked up and a deep purple bowtie tied around her neck. On her face were round glasses and as accessories, she supported an umbrella under her right arm and held a pocket watch in her left hand. Sam stared at his girlfriend like she had three heads.

"Rachel?"

The diva pretended not to hear his call and took a glance at her watch. She faked a shocked expression and blurted, "Oh my very whiskers! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" After that, she darted past a very confused Sam.

"Late for what? What in the world could Rachel be late for?" he asked himself before chasing after the girl. "Rachel, wait!"

She continued to run down the hall. "I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say "hello", goodbye! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

"Well damn it must be important," he huffed, still running, wondering when Rachel got so fast, "Like a party or something. Rachel, slow down!"

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm overdue! I'm really in a stew! No time to say "goodbye", hello! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!"

The last Sam saw was the gleam from the clock before Rachel disappeared down the shadowy hall. The jock internally kicked himself for being outrun by a girl, especially one as tiny as Rachel. And correct him if he was wrong but it seemed as though the corridors were much darker now. Normally this would have been a warning for something evil brewing, but Sam heaved a sigh and followed Rachel's trail.

What brought Sam to a halt was the object lying on the floor he almost tripped over. Reaching down, it was the umbrella Rachel was holding.

He scanned the area. "Maybe she's just hiding. I mean it wouldn't explain this whole situation, but…"

The sound of a light flickering on behind him along with the clearing of someone's throat sent shivers up Sam's spine. He turned around, positioned in a fighting stance, ready to whoop whoever's ass needed to be whopped, only to see a very stoic pair before him.

In red skinny jeans, yellow sweater vests and blue bowties were Santana and Brittany, side by side. Both of them sported funny looking red caps with yellow flags sticking from the top. Neither of the two showed emotion, even though it was obvious the blonde was trying her best to stifle a smile, the brunette a scowl.

"What the hell," Sam muttered under his breath before noticing the print on their vests. Brittany's read "Tweedle Dum" and Santana's read, "Tweedle Dee."

"If you think we're waxworks, you ought to pay, you know," Brittany said in a ridiculous Scottish sounding accent, before nudging her partner in the rib.

"Contrariwise, if you think we're alive you ought to speak to us," Santana spoke in an equally ridiculous accent, then followed suit by returning her girlfriend's jab to the rib.

"That's logic," the two announced in unison.

Sam ran his hand over his face, a bemused look on his face. "Well," he sighed, "It's been nice fooling around with you two." He turned on his heel and began to walk away. "But I have to look for Rach. Bye."

In a flash, Brittany and Santana were in front of Sam, blocking his path. "You're beginning backwards," Santana pointed out.

Brittany agreed, "The first thing in a visitor would say: 'How do you do and shake hands and state your name and business.'"

At the same time, the two extended their hands and said, "That's manners."

Sam eyed their hands - making sure it wasn't a trick they were trying to play - before shaking their hands. "Fine. My name is Sam and I'm following Rachel, or at least I would be if you two would-"

"Oh you can't go yet," Santana declared, stopping his advances.

"No, the visit has just started," Brittany followed.

"Come on, man-" But Sam was cut off again.

Brittany used her hands to shield her face and mumbled, "Would you like to play hide n' seek?"

Santana dug through her pockets and pulled out a handful of random buttons before forcefully throwing them at Sam's unsuspecting face. "Or Button Button: Who's Got the Button?"

Sam dodged as many of the tiny circles as possible, becoming more and more irritated as he did so. "I swear to god Santana I will hurt-"

He was surprisingly cut off by a whack to the chest. Santana smirked as Sam bowed over. "If you stay long enough we might have a battle."

Sam brushed passed her. "I told you, I need to find Rachel."

Out of her character but not really, Brittany stuck her leg out and tripped the other blonde. He looked back at her, murder in his green eyes, but she smiled innocently, "Why?"

"Because I _need _to find _Rachel_," he answered through gritted teeth. All fun and games until a bitch got slapped and the two mighty close. Sam didn't hit women but dammit if he got tripped again somebody was going down.

Santana noticed the aggravation on his face, but pushed further because she was having too much fun. "Why?"

Sam didn't answer this time and collected whatever dignity he had left before stomping down the hall in the direction he last saw Rachel. Behind him were the sounds of light snickers and giggles that were ended by the loud sound of something, or someone, being banged against the lockers followed by hard moaning. Sam didn't want to be a perv, so he kept straight.

Luck was not on Sam's side today because finding Rachel was getting more and more difficult. This time, Sam found himself at a fork in the road so to speak. In front of him were more lockers, covered with signs and arrows that read "Up," "Down," "This Way," "That Way," and even "Yonder." They were pointed in all directions, which was silly to him, seeing as though his only options were go left or right.

"I wonder which way I should go," Sam questioned.

With the blink of an eye, Sam was plunged into darkness. Any moonlight from scattered windows or florescent bulb were covered or shut off. The blonde let out a groan in frustration and kicked himself for choosing today of all days to not bring his night vision goggles to school.

Suddenly, lights of blue, purple, and pink flashed on and off above him. Then, a female voice came singing through the air.

"_Twas brilig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe. All mimsy were the borogroves, and the mome raths outgrabe."_

"Lord where is that coming from?" Sam scanned the dark area, searching for anything at this point. Something that would help him make sense of all this nonsense.

"Lose something?"

Sam spun in the direction the voice came from and damn near freaked at what he saw with a shout. Yellow eyes and a wide smile were staring back at him. When he realized there was no threat, he calmed his heartbeat.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shriek. I was just looking for Rachel."

"That's quite alright," the voice replied coolly, not effected at all by Sam's girlish yelp.

A single lavender light shone above the figure, and Sam finally got a full view of his stranger. Tina, in some dynamic purple and pink striped one piece (with a long tail, mind you), stood before him. She had matching cat ears on her head and was clearly wearing yellow contacts. What spooked Sam out the most was how unbelievingly _white _her teeth were, practically shining in the shadow, eerily grinning back at him.

"Tina?"

"Second chorus," she continued, ignoring him, _"'Twas brilig, and the slithy toves, did gyre and gimble in the wabe."_

Sam tapped his finger on his chin. "And I suppose you're supposed to be a cat?" he asked, amused.

Tina kept her smile going as she bowed, "A _Cheshire _cat." Apparently this was supposed to be the end of their conversation because the moment she corrected him, the light above her began to fade away. Tina continued to sing as it did so, "_All mimsy were the borogroves…"_

But Sam wasn't finished. "Hold on, we're not through here."

The light immediately switched back on and there Tina was again. "Very well," she said. "Third chorus…"

"No, no, no," Sam waved his hand, not wanting her to sing more than was necessary. "I just wanted to ask you which way I ought to go."

"Well that depends on _where _you want to get to," Tina said with a coy and obvious shrug.

"It really doesn't matter, as long as I-"

Tina stopped him mid-sentence. "Then, it really doesn't matter which way you go."

Now it was completely dark again. He wondered what he could have possibly said that got him stuck in another hole. At this rate, he was never going to catch up to Rachel. And it wasn't helping that he could still hear Tina's singing that sounded like a faraway echo.

"_And the mome raths outgrabe."_

Just as Sam was about to call it a day, find his locker where he left his phone and call Rachel himself, he saw light at his feet. He turned to see Tina, this time under a single pink light, leaning up against the lockers on her elbow with a wide grin plastered on her face.

"Oh, by the way," she smiled, pointing down one of the two halls. "If you'd really like to know, she went that way."

"Who did?" Sam asked, not taking any chance at Tina's act of insanity.

"The Jew Rabbit."

The Jew Rabbit? A sigh of relief escaped his lips. It couldn't have been anyone but Rachel. Finally. "Rachel? She did?"

"She did what?" Tina pestered.

So now there back on puzzling terms. Sam figured the only way to get an answer that made sense was to play along. Pointing down the same hall Tina did, he stated, trying to get her to remember, "Went that way."

"Who did?

"Rachel!"

Tina shrugged again and pouted, like she had no idea what he was talking about. "What Rachel?"

"But you just said—Jew Rabbit—well it can't be Puck!" Sam fumbled over his words. Tina was being downright ridiculous now. All Sam wanted to do was find his girlfriend. Was that too much to ask? He huffed and resisted the burning urge to slap a bitch.

"However," Tina spoke, getting back to the norm, "If _I _were looking for a Jew rabbit, I'd ask the Mad Hatter." She pointed to a sigh the read, "Mad Hatter" and was pointing down the right hallway.

Sam shook his head. "The Mad Hatter? No."

Tina kept her smile going. "Or, you could ask the March Hare, in that direction," she advised, pointing left.

That sounded good to Sam. He was not trying to be around anymore lunatics he called friends. "Thank you. I think I'll see him…" The jock began to go down the left hallway.

"Of course, he's mad, too."

Yeah, slapping a bitch sounded really good right about now. He stopped in his tracks and stared Tina down. "But I don't want to go among mad people. You fools are driving me up the wall!"

The suited girl was playing with her tail, swaying it back and forth. "Oh, you can't help that. Most everyone's mad here." Tina chuckled before breaking into maniacal laughter, then cutting it off by taking in a deep breath. "You may have noticed that I'm not all there myself."

The light began to dim again and this time Sam didn't try to stop her. He turned on his heel, his last sight of her being her flashing smile. There was light chuckling behind him, then humming.

"_And the mome raths outgrabe."_

When a few lights cut back on, Sam turned to see Tina gone. Right there he determined the girl was a complete nutcase.

"I'm never going to find her," he mumbled. There was enough lighting for Sam to see where he was going now, but only down the left hall, down the right was complete darkness. "Well, it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure this one out," he spoke to himself.

Sam stomped down the corridor, searching for any sign of Rachel. A lock of brunette hair, a lost slipper, an iPod filled with Barbra Streisand's greatest hits. Anything. Instead, to piss him off even more, all the lights cut off again. The jock screamed in defeat and banged his fist against the nearest locker.

"This is bullshit!" he shouted as he leaned back against the lockers. Looking up to the ceiling, Sam prayed, "Please Lord, don't make me lose my mind any more than I already have. Just give me a sign."

Just then, as if God himself heard Sam's cry for help, the doors to the auditorium sprung open and caused him to practically jump out of his skin. Almost immediately he heard music and whistling (most likely from wind instruments) playing from the inside. Sam pushed his weight of the cold lockers and swaggered towards the doors. It had to be Rachel. Only she would by rehearsing at school this time of day, besides Brad.

Peeking through the doors, green eyes bulged from their sockets, shocked and amazed at what they saw. On the stage was a long table, surrounded by various dining tables that didn't match the other. As Sam walked closer, he could see that the table was covered by a white tablecloth and roomed dozens of teapots on its surface. There was steam coming from somewhere, Sam couldn't tell, but it was enough to cloud the entire table.

"_A very merry unbirthday. A very merry unbirthday. A very merry unbirthday to us."_

Sam scurried though the aisles, the music and whistling getting louder and ran on the stage. At the head of the table was a huge armchair that was much more abundant compared to the other wooden chairs. The blonde shrugged and took a seat.

The steam began to clear out, making the table's surface and chairs more visible. Sam jumped when he saw three colorful figures standing at the end of the table, bouncing around, pouring something from the teapots and singing.

"_A very merry unbirthday to me."_

"_To who?"_

"_To me."_

"_Oh, you!"_

"_A very merry unbirthday to you."_

"_Who me?"_

"_Yes, you!"_

"_Oh, me."_

"_Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea. A very merry unbirthday to you!"_

Sam finally got a good enough look at the three and couldn't help but laugh when he saw that it was Puck, Mike and Kurt, all dressed in different color waistcoats and large bowties, collars popped ridiculously high. And as if Puck's top hat wasn't enough, the bunny and mouse ears Mike and Kurt were sporting sure was. When Sam noticed Mike's fluffy white tail, he burst out laughing.

Hearing their uninvited quest, the three ran to his end of the table, Kurt shouting that they didn't have room.

Sam continue to laugh but was a bit confused, "Looks like there's plenty of room to me."

Mike waved a finger, "Nah, but it's very rude to sit down without being invited."

Puck nodded, his arms crossed. "I'll say it's rude. It's very, very rude indeed."

"Very, very, very rude indeed," Kurt, who was sitting in a chair, legs crossed and sipping tea, echoed.

Sam was amused by their wacky behavior and kindly apologized for barging in on their tea party. "But I did enjoy your singing, though."

That seemed to change the mood. Mike got all up in the blonde's face and pleasingly asked, "You enjoyed _our _singing?"

"Oh, what a delightful boy-" but the misfortune of Puck's elbow diving in a cup of tea cut him off. Shocked, he attempted to pull the cup off while finishing his sentence, "We never get compliments." The top hat wearing stud played off his mishap and pointed at the teacup still stuck to his elbow. "You must have a cup of tea."

Mike seemingly agreed, pouring a cup. "Ah yes indeed, the tea. You must have a cup of tea."

"Yeah that's cool. I'm sorry I interrupted this birthday party though-" Just as Mike was handing him the tea, he quickly pulled it back.

"Birthday?" Mike gawked, holding the tea for dear life. "My dear boy this is not a birthday party."

"Of course not," Puck chuckled while handing Kurt another cup of tea. "_This _is an unbirthday party."

Sam looked bemused. "Unbirthday? I'm sorry, but I don't quite understand."

Mike was more than willing to explain and touch upon his guest's ignorance. "It's very simple. Now, thirty days has Septem -No. wait... An unbirthday, if you have a birthday, then you -" Sam found it funny, that the host wasn't able to find a definition for his own creation. Instead, Mike leaned to Kurt and whispered, "He doesn't know what an unbirthday is."

Kurt scrunched his nose animatedly before dropping two cubes of sugar in his cup.

"Well, it doesn't really matter to me, birthday or unbirthday party. I dislike any kind of party that celebrates getting older. Period."

Kurt fluffed his mouse ears. "Dislike? Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"So what I'm getting from this is that you've never experienced an unbirthday party?" Mike assumed.

Sam nodded. "I don't even know what an unbirthday party is."

"How silly!" Puck chuckled while fiddling with his hat. "Well, I shall elucidate."

The whistling and steam almost immediately started up again. Puck and Mike bounced around while Kurt left the table into the abyss of the backstage. Sam wondered where his friend ran off to, seeing as though he was seemingly the only sane of the three, but couldn't act on it due to Puck's illumination.

"Now, statistics prove, prove that you've one birthday."

"Imagine, just one birthday every year," Mike chirped.

Puck lively counted his fingers, "Ah, but there are three hundred and sixty four unbirthdays!"

"Precisely why we're gathered here to cheer."

Sam stood up, vigorously jabbing his chest while trying to make point. "But today _is _my birthday, so I don't-"

"But," Puck interjected, "You said you weren't fond of birthday parties. So instead of celebrating the day of your birth, we're celebrating the day of your _un_birth."

Before the blonde could protest he was physically yanked from his seat and without warning, being danced around. This was the lowest part of both Puck and Mike's day, frolicking around a fellow mate for the sake of a favor. The two felt as if they lost all manliness, but the smile on Sam's face kept them going through to the end.

"_A very merry unbirthday-"_

Sam pointed to himself, "To me?"

Puck tipped his hat, "To you."

"_A very merry unbirthday-"_

"For me?" Sam smiled.

Mike nodded, "For you."

The two characters dragged Sam back to his seat, forcefully making him sit down. Not a moment later did Kurt emerge from the abyss, balancing a round, pink, three layer cake with a single lit candle sticking out from the middle. The uncontrollable smile now on Sam's face said it all.

"Now blow the candle out my boy and make your wish come true."

Kurt set the cake in front of the birthday boy and mouthed 'Happy Birthday' before stepping back, allowing his friend to admire the cake he put so much effort into baking.

Sam leaned forward and blew the single candle out, his only wish asking that his friends never change, no matter how crazy they all can be.

Puck, Mike, and Kurt all cheered, which was exactly the signal Artie had been waiting for waiting for. Not only were Artie and a few of his AV buddies responsible for the chaos of the lights Sam wanted to pull his hair out over, but they were also asked by Rachel to try to manage digital fireworks for the blowout of the candle.

So as they all cheered on stage, the giant monitor on the far wall of the stage light up with digital images of exploding fireworks, along with the booming and crackling sounds.

"_A very merry unbirthday to you!"_

Now it was Sam's turn to cheer. Never in his life has he had friends do something as elaborate and wholehearted as this before. He honestly wanted to jump up and hug every single person involved.

One by one did each "character" emerge from the darkness backstage. Tina skipped from the shadows and immediately flung herself into Mike's arm, of course giggling at his bunny tail (which was exactly why Puck didn't invite Lauren). Santana and Brittany came into sight, holding hands. Sam noted how wild and tousled Santana's hair was, but decided not to comment on it—Puck was due to say something anyway.

Now Sam was standing, accepting hugs and manly fist-pounds from his friends. Eventually Mercedes made her presence known, pushing Artie towards the group. This was all fine and dandy, but the most important person was still missing.

Sam's worries melted away when tan arms wrapped out his waist from behind. "You're late, Rachel."

"Apparently not late enough to catch Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee half naked and making out in the girls bathroom," Rachel responded against Sam's back. That explained a lot.

The blonde turned around and looked his girlfriend in the face. He peppered a kiss on her nose, "Was all of this your idea?"

Rachel nodded with a smile. "Indeed. And don't you dare stand here and say you didn't enjoy every second of it."

"I did. I loved it."

"Good, because I put a lot into it. The Mad Hatter and March Hare over there cost me a hundred dollars, Tweedle Fake-Boobs and the Dormouse are forcing me into a makeover, and I have to give a pair of my panties to each of Artie's AV friends who helped." Sam made a disgusted face, but Rachel told him she would just buy new underwear and spray some of her Celine Dion perfume on it and give it to them.

"Well at least Brittany and Artie weren't much trouble," Sam chuckled, trying to find the bright side of things.

"Thank god."

The two faced their friends, who were all sitting around eating cake and drinking tea, chatting aimlessly. Sam beamed at the sight. "I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Rachel pulled Sam to her level, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Well you should. I love you and I wanted you to have a memorable experience for your birthday this year."

He returned the kiss to the cheek. "Thank you, Rachel. This is something that I'll never forget."

"Don't get too comfortable, Sam. There's more."

This surprised him. "Seriously? What else could there possibly be?"

Rachel pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, knowing not to give too much away, "You'll see. You won't receive the last of your present tonight, but soon. Very soon."

Sam had no idea what could be any better than this, but he couldn't wait to find out. His thoughts were interrupted when Kurt shouted, "Hey! Get your asses over here! I did not slave over a hot oven trying to make vegan-friendly cake just for you two to be all lovely-dovey in a corner!"

"This tea would taste better with panda oil," Brittany muttered to herself.

The brunette giggled at Kurt diva outburst and pressed a chaste kiss to Sam's lips. "Happy Birthday, Sam."

There was no argument. This was the absolute best birthday Sam ever had.

* * *

Songs Used:

Snow White - With a Smile and a Song

Alice in Wonderland - Unbirthday Song


	26. Jungle VIP

A/N: A special thanks to **When I Make It Shine** for the idea. If it wasn't for them, this chapter would not have happened.

* * *

"Okay, so we have to get him while he's asleep, it's the only way."

"I agree. It's a good thing Sam sleeps like a log otherwise I don't think we would be able to pull this off."

McKenzie chuckled, thinking back to all the times she pulled a prank on her brother while he had been sleeping. Good times. "But when? Goldilocks is a lot more cautions now. He locks his room at night and he rarely sleeps anywhere else in the house when I'm home."

Rachel shook her head, "A handicap we'll have to work with. There is no way Sam is taking me to prom with his hair looking like that, I won't have it."

"When is prom again?"

The diva sighed, "Two weeks."

The smaller brunette began her journey from her chair to the vacant piano bench. "The time is shorter than we think. God, I hope we can get it done by then, for the sake prom hairstyles everywhere."

Rachel silently agreed as she rose from her seat and followed the girl. Whatever the plan was, she knew she had to act fast, but for right now it was time to focus on McKenzie. "Will you explain to me again why you're thinking about taking a transition from soccer to music as an extracurricular activity?"

McKenzie let her fingers hover above the keys. "I'm sick of Jess and Rodger cooing over each other all the time like…like…polar bears or something. Every time I see them together on the field I end up kicking the ball to hard and taking out the goalie. I almost broke Tiana's nose last time. I need an activity that's less violent."

Rachel wrote a mental note, reminding herself that McKenzie was a very aggressive girl and that she should choose her words wisely to not get on her bad side. "And you think singing is a better alternative to help with your anger?"

"Works for you, doesn't it?"

"Touché," the singer nodded. "Well in that case I'm honored that you came to me for assistance. We'll begin with something easy for now…um…practice your scales and arpeggios."

McKenzie sighed, thinking Rachel had been spending a bit too much time with her idiot brother, "Wonderful." The older of the two announced that she would initiate the song, and then McKenzie was to add her vocals after her. The soccer player shrugged and started playing while Rachel took a deep dramatic breath.

_Do mi do mi do so mi do  
Every truly cultured music student knows  
You must learn your scales and your arpeggios  
Bring the music ringing from your chest  
And not your nose  
While you sing your scales and your arpeggios_

The youngest brunette sighed, knowing her part next. She really was not trying to embarrass herself in front of a singer as great as Rachel, but at this point she didn't have much of a choice.

_If your faithful to your daily practicing_  
_You will find you progress is encouraging_  
_Do mi so mi do me so mi fa la so it goes_  
_When you do your scales and your arpeggios_

To Rachel's surprise, McKenzie didn't sound as bad as she thought she would, great even. She was a little sharp at times, but nothing that couldn't be rectified through some intense vocal training. The diva took more possibilities into consideration as she revved up her voice for her next verse.

_Do mi so do-_

The singer's vocals were rudely interrupted by the loud and abrupt banging piano keys. She had no idea how he got past her line of vision, but right in front of her was Sam, interrupting what was supposed to be a productive vocal lesson by slamming his fingers on the keys as if his life depended on it. On the far end of the piano bench was McKenzie, arms crossed and very annoyed.

Rachel was not amused. "May I ask _what _you think you are doing?"

The blonde continued to play, but steadied his rhythm, making sure to nudge his sister beside him and smile as he did so. Neither of the girls was happy with the intrusion and had no problem showing it. Sam took it upon himself to finish the abandoned song.

_Do mi so do do so mi do_

_Do mi so do do so mi do_

_Though it seems at first it doesn't show  
Like a tree ability will bloom and grow  
If you're smart you'll learn by heart what every artist knows  
You must sing your scales  
And your arpeggios._

Sam finished with a dramatic hair flip that almost set McKenzie off. His hair was a went and dripping mess, signaling that he just showered after working out and didn't have the decency to dry it. Rachel shook her head, "You're ridiculous."

"I just didn't want to be left out," was his pitiful answer.

McKenzie knew what was about to happen next and she was definitely not in the mood. In a huff, she got up to grab her backpack before heading towards the door, not forgetting to announce that she would wait by the car. Wondering what she was doing, Rachel asked her what was wrong.

"There's no way I'm staying here with you goofs, because when I do, the same thing happens every time. Sam starts singing some dumb Disney song, you join in and I die a little on the inside."

Feeling guilty, Rachel looked to Sam, who looked as equally guilty. All jokes aside, Sam pulled his sister back and got back to work.

* * *

"Hey, Mulan and Shang, I heard you guys are running for Prom King and Queen," Puck bellowed as he entered the choir room. Mike and Tina were currently taping promotional pictures of themselves practically anywhere that people could see them. Well, mostly Mike. Tina was just barking at him to keep the pictures straight.

"You damn right we're running for king and queen. Mike and I are the happiest couple in this whole school; we've been together since summer with little problems," Tina proclaimed with vigor.

"And while those other fools are passing out candy and buttons as bribes, we're gonna give bitches fortune cookies," Mike added.

Kurt chuckled, "Bitches do love fortune cookies."

Sam examined the posters of the couple. They definitely weren't how normal Prom King and King posters were supposed to look. Instead of plastic smiles and touchy feely hugs, Mike and Tina were both doing karate-like poses with swords and other ridiculous weapons. While Tina claims it's a gimmick to get more votes, Mike appears dead ass serious about the photos.

"The only thing you guys have to worry about now is Quinn getting bitchy about new competition, especially since you guys are busting it out last minute," Santana commented. The Latina actually thought it was funny that they were throwing salt in Quinn's game. The blonde had been so uptight and stressed lately about Prom, it was only a matter of time before someone pulled the rug from under her.

Lauren flipped her hair and scoffed, "Please, Fabray isn't a threat. Me and Puckerman got this vote in our back pockets."

Puck high-fived his girlfriend, "Damn straight."

Mercedes turned her head to the two girls snuggling in the back, "How come you two aren't running?"

"Running where?"

Santana answered for them, "Come on, 'Cedes. Britt and I are the hottest pieces of action at this school. There wouldn't be any competition."

Brittany nodded, "This be true."

"I'm surprised Sam and Rachel aren't running," Artie spoke as he watched Mike get his fingers tangled up in Scotch tape while Tina giggled. "You guys are like a power couple now. You'd be a shoo-in."

"While that is true, Sam and I don't feel the need to run for king and queen," Rachel addressed while Sam nodded. "We want to undergo a normal prom experience without any worries attached."

Mercedes nodded understandingly. "Well more power to ya. You should see how much stress Quinn is putting herself through just to win Prom Queen. I don't see how she can do it."

"It's the competition of it all," Lauren explained. "People like us love a good challenge."

And speaking of the devil, Quinn and Finn both entered the room, the blonde shooting Tina a dirty look as she did so. Finn straggled along behind her, posters of him and Quinn stuffed under his arm. "Hey guys," he said.

"What are you all still doing here?" Quinn asked with a bit too much fierce for anyone's taste, "Rehearsals ended an hour ago."

"None of us really felt like going home," Artie answered her honestly. "We figured we might as well wait around and talk about Prom and nationals and stuff."

"Not to mention it's raining and thundering pretty hard outside," Mike threw in.

Hearing this, Quinn felt a twinge of hurt from not being 'invited' to this little group get-together. Last she checked she was a part of glee too. Finn of course felt no better, seeing as though he was supposed to be the leader of the pack. Now he felt the only thing he was good for was catering to Quinn and her obsession with winning Prom Queen.

Rachel decided she should say something in order to clear the sudden tension, "Well, since we're all here and Nationals is right around the corner, I suppose we could-"

Suddenly, everything was pitch black. Santana was the first to groan and mumble about a power out and how much she hated Lima. "Wonderful. Just wonderful."

"Well, this certainly is a disadvantage," Rachel spoke through the darkness. "What do we do now?"

"Well we can't leave, the weather is way too strong," Puck replied. "We're just going to have to wait until this storm blows over."

"Which could take forever," Tina groaned. "It wouldn't surprise me if this took all night."

Mercedes shook her head, "Lord have mercy."

Finn, decided now was a great time to regain his leadership role, said, "Come on guys we can be optimistic about this. Maybe it's a chance for us to get to know each other better or something."

Santana scoffed, "No offense Finn, but I think we all know enough about you." Brittany nodded in agreement even though no one could see her.

Kurt, being the only one to use his brain took out his phone and shined light through the dark room. The visibility wasn't strong at all, but he was able to pick out a few of his friends. "Blaine is not going to be happy about this. Tonight was to supposed to be our-"

"Sex night?" Tina quipped with a chuckle.

"_Broadway _night," he corrected. Damn Tina and her perverted ways.

While everyone else was talking, Sam found Rachel in the obscurity and snaked his arms around her, giving her a fright. "I suppose now you're going to give me some suitable romantic Disney pick-up line, hmm?" she smirked. She knew him too well and he told her just that. Rachel simply smiled and turned to kiss him wherever her lips landed.

"God, do I hear lips smacking?"

Rachel broke her lips from Sam's face, knowing for a fact she couldn't have been that loud. But it was Brittany who tore her mouth from Santana's and apologized for being so loud while everyone just smiled in the dark. What smacked the smile of all their faces was a loud clanging noise that sounded like it came from way outside the room.

"Are we the only ones here?" Artie asked, a bit trippy from the noise.

"No," Puck answered. "Since we have no janitors, a few of the guys on the football team have to clean the school as detention for doing dumb shit. It's probably them just fucking around."

Kurt didn't approve, "Marvelous. We're stuck in a school with a bunch of barbarians."

"Well damn that sounds like a party to me," Lauren announced suddenly and with vigor. "I say we give these assholes some hell."

"I beg your pardon?" Kurt spoke.

Puck interjected, "I think I know what you're getting at babe."

"Well if you could just explain it to the rest of us, that'd be great," Quinn said.

"Damn you people are dense," Santana spat toward the direction she assumed Quinn was standing. "What Puckerman and Lauren are trying to say is that we should go scare and or beat the crap out of Karofsky and his crew."

"Doesn't that sound a bit unethical?" Rachel questioned anyone who was willing to answer. "They haven't been bothering us as much lately, especially Dave, who was the biggest offender."

Sam disagreed, "Sounds like a plan to me."

"Sam!"

"What? It's not like we're going to kill them or anything. We're just going to give them a little scare, that's all."

"Exactly," Lauren smiled.

Following Kurt, Puck took out his phone and used the screen to light the room. "Okay, whoever thinks we should go mess with these assholes, raise your hand."

Sam and Lauren raised their hands without hesitation, though no one could really see them. Behind them were Mike and Tina's hands slowly rising, then Artie popped his in the air. That was five people, enough to pull off some decent scheming.

"Well, we out!" Puck announced as he went for the back of Artie's wheelchair while trying not to trip. "Adios!"

"Hold your horses, Gaston. We can't just go out there like Rambo," Tina pointed out. "We need a plan."

Brittany didn't want anything to do with their planning and was honestly losing interest in everything they were doing. "Me and Santana are going to go find a quiet place to have sex until this storm blows over," the blonde announced, surprising her girlfriend, along with everyone else in the room. She pulled Santana from her chair and practically jumped off the raisers, "Peace out, you boring sex-life couples!" And with that they left, their phones light leading the way.

Rachel was the first to mumble, "Well she doesn't have to be rude about it."

Quinn couldn't help but agree with her.

"…_Anyway_, back to the plans," Puck said. "It's going to be awesome. Quinn, Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, you guys in on this or what?"

Mercedes shrugged, "I guess."

"I don't see why not," Kurt sighed with little enthusiasm.

Quinn knew it was a horrible idea; for god's sake getting involved with Puck's antics could get everyone thrown in jail. Not only that, but it could totally ruin her chances at Prom Queen. Even so, Quinn was stressed and was tired of taking it out on Finn. He didn't deserve any of it and she knew it, but she had to do something. That being the case, maybe she should take her frustration out on the jocks.

The candidate took out her keys from her cardigan pocket and used the mini flashlight on the chain, flashing it right in Puck's face. "Okay, but if we go down, I'm ratting out this whole operation, see?"

That earned a genuine laugh from her friends, including Rachel and Sam. Finn let out a breath because he honestly though Quinn would simply rant about how they should focus on winning and not get involved in any mischief. For once in weeks, he would actually get to do something _fun_.

"Awesome," Puck smiled and faced his favorite Jew. "That just leaves you, Rachel."

"Do I have much of a choice?" she asked rhetorically.

"No," Sam answered, "You don't."

* * *

"I can't believe Puck decided it was a good idea for us to split up," Mercedes complained to Kurt as they followed behind Sam and Rachel. "This Scooby-Doo shit is not cute."

"Nor is it safe," Rachel added, watching Sam struggle to balance the bullhorn Puck gave him and a flashlight they stole from a near supply closet. "Do we even know how many jocks are here? The only defense we have is Sam, a flamboyant boy who has never seen a gym, and two divas. This could get dangerous."

"Danger?" Sam scoffed, "Hah! I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger."

"While throwing me under the bus was highly unnecessary," Kurt commented while shooting a look at Rachel, "I do agree with her logic. We could get hurt."

Sam shrugged that idea off, "Nah, all you guys gotta do is run if the heat gets too thick. I got this."

"So he says," Mercedes scoffed.

* * *

"Do we even know where we're going?" Tina asked.

"Hell no," Artie answered, distracted by his glowing wheels.

Mike stopped, causing Tina to run into the back of him. "You guys hear that?" he questioned his friends. They were stationed just at the end of the hall, parked against the lockers. "It sounded like someone talking."

Hearing that, Artie's mind immediately went to the McKinley High Phantom. Apparently, there's a decade old story about girl who was hypersensitive to the cold and walked under a slushie shower that was meant for somebody else. It was said that she went into shock and died of instant hyperthermia before the ambulance came.

"And now her ghost forever roams the halls of McKinley," Artie whispered to himself.

It took Tina a minute to realize what he was talking about, "Artie, chill. It's just a legend."

"Says a nonbeliever," Mike mumbled. Great, he believed it, too.

"You know, I hear on the anniversary of her death, she lurks the school _all day_ in search for the person who the slushie shower was meant for—to warn them before it was too late."

That earned a smack on the head from Tina, who didn't have time for two boys who were acting like chumps. Even if there was a ghost, it definitely wasn't a threat to Tina. She marched in front of the two boys and peered around the corner, searching for the sound of the noise. There was a quick jolt of lighting the shines bright light on the dark hall, making visible a large figure. Tina retracted and turned to Mike, "Someone's over there."

That wasn't enough for Artie. "Like a small figure someone or like a Godzilla-size someone?"

"Like a Lauren-size someone," Tina answered.

Mike whimpered, "Oh God, that's even worse!"

Tina nodded—that was worse. For god's sake, Lauren was a machine! But now was not the time to show fear. She peeked around the corner again and noticed that the figure wasn't as large as she had originally thought. However, it was coming their way, "Its coming!"

"You've been a good friend," Mike said to Artie as he patted him on the shoulder, ready to accept his fate.

But Artie wouldn't have it. He wasn't going to run and he was going down without a fight. "I have an idea. Tina, give me your flashlight."

"So you're going to throw the batteries at it?"

"No," he answered. "Mike, help me out of my wheelchair and put me on your back so we'll look bigger, then shine the flashlight in my face. But first I need Tina to roll my wheelchair at it, to scare whoever it is."

The two Asians were wary, but decided to do it just for the hell of it. Mike slung Artie on is back and allowed him to wrap his arms around his neck while Tina made sure her hands were hot on the wheelchair handles. When it got to the point where she could hear the footsteps, she shoved the chair down the dark hall, hearing a loud shriek as she did so. Mike stepped out into the hall and immediately flashed the flashlight so that it was only making Artie's face visible.

Karofsky rubbed his shine where the random wheelchair hit him. "What the fuck?" was all he could say before looking up and seeing a fairly tall figure, then a light suddenly flicking on. The jock jumped back before taking a closer look, "Who are you?"

Artie let out a breath and switched to the most ridiculous accent he could think of, "Who am I? Who am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible-"

At that moment all the lights clicked back on and Karofsky's mouth dropped when he saw Artie on Mike's back along with Tina's head peeking around the corner. It was bad enough he had detention when he was trying to be a better person, and the weather was pushing it, but now he was pissed. "You guys are dead."

That was all it took for Mike to do a complete 180 and run the opposite direction, Artie on his back and Tina on his heels. On their run, Puck and Lauren came out of nowhere and ran right with them. "What the hell is going on?" Puck asked.

"No time to talk," Tina hollered, "Just run!"

Lauren looked back and saw who exactly they were running from, "Karofsky?" she said, wondering why they were running from a chump like him. She slowed down after noticing a nearby supply closet with an actual key sticking out of the lock. From a job as sloppy as that, she had an idea on who was in there and hide around the corner. The minute Karofsky showed up in front of her, she grabbed him, opened the door, pushed him in, and quickly locked it. "I'm so badass," she complimented herself, "Hey guys!"

The other four stopped and turned in her direction before jogging back down the hall, "What happened to Karofsky?" Puck asked, out of breath.

Lauren shook her head; her boyfriend was getting softer by the day. "I locked him in the supply closet."

"Nice!" Artie praised. "Now we need to-"

Artie was cut off by a loud banging coming from the inside of the supply closet. Then came a loud, forceful, female voice, "Hey! I know you motherfuckers are out there! Open the damn door, now!"

Puck and Tina burst into laughter from the sound of Santana's voice. "Sweet Moses, this is gold!" Tina nodded frantically in agreement. Mike and Artie tried to stifle their chuckled while Lauren just smirked proudly.

"What do you mean, Santana?" Lauren joked, "The door can open."

"It's locked!" was her reply.

"What do you mean the doors locked? Try jiggling the handle."

Santana kicked the door, "It's a supply closet! There is no handle in here!"

"There's not?" Lauren asked with faux concern, "Well there has to be a key in there."

"There's no key in here and you know it!" Santana was practically furious now and had every right to be, what with some big jock popping up out of nowhere right when she and her girlfriend where working on round three. Santana knew she didn't have to worry about Karofsky pulling anything funny, seeing as though she knew he was gay and all, but that didn't change the fact that he saw them getting freaky. While he was sitting on a box, horror-struck from what he saw with his head in his hands, Brittany was still basking in the afterglow of a previous orgasm, too satisfied to notice or care about the things going on around her. Santana, on the other hand, was ready to hurt someone.

Meanwhile, Lauren was still playing games. "There's not?" she asked, referring to the key as she played with it in her hands, "Are you sure?"

"All right, I've had enough of this," Santana screamed, "Open the door, and I'll burn this school to the ground!"

Karofsky caught the mistake in her anger, "Uh, don't you mean 'or'?"

The Latina groaned with even more anger than before, "Open the damn door _**or**_ I'll burn this school to the ground!"

"Well, which is it?" Tina questioned, "That sounds like a pretty crucial conjunction."

Santana had finally lost her nerve, "That's it! Karofsky, break the door down!"

The jock looked at her like she was crazy. "Break it down? Are you kidding me?" he asked as he stood up, pushed her out the way, and rubbed the door, "This is hand-carved mahogany."

"Maybe you should calm down, babe," was Brittany's sweet and calm voice, giving a half-ass attempt to calm her girlfriend down. Karofsky noted that whatever Santana did, she must have done it well because the blonde was in a whole other world and practically dazed. For a moment he wondered how they were going to get home; Santana would probably have road rage while Brittany wouldn't even be able to grip the steering wheel.

* * *

"Well, thank Moses the lights are back on," Rachel smiled, trying to be optimistic even though it was still storming pretty hard.

"Like any of that matters," Sam mumbled to himself, "We already lost Mercedes _and _Kurt in the shuffle." Neither of them knew how it happened. One minute there was four of them and the next there were only two. Sam's mind went to the McKinley High Phantom, but he knew if he said anything like that he would get smacked. "What do we do now?"

"We could search for Noah and Lauren," Rachel suggested. "I'm more than sure that they've found someone to torture."

It was an idea, but Sam had something different in mind. "We _could _go find them…or, we could make good use of an empty class room."

It didn't take long for Rachel to understand what her boyfriend was hinting at. "Samuel, now is not the time to bust a move."

Sam knew it was a weak defense. Rachel was just as sexually frustrated as he was and denying it only made it worse, on the both of them. About that time only certain lights were working, so there were gaps of darkness and light. He was going to take his chances—so help him if she hit him. In the next moment, Sam scooped the tiny brunette from the ground bridal style, listening to her shriek in surprise as he did so. "Sam!" she laughed, "Put me down this instant."

Sam simply laughed right along with her, "You can't make me."

Rachel put up a playful fight, kicking her legs and flailing her arms while Sam wasn't even breaking a sweat. He turned to the nearest classroom door, pushing the handle while balancing his girlfriend and sauntering in. Besides the few lights flickering on and off, the room was dark for the most part.

Of course, this was not trouble for Sam. The blonde easily placed Rachel on the closest desk, making sure to close the door behind him. When he turned, he was honestly shocked to see nothing but eagerness in Rachel's dark eyes. She was leaning on her hands her skirt hitched up far higher than he could handle. Her position alone was all the encouragement he needed.

Slowly, Sam jumped on the table and Rachel immediately wrapped her arms around his neck while he snaked his hands around her hips. While Sam was concerned with holding her close to the point where they wouldn't lose their balance, Rachel was concerned with connecting her mouth with his. It wasn't long before their tongues began to battle, short breaths the only thing allowed to escape.

Without haste, Rachel made work in taking Sam's shirt off. The jock put a stop to the kissing if only for a moment in order to get the job done and practically tore his own shirt. Rachel couldn't help but drool over how ripped his chest was and ran her hands all over his chest as way to let him know.

Next was Rachel's blouse, which was going to take a minute. But Sam was clever, instead of taking the time to unbutton each one at a time, he simply tugged the first one and used all his might to completely rip the blouse all the way down to the last button.

The brunette gasped, "Oh! Sam, my shirt…"

He shrugged it off and whispered into her ear, "I'll buy you another one."

That was enough for Rachel to pull him down on top of her and start up more kissing, not even giving Sam the chance to admire her body the same way she did with his moments before. The moment her chest pressed against his she wanted more, but the material of her bra was dangerously getting in the way. Lucky for her, she decided to wear her bra that opened in the front and in a flash; she preached up and snapped it open, practically forcing Sam to double take. Rachel's boobs were nothing new to him, but each sight was always better than the last.

The jock cupped her left breast, using his index finger to flick the nipple that was already hard from the cold. Rachel stifled her moan as Sam swiveled his tongue along her neck. He trailed his head down further, pushing Rachel up as he did so, and cupped his mouth her neglected right breast. All moans that were once being held in escaped from the brunette's lips while her hands dug into blond hair.

Sam knew he was doing something right; not from the moans he received, but by the way Rachel thrust her waist against his abs. it was a fierce gesture, but a desired one nonetheless. She continued to act it out, thrusting her hips upward each time Sam's mouth or fingers touched a particular area. Eventually, Rachel became aroused to the point of trying to connect _anything_ with Sam's chest, begging for some type of friction.

Sam wasn't an idiot and picked up on this immediately. It surprised him at first because Rachel has never been so roused before, at least not to the point of her basically dry humping him. He honestly had no idea where to go from there but was about to test his luck.

Slowly, Sam snaked his hand from Rachel's nipple down over the button of her skirt. Rachel shivered from the touch, but didn't do anything to stop him, wanting to know that he was going to do. His palms were soft and gentle as he tugged at the hem of her plaid skirt. At this time, Rachel still wasn't doing anything to stop him and let on that she didn't like what he was doing. In fact, she honestly felt that he wasn't doing enough.

"Sam," she husked through panted breaths, "Keep going."

He boy did as he was told, trailing his hand under her skirt and up her thigh. Once he got to the hem of her leggings, he didn't hesitate to tug the thin material down, causing Rachel to shiver even more. The brunette kicked her flats off while lifting her hips so Sam could pull them down easily. Realization of her uncovered legs hit her when cold air practically attacked her tan skin. Even so she was still decently clothed, but that came to an end when Sam pushed her skirt up and out of his way.

This was the time when Rachel became guarded. "Sam, w-what do you plan on doing?"

Sam internally kicked himself, knowing the moment was about to be over soon, but he didn't let his disappointment show and said, "Something I've wanted to do for a while now."

With an answer like that, Rachel couldn't possible tell him no. At that moment, the diva could care less if she was about to give her virginity to Sam on a desk in a classroom. All she wanted was him.

While her skirt was pushed up, Sam ran his index finger along the elastic of Rachel's panties. When her nails jabbed into his head from the touch Sam gave up being gentle and gripped his palm over her heated mound, absolutely shocked at how wet she was, and grasped the material. Rachel was practically screaming from his touch. His fingers and knuckles where actually in contact with her dripping slit; a place they've never been. In a quick motion, Sam pulled her panties off and immediately dipped his head down between her thighs. Rachel grasped from the sudden action, but those noises were overthrown by hard moans when Sam forced his tongue on her small bundle of nerves.

"Oh my God!" was the reaction Sam heard, but not from the person he expected to hear it from. The voice was feminine alright, but it definitely wasn't Rachel's. The next thing he knew, Sam was being pushed and landed hard on the floor while he heard Rachel shriek. He pushed himself up from the cold ground to see Rachel, sitting up with her thighs basically glued together with a horrified expression on her face. Sam turned his head to the direction the where she was looking to see none other than Kurt Hummel, whose eyes were wide on open and jaw on the floor.

To make matters worse, Mercedes and Quinn pulled up right behind him. The classroom was dark, but not dark enough to conceal a shirtless Sam and pantyless Rachel. Mercedes' jaw dropped right with Kurt's while Quinn actually squealed. "Good lord."

Though it was hard to see, Sam knew Rachel was uncomfortable just by the way she wasn't saying anything, and she had every right to be. The jock looked at their gawking friends and said, "Uh, guys, me and Rachel were sort of in the middle of something, so…"

Mercedes got the hint first. "Oh, r-right!" she stuttered. "We were just leaving." She nudged Quinn, signaling for her to go while having to practically drag Kurt from his place.

Once they were gone, Sam immediately wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and spewed out apology after apology. It was his entire fault and he knew it. He went too far when he should of never picked her up in the first place. "Rachel, I'm so-"

"I can't believe they caught us about to have oral sex," Rachel whispered to herself. "My legs were _wide open_. Kurt probably saw it all."

That wasn't exactly the reaction the blonde had expected. Sam was confident there was supposed to be some huge diva bitch-fit going on right about now. But instead, Rachel was simply still.

"I am completely horrified."

Sam could tell. He was a little disturbed, too, but not as much as she was. He tried lighting up the mood, "Rachel, it's not that bad."

"You know, you're right," she replied, causing Sam to let out the breath he was holding, "It could have been Finn."

* * *

After the horrific experience of being walked in on, Sam and Rachel hurried to put their clothes back on, Rachel having to practically beat Sam down for her underwear, which so happened to lighten the mood. They meet up with most of their crew back in the choir room, where Lauren was raving about how she locked Karofsky in the closet with Santana and Brittany while Finn and Puck went on about how they pretended to be the McKinley High Phantom and scared the crap out of a few hockey players.

While that was going on, Kurt had his head buried in her hands while Mercedes patted his back. There was no question to what was going on there. The boy was absolutely mortified and had every right to be. Rachel would be mortified too if she walked in on Blain going down on Kurt.

Quinn didn't look much better. Her expressions weren't as obvious as Kurt's, but that eyebrow of hers was still raised. Rachel did her best not to make eye contact with any of them, as did Sam, who suddenly as embarrassed as his girlfriend.

When Finn wrapped us his storytelling, he noticed Rachel and Sam standing next to each other and asked, "Hey, where have you guys been? You missed everything!"

"Oh, I believe you're the one who's missed everything, my friend," Mercedes mumbled under her breath, earning a groan from the boy next to her and a glare from a certain brunette who heard.

Tina looked the couple up and down. Sam had his hands in his pockets and staring off into space, awkward even. His hair was a mess his lips looked red, plumper than usual. Rachel on the other hand didn't look herself at all. Her hair was as askew as Sam's, if not more. Her skirt was crooked as was her button blouse, which was untucked wrinkled. Rachel's face said it all, though. Something wasn't right.

Before Tina could bring it up, Santana came stomping into the room, pure fire in her eyes. "You worthless fucks!" she spat, eyes set on Lauren in particular. Fortunately, Brittany caught her girlfriend before she could even get passed the piano. Despite that, the Latina still struggled for release in the blonde's arms. "All of you can go straight to hell! Todos ustedes!"

"Santana," Brittany peeped, "Calm down. It wasn't that bad Karofsky was nice."

"What did you guys do?" Sam wondered aloud.

"Lauren locked Karofsky in a supply closet with Brittany and Santana," Mike answered as he made a move to hide behind his girlfriend in an attempt to avoid the Latina's rage. "I was fully against it one hundred percent."

"Wait!" sudden came from Brittany's mouth. The blonde never shouted, even when she was mad, so everyone stopped and looked in her direction, even Santana. She set her girlfriend down and turned her attention to a certain couple off to the side. Brittany examined Sam and Rachel, her blue eyes practically piercing into their souls.

"W-what?" Rachel stuttered. That was a bad move.

Brittany crept closer, taking in their appearance and posture. She brought her hand to her chin and knowingly smiled, "You two had sex."

Kurt practically fainted into Mercedes' arms from the memory. Now it was Rachel's turn to have her jaw on the floor, "I-I-I d-don't know w-what you're talking about!"

Brittany wasn't convinced. "Yeah you do. Sex hair, guilty faces, clothes in disarray; either you two had sex, or got into a fist fight."

"I was thinking the same thing," Tina nodded with a smirk. "Well done, Sammy."

"At school? I didn't think you had it in you," Puck said, surprised.

Lauren agreed. "Bravo."

"We didn't have sex!" Rachel shouted, trying to defend the last shred of dignity she had. Sam was just silent and wasn't helping the cause in the least. In all honesty he didn't know what to say. If he spoke up, he was more than sure Finn would blow up and some punched would definitely be thrown. It was best to stay silent.

Santana was next to catch on, a smirk beginning to grace her features. "Then explain why Sam keeps licking his frog lips."

At that moment, everyone turned to the blonde boy, who was in fact running his tongue all over his lips. Rachel let out a cry and blushed, knowing good and well why he was licking them. Sam stopped immediately and looked around the room and tried to act as if he wasn't the center of attention.

Rachel had to think fast, "H-he's just licking chapstick off."

Santana shook her head, "Save it, Berry. I'd know that lip lick anywhere." She looked at Sam and cheeked, "So, how does Rachel taste? Like berries I assume?"

"Oh my God!" Quinn suddenly shouted, "Can we end this, please?"

For the first time in months, Sam agreed with her. He was starting to feel bad for not putting the gossip to rest and letting Rachel take all the fire. But of course, the one person who Sam didn't want to hear anything from spoke.

"I don't understand," Finn finally said after listening to everyone else say their part. "Why would Rachel taste like berries? They couldn't have had sex because even I know Rachel doesn't taste fruit from all the times we've made out."

Before Santana, Brittany, or Tina could correct the quarterback and tell him how stupid he was, Kurt had finally lost his nerve. "God, Finn, are you that dense? Sam. Went. Down. On. Rachel. Do you know what that means? It means he stuck his face in between her thighs and ran his tongue all over her vagina. Understand? He used that tongue and those thick lips and ran them all up and through her pussy. He was licking up the twat, Finn! He. Was. Licking. It. Up. And you want to know how I know? Because me, Mercedes, and Quinn walled in on them. We saw it all! And now the image will forever be burned into my memory."

No one could believe what they just heard. Kurt had just given a very vivid and unnecessary description, humiliating Rachel and Sam as he did so. Puck was shocked. Artie was shocked. Mike was shocked. Mercedes was shocked. Tina and Lauren were impressed. Santana and Brittany high-fived. Quinn shook her head. Sam was speechless. Rachel was mortified while Kurt practically passed out in his seat. Finn…was livid.

"You did that with Sam?" Finn yelled at his ex-girlfriend. "How could you do that with _him_?" And there it was. Good ol' sympathetic and supportive Finn had been tossed out the window the moment he heard something about Rachel and Sam he didn't like.

Sam wasn't about to take that sitting down, though. "What Rachel and I do has nothing to do with you, you know that."

"I'm not talking to you," Finn snapped before turning back to Rachel. "I thought you said you weren't having sex until you were twenty-five?"

"Twenty-five?" Santana asked no one in particular with a disgusted tone.

"Well it looks like someone took a dump on that oath," Lauren laughed, enjoying her show.

Artie nodded, "Word."

"Rachel," Finn barked, trying to get back her attention, "Answer me."

Sam didn't like the aggression in Finn's voice at all and stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Hey! Back off, okay? Rachel's not your girlfriend and she doesn't have to answer to you."

"Just because she's not my girlfriend doesn't mean I don't still care about her!"

This was the time when Quinn truly wondered why she wasted her time with Finn. He and Rachel broke up months ago yet here he was, behaving as if they were still together and he just caught her cheating with Sam. That was his problem. Finn always wanted what he couldn't have and couldn't stand to see or hear about Rachel doing something with a boy that he hadn't done with her yet. None of this was new to Quinn, but she always chose to ignore it for the sake of her social status and being the most powerful of all power couples McKinley had ever seen. But as the weeks went by, popularity was becoming less and less important to her if it meant she had to witness Finn behave the way he was doing now on a daily basis.

"Finn!" Quinn finally shouted after doing her best to hold it in, "That's enough!"

The quarterback took his focus from Sam to his girlfriend. "Quinn, you don't understand-"

"I understand just fine, Finn," Quinn retorted, cutting him off before he spewed anymore of his crap. "You still want Rachel and you're jealous that you can't have her. You're going to try to flip this situation around and make it seem like its Sam's fault."

"That's not true!" Finn said. "I just don't think Rachel should throw herself around!"

That managed to piss Rachel off. Finn talked as if she was some floozy who slept with every buy who crossed her path. She and Sam have been together for months—who was Finn to say she was throwing herself around? It was becoming more and more clear to not only Rachel, but Quinn too that Finn couldn't stand to see them happy with any guy who wasn't him.

"You have every right to think that, Finn," Rachel expressed, earning a look from a few people. "But you need to understand that Sam is _my boyfriend_, and if I want to have sex with him, I'll do it. Whether we're at his house, in a car, or at school—if I want sex, it'll happen."

"Preach!"

"Way to go, Berry!"

"That's my little Jewish-American princess!"

"No glove, no love!"

"Was that one necessary, Britt?"

All of their cheers went unheard by Rachel. The diva was instead patiently waiting for Finn's response. She wanted to know exactly why he acted the way he did when it came to her and Quinn. It was more than just jealously, Rachel was sure of it. It was getting to the point of possessiveness.

"Finn?" Rachel waited.

The quarterback didn't give a response. This wasn't how he planned the argument would go down. People were supposed to be agreeing with him, not encouraging Rachel and Sam. Soaking up the last bit of dignity he had, Finn stormed out in a huff.

Artie shook his head. "So dramatic."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Artie," Rachel said.

Neither could Quinn.

* * *

It was another half hour before the storm ended. They all had just finished up a childish game of hide n' seek when Mercedes decided it was safe enough to head home. Rachel assumed Karofsky and the other jocks must have all went home after being pranked on seeing as though they appeared to be the only ones in the school.

While everyone began to pair off, Rachel caught sight of a certain blonde still sitting in her chair. The diva told Sam to go wait in the car, then kissed him when he tried to protest. Once he was gone, Rachel approached Quinn and sat beside her, not able to make any eye contact due to Quinn staring at her feet.

"What aren't you getting ready to leave?" Rachel questioned the blonde. "I'm sure Finn is around here somewhere waiting for you."

Quinn didn't make any movement and simply sighed, "Finn left."

This surprised Rachel. "You mean…he wasn't just hiding someone in the school?"

The blonde shook her head. "Nope, he left. He sent me a message and told me to catch a ride with someone else."

That scumbag. Rachel understood that he was upset about the whole thing but that didn't give him a right to abandon his girlfriend just so he could blow off steam. Judging Finn, he probably blew Quinn off because she didn't take his side during the argument, which was something Rachel couldn't help but wonder about.

"Quinn, may I ask you something?"

"I guess," she sighed.

"Why did you stand up for me and Sam and not take Finn's side? It was my understanding that you weren't very fond of me or our relationship."

Quinn knew she was going to get this question for someone, she just didn't know it would be so quickly. "Rachel, look…I'm really sorry for all of the things I've done and said to you lately. The slushies, trying to break you and Sam up, calling you ugly; I really didn't mean any of it. I honestly think you're really beautiful."

Hearing this, Rachel was slightly taken aback. That was the last thing she expected to come out of the blonde's mouth. "Y-you do?"

"Of course."

"…So why did you say and do all of those things?"

Quinn sighed. "Jealously. I hated the fact that when you date boys, you're happy but when I date boys something always goes wrong. I don't know what it is about you, Rachel, but you just bring this annoying spark into relationships that I wish I could do."

"I see," the brunette whispered. She's seen this vulnerable side of Quinn before and decided it was a good idea to place her hand softly on her back. Quinn accepted the gesture and decided not to shrug her off. "Why did you stick up for me and Sam?"

Quinn had to roll her eyes at that one. "Simple, because Finn was wrong. He doesn't get a say in your relationship."

Rachel smiled and nodded. "I honestly don't understand what the big deal was anyway. Sam didn't even finish-"

"Don't want to know!" Quinn yelled, wanting nothing more to do with Sam going down on Rachel. She had her fair share of sights for the day.

The brunette smiled even wider at the blonde beside her. Quinn really was a pleasant person to be around when she wasn't in one of her moods and little did she know this was going to be the start of a beautiful friendship. "Quinn, seeing as though Finn has abandoned you, would you like a ride home from Sam and I?"

That didn't sound like a good idea and Quinn told her that.

"Nonsense. You've seen the error of your ways and since I forgave you, so can Sam." Rachel knew Sam was a nice person and was quick when it came to forgiveness.

Quinn still wasn't too comfortable with the idea. "Rachel…"

"I won't take no for an answer!" Before Quinn knew it, she was on her feet and being dragged down the hall, every protest being shot to hell. The girls didn't even get to turn on corner before they bumped into Sam, who hadn't gone to the car like Rachel instructed.

"What's going on here?" he asked, motioning his head towards Rachel and Quinn's linked hands. He seemed more curious than upset.

"Quinn is now an ally," Rachel answered.

Sam gave Quinn a questionable and suspicious look while she tried not to make eye contact. Rachel noticed this and smacked her boyfriend in the arm, glaring at him as she did so. "Is there a problem, Sam?"

The jock wanted to say yes, but that would get him smacked again. Last he checked Quinn hated Rachel. Now they were smiling and holding hands. Sam wasn't sure what the hell happened in that choir room, but whatever it was, must have changed the two for the better. "No, babe. We're good."

Quinn had honestly forgotten how nice of a person Sam was. If the situation were reversed and it were her holding Rachel's hand and presenting her to Finn, Quinn knew there would be some kind of problem. Sam was simply too nice of a guy for his own good. When Quinn smiled at him, he smiled right back at her, knowing that whatever problems they had in the past were dead all thanks to a certain brunette.

"So…Quinn kind of needs a ride home…" the diva said innocently, knowing Sam would melt and do anything she asked.

He nodded, "I don't see why not. I figured Finn would bail on you."

Rachel and Quinn beamed.

* * *

Rachel didn't want Quinn to feel awkward or like a third wheel, so she took the liberty to sit in the back seat along with her newly made friend. Quinn gladly accepted the company and had no problem striking up a conversation with the brunette. Surprisingly, the two had more in common than they thought.

Sam wasn't bothered much with Quinn anymore. He trusted Rachel, and if Rachel saw well in Quinn, then he had no right to argue.

"You know," he said out of the blue, "If Quinn is going to be our friend, then it's customary that she participate in a Disney tune with us."

"Sam, no," Rachel protested. "You'll scare her away."

Sam pretended not to hear as he shuffled around through his music, pulling out some random CD. He popped it in his player and clicked through songs, looking for the perfect one. It didn't take him long to find it, and when he did, Rachel instantly wanted to smack him. "Perfect!" Sam smiled, oh-so very proud of himself.

Rachel wasn't having it though. The brunette tore off her seatbelt and clawed her way to his radio, trying to turn the music off before it was too late. She expected Sam to try and push her away, but to her surprise it was Quinn who tugged on the hem of her skirt and tried to restrain her. "Wait," the blonde said, "I like this song."

Rachel fell back in her seat in a huff, looking at Quinn wildly, "Please tell me you're joking."

Sam snorted, "Ha! Never underestimate the power of Disney!"

Rachel looked back and forth between the two like they were mad. The instrumental hadn't even ended yet and they were already dancing in their seats. When it came time for the lyrics, Sam was the first one to starts singing.

_Now I'm the king of the swingers  
Oh, the jungle VIP  
I've reached the top and had to stop  
And that's what botherin' me  
I wanna be a man, mancub  
And stroll right into town  
And be just like the other men  
I'm tired of monkeyin' around!_

To Rachel's absolute horror, Quinn happily jumped in the chorus along with Sam.

_Oh, oobee doo  
I wanna be like you  
I wanna walk like you  
Talk like you, too  
You'll see it's true  
An ape like me  
Can learn to be humen too_

While the instrumental started up again, Rachel watched in amazement as Quinn took off her seatbelt and crawled over the dashboard to get in the passenger seat. Her and Sam performed some inaccurate version of the Cabbage Patch a bobbed their blonde heads top the music.

"I don't understand this at all," Rachel sighed.

_Now don't try to kid me, mancub  
I made a deal with you  
What I desire is man's red fire  
To make my dream come true  
Give me the secret, mancub  
Come on, clue me what to do  
Give me the power of man's red flower  
So I can be like you_

"You know," the brunette mumbled to herself, though she knew no one was listening, "Now I understand why McKenzie hates when we sing Disney. It's all coming to me."

Quinn and Sam continued to dance like fools.

Rachel sighed again, "Well, at least you guys don't know that silly gibberish that usually pops up right about this part of the song." She spoke too soon.

"Heyyy! Dazapbanownay. Hapdeebeebadnladadapdanowwwwn. Hendabebedepdootsabadoo dadaysdoobopadooba days a bones a bap bap babaay!"

Rachel was appalled, "Oh my god, Sam. NO."

She spoke way too soon, because not only did Sam know the gibberish, but so did Quinn. "Habadoodee!"

"With a reep-a-nazza!"

"Hebadohbadoyy!"

"With a la-pah-ziti."

"Waddlabot, hooddlabot!"

"Seepladat doe-day."

"Hoot, hoot, hoot, hoot!"

"With a hah, hah, hah, hah!"

"Rrrawraaw!"

"Get mad, baby."

"Haddalahadalat!"

"With a hadalatalhadoodoot."

"Hoedeloedelheedoodoot!"

"Goozooggeladatatadat."

"Joodlegut! Joodlegut!"

"Zeebadedah Habadah."

_Yoo-hoo-hoo!  
I wanna be like you-oo-oo  
I wanna talk like you  
Walk like you, too-oo-oo  
You'll see it's true-oo-oo  
Someone like me-ee-ee  
Can learn to be  
Like someone like me_

"Take me home, daddy!"

_Can learn to be, like someone like you_

"One more time!"

_Yeahhh, can learn to be, like someone like me!_

And just like that, it was over. Sam and Quinn laughed hysterically while Rachel had her hands buried in her hands, deeply confused by what she just witnessed.

"I do hope I'm not going to have to worry about you two singing behind my back," Rachel said while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "At this point I simply don't know anymore."

Quinn caught the double meaning in Rachel's words and answered for them, "Of course not, Rachel. Sam is all yours."

Sam nodded and smiled at his girlfriend through his rearview mirror. "You damn straight about that," he said. "But the songs, Rachel, the songs are going to happen…just like the sex."

Rachel lifted her head. She supposed there was a bright side to everything.

* * *

Songs Used:

The Aristocats - Scales and Arpeggios

The Jungle Book - I Wanna Be Like You


	27. Like No Queen Was Before

_A/N: Good Lord, I am so happy to be done with this chapter. I don't know how it got to be so long but whatever. Enjoy. Review if you ever get to finish reading this long ass chapter._

* * *

Rachel wasn't sure what it was exactly, but she was sure she was feeling some sort of disturbance—which was odd, because she was most comfortable when she was in the choir room. It was a distant disturbance, not enough to give a person a gut wrenching feeling, but strong enough to make its presence known.

The diva shrugged off the feeling and went back to her scales, figuring that she was simply imagining things. Not moments later were there footsteps stomping hard on the floor. Rachel braced herself, ready to either run or give someone a good smack down. When it was Sam who stormed into the room—his glorious long hair cut short—she understood instantly why she felt the tickle.

"McKenzie told me _this_," he pointed to his hair furiously, "was your idea."

Stool pigeon. Rachel played dumb, "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that shit," he spat. "You two have been planning this all along!"

Normally, Rachel would smite him for using that type of language on her, but she actually thought it was cute. "Aww, Sam, you miss your hair?"

He blinked at her disbelievingly. "I'm divorcing you."

Rachel watched as her boyfriend stomped out of the room—storming out something she'd taught him well—and giggled. She loved it when he got upset over silly things and had no problem expressing her amusement. Clearly, McKenzie did her job and did it well. The long hair was no longer an issue.

* * *

"Do we really have to do this?" Sam questioned his girlfriend as she pinned another button on him. That was the thirteenth one she'd pinned on his today and now it was just getting ridiculous. "Do I really need another button on my sleeve?"

"I vote for Quinn is a vote for perfection, Samuel," Rachel chanted. "Remember the slogan."

How could he not? Ever since Rachel and Quinn became friends, Rachel took it upon herself to assist with helping her and Finn win king and queen. Sam was okay with it at first because all he had to do was pass out their prom merchandise and bribes, but now he was tired. "Is that even the slogan she made up?"

"Details. Details," she waved off. "Now go out there and work those buttons!"

Sam grumbled as she walked off, belting out that silly slogan while passing out late posters in order to get last minute votes. He was feeling like a complete fool but clearly his feelings didn't matter when it came to prom votes. Rachel leaned up against some lockers, watching her boyfriend to make sure he didn't bail and find something else to do. What grabbed her attention was when Quinn walked up to her, switching her sight between the brunette and a very irritated looking Sam down the hall.

"Uh, Rachel? Why is Sam forcing my posters and buttons on people?" the blonde asked.

"Well, seeing as though you and I are friends now, I see it fitting that I assist you with your prom campaign," Rachel answered as she watched Sam give Becky a button, only to see her throw it back at him, which was followed by her probably saying something very crude. "I got Sam working that corner like a street hooker."

Quinn nodded and laughed when Becky stomped on Sam's foot. "She's been hanging around Sue too much."

Rachel looked around and noticed that something was off with Quinn's presence. "Where's Finn?"

"He's still pissed about you and Sam," she answered with a sigh, clearly not in the mood to talk about him. The event happened days ago and still Finn wanted to sulk over it. Quinn was seriously done with the situation altogether and knew for a fact unpleasant things were going to happen after she won prom queen.

The diva in front of her shrugged. If Finn chose to be upset about something that had nothing to do with him, then so be it. Rachel was sick of feeling guilty about her relationship just for the sake Finn. "And…how are you feeling about that, Quinn?" she asked with a genuine want to know.

"Honestly, it's nothing new," the blonde answered. "Finn has always been that way, whether he was with me or with you."

"I vote for Finn and Quinn is a vote for perfection!" Sam's voice echoed loudly. Rachel was starting to regret making him work the hall because his loudness was interrupting the moment she and Quinn were having.

"Water it down, sweetie! You're scaring the freshmen!" the diva yelled at her boyfriend before turning her attention back to a giggling Quinn. "Let's not worry about Finn. Right now, our main goal it getting that crown on you head."

"Our?"

Rachel bobbed her head before looking back at Sam, "Of course. Friends help friends—Sam, watch out for Becky she has a bat!—win prom queen."

Quinn allowed Rachel's words supportive words to soak in. she couldn't believe how nice the brunette was being even after all the horrible things she'd don't to her. If the blonde had known Rachel was this good of a friend, she would have accepted her friendship long ago when she really needed it instead of pushing her away. Unfortunately, a very tall quarterback called out her name and interrupted her thoughts. When Quinn looked up at her boyfriend, she realized that Rachel was nowhere near her.

"Quinn," Finn barked with a serious tone, "You've been avoiding me all day."

"I wonder why, Finn," Quinn quipped without hesitation. "You've been all bitchy ever since the power out a few nights ago. Quite frankly, I'm sick of it." With that, Quinn turned from him and started walking in the opposite direction. She was honest-to-god tired of Finn and his possessiveness over her and Rachel. But of course, Finn wasn't finished and followed right behind her, still talking.

"You don't get it Quinn. Just because I'm with you doesn't mean I don't still care bout Rachel," he explained, an excuse Quinn was sick of hearing. "I just don't think she should throw herself around like that when she can do better-"

"Better how, Finn?" the blonde spat. "By being with you? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Finn stopped for a second. "Yes—well—no, I don't know! It just doesn't seem right-"

This time, Quinn stopped. She turned around and regained the few steps she took away from her so-called friend and got in his face. "It doesn't seem right in your eyes because it's _not you_. That's all it is, Finn. You're jealous that Rachel chose Sam over you and you can't handle it."

For once, Finn didn't say anything.

"Exactly," Quinn nodded, knowing she got him. "You can't keep doing this, Finn. Rachel is _happy_; you should be too."

Just when Quinn thought that maybe he would understand what she was trying to say so she could end the conversation, Finn opened his big, obnoxious mouth again. "You know, I don't understand why you're even defending them. Last I checked, you hated Rachel and were trying to blackmail him back to you."

God, if she wasn't waiting for the day he would throw that back in her face. Sure, at first Quinn wanted Rachel out and Sam back, but that was then. Now she realizes how happy Rachel and Sam make each other—much happier than her and Finn could have ever made them. Finn clearly was the only person who couldn't grasp the concept. "So what are you saying, Finn? That I'm planning on doing something bad to them?" Quinn said that with so much bite that a few innocent bystanders actually flinched away from the pair.

Finn shrugged in that letterman jacket that Quinn couldn't stand to look at anymore. "It wouldn't be the first time you did something like that."

Quinn wasn't too sure what happened after he said that. There was some yelling, from both ends; followed by some talk of a split up—Quinn wasn't sure who initiated that. All she knew for sure was the stinging on her hand was caused from smacking Finn. Before she knew it, Quinn was fighting through a sea of nosy students, her eyes daring anyone to look at her the wrong way. The blonde was too heated to even know where she was going. It wasn't until she almost crashed into some girl that forced her to stop.

"Oh! Quinn, you startled me."

It didn't take much to realize who it was. "Rachel? What are you doing…" she paused to take in her surroundings, noticing they were in front of the nurse's office, "…here? You and Sam just disappeared."

The brunette sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Well, Sam must have said something to upset Becky because she got a little crazy. He's in there having his injuries looked over."

"Injuries?" Quinn wondered aloud. "What the hell did Becky do to him?"

"She tore me the hell up, that's what she did." Sam walked (limped) out of the room, icepack being held to the corner of his forehead. Rachel's face fell the moment she got a good look at him, as did Quinn's. When Rachel went to pull Sam's hand back, his forehead was covered by a fairly large blotchy lump. "The sad part is Becky didn't even use the bat on me. She slammed me into the lockers when I wouldn't give her all of my fruit gum."

"Oh, Sam…"

"Damn. What is Sue feeding her?" Quinn mumbled to herself.

Rachel shook her head furiously. "This is simply unacceptable! Sue has Becky set up to the point where she can mess with anyone without trouble. Well I won't have of it!" The fuming diva turned on her heal, about to perform the storm out of the century, but didn't get far when Sam reached out and grabbed the back of her sweater and pulled her back into the three-man circle.

"Calm down, Rach. There's no need to get all dramatic."

"I don't think you know who you're talking to," Quinn mumbled under her breath. Neither of the two caught it so she went on saying, "Don't worry about it, Rachel. Sam's a tough dude; he's been through worse."

That didn't calm the brunette down in the least. "So that gives people a right to beat up my boyfriend?"

"Of course not," she answered. "But Sam should have known better. No fruit gum is worth a lump on the head."

Sam looked at Quinn like she had just smacked him. "…I'm going to glee." He didn't even give the girls a chance to respond before he marched away, mumbling about that bad day he was having. Once he was gone, Rachel's anger subsided when Quinn started giggling at him. It wasn't long before Rachel was giggling right along with her.

"We should head to glee, too," Quinn said to her friend.

Rachel agreed and the pair stared walking side-by-side to their destination. The brunette was the first to speak up once they rounded a corner. "So, I saw you talking to Finn before Becky got wild. I don't mean to pry but he didn't look too happy. What did he say, if you don't mind me asking?"

Quinn sighed for what seemed like the tenth time that day. She decided to skip the intro of her conversation with Finn and went straight to what was the most important. "I think Finn and I broke up." It was that simple.

"What?" Rachel said unbelievingly. "You were only with him for five minutes."

Five minutes? Was it that long?

Rachel kept talking though, "Well you certainly fooled me. You don't even seem upset."

That's because she wasn't. "I'm not," Quinn said. "I mean, I was for a second, but now I could care less about Finn…or winning prom queen."

The diva cut her sauntering short and gasped at her friend. "Quinn! How could you give up something you've worked hard for so easily?"

The blonde shrugged, "It just doesn't seem important anymore. I mean, who cares if I win prom queen?"

"I do," Rachel said without hesitation. "And deep down inside I know you still do, too." She paused to take a good look at Quinn, whose hair was slighting tousled and face was a tad bit pinkish. Rachel wondered for a second why she didn't notice it before. "This doesn't have anything to do with prom," she said matter-of-factly. "This is about Finn."

As a response, Quinn started walking again. Talking about Finn was getting old and she was sick of hearing his name. "Let's just drop it, Rachel. We're late for glee."

But of course, Rachel was stubborn. "I most certainly will not drop it." Reaching out, Rachel grabbed Quinn's arm, pulling her back to where she once stood. Quinn was about to protest and snatched her arm away, but the moment dark eyes locked with hers, all thoughts of objection were shot straight to hell. "I'm not going to let you give something you've always wanted because of a boy. Quinn Fabray, you are an amazing person and you _deserve_ to win prom queen."

Hearing that, Quinn had to hold in a squeal. The blonde had no idea Rachel thought so highly of her and she honestly didn't think she deserved the praise she was getting. "You really think that?"

"If didn't think that then I wouldn't have said it."

Quinn straightened up, not even bother to ask Rachel to let go of her arm, "Well, none of that matters now. The truth of the matter is I can't win without Finn on my arm and there's no way I'm going back to him."

This got Rachel to thinking. Quinn mad a valid point—there was no way in hell she could win on her own. McKinley wanted a power couple, not an ex-cheerio baby mama. Nevertheless, Rachel wasn't about to let Quinn go down without a fight. "No, I can't have that. You're going to win prom queen because it's what you've always wanted, even if that means I have to lend you Sam for the night as a date."

Quinn couldn't believe her ears, "You'd really make Sam be my date just to make me look good?"

Rachel caught herself and how dumb she had sounded. What girl in their right mind would let another girl borrow their boyfriend—an ex-girlfriend at that? She and Quinn were friends, but Rachel wasn't stupid. "…We'll think of something."

* * *

After watching Brittany and Mike go through some rigorous and complicated dancing that they tagged as a duet, Santana practically ravished her girlfriend in front of everyone "for being super hot". Rachel applauded the pair on a magnificent job as always before turning her attention to a somber looking Quinn who was sitting beside her, as far away from Finn as possible. Sam didn't mind being a martyr in this care after Rachel filled him on what happened earlier, so he sat between the girls and Finn, as a boarder.

"That was amazing you guys," Mr. Schue praised the two dancers. "Not what I meant when I said 'duet' but still very good."

Brittany managed to break away from her girlfriend long enough to smile at the Spanish teacher while Mike did a few lazy fist pumps. Not too long after that did Mr. Schue dismiss everyone and went off to do whatever it was he did after practice. Puck and Lauren were the first to leave, saying something about hitting up the weight room. Everyone else lazed around, talking about Nationals and whatnot.

Sam, Quinn, and Rachel were all huddled together, conversing about prom and what they were planning on doing. Sam suggested that Rachel and Quinn could share him as a date, but Rachel shot that idea down hard, saying it would only make him look good. The brunette was still on the fence about letting Quinn and Sam go together because he was her boyfriend after all. They were in a sticky situation.

"Rachel, please, let's not make this harder than it needs to be," Quinn pleaded. "I hardly care anymore. If I win—in win; if not, then there's always next year-"

"I won't have of it!" the diva hissed, trying her best to not grab any unnecessary attention. "The Quinn Fabray I know doesn't give up because of one little handicap. The Quinn Fabray I know will stop at nothing to win what she feels she deserves. The Quinn Fabray I know is _relentless_."

Sam took a step back, knowing his girlfriend was getting a little too zealous about this. When she got this passionate about something, he knew better than to get in her way. "So, uh, Kurt…what are you wearing to Prom?" Sam could honestly care less, but be damned if said the wrong thing to Rachel and receive another lump on the head.

"Well, the Quinn Fabray _I _know is getting tired of the drama and just wants to take a nap," Quinn said with enough sarcasm and monotone to choke a horse. She slouched in her chair and rested her feet in Sam's lap. The boy flinched for a second, knowing good and well that something like this could set Rachel off, but the gesture simply went over the diva's head. Rachel was far too concerned with possible suitors for Quinn, no matter how much she protested.

Finn, however, had been keeping his eye on the trio since glee started, and seeing Quinn so easily plop her feet in Sam's lap without Rachel even matting an eyelash pissed him off. Surprisingly, he didn't make is distaste known to the rest of the group, instead marching over from Artie to Rachel. "Hey," he said in a slightly harsh tone.

"Hello, Finn," Rachel retorted distractedly, not even bothering to look up from the notepad she dug from her purse.

Finn wasn't too fond of the fact that he was being ignored, but chose not to express it. Instead he said, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Finally, Rachel looked at him, hovering over her with his aggravated expression, "Uh, sure." The brunette tucked her small notepad away and rose from her chair, following Finn outside of the room. Both Sam and Quinn gave the pair a curious look before facing each other, wondering what was going on.

"What is it, Finn?" Rachel asked the moment they entered the hall. The diva didn't mean to sound rude, but Finn has not been on her good side lately and it was started to get to her, especially after he told her he would try to do right all those weeks ago.

"Look, Quinn and I got into an argument earlier and we kinda sorta broke up," he started quickly, "I'm not really worried about it because I know she's just lashing out from all this prom stuff, but I think you may need to watch out for her."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, having no idea where he was going with this. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know if you've noticed, but Quinn is in there getting pretty comfortable with Sam."

Rachel still was waiting for him to make his point.

Finn snapped, "Don't you see what she's doing? Quinn became friends with you so she could get closer to Sam. Either she's trying to make me jealous or she wants Sam back. How can you not see it?"

"Because that's not what's going on," Rachel replied meekly. "All she did was put her feet in Sam's lap—who cares?"

"You should!" he spat, giving Rachel a reason to look at him like he was crazy. "Something is going on or going to happen between them and I just don't want you to get hurt."

Was he serious? He got all of those assumptions from watching Quinn rest her feet in Sam's lap? Rachel was beginning to think that Finn was the one who was losing it instead of Quinn. "Finn, you don't have to worry about me, okay? Sam wouldn't cheat on me, he loves me."

Finn snorted and rolled his eyes. "That doesn't mean he wouldn't cheat on you, especially with Quinn."

The fact that Finn went straight to the topic of cheating without including himself as one of the biggest offenders angered Rachel. "You're in no right to call other people cheaters, Finn. If I recall you've done your fair share of cheating as well."

"So have you," he quipped back without fail. Rachel sighed; of course he would through a simply meaningless kiss with Puck back in her face. "All I'm saying is that it's a little suspicious."

Sure it was, Rachel thought. Quinn had already meddled with her and Sam's relationship before a few times so it's understandable that Finn would think that, but it didn't give him a right to accuse Sam or Quinn of cheating. If anything, Finn should have been more focused on getting Quinn back while he still had the chance. Rachel breathed heavily, "Finn, I appreciate your concern, but right now I think you should be more worried about getting back with Quinn instead and implying that she only became my friend so she could snatch Sam from under me."

The quarterback scoffed, "I don't have to worry about Quinn; she needs me to keep up appearances."

Rachel wondered when Finn's ego got so big. Last she checked, Quinn was on the edge and could give a damn about him or appearances. "Believe what you want, Finn. I'm going back inside."

Finn tried to protest, but Rachel marched right past him, re-entering the choir room to see her friends all dancing to what sounding like something from the Lion King (she supposed that's what happened when she left Sam to his own devices). Kurt was on top of the piano doing his standard shimmy. Santana and Brittany were gyrating against each other while Mike and Tina some more complicated type dancing. Mercedes was doing the best she could to dance with Artie without it being awkward looking. But most of them were just blurs though her peripheral vision, because the only two she noticed were Sam and Quinn, who were both dancing with each other, doing the robot.

Just the sight of them behaving like good friends was enough to make Rachel smile. When Finn showed up beside her, wondering what the hell was going on, she pointed to the two blondes and said to him, "Do they look like cheaters, Finn, because all I see are two friends having a good time."

Finn didn't address her statement, instead mumbling something about lifting weight before leaving. It was his loss, she said to herself. Not too long after did Sam finally notice his girlfriend had returned and motioned for her to join the rest of the crew. Rachel was more than happy to skip over to him and Quinn, doing the robotic dance right along with them. Unfortunately that didn't last long due to the song ending, but Rachel knew better, because not ten seconds later, did a very appropriate song start playing.

Of course, Sam started singing first. "I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!"

Rachel stopped her dancing and tousled her boyfriend's hair, "Well, I've never seen a king of beasts with quite so little hair."

"I'm gonna be the mane event, like no king was before," Mike sung before Sam took over again.

Quinn got in her fair share as well, "I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my roar!"

Brittany flipped her hair and sang, "Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing."

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king!_

* * *

"Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding," Rachel instructed the Audio Club members while she looked over her sheet music. The diva had been so focused on Sam and Quinn that she was neglecting her private rehearsals that focused mainly on her vocals instead of entertainment purposes.

"Anything you choose to sing is simply outstanding."

Rachel whipped her head around to see none other than Jesse, leaning back against the piano with grin smacked on his face.

"Jesse?" Rachel almost stuttered, him being the absolutely last person she would expect to see.

He just smiled back at her. "Long time no see."

Rachel composed herself quickly in an attempt to gather some dignity. It had been a year since the last time she saw him and she was not about to make a fool of herself just because he decided to pop up out of the sky blue. "Which would make sense, seeing as though the last time we spoke you cracked an egg on my head."

Surprisingly, the former Vocal Adrenaline member's grin fell. "Rachel," he sighed, "Can we talk somewhere a little more private?"

"Depends," the diva answered with a hint of indifference, "What's in your pockets? Hopefully nothing that can harm me or damage my self-esteem."

The sarcastic humor went unappreciated. "Rachel, please. I just wasn't to talk."

* * *

Rachel didn't owe Jesse anything and wasn't in the mood to be around him, but in all honesty she was curious as to why he was here and decided there was no harm in listening to what he had to say. They decided to sit way back in the auditorium so they could grab as much privacy as possible. Jesse went on to tell Rachel how he was kicked out for not going to any of his academic classes. Rachel couldn't believe that he didn't go—that was point of college after all, but Jesse was full of surprises.

"So why are you here, Jesse?" the diva finally asked after listening to him for so long.

Jesse sighed, "I wanted to see you…to…apologize for egging you and being an all-around jerk to you last year. You didn't deserve any of it."

His apology was sincere, Rachel knew that much. "Thank you, Jesse. To be honest I didn't think you were very sorry for what you did."

"Of course I was. I'm kind of pissed at myself for not coming to you sooner. But that's not the only reason I came here."

Rachel raised her eyebrow, "Please don't tell me someone sent you here to destroy glee club, because if that's the reason I just might have to shoot you." Jesse laughed, but Rachel was dead serious. They were so close to Nationals and she wasn't about to let Jesse or anybody else ruin their chances.

"No," he smiled, "That's not why I'm here. I actually want to know if you had a date to prom."

She didn't even hesitate to answer, "Yes, I do, actually."

Jesse's face fell, "Please tell me it's not that Finn dude. I'm sorry Rachel but you can do better."

The brunette thought that was hilarious and laughed, causing Jesse to quirk his brow. "Oh, there's no need to apologize, Jesse. Finn and I aren't together."

A wave if relief washed over Jesse's face and Rachel laughed even harder. "Glad to see you finally came to your senses," he said. "So you don't have a date to prom?"

"Quite the contrary," she smiled. "I'm going with my boyfriend, Sam."

Hearing that cause Jesse to look at her disbelievingly. "Who's Sam? I don't remember any guy named Sam from last year."

"He transferred here the beginning of the school year. He's in glee club, too."

Jesse didn't like the sounds of this at all. Sure, he was a little jealous about Rachel having a boyfriend, sure. But what he was cautious about was who Sam was as a person. No offense to Rachel, but she wasn't exactly an expert when it came to choosing boyfriends. "Rachel," he exhaled noisily, "I'm not trying to be bad-mannered, but your judgment on guys is anything but first-rate."

Offended, Rachel smacked the boy in front of her with her sheet music. "Excuse you, but my judgment on men is excellent—if it wasn't I'd still be with Finn."

Jesse gave her that one. "All I'm saying is Finn is a terrible excuse for a boyfriend and I humiliated you. That's not very good on your part."

Rachel stayed silent for a moment, figuring what would be best to say after hearing something like that. Jesse didn't say anything either until the silence was so thick and awkward that he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"How does he treat you? Be honest."

She smiled, "Literally like a princess."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes."

"Does he love you?"

"More than anything."

Sighing, Jesse chose not to ask any more questions. The main reason he came back was to spend time with Rachel and take her to prom, but he should have figured she would move on and find someone else. "I see."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't have a date?" Rachel asked, a bit offended that he thought he could just pop up out of nowhere and pick up where they left off.

"No, and I'm an idiot for thinking that was going to be the case."

Rachel nodded, "So what now?"

Jesse shrugged, "I'm not leaving if that's what you're implying. Boyfriend or not I still want to see how you've progressed as a singer plus I'm going to watch you perform at Nationals."

"You feel like it's your obligation to check up on me?"

"Damn straight," Jesse scoffed as if that was the dumbest question he'd ever heard. "You're a star, Rachel. I need to make sure you're on your game and not letting anything negative drag you down."

"Well it's nice to know that you still care," she said sarcastically. "So you're just going to lurk around the school like some freak?"

Jesse pretended to be offended. "There's no need to use hurtful words."

They continued to talk and catch up on old times for what seemed like hours. It didn't take too long for Rachel to warm up to him practically laugh at everything he said. The diva honestly had forgotten how nice it was to spend time with him—you know—when he wasn't egging bitches. Both performers eventually lost track of time because before they knew it, it was almost seven o' clock.

"Good Lord, we've been talking forever," Rachel announced, though at that time only she and Jesse were in the auditorium, the Audio Club long gone. "Sam is probably looking for me."

"I'll walk with you," Jesse offered. "You can tell me who is taking who as a date to prom."

That sounded okay to Rachel. She and Jesse both walked out the double doors into the hall, Rachel wondering if Sam was in the choir room, on the field, or working out.

"So tell me," Jesse said with a genuine want to know.

Rachel took out her phone and started texting Sam while talking to the boy beside her. "Well to start, I'm going with Sam…"

Jesse rolled his eye, knowing Rachel was trying to be funny by telling him what he already knew.

"…Tina is going with Mike. Noah is going with Lauren—she's knew—Santana is going with Brittany-"

"Good to see they're not hiding anymore. I caught them way in the back of the auditorium one time and it gave me one hell of a scare."

Rachel laughed. Practically everyone has caught Brittany and Santana. "I think Artie and Mercedes are going together as friends. Kurt is bringing his boyfriend Blaine from Dalton Academy and then there's Quinn and Finn…"

"Of course they're going together," Jesse unknowingly assumed with confidence and a bit aversion.

He wasn't so right this time, though. Rachel shook her head, "Don't be so sure, Jesse. I don't think Quinn wants to go with Finn."

Jesse laughed, not surprised at all. "So both of you finally came to your senses? Aww shucks, I came at the right time, didn't I?"

"Shut up, Jesse," Rachel quipped. "Nevertheless, Quinn had her heart set on winning prom queen—or at least she use to—and now I have to find her a date to prom. She doesn't want to go with Finn anymore and anyone else who would make her look good already has a date. I'm stuck."

"Why can't she just go by herself?" he questioned.

"Because it looks pathetic. It's not just about the votes; she needs to keep up appearances, too," Rachel explained. "Believe it or not this is a shallow school and people will fix the votes last minute just because someone was dateless. It's happened before."

When the two rounded the corner, Rachel finally found Sam—and Puck—conversing by the lockers. Puck was the first of the two to see Rachel and waved her over, only to have his expression turn from content to surprised to annoyed in a matter of seconds when he saw Jesse. Sam didn't even bat an eyelash and the boy his girlfriend showed up with and went straight to her, pulling her small body into a warm hug without lifting her from the ground. "Hey. Where have you been?"

Rachel almost didn't want to tell him in fear of him getting upset. No guy wants to hear about his girlfriend spending time with an ex-boyfriend, not to mention Puck looked like he was about to hurt someone. Rachel tore her eyes from the muscle shirt wearing jock and focused on Sam. "I was just talking to Jesse."

"Who?" Sam said, finally noticing Jesse, who had ventured into the background and as far away from Puck as possible. Apparently he hadn't gotten over him and Vocal Adrenaline egging Rachel before National's last year and was ready to punch someone's face in. Sam, on the other hand, had no idea who Jesse was and didn't know anything about what happened last year. "Who are you?"

"Jesse St. Jackass."

"Noah!" Rachel scolded before turning back to Sam's confused expression, "This is my ex-boyfriend from Vocal Adrenaline last year. I told you about him, right?"

"No," Sam answered flatly, now eyeing the dude like a hawk while sneaking glances of Puck though his peripheral. "What's up with you?"

Puck sarcastically spat, "I don't know, trying asking the egg thrower-"

"So!" Rachel practically screamed in Sam's ear in order to get Puck to shut up. "What were you guys talking about?"

Sam wasn't finished with the issue, but answered her question anyway, "We were just talking about a ways to get Finn and Quinn back together. Neither of us really like seeing her so sad and stuff."

Little did they know they were wasting their time. Finn and Quinn were both stubborn and neither were going to give into the other first. Finn would most definitely want a boob touch if Quinn wanted him back and Quinn would basically want a servant that did whatever they were told—it wouldn't work.

"Well you can give that hope up right now," Rachel noted. "Quinn is tired of Finn and from what I've been told, she doesn't want him."

Puck sighed. "So what the hell are we going to do? I mean I'm all for snatching up the crown with Lauren but c'mon—I know Quinn still wants to go."

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Quinn shouldn't have to give up her Junior Prom experience just because she doesn't want to go without a date."

"I can take her."

That shut everyone up. All three of the New Direction members faced Jesse—who had been totally silent due to Puck's glaring—with a befuddled expression. Puck was the first one to change his look from perplexed to disapproving, not liking the idea at all. Still being a little clueless with who Jesse was, Sam was just lost. Rachel, however, thought it was an amazing idea.

"Oh my god, Jesse, you're a genius!" the girl yelped with a wide smile. Sam released his girlfriend so she could flail around a little, jumping and clapping. When she finally realized she was making a fool out of herself in front of three boys, she stopped to compose herself. "Really, really good idea."

It was clear that Puck didn't agree. The jock didn't want anything to do with Jesse. "I'm gonna go find Finn," he announced before closing his locker and leaving in a huff. Rachel understood why he was upset and he had every right to be, as does everyone else when they all hear about Jesse being back, but she couldn't worry about that now. Her main goal was to get that crown on Quinn's head, even if that meant she had to drag Jesse into the mix.

"Hold up," Sam said, still very confused, "This guy is going to take Quinn to prom?"

"If it'll help," Jesse answered even though he was sure the question was directed to Rachel.

Rachel nodded, "It's perfect. Jesse is a very distinguished person and an outstanding performer. You're a much better option than any available boys at this school no doubt."

"But what if Quinn doesn't want that?" Sam wondered aloud as Rachel made her plans. "We can't just force something on her—friends don't do that."

Rachel was about to object until Sam threw the word 'friend' in there. She hated to admit it but he was right. For all she knew, Quinn was probably done with prom and was returning her dress as they spoke. Just the thought of Quinn not going to prom saddened Rachel. "I suppose I should talk to her."

The boys nodded in unison, the idea sounding fair to both of them. Jesse, being the man that he was, properly introduced himself to Sam, telling him all about how he and Rachel dated and even the egging. Of course, Sam wasn't very fond of hearing that part, but accepted it as water under the bridge—if Rachel had forgiven him, then he had no right to be upset. After that, Jesse left the couple to their own devices.

"No I see why Puck was so pissed," Sam pointed out as he walked Rachel out into the parking lot. "I'd be pissed too if someone did that to one of my friends."

"Noah will be fine," Rachel assured. "If anything, we should worry about Finn. He won't be too happy about this at all."

Sam nodded in agreement as he opened the door for Rachel, saying," Maybe we should all chip in to find Finn a new hobby, a fish tank or something. Then he wouldn't be so stressed out over everything."

"It's nice to know that you care, Samuel."

"Well," Sam said condescendingly as he popped his collar, "Somebody has to."

* * *

Rachel was in her room fiddling around with what she was going to do about Jesse and Quinn when she heard the doorbell ring. She groaned, knowing she had to be the one to get it seeing as though her dads were still out. Tossing her notebook aside, Rachel marched down the stairs, running to the front door and peeking out the window.

"Quinn?" she whispered to herself, wondering why the blonde would show up at her door so unexpectedly. Just as Quinn was about to ring the bell again the door flung open, showing a confused looking diva, already in her pajamas even though to was only a quarter till eight.

Quinn smirked. "Donald Duck pajamas?"

"Brittany left them here a while ago, back when she was having trouble with Artie and Santana and wanted someone to talk to," Rachel explained all in one breath.

"No wonder they're so big on you," the blonde observed. "Can I come in?"

The brunette raised her shoulders while pouting her lips, "I don't know, can y-"

"Rachel!"

"Okay, okay," she laughed as she allowed Quinn into her house. The blonde looked around uncomfortably for a moment before Rachel told her dads were out. The fact that Quinn didn't have to deal with Rachel's judgmental fathers (Hiram in general) eased her mind only slightly. The brunette nodded towards the stairs and took the lead, Quinn following close behind her.

Rachel pushed her door open and allowed Quinn to go in first. Quinn walked over the threshold slowly, this being the first time she'd entered the diva's room in years. It was exactly the way she remembered it: neat and colorful. What caught Quinn's attention the most however, was a blue article of clothing draped over the back of Rachel's computer chair that looked suspiciously like a cape. Then she caught sight of a cowboy hat with a red bandana lying on top of it sitting on the desk beside her laptop. As if those things weren't weird enough, Quinn swore the white glittery stick standing up in the corner of the room was supposed to be some sort of magic wand.

"Maybe I should've called first," she mumbled to herself under her breath.

"Yes, you should have," Rachel said as she reclaimed her spot on her bed. "But you're here now, so what's up?"

Oh, that's right—Quinn forgot there was a reason she came, having been thrown off by the mysterious objects and pulled out the computer chair—doing her best not to touch the alleged cape—and pushed it as close to Rachel's bed as possible, making herself comfortable in the seat without looking out of place.

Once she and Rachel were face to face, Quinn suddenly didn't feel like talking. She didn't feel like doing anything. All she wanted to do was make herself comfortable in Rachel's soft bed and nap until summer came. But she knew that was never going to happen and had no choice but to discuss the topic at hand.

"I don't think I want to get back with Finn."

And here Rachel though this was going to be a serious conversation. "That's fully understandable, Quinn. Finn does have his quirks that can turn any person off. To be honest I think Finn should take some time away from romantic relationships and focus on himself for a while."

Right there, everything Rachel just said was the exact reason Quinn showed up in the first place. How the diva managed to take the words right out of her mouth, she'll never know. "Jesus Berry, I came here to talk, not have you read my mind."

Rachel giggled and said in a hushed tone, "I'm sorry. Please go on."

Quinn made sure to throw in a dramatic sigh before continuing. "Anyway, it's not just Finn. I think I should take a break from relationships too." Rachel nodded understandingly, but didn't say anything to interrupt her friend. "And on that note, I think it would be best if I didn't go to prom."

Hearing this, Rachel wasn't so understanding. "I won't have of it!" she spoke loudly. "I won't let you give up on prom over a stupid argument with Finn. We've been over this already."

"What do you mean you won't let me?" Quinn snapped. "I thought you were my friend, Rachel. If anything you should support the decisions I make."

"Not if they're idiotic," Rachel snapped back. It wasn't a mental slap to the face, but Quinn wasn't very fond of having her decisions be called idiotic. Rachel caught the hurt on Quinn's face quickly and apologized immediately after.

The blonde shook her head, "I don't see why you're so worked up over this."

Rachel closed her eyes for a second, wondering the same thing. It wasn't like Quinn was a lifelong friend with whom she was entitled to protect. Hell, not too long ago Quinn was enemy number one. Even so, Rachel had always had the urge to look out for Quinn, even when she was getting nothing in return. "Quinn," the brunette said softly as she took her hand, "I'm worked up over this because you're _giving up_. Quinn, you've already bought your dress, your shoes, paid your hair dresser ahead of time to assure your reservation, _and _had Tina track down her cousin to make she sure she was working on the day you're getting your nails done. Now you're telling me you're going to give that all up because you don't want to be with Finn? I'm sorry, Quinn, but I just can't accept that."

Well of course it sounded awful when she said it like that. "You're making it sound like this is all because of Finn."

"Isn't it?"

Quinn didn't answer. That was enough for Rachel.

"Be honest with me Quinn—if you and Finn hadn't broken up, would not going to prom even be an option?"

Quinn shook her head and looked down, whispering, "No."

"So this _is_ all because of Finn? The change of heart, I mean?"

Quinn didn't perform any gestures that would show emotion. "I just don't want to go alone, Rachel. I want someone to buy me a corsage that matches my eyes. I want someone to hold doors open for me and pull put my chair. I want someone who I can slow dance with without them tripping over my feet. Dammit Rachel, I just want a date."

"Oh Quinn," Rachel sighed as she rubbed on the back of the blonde's hand. "You want a date—I'll get you a date."

"Rachel-"

"And you're going to have the most magnificent prom experience ever, Quinn. I promise."

* * *

"Jesse St. James? Seriously, Rachel? Out of all the people?"

"Just hear us out-"

"No," Quinn said curtly as she slammed her locker. "It's not happening."

"Oh like you have much of a choice," Santana quipped, ignoring the look Brittany was giving her. "Now, I dislike St. James just as much as the next person but let's face it, the man is hot shit."

"Right," Mercedes agreed. "He has nice hair, he can dance, he can sing. You don't have to like him, but you gots to give him his respect."

"Not to mention he has a cute butt," Brittany threw in.

Santana fake gagged.

"Well I don't care if he was the president of Switzerland. It's not happening."

Tina rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Quinn, we all want to see you have fun at prom and we all know you want to go. If you're not planning on going back to Finn, then at least give Jesse a chance."

Rachel nodded to Tina for the advice. "He's a really nice guy once you get to know him. Who knows, the two of you could have a really nice time together."

"He could be your Prince Charming," Brittany smiled.

That was the icing on the cake, everyone knew. Quinn sighed and ran her hand through her hair, defeated. "Fine. But if he says one thing I don't like, just one thing, then I'm stealing one of your dates."

* * *

"Do you think she'll shoot him down?" Sam asked Rachel as they watched a very brave Jesse walk down the crowded hallway to talk to an unsuspecting Quinn, who was just leaning up against the lockers watching people go by.

"God I hope not," she answered. Then she remembered who they were talking about here. "What am I saying? This is Jesse we're talking about; he's one hell of a charmer."

Sam left the need to scoff. "Pfft, I can charm the pants off women," he said as he lowered his hands.

"Sam, I understand that your ego needs to be stroked but now is not the time to squeeze my ass," she said as she smacked his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself."

"That's not what you were saying last-"

"Finish that sentence and its going to be you and your hand prom night."

Sam laughed, but knew better than to push her buttons. Instead grabbing her butt a second time, he chose to watch what was about to go down between Jesse and Quinn. All he knew was that shit was about to go down.

XXXX

Quinn didn't know what she felt like doing; all she knew was that she didn't want to do to class. Normally, she just watched the students and teachers when she didn't care about being late, always internally judging them as she did so, but today they were all just blurs whizzing by. Since Finn was still waiting for her to go back to him—which wasn't going to happen—and Rachel was throwing a lot of pressure on her with prom, all Quinn wanted to do was go home. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was a soft hand on her shoulder, breaking her from her gazing.

Just from the timing, Quinn already knew who it was. "Jesse."

"Hello, Quinn," he greeted with a smile. "How's it going?"

Quinn sighed, not even in the mood for any games. "Let's just drop the small talk, okay? I don't need this conversation being any more forced than necessary."

Jesse wasn't fazed by her snapping at him in the least. "Okay, so I guess you already know why I'm here?"

"Yeah, I do," Quinn answered as she crossed her arms defensively over her chest while making sure to glare him down. "And the last thing I need is some pity date to prom or to have you ask me out as a favor to Rachel. So it was nice talking to you, but you can go."

Jesse didn't move an inch. Anyone could tell Quinn was just tired and her only defense was to dismiss him, along with anyone else who tried to talk to her. Rachel aside, Jesse was here of his own accord. He didn't know much about Quinn, but only a fool couldn't see how unhappy she was; whether she liked it or not, he going to be the one to put a smile on her face.

"Quinn, please, just listen to what I have to say. If you still aren't interested, then I promise I'll leave you alone, deal?"

Quinn just nodded indifferent, ready to leave the moment he said something she didn't like.

"Okay, let's just forget about Finn and Rachel and prom for a second okay? I want to know more about you."

He was off to a good start so far, Quinn could give him that, but she still wasn't budging. "What do you already know about me?"

"Well," Jesse sighed, "I know you're not happy. After all the things that happened last year, plus you having to deal with Finn who still can't make you as happy as you deserve to be, I just don't think it's really fair. Whether you agree or not, you deserve to be happy, even if it's only for a few hours at your Junior Prom."

"And you think you're the one who can make me happy?"

He shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Quinn still wasn't satisfied. "How do I know you're not planning on making a fool of me?"

"Because _that _Jesse is behind me," he replied, making sure to use emphasis to prove his point. "Besides, right know I need find a way to sneak my way back into college, not ruin people."

"Well there's your answer right there," Quinn sighed, pushing herself off the lockers while digging for her keys in her dress pockets. "You should focus on college, not someone else's Junior Prom." With that, Quinn turned to leave.

Jesse, however, wasn't about to let her go, knowing he'd be letting more than one person down. Before she got too far, Jesse reached out and gently grabbed Quinn's arm; she stopped, but didn't turn around. "Let go of me."

He didn't. "Quinn, look at me."

The blonde didn't want to give him the satisfaction, but turned around anyway, only to find Jesse foolishly getting down on one knee, trailing his hand down from her arm to her hands. "What the hell are you doing?" Quinn hissed, watching as students began to slow their pace in order to see what was going on between the pair.

Jesse didn't answer her, instead balancing himself and squeezing her hand tighter. Quinn didn't know how to react to the gesture so she did nothing, staring the boy in front of her down with irritation, but looking into his eyes nonetheless. Jesse looked right back at her, full sincerity in his features. "Quinn Fabray, it would be an honor to take you to your prom."

"Get off the floor, Jesse. People are watching."

He shook his head, "Not until you give me the answer I want to hear."

"Jesse-"

"My name's not an answer."

"Get off the floor before I-"

"Threats aren't answers either."

"If you would just-"

"Take you to prom? That's what I've been trying to do for the past ten minutes if you haven't noticed."

"Jesse-"

"Quinn-"

"Okay!" Quinn finally yelled, sick of Jesse and his mindfucks, "You can be my date to prom, asshole. Get. Off. The. Floor."

Jesse bounced to his feet with ease and brought Quinn's hand to his lips, kissing it. "Wonderful. I promise you you'll have the best time ever."

Quinn just snatched her hand away, tired and ready to sleep in the back of her car. "And if I don't?"

He shrugged, "Then I'll let you shave my head or something."

That sounded good to her. "Fine. Pick me up at eight-thirty sharp on Saturday. If you don't show it's going to be your ass over my mantel, got it?"

* * *

Rachel was elated to hear that Quinn had agreed to take Jesse as her date to prom. The diva flailed and practically leaped into Quinn arms when she told her. Sam wrapped both of the girls up in a big bear hug, lifting them off their feet and swinging them around, saying he was just happy Quinn didn't bite Jesse's head off.

"Saturday is going to be simply magnificent!" Rachel cooed in Sam and Quinn's ear. Both of the blondes smiled from seeing Rachel so happy. Suddenly taking Jesse to prom didn't seem so bad after all to Quinn. Hell, anyone was better than Finn.

And speaking of Finn, he was the next person to enter the choir room, all tall and bigheaded-like. He immediately eyed the trio, Quinn specifically, and sauntered over to them.

"Shit is about to go down," Artie whispered to Mercedes.

She nodded, "Hell yeah, those four have been on a roll lately."

Brittany shushed the two. "They're about to start."

"Quinn," Finn said as Sam put her and Rachel down. "We need to talk."

"Of course we do," Quinn mumbled to herself.

"Look, I know you're upset with me because of all the things I said a few days ago but come on Quinn, I know you don't want to prom to prom by yourself and neither do I-"

Santana didn't even try to hold in her snort after hearing that.

"-So let's just drop this whole thing and go to prom, okay?" he finished. Quinn couldn't believe it. Finn was the one who implied that she shouldn't be friends with Rachel while basically accusing her of being up to something and was asking her to prom again without even apologizing.

And she thought Jesse was the asshole.

"Sorry, Finn," Quinn said, though she sounded far from sorry, "But I already found someone else to take me to prom."

Finn's jaw practically dropped to the floor in disbelief. "W-what? Who?"

Santana literally sprang from her seat in the back and ran up to the four, "Q, wait, let me have this one!"

Sam shook his head at his ex-girlfriend's behavior, finding it funny that she wanted to be the one to burst Finn's balls. Sam was quick to block Santana from Quinn and Finn, "Oh no you don't, Lopez. Let Quinn handle this."

"C'mon Guppy," the dark-haired girl griped. "Let me through."

"It's okay," Quinn said to her friend, "I got this Santana." Santana just huffed, but didn't turn away from wanted to see the look on Finn's face when he got the news. Quinn went back to facing Finn, who was still waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Finn spat impatiently.

Quinn rolled her eyes and answered with a sigh, "I'm going with Jesse."

Hearing that, Finn's expression looked as if someone had just pissed in his breakfast cereal; his haw wasn't even on the floor, it made a damn near hole in the ground. "Jesse who?" Finn asked pathetically while grinding his teeth, almost daring someone to say the full name.

"Well it certainly isn't Jesse McCartney, you idiot," Santana mumbled a little too loudly.

Quinn ignored Santana's wisecrack and answered, "Jesse _St. James_."

Finn blew up. "Are you serious, Quinn? You're taking Jesse St. James?" he yelled. "Do you not remember anything he did last year? Not to mention he used to date Rachel-"

"Rachel was the one who set it up," Puck announced to anyone who didn't already know. "I don't like it either but there's not really anything I can do about it. Just know that if he hurts either one of you, I'm smacking bitches."

"I didn't really do much," Rachel explained her reasoning before anything was taken out of context. "Jesse said he'd be happy to take Quinn. All we did was give Quinn a little bump in his direction. There was still always the chance she might have turned him down."

"Which she didn't," Sam added.

"Now the only _bumping_ that's going to be going on is St. James and Fabray at prom," Santana joked while she walked back over to Brittany. Leave it to her to say something that would set Finn off again.

Finn didn't find any humor in Santana's words at all. "Rachel, how could you let Quinn go out with Jesse? He egged you for God's sake!"

"Last I recalled so have you," Rachel replied angrily. "Jesse had the decency to apologize for all the things he's done. He's a good person and you have no right to judge him."

"Oh, can I get an Amen?" Brittany laughed. That sent Santana and Tina rolling, even Kurt giggled. Finn was pink in the face; clearly about to explode if someone said one more thing to make fun of him. Fortunately, Puck was quick to see Finn's mounting anger and went up to his friend.

"Okay, dude, just calm down."

Finn blew him off, his eyes dead on Quinn. "I don't want you to go with him."

"It's not up to you," Quinn replied coolly, trying to keep from screaming at her poor excuse for an ex-boyfriend. "I'm going with Jesse, case closed."

Next, Sam saw something he didn't like. It was Finn, clenching his fists into tight balls of pure anger while standing a little too close to Quinn and Rachel for Sam's comfort. Not to mention there wasn't one kickable chair within spitting distance of them. The jock actually took the arms of both Rachel and Quinn—quite possessively—and pulled them back a little, basically throwing himself into the fire. Sam looked Finn dead in the face, "Maybe you should calm down."

"This isn't any of your business, Sam," Finn hissed.

Sam shook his head. "Yeah you're right, but it becomes my business when you look like you're about to hit the wrong person."

Rachel gasped behind Sam. "Finn, maybe you should go somewhere to collect your-"

Finn stormed out of the room before she could finish. After that, Quinn let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. Finn had some controlling/possessive issues, but he wouldn't have gone that far.

"Noah," Rachel said, her voice low, "Can you go after him?"

Puck sighed, "I suppose someone has to."

Once Puck left, everyone in the room felt just as awkward and out of place as ever. Santana, the only one who was inappropriate enough to say anything, said, "Good Lord, he's ugly when he's mad."

Rachel actually placed her hand over her mouth. "Would it be bad timing if I laughed at what Santana said?"

"Yeah," Quinn sighed. "Just hold it in."

* * *

"I still can't believe Finn behaved that way," Rachel expressed as she watched McKenzie drink the last bit Sam's lemon juice straight from the bottle, saying something about getting her roughage. Jesse also looked at her strangely, but said nothing of it in fear of the young girl getting anger and putting those growing muscles to good use.

"Hey, man! Get off my shit!" Sam yelled at his sister from the living room. Of course she ignored him and let the last few drops splash onto her tongue for good measure before running back up the stairs while shouting that sharing is caring.

Jesse leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "Are they always this way?"

"You get used to it," she answered nonchalantly. "Okay, after that fiasco with Finn earlier today I am determined to make sure Quinn has the greatest prom experience ever. No girl should have to deal with a lurking jealous ex-boyfriend while managing a new date and still trying to have a good time. We're going to make this night as magical as possible for her even if it kills me."

"Why are you so set on Quinn having a good time?" Jesse asked, a question that had been swimming around his mind for the last few days. "I mean, shouldn't you be more focused on your own night instead of someone else's?"

Rachel stopped what she was doing for a second and actually thought about what Jesse just said. She could understand why he would ask that—why anyone would ask that. It did seem weird and very out of the ordinary that Rachel cared so much for Quinn, but she did. She knew that deep down inside, Quinn was just a lost trying to find her way.

"Quinn just needs someone who cares," Rachel said, more to herself than to the two in the room. "I want to be that friend for her."

Unexpectedly, Sam banged his fist on the coffee table, making Rachel jump, "Well dammit, let's do this then! Quinn's going to have a supercalifragilistic prom—Finn be damned. I know exactly how we're going to do it, too."

"How?" Jesse asked.

"One word," Sam grinned confidently. "Magic."

* * *

Quinn checked herself in the mirror for what felt like the hundredth time tonight. No matter how many times her mother call for her to come downstairs to leave with Jesse, the blonde still managed to find something askew or out of place.

Judy called her again, this time adding a threat onto the end of the sentence, and Quinn finally gave in, taking in a deep breath, preparing herself to go.

"Jesse St. James, it that your name?" Judy questioned as she eyed her daughter's date up and down. "I do hope your intentions are well?" _That _wasn't a question.

Jesse smiled and Judy, "I have nothing but the purest intentions, Ms. Fabray. Quinn's going to have a wonderful time."

"Oh, you should hope so," the older woman said quietly as she stared Jesse down. "Because if not, it's going to be your ass over my _mantel_."

Jesse's eyes widened for a split second before he heard soft footsteps descending down the stairs. Both he and Judy turned their attention to Quinn, looking very elegant in her blue dress. Normally, Jesse was quick to criticize someone, pointing out any and every flaw his eyes were able to catch, but that wasn't even an issue with her.

"Quinn," he almost stuttered, "You look absolutely amazing."

Judy nodded frantically in agreement, so proud of her daughter she was nearly in tears. "Oh, Quinn…"

"Thank you," Quinn said to Jesse. "You look…very…charming."

That was the look he (mostly Sam and Rachel) was going for. Instead of a normal tux like any other guy going to prom, Jesse literally dressed like Prince Charming. Instead of normal tux, Jesse was wearing a light blue military-style type jacket—the same color as Quinn's dress—that was completely buttoned down. Adding on to that were actual gold epaulettes gracing his shoulders along with an equally gold belt securing his waist. Over his chest was a gold sash, an accessory that actually made him look like royalty. What topped it all off was the fact that Jesse actually took the time to part his hair and push it back. Normally if someone tried to dress like this they would appear corny and it would be easy to tell it was a costume, but no; Jesse actually looked like an authentic prince.

"I'm nothing compared to you," was his response. Judy was so in awe she was snapping picture after picture, not even caring what angle she took them from. Quinn rolled her eyes in good spirit and told her mom to calm herself. Then she eyed the unusual object her date was holding.

"What's that?" Quinn asked, nodding toward the clear piece.

Jesse looked down at his hands, "Oh! I almost forgot." Gently taking Quinn's arm, Jesse told her to open her hand and dropped her present in her hand. Quinn stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell it was. It was in the shape of a flower she knew for sure, the pedals and leaves sticking out ever so beautifully. There was only one quirk out it.

It was made of glass.

"I didn't really know your shoe size, so…" he commented as he wrapped the only non-glass part of the unique corsage—the velvet bracelet clip—around Quinn's wrist. "I figured a glass corsage was the next best thing."

Quinn honestly had no idea what to say. The corsage was absolutely gorgeous and Jesse was being the perfect gentleman. "It's beautiful," she said as she admired it.

"Its not too heavy, is it?"

Quinn shook her head. "It's perfect."

"Good!" Jesse smiled while offering his arm for Quinn to loop hers through. "Then let us be off. Our carriage awaits."

Quinn laughed, thinking he just being silly. The two said their goodbyes to Judy and headed out the front door. She looked out into the cool dimming night, expecting to see a black stretch limo, only to have her jaw drop when a white four-wheeled coach being pulled by four horses stood on the desert road.

"Hop in, my dear! We can't waste time!" Quinn and Jesse heard Sam's voice yell from his place at the front of the coach where he managed the horses.

Once again, Quinn was speechless. "I-I don't know what to say," was all she could manage.

"You don't have to say anything," Jesse whispered in her ear, "Just hop in." Quinn shivered at the sound of his voice in her ear, not even able to deny her attraction at this point.

Sam hopped from his seat and moved to open the door. "I don't mean to ruin the moment," he said, "But I need to get these horses back to my uncle before meeting up with Rachel."

Quinn giggled and nodded, "I understand. This is just more I'd ever hoped for."

Jesse smiled at his date and grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the coach. "What are we waiting for? It's getting late. Hurry up, Quinn, the ball can't wait!"

* * *

"So how'd it go?" Rachel bombarded Sam moment he arrived. Instead of answering her question, Sam scooped Rachel off the ground bridal-style and swung her around, just happy to see her.

"You look beautiful," he said before putting her down.

Rachel blushed and kissed him at the corner of his mouth, forgetting all about Quinn and Jesse. "You don't look too bad yourself."

Sam smiled and did a quick twirl, showing off his white tux. "Don't I know it?" he said. Then both and Rachel turned towards the school when they heard Puck's voice calling after them, telling them to get their asses in the gym.

Sam and Rachel entered to find the gym packed with students, all dressed in their rented tuxes and whirly dresses, enough corsages to choke all four of the horses that pulled the coach. All around them were people dancing freely to whatever the DJ was playing. Puck was the one who pulled Sam away from Rachel, telling him it was time for some live music. Rachel just smiled and was quickly pulled into a dancing triangle with an already wild Brittany and uncomplaining Santana.

Puck handled Sam and Artie their mics and greeted the already booming crowd. Everyone hooted and howled while Puck nodded toward band, signaling for them to start. Sam, of course, took it upon himself to start singing.

_Once a year we throw a party here in town  
Once a year we turn all Lima upside down  
Ev'ry man's a king and every king's a clown  
Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day  
It's the day the devil in us gets released  
It's the day we mock the prig and shock the priest  
Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

All three of the boys on stage pointed their mics out into the crowd, encouraging their chanting. "_Topsy Turvy_!"

Artie brought his microphone back to his lips, "Everything is upsy-daisy!"

"_Topsy Turvy_!"

Puck took his turn, "Everyone is acting crazy! Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet, that's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!"

Rachel wasn't quite sure how, but somewhere between the topsy and the turvy, Brittany had hopped up on Mike an was practically humping him mid-air. Tina was trying to pull her boyfriend away while Santana was yelling random Spanish slang at the blonde, trying to pry her away from Mike's waist. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Brittany getting loose with her dancing. While she wiped a tear away from her cheek skillfully without ruining her makeup, she noticed Jesse and Quinn across the way, dancing together with smiles on their faces and looking as if they were having the best time ever.

"_Topsy Turvy_!"

Artie turned his head to the band behind him, "Beat the drums and blow the trumpets!"

"_Topsy Turvy_!"

Sam skillfully flipped his mic in the air, caught it, and sang, "Join the bums and thieves and strumpets streaming in from Chartres to Calais. Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy, on the 6th of January, all because it's Topsy Turvy Day!"

After a little more craziness, Sam, Puck, and Artie finally finished up their song and headed onto the dance floor to find their respective dates. Artie found Mercedes, Lauren grabbed Puck, and Rachel jumped all over Sam, trying to get her dance on before she had to go onstage.

"Hey!" Rachel yelled to her boyfriend over all the noise, "Do you think they're having a good time?"

Sam was displaying some weird version of the cabbage patch as he looked over to Jesse, who was playfully grinding up against Quinn, who was laughing hysterically at his actions and clearly enjoying themselves. Sam smiled, "They better be. Do you know what I had to go through to get my uncle to let me borrow those horses _and _rent a damn coach?"

Rachel laughed. Everything was going great from what she saw. Sam twirled her around a few times, and while that was going on, the brunette was sure she caught sight of a very pissed looking Finn, off to the sides sitting alone at a table, eyeing down a certain couple in particular.

Seeing the same thing as Rachel, Kurt danced his way over to her, Blaine by his side, and whispered to the diva, "We're going to have to watch out for Finn."

Rachel continued to dance and acted as if nothing was wrong. "I know," she answered. "He just looks so depressed. I kind of feel bad for everything's that's been happening lately."

"Things like what?" Blaine asked as he shuffled around his boyfriend.

"You haven't been filling him in?" Sam questioned Kurt, kind of surprised that he would leave his boyfriend out of the loop.

Kurt tried to shrug indifferently, "We've been busy." Blaine smirked.

The two of them danced away to Mike and Tina's direction. Rachel put a halt to Sam's dancing by snaking her arms around his neck. She brought her lips to his ear, whispering, "I have to go onstage soon. It's going to be a slow song; please do me a favor and keep Finn at bay. Entertain him or something. I don't want him getting jealous over Quinn and Jesse slow dancing and doing something stupid."

Sam instantly didn't like the idea. "Oh, c'mon Rachel," he complained. "Can't I just chill on the sidelines and watch you sing from afar?"

Rachel sighed, "Please, Sam, for me?"

Sam actually had to resist stomping his foot. "Fine, but you owe me."

"We'll get to that later," Rachel said in a hurry. "It's time for a slow jam."

With that, Rachel left her annoyed boyfriend on the dance floor and made her way to the stage. Sam rolled his eyes and looked at Finn, who was still watching Quinn and Jesse like some homicidal sad puppy or something. The jock shrugged and dragged himself to the sidelines, ready to be a bodyguard if something goes down. "We're doing The Incredibles tonight," Sam swore under his breath. "I don't care what she says. She's dressing up as Elastigirl and putting that mask on whether she likes it or not."

Once Rachel finally settled herself on the stage in front of her microphone stand, she waited for the students to calm down from their high. When it was quiet enough for Rachel's liking, she gave the bad behind her the go-ahead to start playing.

_Some day my prince will come  
Some day we'll meet again_

The song had barely even started when everyone found their dancing partners. Lauren let Puck squeeze her without argument. Mike and Tina were basically glued together. Brittany was holding onto Santana like she never wanted to let go why Santana had this goofy proud beaming smile on her face. Quinn and Jesse mighty close as well, Quinn occasionally looking around the area, blushing whenever she would catch Jesse staring at her.

_And away to his castle we'll go  
To be happy forever I know _

Kurt was honestly trying to enjoy his dance with Blaine, but at the moment all he wanted to do was wring Rachel's neck for choosing to sing a Snow White song of all songs. "Fucking vibrato," he muttered.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing."

_Some day when spring is here  
We'll find our love anew_

Sam watched everyone dancing with their significant other; a little disappointed that he wasn't out there with the girl he loved. Of course he wasn't the only one—Mercedes and Artie were off to the side talking, clearly not able to slow dance together without it being extremely awkward. Neither of them seemed upset about it though, both chatting and laughing with smiles on their face.

Then there was Finn, who had his eyes set on Jesse and Quinn. Just from the way he was sitting, leaned back in his chair with his arms tightly over his chest, murder in his eyes, Sam could tell Finn was not a happy camper. Sam locked eyes with Rachel, who had also been keeping her eye on Finn, and furrowed his brow while twirling his index finger in a circle motion, signaling for her to wrap the song up. Rachel got the message, thanking Moses she chose such a short song.

_And the birds will sing  
And wedding bells will ring  
Some day when my dreams come true_

Slowly but surely, the slow dancing came to an end. Everyone clapped while Rachel beamed and bowed, thanking her audience for listening before walking off the stage and allowing the DJ to take over.

"That went better than expected," Rachel said as Sam handed her some punch. "Just a few more songs, they announce Prom King and Queen, then we'll be good and my job will be done."

Sam downed his drink in one gulp, making a face and looking into his cup. "Yeah," he mumbled, knowing someone—probably Puck—already spiked it. "You're doing a great job, babe. Everyone looks so happy, well, except for Finn. And Kurt didn't look too happy about the song you sung, either."

"Do you think I should talk to him?" Rachel asked as she eyed her punch.

"Kurt?" Sam questioned as he took Rachel's spiked beverage and finished it off for her. "It was just a song, I don't think he's that upset about it Rach-"

"Not Kurt," she uttered, annoyed, "I'm talking about Finn."

Sam didn't see why that was necessary. Finn was the one who chose to come knowing he'd be miserable. Rachel was already doing enough, making sure Quinn had a good time and all; she didn't need more added on to it when she should have been enjoying her night as well. "Worry about him later," Sam declared as he grabbed Rachel wrist and dragged her to the dance floor. "Blaine's about to sing and I want to dance with my woman."

Sam found and grabbed Kurt, too, telling him that he should still dance even if Blaine was onstage. Since Brittany and Tina were singing with Blaine, Mike and Santana paired up, ready to get down. Blaine hopped up on stage, all hyped up on something, while Brittany and Tina set up their microphones off to the side.

Blaine told the band to start and tilted his microphone to the side, singing, "How does she know you love her? How does she know she's yours? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her?"

Blaine stopped singing, leaving Brittany and Tina to sing, "How does she know that you really, really, truly love her? How does she know that you love her? How do you show her you love her? How does she know that you really, really, truly love her?"

_It's not enough to take the one you love for granted  
You must remind her, or she'll be inclined to say  
"How do I know he loves me?"  
"How do I know he's mine?"  
Well does he leave a little note to tell you you are on his mind?  
Send you yellow flowers when the sky is grey? Heyy!  
He'll find a new way to show you, a little bit everyday  
That's how you know, that's how you know!  
He's your love_

Tina grabbed her mic and took over, "You've got to show her you need her. Don't treat her like a mind reader. Each day do something to need her to believe you love her."

Finn just couldn't stand it anymore. He was honestly sick of Jesse being so close to Quinn when it should have been him. Not being able to take it, Finn was about to go home—until he caught sight of Jesse dipping his head down into Quinn's neck, looking as if he were kissing her.

_Everybody wants to live happily ever after  
Everybody wants to know their true love is true  
How do you know he loves you?  
How do you know he's yours?  
_

Finn barged his way through the student body, getting closer and closer to the couple. Santana was the one who saw him first, "Oh shit," she swore, "Berry!"

Rachel quickly turned her head and looked at Santana like she was crazy. Santana pointed behind them, towards a raging Finn. Rachel nudged Sam in the ribs, "Good god we have to get over there."

"Oh, Finn," Kurt sighed, knowing his step-brother was about to make a complete ass of himself in front a two hundred plus students.

_Well does he take you out dancin' just so he can hold you close?  
Dedicate a song with words in  
Just for you? Ohhh!_

Before anyone knew it, Finn was face to face with Jesse, Quinn pushed to the side and out of the fire.

"Hey man, keep it PG," Finn spat with jealousy and anger. Jesse didn't even bat an eyelash, looking up and Finn with a bemused face.

"Oh, Finn, it's good to see you. Where's your date?"

"Don't make it worse," Sam groaned.

_He'll find his own way to tell you  
With the little things he'll do  
That's how you know  
That's how you know! _

Quinn stepped in, "Finn! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm keeping this tool from taking advantage of you," Finn replied indignantly. "The only reason he's your date is because you're vulnerable and too stubborn to come back to me."

"Oh, no he didn't," Mercedes said, surprised that he would even go there.

"Oh, yes he did," Lauren laughed, enjoying her show.

_He's your love  
He's your love_

More angry words were thrown while a crowd began to form. Mostly, it was just Quinn and Finn yelling at each other while Jesse kept his grip on Quinn to keep her from pouncing on Finn. "Why do you always have to ruin everything!" she screamed at her ex-boyfriend.

"I'm not ruining anything," he yelled. "I'm just trying to keep you from getting hurt."

"The only person hurting her is you," Jesse stated with more force in his voice than he previously used. The college dropout carefully pushed his date out of harm's way and got in Finn's very. "All you do is whine and complain and act like you're the innocent one. You're fucking up relationships with your possessiveness and you're too stupid to even realize."

_That's how you know  
He loves you  
That's how you know  
It's true-_

Blaine stopped singing the second Finn connect his closed fist with Jesse's eye. Jesse stumbled back, but was quick to come back with a hard punch to Finn's jaw. Before another hit was made though, Coach Sylvester came out of nowhere and pulled the boys apart. "That's it! Nude Erection Leader, St. James, you're out of here!"

Quinn was the first to react, "What? You can't do that!"

Sue scoffed. "Watch me." And with that Finn and Jesse were gone.

Immediately after that, Principle Figgins stepped onto the stage and tapped his microphone to get everyone's attention. "Attention students, we are about to announce Prom King and Queen. All of the candidates must join me on the stage within the next ten minutes."

"Dammit all!" Quinn cursed. "Finn is such a fucking idiot."

"Not to mention he has bad timing," Artie added.

"Well I'm not going after him this time," Puck announced. "I'm going to get my crown."

* * *

All of the candidates rounded up on the stage. Puck and Lauren seemed as confident as ever, both staring the crowd down, daring them to not be intimidated. Tina and Mike were equally confident. Quinn was onstage as well, alone and clearly very aggravated. She just wished Figgins would get it over with so she could go home where she would be safe from any further humiliation.

As always, Figgins was taking his sweet time, adjusting his microphone and whatnot, pissing off not only Quinn, but just about everybody else. After a few seconds of unnecessary fiddling, the principle finally pulled a small card out of his inside jacket pocket. "And now I will announce McKinley's 2011 Prom King and Queen."

Quinn actually tensed up a bit. Even with all the disinterest she's been showing lately, there's still a little part in her that wants to win. And now, onstage between Lauren and Tina, she was so close to it. For all she knew, she might actually win.

Figgins opened the card, looking at the note inside and leaned into his microphone. "And your Prom King is…Noah Pucker-"

"YEEEAAAHHHHH!" Puck hollered as he jumped to the front of the stage and pelvic-thrusted the entire crowd. Everyone hooted and cheered, encouraging more of the thrusting. Santana rolled her eyes and was on the verge of crushing Puck's pride when Figgins placed the gold crown on his shaved head and handed him a plastic faux jewel incrusted scepter.

"Calm down, Mr. Puckerman," Figgins demanded, clearly annoyed with the boy's antics.

Puck threw in one last perverted move for good measure then put his arms around Lauren, telling her they had this in the bag. Quinn thanked god Lauren was going to win and not her because the last thing she wanted to do was put on a fake smile for the rest of the night. "Congratulations," Quinn whispered to Lauren, patting her on the arm for a job well done ahead of time. Instead of saying something crude, Lauren thanked Quinn, and then told her she never had a chance. Quinn rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Settle down, everyone," Figgins said to calm the students. Once everyone was quiet, the principle pulled out a second card from his jacket pocket and opened it, pulling out another note. The moment his eyes read over the text, his face fell. Figgins lowered the paper from his face and blinked at his awaiting audience, then he read it again, making sure he had read it correctly the first time. With a disapproving look, Figgins said into the microphone, "And your Prom Queen is…" he paused for a second, "Kurt Hummel."

The entire gym fell silent. Not a single cheer broke out, nor was a hiss shouted. It was so quiet it was almost eerie. To make matters worse, everyone scanned the room, looking to see Kurt's reaction, except for Rachel, who only heard Blaine's plea for Kurt to stop as he chased his mortified boyfriend out the door.

* * *

By the time he got to an empty hallway, Kurt's face was already covered in tears. He was wiping at them furiously and sniffling when Blaine caught up to him. "Kurt-"

"I don't want to hear it Blaine," Kurt said hoarsely. "I should have just stayed at Dalton. If I had stayed there, none of this would have happened."

Blaine shook his head disapprovingly, "No. The Warblers can't make you as happy as the New Directions can. You missed your friends and you had every right to come back, bullies or not."

"Well I wouldn't have come back if I had known something like _this _was going to happen," Kurt cried defensively. "It's like they can't get over the fact that I'm gay and constantly have to find ways to throw it in my face." His eyes were becoming redder each time he jabbed at them. Blaine was across from him, leaning against the lockers with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Kurt," Blaine hummed as he walked closer to his distressed boyfriend. "You shouldn't let them bother you, you're stronger than that. You're the strongest person I know."

Kurt stopped rubbing his eyes for a second and looked up at Blaine, "Really?"

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. You had the courage to come back to this school, where you where harassed and bullied, just to be with your friends. I could never conjure up the courage to go back to my old school, no matter how brave I pretend to be."

Hearing this, Kurt flashed his boyfriend a weak smile. "I just want people to change, Blaine."

The Warbler nodded understandingly, "Change is good, but it's not easy. I think what you need to do-"

"I know what I have to do," Kurt sighed, cutting Blaine off, "But going back will mean facing my past. Karofsky, the football team, hell, the whole school! I've been running from it for so long…"

Blaine was getting tired of Kurt feeling sorry for himself. Times were changing. He was sure that there was only one person who was involved with rigging the votes and that the rest of the students didn't find it funny at all. With that thought, Blaine raised his hand and roughly thumped a rambling Kurt square on the forehead. Kurt reacted by flinching back, then moving his hand to rub the spot where Blaine hit him.

"Ow! Jeez, what was that for?"

Blaine shrugged apathetically, "It doesn't matter. It's in the past."

Kurt looked at his boyfriend like he'd just lost his mind. "Yeah, but it still hurts," he admitted as he rubbed the sore spot.

Blaine nodded, "Oh yes, the past can hurt. But the from way I see it, you can either run from it, or...learn from it." At that moment, Blaine attempted to thump Kurt again, but this time Kurt was quick and dodged his hand. Blaine smiled, "Ha! You see? So what are you going to do?"

"First," Kurt answered, "I'm going to swat your hand away." Kurt did just that, forcing Blaine's hand away to the point where Blaine actually lost his balance a little bit. While his body was turned, Kurt wiped away the rest of his tears, summoned up every last bit of courage he had left, and marched away from Blaine.

"Hey!" Blaine called out after he corrected his posture, "Where are you going?"

Kurt didn't even look his way, "I'm going back!"

Blaine just smiled and ran after him.

* * *

Not a single person had left the gym since Kurt ran out, none of them really having the heart to leave. All of the New Direction members were going through the motions; most of them wanting to hurt whoever was that rigged the votes, Sam, Puck, and Mercedes especially.

There was light murmuring in the crowd—that is—until Kurt reentered the gym. Everyone faced him, but he didn't make eye contact with anyone, instead keeping his nose in the air as he walked to the stage. Sam and Rachel had been loitering around the steps when Kurt came near them. Sam, figuring now was as good a time as any, literally bowed in all seriousness as Kurt walked up the stairs and said, "Your Majesty."

The room was dead silent when Kurt walked across the stage, closer and closer to the principle. Figgins looked at Kurt kindheartedly, as did just about everyone else, all surprised that he actually came back. Kurt kept his composure, nothing but pride and dignity on his face. He finally stopped besides Principle Figgins, who paused before lifting the crown and slowly placing it on Kurt's head. After that, the new Prom Queen finally looked at everyone around him, who were all staring right back, waiting for him to say something.

"God, if he roars I'm gonna lose it," Sam whispered to Rachel, who found his commit to be a bit odd but decided to let it go.

But no, Kurt wasn't going to roar. Instead, he simply leaned into the microphone in front of him and said in the most unruffled way possible, "I don't know who, but someone is going to lose their head for this."

Hearing this, Sam was the first one to cheer, followed by Rachel and soon enough the entire gym were cheering and clapping. Kurt finally allowed himself to smile before Figgins announced that now was the time for the traditional King and Queen Dance.

Puck patted Kurt on the shoulder, "What made you come back?"

Kurt shrugged. "I finally got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it," he said as he pointed at his forehead, then looked at Blaine, who was leaning against the stage, staring up at his boyfriend adoringly.

Puck caught the look they shared and nudged Kurt in Blaine's direction. "Go on, bro," he said. "Nothing personal, but I'm not going to dance with you."

"Point taken," Kurt smiled as he turned to walk off the stage and over to his awaiting boyfriend.

At this point, both Mercedes and Santana took this as their cue to start the last song. Santana told the band to change the song to something more upbeat, to get the crowd in a better mood. Mercedes waited until both Blaine and Kurt were on the dance floor, already close together before she started singing, "Lord Almighty, I feel my temperature rising. Higher n' higher it's burning through to my soul. Baby, baby, baby, you gonna set me on fire. My brain is flaming; I don't know which way to go."

Santana took over her part, staring at Brittany as unsubtly as humanly possible. "Your kisses lift me higher, like the sweet song of a choir. You light my morning sky, with burning love."

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,  
I feel my temperature rising  
Help me, I'm flaming  
I must be a hundred and nine  
Burning, burning, burning  
And nothing can cool me  
I just might turn into smoke  
But I feel fine  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love  
It's coming closer  
The flames are reaching my body  
Please won't you help me  
I feel like I'm slipping away  
__It's hard to breath  
And my chest is a-heating  
Lord Almighty,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love_

* * *

"Well I will say that was the most disastrous prom I've ever attended," Rachel confessed while taking off her shoes, swearing internally she would never wear heels again.

"I don't know about you, but I had fun," Sam admitted. "Maybe you should drive, though. I'm a little messed up from the punch."

"Is that why you kept grabbing Rachel's boobs?" Quinn asked.

Sam's eyes widened, "I don't know what you're talking about."

The blonde rolled her eyes, letting the subject go. "Finn was an asshole and started a fight, my date got kicked out, Kurt was humiliated, and Puck spiked the hell out of the punch. I hate to say it but this prom _was _pretty terrible."

"Not to mention you didn't win," slipped out of Sam's mouth before he realized what he was saying. When he faced the girls, they were both looking at him like he was a complete idiot.

"Sam," Rachel coolly said, "Go wait in the car."

Sam looked around the parking lot confusedly. "But I don't know where-"

"Quinn! Wait up!"

The trio turned to see a wound up Jesse running up to them. Quinn was truly shocked, thinking that Jesse left long ago when he was kicked out. "Jesse?"

He caught up with them, panting a little. "God, I'm glad I found you," he said. "I thought that maybe you'd already left after the whole fight…"

"What are you still doing here?" Quinn asked.

Jesse shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Just because I was kicked out of prom didn't mean I had to leave school grounds. You arrived with a date and you should leave with that date; that's how prom works."

"Aww, that's so romantic," Rachel cooed.

"Chivalry at its finest," Sam agreed.

Quinn looked at her friends and raised her eyebrow, a clear signal for them to leave so she and Jesse could have some privacy. Sam got the hint first and picked his girlfriend up, taking her away from the scene against her protests. When they were out of earshot, Jesse grabbed Quinn's hand and held it in his. "I'm really sorry about everything that has happened tonight. I swear it wasn't my intention to ruin your night and I can assure you that everything would have been great if Finn hadn't gotten involved."

Quinn looked down, admiring the now weightless glass corsage on her wrist. How it still managed to shine even in the dark amazed her. "You don't have to apologize, Jesse. None of this was really your fault."

"No, it was," he argued. "I shouldn't have hit him back and got myself kicked out."

Quinn giggled at how dumb that sounded. Who wouldn't have hit Finn back? Quinn herself had to resist connecting the back of her hand with Finn's cheek. "Jesse?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember our wager?"

Jesse wasn't sure if he did and was almost afraid to ask for a reminder, "What wager?"

She smirked, "That if I didn't have a wonderful time, I got to shave your head."

Hearing that, Jesse's heart dropped into his stomach.

"Guess who didn't have a wonderful time."

* * *

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rachel asked while Sam carried her to the car with her direction. Sam didn't even bother to answer her question. Once they were finally to their car, Sam plopped his tiny girlfriend on the hood of the vehicle. Rachel was confused at first, wondering why he wasn't moving to get them in the car, but shrugged and leaned back on the window shield, waiting for him to explain himself.

Sam hopped up on the hood next to her, scooting over until their bodies were practically glued together. "Did you have a nice time?" he asked. "Be honest."

The brunette pushed herself up and made sure she was shoulder to shoulder with him. She allowed Sam to pull her into him before she answered, "Aside from the Finn fiasco and Kurt, I can honestly say I had a pleasant time."

"Then that's all that matters," Sam stated. "At the end of the day you didn't come for them, you came because you wanted to have a great time and be with me."

"Is that why I came-"

"Rachel."

She laughed, "I'm kidding, of course I wanted to be with you."

"Good." Sam leaned over and kissed Rachel under the moonlight, resisting the urge to hum a song in her ear. "So is it still going to be just me and my hand tonight?"

"Yes."

Sam was taken aback, "W-what?"

The diva ran her hands along his arms softly, biting her lip while trying not to look him in the eye, "My dads aren't working tonight and want me home before midnight. They have this insane idea that since its Prom night that I'm going to get pregnant."

"Oh," Sam sighed disappointedly.

"But," Rachel said with encouragement, "They'll be gone first thing in the morning. You can come over then."

This perked Sam up a little. "Really?"

Rachel smiled into his shoulder, "Really. We can watch The Golden Girls while you massage my aching feet."

"…That's it. I'm bringing the divorce papers over tomorrow."

* * *

Songs Used:

The Lion King - I Just Can't Wait to be King

The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Topsy Turvy

Snow White - Someday My Prince Will Come

Enchanted - That's How You Know

Lilo & Stitch - Burning Love


	28. Circle of Life

A/N: Once again a big thanks to WMHSCheerioBrittany for the ideas!

* * *

The moment her dads left for work, Rachel picked up her phone and sent Sam a text. Unsurprisingly, Sam showed up at her door in less than seven minutes, but didn't touch her until he checked every room just to make sure they were actually alone—with everything's that's been going on, he wasn't taking any chances.

"Sam, no one is here, please calm down," Rachel pleaded while Sam checked underneath her bed as if he was in an episode of CSI. She understood his concern, but still thought he was being a bit ridiculous. They were supposed to be getting it on and instead she was contemplated on flipping on her TV and witching straight to the Golden Girls marathon she knew was on.

"Just let me check your bathroom," Sam argued before disappearing into the small room. In there, he did a complete three-sixty on his heels and checked behind the shower curtain for good measure, anything to insure that they were indeed alone. When he only found a lonely bottle of conditioner, her called out, "We're good!"

Rachel rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's over-the-top tendencies. "You're rubbing my feet," the diva mumbled to herself.

That got Sam to shape up. "Noooo," she whined when he came out of the bathroom. "Le feet can wait."

"_Le_ feet are aching," Rachel mocked before giving Sam a Grinch-like smirk. "I've changed my mind, Samuel. Drop to the floor and handle those toes, then you can start taking your clothes off."

Sam wasn't having that. He didn't stay up all night thinking about her just to show up to her house the next morning to rub her feet—they had pedicurists for that.

Quickly, he pulled off his shirt and tackled Rachel on her bed. Instead of protesting, Rachel laughed and attempted to put up a playful fight. All it took was a mischievous bite on the neck from Sam to make Rachel get more serious about what they were doing and pull him down for a kiss.

"Whoa there, porky," Rachel joked when she touched Sam's stomach and felt a little flab. "Do I feel some missing squares? Do you need to hit up the gym?"

Hearing that, Sam was slightly offended and almost rolled off of Rachel to check his abs. "Don't play like that," he said.

Rachel giggled while Sam was distracted and actually had the power to flip them over, almost off the bed. Now on top, Rachel took the liberty of unzipping her star-covered footie pajamas down until the zipper reached just below her belly button. The moment Sam saw the sliver of Rachel's stomach and noticed that she wasn't wearing a bra, the little jab she took at his abs suddenly didn't matter anymore.

"See something you like, Sam?" Rachel teased.

Sam didn't hear a word she said. The only thing he was focused on was getting her out of her cockblocking pajamas and throwing them onto the floor where they should be. Rachel, however, beat him to the punch when she pulled her arms through the long-sleeves and shrugged the fabric off her shoulders, leaving the torso part of the sleepwear around her waist.

Now that Rachel's breasts were in full view, Sam was practically drooling. The boy didn't hesitate to reach out and cup them in his hands, earning a flinch from his girlfriend due to the chill from his hands. As a result, Rachel swatted his hands away, but only so she could work on his pants, Sam unzipping them while Rachel pulled them off.

"Are we really going to do this?" Sam panted as he watched his girlfriend fully disrobe herself, kicking her pajamas to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. She was doing it with such haste that for a moment Sam wasn't too sure he was dealing with the right Rachel.

"If I didn't want this then I wouldn't have let you take your pants off," she replied. At this time, Rachel was in nothing but her underwear, straddling Sam who was in nothing but his boxers. "Originally, us finally having sex was supposed to be about you and your final birthday present, but after a while I changed my mind and decided we were going to do it when I was ready, which right now, I am."

Well, that surprised the hell out of Sam. He wasn't expecting Rachel to say anything like that. He was honestly ready to kill the mood and tell her that losing her virginity to him should have been about her, not some dumb birthday present. The only problem with that was that he really, really didn't want to kill the mood or do anything that would make her want to put her clothes back on and force him to paint her toes.

"Rachel…are you sure?" Sam questioned seriously. "We don't have to do this, we can wait."

"I'm sick of waiting," she replied calmly. "Shorts: I want them off."

Sam couldn't even lie when he thought about how sick he was of waiting too, but before he could even get to his boxers, Rachel was already in the midst of pulling them down. At that moment, Sam wasn't going to do anything to stop her—she was ready and so was he.

Rachel didn't look up until Sam was fully naked under her—and when she did finally did look up—her jaw almost dropped.

"Sam, your bulge never left much to the imagination but you are simply too well-endowed for your own good," Rachel spoke, hardly able to keep her eyes off of her boyfriend's slightly erected penis. Just as she was about to get to taking her panties off she noticed that there was something—tattooed?—on the unseen half of his penis. She was quick to reach out and lift it, only to be even more shocked at what she saw.

"Samuel Austin Evans, please, please tell me that isn't a full-body tattoo of Woody from Toy Story on your penis?"

Sam's face instantly fell. He had honestly forgotten all about the tattoo he'd gotten before he moved to Lima. He needed something to say and quick. "Uh…reach for the sky?"

Rachel couldn't believe him. Just when she thought she knew everything there was to know about Sam, he goes and surprises the hell out of her with something like this. Of all the places to have a tattoo, he had one on his penis. The crazy thing about it was Rachel wasn't even mad. Instead, she thought it was the funniest thing ever and started laughing.

"You're laughing?" Sam asked, confused as to why she wasn't throwing a huge fit and scolding the hell out of him.

Just as Rachel was about to give him an answer, the most dreadful sound ever—the sound of the front door opening—reached their ears. "Baby girl?" It was Leroy. "Where are you?"

Hearing the sound of her dad's voice almost gave Rachel heart palpitations. There she was, close to naked, on top of her boyfriend, who _was_ naked. If her dad came through the door and saw that, all hell would break loose. Sam had to think fast.

"Rachel, babe, don't freeze up on me, okay?" he said even though he wasn't sure if Rachel heard him or not. "Just put some clothes on really fast and meet him downstairs before he can get up here."

Rachel was still frozen in place and it took a good pinch on the thigh from Sam to bring her back to life. She practically flew from Sam's waist and scrammed to get any and every bit of clothing on possible. Sam followed her lead by grabbing his clothes and running into the bathroom, which honestly, made Rachel laugh again.

"Nice butt, Sammy," she giggled from her room, able to find the time to make jokes in her panic.

Sam didn't find the humor in it at all and poked his head out of the door, "Just go talk to your dad before he finds and kills me!"

Stifling her giggles and putting the rest of her clothes on, Rachel moved towards her door, but before she could even reach the knob, Leroy knocked from the other side. The diva gulped—she didn't think her dad was actually going to come to her room. She was sure Sam was about to have a panic attack and she just hoped he wouldn't make a sound. "Yes, dad?"

Leroy pushed the door open and walked in, "Baby girl, have you seen my portfolio? I forgot it before I left and I have no idea where it is."

Rachel attempted to smile and make it seem like she wasn't about to start hyperventilating. Unfortunately for her, Leroy wasn't a clueless man—it was no trouble for him to notice the way his daughter and her room appeared now: her hair was messy and disheveled, her clothes were askew and twisted, and there were clothes—suspicious looking clothes—scattered all over the floor.

"Uh," Rachel almost stuttered, trying to think clearly without giving anything away, "Have you checked by the coffee machine in your office? You and daddy always seem to leave things there." It was a half-ass answer, but an answer nonetheless—anything to send him on his way.

The tall black man snapped his fingers, "Of course!"

_Good. Dad got his answer, now he can leave._

Once again, Rachel wasn't so lucky. Leroy took a few steps back and loitered in the doorframe, looking passed his daughter and examining her room a little more, trying to find the thing he knew she was hiding from him. The silence was eerie and Rachel thought she might actually faint. Being the reasonable man Leroy was he was actually going to let whatever Rachel was hiding slide this one time, until he heard a faint sneeze come from the bathroom.

Rachel's heart jumped, "Dad, it's not what you th-"

"Rachel Barbra Berry," her dad said calmly, earning a flinch due to the fullness of her name, "I sure hope you're not hiding someone in your bathroom?"

She wasn't sure what her father was doing. She knew that he heard her idiot boyfriend sneeze and didn't understand why Sam was being choked right about now. "Dad-"

Leroy cut her off again. "I sure hope it isn't that Pickleman boy, because if it is then give me a minute to go get my rifle."

Normally, Rachel would have laughed at that, but at the moment she couldn't tell if her dad was joking or dead serious. "No, dad," she confessed hoarsely, "It's not Noah."

Leroy nodded. "I hope it's not Finn, because come on, your babies would be funny-looking."

Hearing that, Sam had to force his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing. Rachel was a little offended, but decided now wasn't the time to argue with her dad. "It's not Finn."

For a moment, Rachel wondered why her dad was calling out these names. He knew that she and Sam have been together for a long time now and the fact that he was suggesting other boys was borderline insulting. The brunette honestly wasn't sure what her dad was doing until he started talking again.

"Well I know for a fact it's not Sam, because he would never do something that would make him lose my trust or make your daddy want to swing on him, right?"

Oh, now she understood. Just from that last question she knew Leroy knew that Sam was in the bathroom, but was acting as if he wasn't there and was simply lecturing her. Rachel was grateful that her dad was doing what he was doing instead of blowing up like her daddy would have if it were him. She let out a breath, "Right."

"Good," Leroy said. "Now, I'm going to get my portfolio and go back to work like nothing is wrong, because I never heard a sneeze come from your bathroom, okay?"

The second Leroy was out of sight Rachel had to catch herself from falling by gripping onto the wall. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She didn't push herself to her feet even when she heard the front door open and close along with the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway.

Once Sam was sure he heard her dad's car drive away, he emerged from his hiding place and went straight Rachel. She was still leaning against the wall, mostly likely trying to get some strength back into her legs to stand properly. "Rach?" Sam said softly.

"That was dreadful," Rachel announced, her voice a bit shaky. Sam, wearing only his pants, lightly tugged his girlfriend and let her fall into his arms. Honestly, he thought she was being a bit dramatic about the situation because it could have been _a__lot_ worse. He lifted her off her feet and brought her to her bed, laying her down then sitting beside her.

He rubbed her knee, trying to think of something reassuring to say, "Well, it could have been Hiram."

"Yes, that's comforting," she quipped before sitting up and staring her boyfriend in the eye. "My dad almost caught us having _sex_, Sam. There is nothing good about this situation at all. Now he probably thinks I've snuck all my boyfriends in my room and slept with them when they were at work."

"But you know you haven't," Sam consoled, "So don't beat yourself up about it."

Rachel sighed. "Why can't we have sex without people intruding on us? The first time was understandable because we weren't the only ones in the school but this is just ridiculous and redundant."

"Maybe this is just a sign from the Gods?"

Rachel shut that notion down. "Just rub my feet and turn on my TV."

He sighed. "No sex?"

"The mood has been slaughtered, Sam. Be happy I'm letting you keep your shirt off," she said. "Now tell me how and where you got that horrid tattoo."

* * *

Mr. Schue waked into the choir room full of his awaiting students who were all ready to start up rehearsals. Surprisingly, right behind him was Jesse St. James, shocking everyone with a completely shaved head.

"Good lord," Rachel was the first to say. Sam had a huge smile on his face and had to use his hand to cover his snickering. He, along with just about everyone else except for Rachel, found Jesse's new hairstyle, or lack thereof, humorous in some way. Quinn just smirked pompously.

"Jesse," Quinn grinned knowingly, "What happened to your hair?"

Jesse mirrored her smirk. "I lost a bet."

Mercedes let her giggling subside long enough to ask, "So what are you doing here?"

Mr. Schue turned from the piano and answered for him. "Jesse and I were talking about Nationals the other day and decided that the only way we would have a chance to beat Vocal Adrenaline this year is to actually have someone as skilled as Jesse help us, so on that note, Jesse is now going to be our new show choir consultant."

There weren't many negative comments or protests at first. In all honesty, with the way Jesse has proved himself, him being a consultant and helping out didn't seem like such a bad idea. Finn, however, thought it was a terrible idea.

"Mr. Schue, how can you let this guy coach us? He's been nothing but trouble since the first day he showed up."

Santana rolled her eyes. "Says the asshole who started a fight at prom and managed to ruin it for a few people."

Finn ignored her comment and kept his focus on the two men in front of him. "As the leader of the New Directions I don't think he should help us. We can handle Nationals on our own."

"Yeah, no offense Finn, but just because you're the 'leader' doesn't mean that you can speak for all of us," Sam declared with a bit of bite in his voice. "Personally, I think we need all the help we can get. Jesse already proved that he has good intentions with the way he handled me and Rachel's relationship _and_ taking Quinn to prom _and_ not letting that stupid fight you started get to him. He's a good dude and I trust him."

Sam's speech earned a few nods from the team while Finn's face got hot. Normally, Puck would back Finn up and hate on Jesse too, but he wasn't about to let his friend's pride and jealously get in the way of winning Nationals. "I say we take a vote," Puck announced.

Finn looked taken aback by Puck's statement. "What?"

Puck didn't bat an eyelash, "C'mon man, do you want to win Nationals or not?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"Then we need to shape up," Kurt finished. "Everyone who thinks Jesse should stay, raise your hand."

Everyone but Finn raised their hands.

"Looks like majority rules," Mr. Schue announced while bringing his hands together like he did whenever something was made official. "No hard feelings, Finn."

The defeated quarterback shrugged, "Whatever."

"Well," Jesse said once the heat was off of him and Finn stopped glaring, "First things first: who's singing what. Aside from the group number, there's a solo and or duet up for grabs. To be fair, Mr. Schuester and I decided to hold auditions for whoever is interested. Whoever wins can either do a solo or choose someone to do a duet with them, preferably one of the runner-ups."

Santana perked up, "I got this in the bag. The rest of you suckers might as well keep your asses at home."

"No way, Santana," Mercedes said, "Best believe you gonna have some competition."

Kurt bobbed his head in agreement. "That's right."

While they bickered back and forth, Sam leaned over to Rachel and whispered, "Are you going to audition?"

"Of course I am," she answered. "My vocals are the exact thing we need in order to win. I won't let those clowns throw salt in my game."

Sam smiled and threw his arm around her shoulders. It was on.

* * *

"So do you have any idea what you wanna sing?"

Even though they were in the living room, Rachel could barely hear what Sam was saying due to his dad bellowing out a song while cooking seafood in the kitchen. It was bad enough he was distracting her, but the French accent he was using didn't help a thing. While Sam had a smirk on his face and McKenzie was giggling, Rachel was the only one who wasn't amused.

_Les poissons, les poissons  
How I love les poissons  
Love to chop and to serve little fish  
First I cut off their heads  
Then I pull out their bones  
Ah mes oui, savez toujours delice_

"God, I love it when dad gets into one of his moods," McKenzie laughed.

_Les poissons, les poissons  
HEE HEE HEE, HAW HAW HAW!  
With a cleaver I hack them in two  
I pull out what's inside  
And I serve it up fried  
God, I love little fishes, don't you?_

"To answer your question, Sam, I'm going to sing-"

_Here's something for tempting the palette  
Prepared in the classic technique  
First you pound the fish flat with a mallet  
Then you slash off their skin  
Give their belly a slice  
Then you rub some salt in  
'Cause it makes it taste nice_

"God Help the Outcasts!"

_Zoot alors, I have missed one!_

McKenzie laughed. "I bet he didn't miss anything, he's just being a tipsy ass."

Sam nodded, "Yeah."

_Sacre bleu, what is this?  
How on earth could I miss  
Such a sweet little succulent crab  
Quel Domage, what a loss  
Here we go, in the sauce  
Now some flour I think just a dab  
Now I stuff you with bread  
It don't hurt, 'cause you're dead!  
And you're certainly lucky you are  
'Cause it's gonna be hot in my big silver pot!  
Tout-aloo mon poisson  
Au revoir!_

Once Thomas was done with his song the kitchen grew quiet, that was, until the sound of a cabinet slamming and footsteps pounding up the stairs. Sam didn't even want to know.

"So you're doing 'God Help the Outcasts?'" Sam asked, finally able to actually be heard, "I think you'll do amazing."

"I know I will," Rachel replied confidently. "Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt and Mercedes and Santana has become a very good friend but there's no way I'm going to let any of them show me up. This is _Nationals_ damn it—Rachel Berry is going to perform."

Sam's eyebrows rose, "Hmm, I like it when you get feisty."

"And that's my cue to leave," McKenzie announced, lifting herself from her place on the floor and heading upstairs before anything freaking went down. Sam just laughed and yelled that there was probably more freakiness going on between their parents upstairs than anything he and Rachel were going to do downstairs.

Rachel, happy that she and Sam were finally alone, dropped her sheet music and fell back into his chest, snuggling into him while bringing his arms around her middle. "I love your sister."

"I'll sell her to you if want her."

The brunette laughed, "Name your price."

Before Sam could give Rachel a reasonable price, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Looking to see who it was, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw Finn's name. She was hesitant to answer it at first, thinking that it was a bad idea with Sam right behind her, but then she decided that it must have been something important seeing as though she hasn't gotten a call from Finn in quite some time.

"Hello?"

"_Rachel, it's Kurt."_

Hearing that it was Kurt caused any worry Rachel might have welled up to diminish. "Kurt, why are you using Finn's phone?"

"_It was closer. But never mind that, there's something I need to tell you. It's about Sue."_

Sue? If it was about Sue then it must have been something terrible. The cheerleading coach hasn't been too helpful lately and it wouldn't surprise Rachel if she found another way to mess with the glee club and their chances at Nationals. "Okay, I'm listening."

"_Her sister, Jean, died."_

Hearing that, Rachel instantly felt bad for accusing Sue of doing something to hurt them. "Oh God, that's terrible."

"What's terrible?' Sam asked in a hushed tone, wanting to know why Rachel's mood changed so quickly.

Rachel held her hand over her phone and answered, "Sue's sister died." Sam mumbled something, most likely some condolences of sort, while Rachel asked Kurt why exactly he called to tell her this.

"_We're calling all the New Directions. Finn and I decided that even though Sue has been completely horrible to us, she still should have people there for her, so we're all going to help with the funeral."_

Rachel wasn't too sure about the idea at first. While her heart went out to Sue and her troubles, helping with a funeral would put a serious dent in planning for Nationals. Yeah, it sounded really selfish, but Rachel, along with the rest of the glee club, has worked too hard to have something like a funeral throw them off.

"How does Mr. Schue feel about this?" she asked.

"_He's all for it. Everyone is, actually. I sort of told you last so you wouldn't have much of a choice."_

Sneaky gays. "I'm appalled you think so low of me, Kurt."

"_I know who I'm dealing with. So are you down with this or not?"_

"Of course I am, Kurt," Rachel answered. "Sam's onboard too."

"Onboard what?" the jock asked, wondering what the hell Rachel was talking about and signing him up for without his consent.

Rachel ended her conversation with Kurt and filled Sam in on what was going on and what they were going to do about it. Sam liked the idea that they were going to help Sue because it was the right thing to do plus he wanted to see Sue's good side for once.

"I just hope Sue's going to be okay. Jean was like…the only person she really cared about," Sam analyzed quietly. "That would be like Santana losing Brittany."

Rachel practically shivered at the thought.

* * *

Kurt, Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana were all lounging in the choir room waiting for their call to audition. While Mercedes and Santana were chilling out, ready to perform, Kurt and Rachel took the liberty to practice some scales. Mercedes wasn't tripping because she was more than confident with her song choice. Santana wasn't about to stop them either; they could practice their scales until their voices cracked for all she cared.

Becky, since Sue has been neglecting her lately and Mr. Schue simply couldn't turn her away, walked into the room. "Santana, you're up first."

Santana shot up from her seat. "Well it's about damn time."

"Good luck, honey," Kurt called as Santana followed behind Becky. "You're going to need it."

Rachel smiled. She loved it when competition brought the diva out of all of them.

XXXX

"Can you tell us what you're singing, Santana?"

The brunette put her hands on her hips and smirked. "I'm going to sing an old song that was practically the Unholy Trinity anthem back in the day." Santana peeked over her shoulder to her two backup singers, Quinn and Brittany, and winked at them. They winked back, Brittany the only one to blink both of her eyes.

"Okay," Mr. Schue said through the microphone. "Whenever you're ready."

Santana nodded and looked at the man sitting at the piano. "Hit it, Brad."

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine  
You can't stop the things I do  
I ain't lyin'_

"Well, this is a fitting tune," Mr. Schue mumbled to Jesse as they watched Santana practically seduce the microphone stand.

_It's been 300 years  
Right down to the day,  
Now the witch is back  
And there's hell to pay  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!_

Santana cut away from singing and switched her voice to where she was talking. "Hello, boys! My name's Santana, what's yours?"

"How charming," Jesse said, rolling his eyes as he worked on the tail of the cat he was drawing.

_I put a spell on you  
And now you're gone_

"Gone, gone, gone so long!" Brittany and Quinn sang into their microphones while doing some synchronized hand gestures.

_My whammy fell on you  
And it was strong_

"So strong! So strong! So strong!"

_Your wretched little lives  
Have all been cursed,  
'Cause of all the witches working  
I'm the worst!  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!_

"Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!"

_If you don't believe,  
You'd better get superstitious.  
Ask my sisters!_

"Ooh, she's vicious!"

_I put a spell on you,  
I put a spell on you  
And now you're mine!_

By the time Santana finished her song she had groped just about every band member on stage, including a certain blonde backup singer. While Mr. Schue legit enjoyed the song and applauded, Jesse appeared bored, like her performance was a complete waste of his precious time.

"That'll be all, Santana," Jesse said flatly, not even bothering to critique her performance.

Santana got defensive. "Hold on there, baldy, aren't you going to say anything?"

Jesse sighed and rubbed his palm over the peach fuzz that used to be his hair. "Honestly, I thought you didn't put enough emotion into the song. Maybe if you would have shot a few glances at Brittany or something it would have did something for me but other than that, the performance was pretty bland."

Santana couldn't believe it. "Bland?"

"Bland. Weak. Tasteless. Dry. However you want to spin it."

Within the next moment Santana found herself being held back by both Brittany and Quinn. "Bland? Well you certainly got a lot of nerve you hairless, pasty, college dropout! You wouldn't know talent if someone shoved-"

"Santana!" Quinn yelled before something stupid slipped out of her mouth. "Calm down."

"Cease and desist, babe!"

"No me gusta!"

XXXX

Becky entered the choir room to call on the next contestant. "Kurt, you're next."

"Where's Santana?" Rachel questioned, wondering where the unruly girl was.

"Jesse told her that her song was boring and she lost her mind," Becky explained. "Brittany and Quinn had to stop her from going after him."

Mercedes laughed, "Told that heifer she wouldn't cut it."

Kurt stood from him chair and moseyed to the door. "Well, ladies, I guess it's time for a true diva to show you how it's done."

XXXX

"Okay, Kurt, what are you going to sing for us?"

Kurt smiled, "I'm going to sing 'Falling in Love with Love' by Bernadette Peters."

While Mr. Schue gave Kurt the "whenever you're ready" line, Jesse wondered how Kurt was going to be able to vocally handle a song by Bernadette Peters. From what he's seen and heard from the boy, Jesse knew to pay close attention. Kurt moved to the center of the stage and signaled for the band to start.

_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe  
Falling in love with love is playing a fool  
Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy  
Learning to trust is just for children in school  
I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full  
I wasn't wise with eyes unable to see  
I fell in love with love with love everlasting  
But love fell out with me _

Jesse crossed his hand over his chest as he watched Kurt dance in the middle of the stage. While Mr. Schue was bobbing his head to the sound of Kurt's voice, Jesse wasn't too sure how he felt about the song.

_Falling in love with love is falling for make believe  
Falling in love with love is playing a fool  
Caring too much is such a juvenile fancy  
Learning to trust is just for children in school  
I fell in love with love one night when the moon was full  
I wasn't wise with eyes unable to see  
I fell in love with love with love everlasting  
But love fell out with me _

Mr. Schue was the first to applaud and give Kurt his praise, "Kurt that was amazing! Your voice fit the song so well! Your choreography was a little promiscuous but overall it was great."

Kurt beamed. "Why thank you, Mr. Schue."

Jesse let his arms loose while shaking his head. "Mr. Hummel, has anyone ever told you that you sound like a woman?"

XXXX

"Jesse St. James Jesse St. Sucks!"

Mercedes didn't even need an explanation of what happened before she burst out laughing. "Well damn."

"What did he say?" Rachel asked once Kurt huffed in the seat beside her.

The boy didn't even want to repeat. "He questioned my feminine vocals, said I wasn't up to par with Bernadette Peters."

"Well it was a hell of a lot better than my evaluation," a still visibly upset Santana stated as she entered the room. Even though she was alone, it wasn't difficult to notice how wild her hair had gotten since she was dragged off stage or the lipstick mark planted on the space between her neck and her collarbone. "You're up next, Aretha."

"I see Brittany tried to mellow you out?" Mercedes joked as she walked to the door.

Santana wasn't amused. "I see your weave is still slippin' to the side?"

XXXX

"Hello, Mercedes. What are you going to sing for us?"

"I'm going to sing a little something by Anika Noni Rose. She's always been a favorite of mine."

Mr. Schue smiled and wished her luck, along with a smile from Jesse. Mercedes knew she was going to rock it way harder than Santana or Kurt ever could and wasn't even worried. Just from the way Jesse smiled at her she could just tell he was going to love her performance. The confident diva stepped in front of the microphone and cleared her throat.

_Mama! I don't have time for dancing!  
That's just gonna have to wait a while  
Ain't got time for messing around  
And it's not my style  
This old town can slow you down  
People taking the easy way  
But I know exactly where I'm going  
Getting closer and closer every day  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care  
Trials and tribulations, I've had my share  
There ain't nothing gonna stop me now 'cause I'm almost there_

"Wow," Mr. Schue breathed.

"Yeah, wow," Becky backed up.

_I remember Daddy told me: "Fairytales can come true  
You gotta make 'em happen, it all depends on you"  
So I work real hard each and every day  
Now things for sure are going my way  
Just doing what I do  
Look out boys, I'm coming through  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
People gonna come here from everywhere  
And I'm almost there  
I'm almost there_

While Mr. Schue and Becky were positively memorized by Mercedes' powerful voice, Jesse displayed disappointment all over his face. It was no secret that Mercedes had an amazing voice, but she hadn't moved an inch since she started singing. He'd seen The Princess and the Frog and knew how upbeat the song was. For God's sake, Tiana was dancing around a fucking shack while she sung this and the only thing Mercedes did was bring her arms up and down when he hit the high notes.

_There's been trials and tribulations  
You know I've had my share  
But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river  
And I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
I'm almost there!_

During her final note, both Mr. Schue and Betty gave Mercedes a standing ovation. Mercedes bowed and gabbled the applause up. When she looked to Jesse for his reaction, she got a smile, but nothing else.

"Well I have to say that was the best performance of the night so far," Jesse congratulated, "But it was also the laziest performance of the night."

The smirk Mercedes once held proudly on her face was quickly replaced with a hard scowl. "Excuse me?"

"You're lazy, Mercedes."

XXXX

"He called you lazy? Ha!"

"Don't be so crude, Santana," Rachel scolded. "I'm sure Mercedes just interpreted his criticism wro-"

"Wrong my ass," the diva almost yelled. "Idiot wouldn't know talent if it bit him in the ass."

"I won't bite just any ass, Mercedes," Kurt joked with a straight face and earned a loud snort from both Santana and Mercedes.

Rachel stood from her seat. "I guess that just leaves me then."

"It certainly does," Santana quipped. "Break a leg."

From the way she said it, Rachel wasn't sure if she was joking or completely serious. She wasn't going to stick around to find out—Rachel Berry had a song to sing.

The minute Rachel was out of the room, Kurt turned to the two still pissed off girls beside him and said, "You girls know Jesse dotes on Rachel, right?"

Santana gave a minute for his words to sink in. "Hell yeah he does. If they were still into each other they'd probably be eloping to New York as we speak."

"I say we go watch her performance," Mercedes added with a little snarl. "I wanna see what he has to say when she's the one onstage."

XXXX

When Jesse saw Rachel appear onstage, he smiled. "Hello, Rachel. What are you going to sing for us?"

"I'm going to sing God Help the Outcasts from The Hunchback of Notre Dame," she answered.

Santana snorted. "This bitch."

Jesse was a bit surprised that it wasn't anything Broadway related. "God Help the Outcasts? That a very powerful song, Rachel."

The singer nodded, "I know. I just wanted to try something out of the norm."

Mr. Schue smiled, "Wonderful. We're ready when you are."

Rachel nodded and waited for the light to dim. Once there was a single light on her (which Mercedes thought was very dramatic) she cleared her throat and told Brad and the rest of the band to start.

_I don't know if You can hear me  
Or if You're even there  
I don't know if You would listen  
To a gypsie's prayer  
Yes, I know I'm just an outcast  
I shouldn't speak to you  
Still I see Your face and wonder...  
Were You once an outcast too?  
God help the outcasts  
Hungry from birth  
Show them the mercy  
They don't find on earth  
God help my people  
We look to You still  
God help the outcasts  
Or nobody will_

By this time Rachel was wholly into the song she was singing. Jesse was completely moved from the power and emotion in Rachel's voice as well was Mr. Schue and Becky. Both Mercedes and Santana were impressed, but be damned is they showed it. Instead they sat with their arms crossed and displayed bored expressions. Kurt, being the person that he was, was near tears.

"She's alright," Santana said.

"The song is a little too strong for my taste," Mercedes complained. "Feel like I should be in a cathedral."

_I ask for wealth  
I ask for fame  
I ask for glory to shine on my name  
I ask for love I can possess  
I ask for God and His angels to bless me_

"Look at this," Santana barked. "She's going all 'dramatic pause' on our assess."

"With a voice like that she can dramatic my ass all she wants," Kurt whimpered.

_I ask for nothing  
I can get by  
But I know so many  
Less lucky than I  
Please help my people  
The poor and down trod  
I thought we all were  
The children of God  
God help the outcasts  
Children of God  
_

There was a slight paused after she finished, but it was soon overpowered by the sound of Becky, Mr. Schue, and Jesse applauding. Following them was Kurt, who stood and gave the girl on stage a standing ovation.

"She may be difficult but boy can she sing," he cried. Santana was annoyed by his behavior and pulled him back down before he started screaming for an encore.

"Damn it, Porcelain. Fuck you clapping for? We supposed to be a team," Santana snarled.

"Hush up, Satan," Mercedes snapped. "I wanna hear what Jesse got to say."

Jesse was the first to lean forward and say, "I thought your performance was simply brilliant, Rach-"

"Rigged! This is garbage!" Santana yelled, not even giving the new consultant a chance to finish. Mercedes was right there with her, knowing good and well Jesse's fondness for Rachel had a huge influence on his judging. Kurt just sat back and blew into his sleeve.

* * *

After thanking Mr. Schue and Jesse for their time and successfully avoiding Santana's rage, Rachel made her way to the boy's locker room to find Sam. He already knew there was no competition and had listened to her rehearse the song about a dozen times so he found no harm with doing a little weightlifting until the auditions were over.

By the time Rachel barged into the locker room Sam was the only guy left, which always seemed to be the case no matter how many times she's been in there. Rachel, however, didn't find her boyfriend working on a punching bag on doing chin-ups. Instead, she found him in the shower singing into a bottle of body wash like it was one of her bedazzled microphones.

_I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Say good-bye to those who knew me  
Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
This guy's got 'em scared to death  
Hope he doesn't see right through me  
Now I really wish that I knew how to swim-_

"Sam!"

Sam was so shocked by the voice that the bottle flew out of his hands and bounced against the tile wall. Rachel cackled at her boyfriend's lumbering, not even taking the time to care or admire that he was wet _and_ naked. Sam didn't think her scaring him was funny at all.

"Why would you do that?"

Rachel giggled. "Because I like messing with you."

Sam didn't see the humor. "I didn't think it was funny, now hand me the bottle, please."

Rachel walked over to where the Gillette body wash lay on the floor. She tossed it to Sam and told him that she was sure that she won.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Sam asked rhetorically while squeezing the gel into his palm and rubbing it over his chest. "I mean, I'm sure Jesse was a biased judge, but there isn't much harm in that, right?"

Rachel didn't hear a word he said. It was too difficult seeing as though he was basically washing himself right in front of her. Sure, Sam's naked body wasn't something she hadn't seen before, but this was different. Showering, at least in her eyes, was a very personal and intimate thing, something married couples engaged in. Even though she wasn't necessarily in the shower _with_ him, there was still a little voice telling her to leave the room.

"I'll just…uh…leave you to finish."

Sam's eyes crossed. "No, stay. Tell me how it went."

Brown eyes went to the floor. "I don't think that's a good idea."

That confused Sam. He scanned the area, looking for something that would make Rachel want to leave. Besides the empty showers, they were the only two in the room and there really wasn't a good enough reason for her to leave. "Why?"

She kept her eyes on the floor, "Because you're not decent."

"Not decent?" he questioned, and then it clicked, "What, because I'm naked? You've seen me naked before Rach, it's nothing new."

Rachel internally cursed him for making it difficult. "Yes, but you're taking a shower. It's different from just seeing you naked."

"Is it?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. "That would be like you watching me while I washed myself. It's not the same from simply seeing me naked. It's something that, like, married people do."

Sam laughed and scratched his head. Not too long ago Rachel was on top of him, ready to get down, and now she was being bashful when all that was there to look at was his chest. He rubbed at his eyes in order to see better and leaned against the wall, resting him arms so that he was a close to his girlfriends as possible without actually leaving the warmth of the shower. "Would it help if I proposed to you? Would that make it better?"

"Sam, don't play games," she replied seriously.

He laughed again, "I'm not playing games. I'll get on my knees right now if that's what you want."

Playfully, she rolled her eyes. "Just hurry up, it's cold in here."

"Well if you would get in-"

"Sam!"

"Okay!" he surrendered while laughing. "Just let me wash my penis-"

"You mean your 'Woody'?"

"Just go wait outside," he instructed as Rachel turned to leave. "And watch out for Santana while you're out there!"

* * *

The funeral was going by smoothly until Sue broke down and Mr. Schue had to finish her speech for her. Surprisingly, majority of the New Directions were tearing up and Santana was clutching onto Brittany's hand like it was their last day on earth. Since her fathers were sort of detached from their families, Rachel had never been to a funeral before and wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Her hands were fidgety as well was her knees—it wasn't until Sam rested his hand on her thigh that made her stop.

After the New Directions sang 'Pure Imagination' and watched Sue cry more than they'd ever like to, the funeral ended. It was a quick service, due to there not being many people in attendance, a hundred tops. Eventually, everyone who attended filtered out into the parking lot to find their cars, glee clubbers included, except for Mr. Schue, who stayed behind with Sue for emotional support.

"God, that was the saddest thing I've ever attended," Rachel droned while leaning against Sam's car. Sam told her it really wasn't that big of a deal with him because he'd been to funerals before.

"I've been to worse."

Rachel snorted, "I believe you."

Sam cracked a smile and fished his keys out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, he gleamed over the hood of his car to see Jesse and Quinn talking a few cars away. Rachel was looking at them too with a proud smile on her face, happy that she was part of the reason they were hitting it off so well. Before Jesse came along, Quinn and Finn were a complete mess and now it was hard for the blonde to keep a smile off her face.

"I should be a matchmaker, Sam. I'd make so much money and I'd probably get my own reality show on VH1."

"Shut up and get in the car, babe," he laughed.

Rachel laughed right along with him and opened her door. Sam followed her and was quick to drive out of the lot. Sure, he felt bad for Sue and all, but he was not a fan of the funeral atmosphere and was ready to get home.

* * *

The day after the funeral, Sam found himself stretching on Rachel's couch while she was beside him trying to find something to watch on TV. There was a light drizzle outside and neither of them really felt like doing much. Even though Nationals was about a week and a half away, Rachel decided to make the next two days of relaxing before she started to really hit hard. On Monday Mr. Schue and Jesse would announce who the winner of the auditions was, but until then, her vocals were going to do nothing but rest.

"Let's watch Pawn Stars," Sam yawed. "The shine that bounces off of Rick's head gives me hope."

That sounded like a good idea to Rachel, but before she could flip channels, the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be, Rachel tossed the remote to Sam and lifted herself from the cushions, heading towards the front door. "If it's my dad I swear to Barbra," she mumbled under her breath. After the first time, she just wasn't in the mood for any more sudden appearances.

When she opened the door, she was a little surprised. "Santana?"

There was no greeting, "Let me in, Berry. This is important."

Rachel didn't hesitate to step aside and allow Santana to step over the threshold into her house. Rachel closed the door and looked at her houseguest. Santana had her hair tied back and was wearing a loose flannel shirt (that Rachel couldn't help but snicker at) and jeans. Just from that fact that she wasn't wearing one of her tight-dress-fur-vest combos told the singer that something wasn't right.

Sam stepped into the corridor and raised an eyebrow when he saw Santana. "What's going on?"

Rachel turned to her lightly drenched friend, wondering the same thing. Santana sighed and picked at her nails. "Brittany's cat, Charity, died."

Sam's first reaction was to laugh, but the look both Rachel and Santana gave him shot that straight to Hell. He clearly didn't know the seriousness in the situation and decided it would be best to keep quiet.

"Tell us what happened, Santana," Rachel instructed.

She nodded and let out a breath, "After the funeral, Britt and I went back to her house to watch some movies because things like funerals always get her down and stuff. When we got to her house Tubbington was running around and starting scratching the hell out of us. I was about to take my belt off and beat him down but Britt stopped me said that something was wrong."

Sam still didn't see the seriousness in the situation. Cats died every day and clearly Charity used up his last life. He knew he wasn't a cat person, but still.

Santana went on, "Eventually we went out into the backyard to find Charity, you know, dead under the tree. Britt almost fainted."

"Oh God," Rachel said. "That's terrible."

"I know," Santana replied. "She was so weak in the knees I had to help her into the house. Her mom came downstairs and tried to calm her down while her dad went outside to 'handle' Charity. Brittany locked herself in her room and I had to climb through her window just to get in. She clawed onto me and wouldn't let me go for hours. The only reason I'm here now is because Britt fell asleep."

"Poor Brittany," Sam sighed, honestly concerned over the dancer's condition. "How did it die?"

"Damned if I knew," Santana answered. "Cats die at random—could have been anything. All I know it that her dad went to buy a fucking _casket_ and now we're having a funeral for the damn cat tomorrow."

Sam almost choked on his spit. "A funeral?"

Santana nodded. "They're going to bury it in the backyard, right next to Mr. Wiggles, her first cat."

Rachel couldn't believe it. Sure, she understood the pain of losing a pet but damn—a funeral?—it was certainly out of the ordinary.

"What do you want us to do?" Sam was the first to ask.

"I want you guys to call up the rest of the glee club and tell them what's going on—we're _all_ going to the funeral," Santana said. "We have to support my girl because right now she needs all the support she can get."

Sam nodded and placed his hand on Santana's shoulder. "Of course we'll support her—we all love Brittany."

"You can count on us," Rachel added. "Just go back to Brittany before she wakes up and tell her that everything's going to be alright, okay?"

Before Santana could reply both Sam and Rachel engulfed her in a group hug. She accepted the embrace and thanked them for being such good friends. After that, she left to get back to her girlfriend before the blonde woke up to see that she wasn't by her side.

"I just hope Brittany isn't too beat up about this," Rachel sighed and she went looking for her phone.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I just can't believe they're having an actual funeral for a _cat_."

The singer shrugged. "The cat has been a part of Brittany's life for a long time. It's the least they can do."

Sam begged to differ. "That's the most they can do. The least they can do is drop that cat in a dumpster and call it a day."

"Shut up and call the boys, Sam."

* * *

"How do I look?" Rachel questioned as he twirled around in front of her bull body mirror. She was wearing a simple black dress, one suited for a funeral, and matching black heels.

"You look fine, babe," he replied. Sam managed to find another black dress shirt and pair of black pants. Along with that, he wore his white tie that had a paw print sewn at the bottom. He hoped Brittany would like it. "How do I look?"

Rachel turned from her reflection to face her boyfriend. "The tie is adorable."

Sam looked down at the material as if he didn't already know what it looked like. "You think so?"

She answered him by tugging onto his tie and pulling down for a chaste kiss. "I know so."

Sam shivered from the kiss. "Keep that up and we just might have to snatch some afternoon delight after this funeral."

Rachel twisted away from Sam a little and waved her finger. "Sam, a woman and a cat are dead—I'm not in the mood."

That earned an eye roll from the jock but was followed by a small smile. Sam snaked his arm around Rachel's waist and walked her out of her room out to his car. Even though Brittany lived right around the corner from Rachel and walking to her house would literally take three minutes, Sam decided to drive anyway. Coming upon the Pierce residence, Rachel noticed cars that belonged to some of the glee clubbers. Not everyone's car was there so there must have been some easy carpooling.

Brittany's dad, Ethan, was the one who answered the door. This being his first time meeting Ethan, Sam was surprised by how built the man was. He was as tall as Finn and, from what he could see, looked like he hit the gym at least three times a week. His hair was a dark blonde, dark enough to almost make someone think that he dyed it or got lazy when it came to his highlights. Instead of the bright blue eyes Brittany possesses, his were a darker blue, gloomy even. His facial features weren't too far from his daughter's so Sam assumed Brittany acquired most of her looks from her dad.

"Hello, Mr. Pierce," Rachel greeted sweetly.

"Hey, Rachel," he said while taking a step back to let the pair in. he looked at Sam and extended his arm, "You must be Sam."

Sam shook the man's hand firmly, "That's me."

"Everyone's already outside," Ethan informed them. "Just head outside, we're going to start soon."

The couple wandered off into the backyard to find the rest of the New Directions awkwardly fiddling around, including Blaine, Jesse, and Brittany's little sister, Alyssa. The only people who weren't in attendance were Brittany, her parents, and Santana.

"I can't believe I'm attending a funeral for a _cat_," Rachel heard Kurt carp. "This is truly a low point in my life."

"Nah," Mike disagreed. "Dressing up as a damn talking rabbit was way worse."

"I never knew Brittany's Cat Lady Problems were so deep," Artie expressed. "It wasn't this bad when we were together."

"Wasn't she cheating on you when you guys were together?"

"Now is not the time, Finn," Mr. Schue sighed.

"Everyone shut the hell up and show some respect for the dead," Mercedes hissed. "Our Brittany lost one of her own and we're gonna show her how much we care, not complain like a bunch of bitches."

Puck was the first to step up to the diva. "Mercedes…It's. A. Cat. It's not like we're talking about a dead grandmother or something. Fuck, cats drop dead all the time. My dog takes out three of them a week for fun."

"Puck," Mercedes snapped back, "You don't get to speak to me until you shave that squirrel off your head, okay?"

Quinn busted out laughing because Mercedes was right in the money with that one. Lately, Puck had been getting creative with his mohawk and was actually letting it grow out to the point where it was some kind of comb over-hawk. While the badass made a face and retreated, Quinn continued to snort while Jesse rubbed what used to be a head full of hair.

"I just hope Brittany is okay," Tina voiced while she fiddled with the hem of her dress. "The last thing we need is the most energetic person in glee club glooming around like someone die-" she realized what she about to say and caught herself. "Nevermind."

"Damn, Tina," Lauren sighed. "That was almost messy."

"Ya'll got some issues," Alyssa said flatly, annoyed by how immature the teenagers around her were behaving. Out of everyone there, she appeared the most bored, scoffing the toe of her shoe against the finely cut grass. From the stories Brittany has told her about the little girl, a funeral—especially for a cat—was nothing to her. She just hoped it would all be over before Victorious came on.

After another ten minutes of waiting around and sorry attempts at trying to get Puck to calm down, Brittany's parents finally brought themselves out of the house. Not too far behind them were Santana and Brittany, Brittany clutching onto Santana's hand while Santana led them to their group of friends. All it took was one look at blue puffy eyes and a sunken face and suddenly it was more than just a funeral for a stupid cat.

"Everyone come this way," Brittany's mom, Hanna, instructed. Sam noticed that she looked more like Alyssa than Brittany, but still just as beautiful. Everyone did as they were told, following behind Ethan and Hanna deeper into the backyard until they were all surrounding a square hole in the ground with a small, mahogany casket already inside.

"Lord, this is legit, isn't it?" Jesse mumbled under his breath as he stared the shiny casket down. "I expected a shoebox or something, not a fucking _casket_."

"Well then you must not know Brittany too well because she is very passionate when it comes to her cats," Quinn whispered to him.

Santana and Brittany were the last ones to join the circle of friends and family. Brittany did her best to show some posture or seem presentable but it wasn't working well for her. Ethan settled beside her and allowed his daughter to rest her weary head on his shoulder. Hanna stood beside Santana and decided that it was time to start the service.

"Thank you all for coming," she announced. "We're gathered here today to mourn the loss of a very special member of our family: Charity Pierce. From the day Brittany and Santana saved her from that man hungry Golden Retriever ten years ago, she made her mark and has had a special place in our hearts ever since."

Brittany whimpered a bit.

Hanna continued to talk about all things Charity did in her lifetime—the dead birds she dragged into the house, hiding in the mailbox, pissing in heels, scratching the hell out of Ethan when he messed with her tail—each memory earning more and more silent tears from Brittany. Hanna continued to bring up the bad and good times until Lord Tubbington showed up and parked himself a few feet away from the casket. Everyone got quiet then, watching and waiting for a reaction from the feline. Santana was sure he was going to start freaking out like he did the day they found Charity under the tree, but surprisingly, he sat there, not even bothering to make any noises.

"He's so sad he can't even speak," Brittany explained, barely above a whisper. Her dad choked up a little from how broken his daughter sounded, but quickly regained his posture and kissed Brittany's forehead.

After Brittany said that no one said a word. It got to the point where it was so quiet it was beginning to get awkward, and not just any awkward, it was that funeral-type awkward. Finn leaned into Mike and asked, "What do we do now?"

Mike shrugged. "Sing something."

Blaine overheard them and decided that it was way past due for a song. He cleared his throat and started singing, "Everybody wants to be a cat-"

Unfortunately, the Warbler didn't even get to finish due to Kurt punching him in the stomach, damn near making him fall to the ground. "Have you lost your damn mind?" he hissed. "That is not an appropriate song for you to sing."

"But it's a song about cats-"

"I don't give a damn!" Kurt almost shouted while Blaine tried to collect himself. "Get your shit together."

Sam decided enough was enough and that he needed to do something to bring in _some_ kind of joy before Brittany's dad shut everything down. Not even bothering to ask if it was a good idea after Blaine's failed attempt, he cleared his throat and started singing.

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
And, blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to see than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

Surprisingly, Puck was the third person—following Brittany and Ethan—to start choking up. Alyssa, who was standing beside him, took the liberty of holding his hand and telling him to man up. Lauren smiled and grabbed Puck's other hand. Just the sight of the three of them holding hands was enough to lift Brittany's head from her dad's shoulder and flash her first smile in what seemed like forever. Seeing Brittany smile made Santana happier than she'd been in days and gave her the energy to follow Sam's lead.

_There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high  
Through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round_

Brittany was full on beaming now and wouldn't take her eyes off of her girlfriend. Santana was so happy that she stood on her toes and placed a loving kiss to the blonde's lips. All of the glee clubbers were so moved by the gesture that they all joined in on the song.

_It's the Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

By this time there wasn't a dry eye in the circle. Everyone was holding hands and trying to keep themselves together. Puck was an absolute wreck and had to use the back of his hand to keep the tears at bay. Not only Brittany, but also her parents and her sister joined in. The whole situation was silly and pathetic because they were all literally crying over a cat but none of that really mattered because the funeral turned into some weird celebration of life. Brittany was crying and Santana was crying and Puck was crying but nobody cared because it was all just so seamless.

_The Circle of Life  
And it moves us all  
Through despair and hope  
Through faith and love  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the Circle  
The Circle of Life_

* * *

"I still can't believe Puck cried," Rachel said as she as Sam walked into the choir room. Nobody really knows why Puck got so emotional and Lauren couldn't get a legit answer from him no matter how many times she tried. "I don't think I've ever seen him like that before."

"I don't think anyone has," Sam answered. "Everyone has a soft side I guess."

Slowly, all of the New Directions began to shuffle into the room. When Brittany and Santana finally walked in they were instantly attacked by Puck, who pulled them into a giant embrace and nearly lifted them off the ground. The two girls laughed and Santana told him to put her down before she got mad even though she had a huge smile on her face. Still, no one was sure as to why the badass was being so unlike himself, but there were no complaints.

When Mr. Schue entered the room everyone got quiet and took their seats. The Spanish teacher faced his students (and Jesse) and smiled at all of them. "I don't think any of you realize how proud I am of all of you. The past few days have been really hectic, what with us losing two soldiers and all, but you guys have really pulled through and showed me how much of a team you really can be."

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Rachel smiled.

"That really means a lot to us," Finn followed.

Mr. Schue nodded and turned his attention to Brittany. "I'm especially proud of you Brittany, for being the strong person that you are even during the toughest times."

The blonde smiled and turned to Santana, who hadn't taken her eyes off her since glee club started. "Thank you, Mr. Schue," the blonde said even though she was looking at Santana.

"Well in other news," he continued, "Sue has decided that she won't bother us anymore after you guys helped her through her sister's death, which she told me to thank you guys for."

Kurt and Finn smiled, both proud of themselves.

"On that note, let's talk about Nationals-"

Rachel perked up, "Yes, yes, yes! Tell us who won!"

"I don't even want to hear it," Santana was quick to say, tearing her eyes from Brittany. "That audition was rigged all up and through, right Kurt?"

"Uh…"

Jesse stood from his seat beside Quinn and walked through the chairs to back Mr. Schue up. "There was nothing rigged about it."

Mercedes snorted.

"Rachel showed me pure talent the other day and that's why she won."

Hearing that Rachel shot up from her seat and did a little victory dance in front of everyone. Everyone did some half-ass clapping because Rachel getting a solo wasn't anything new to them. If it wasn't for Brittany, Santana would have pounced on the little diva.

"Well done, baby," Sam congratulated. "You deserve it."

Mercedes snorted again, "My ass."

Artie snickered. "There sure is a lot of hate going on in this room."

"Come on guys," Finn spoke, trying to take his place as leader. "We don't need to bicker like this when we're so close to Nationals."

"Oh great, now Finn feels the need to preach to us," Santana sighed.

"With good reason," Jesse defended, surprising a few people in the process. "Finn's right. We got Nationals right around the corner and we can't let something like a solo throw us off. With Sue on our side and the teamwork you guys possess, we got Nationals in the bag."

"You damn right we do," Sam said. "And we're gonna win. May Zeus strike me down if we don't."

* * *

Songs used:

The Little Mermaid - Les Poissons

Hocus Pocus – I Put a Spell on You

Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella – Falling in Love with Love

The Princess and the Frog – Almost There

The Hunchback of Notre Dame – God Help the Outcasts

The Lion King – Circle of Life


End file.
